


Dumbledore\'s Next Great Adventure

by Dunuelos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 102,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: In a Universe where Albus Dumbledore responded differently, he dies as a respected figure on June 24, 1991. He then is asked to go to a new universe and fix the mistakes of his alternate. What a mess. No Pairings yet (Not Canon). Year One Complete.





	1. A Great Man Passes

Albus Dumbledore had lived a long life. He had grown up, explored the world, become a teacher, defeated a former friend-cum-rising dark wizard, led a disparate group of wizards and witches to overcome another dark wizard styling himself a dark lord, and finally retired.

Although he had been considered a defeater of Dark wizards and a powerful figure, he enjoyed much more his later persona of the aged confidante, the wise counselor, the beloved grandfather.

Circumstances had demanded a change. Prior to 1981, he had been Headmaster of Hogwarts and Warlock of the Wizengamot, a position given because of his Order of Merlin, 1st Class. He would have been Chief Warlock if Tom's supporters hadn't fought against it so much.

Long before he had been interested in political power in addition to being a voice of influence such as a beloved teacher could be. His desires had been changed by one incident: Tom Riddle's descent into Darkness.

When he had been Professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmaster, he had encountered Tom Riddle. Seeing the deplorable way he was treated in the orphanage he resided in, Albus had convinced a magical family to take him in and show him true familial love.

Tom had repaid that generosity by murdering the entire family for daring to 'hold influence' over him.

That murder of such a generous family had caused Albus' heart to steel against mercy for those that would destroy instead of aid others. He knew that Tom was unrepentant. Tom had violently rejected the generosity of others. To Albus Dumbledore, there was no greater crime than to return harm for freely given love.

And so Albus Dumbledore had taken a stance against Riddle and the followers he called Death Eaters. The efforts of Albus' own compatriots had resulted in a final duel.

Dumbledore had come to protect a family that he had come to love as his own grandchildren. Many of those that followed him had looked up to him and had chosen him as their leader. In return, he had returned their respect and affection in full. He fought viciously to protect them.

Four of his followers had escaped harm from Tom a number of times and as a result Tom had targeted their young sons. Dumbledore was incensed. He loved those boys, and he would die with his beard burned and his back broken before he would allow harm to befall him.

Dumbledore had worked with the Unspeakables to defeat his former student – once he ensured that there were no spies. His efforts had unearthed Augustus Rockwood, a highly placed member of that Department. Protocols being what they were, Rockwood disappeared and any inroads that Riddle had in that area had been quashed.

Albus' own knowledge of Tom's past had allowed the group to counter the dark rituals that Tom had used to prevent his permanent demise. He had not been certain of exactly what magics were being countered (the Unspeakables gave him only a rough idea), but he did know that the magics used were vile.

Whenever one of his Order of the Phoenix (which his group had named themselves) were killed, Dumbledore had got to great lengths to ensure that justice was served.

When Tom Riddle came to attack James and Lily Potter and their young son Harry, Albus Dumbledore had stood in front of their home and defended with all he had. On a cold Halloween night, he had fought an evil image of his former student and had destroyed him utterly.

Albus had been cursed in the process, losing much of his mobility for a time.

The time it was to take to heal had been significant and so Albus had decided to retire – after ensuring Tom's followers were punished thoroughly.

Some at the Ministry attempted to use this conflict to slander others to gain political power. Albus would have none of it. When Sirius Black had been accused of treachery by a scheming Barty Crouch, Albus had exploded on the smarmy git and had destroyed him politically and threatened him physically. Even with his infirmity, Albus Dumbledore was a figure that was respected and feared by those who would oppose him.

None misunderstood the lesson: Never threaten those that Albus held dear.

The young families had survived, and Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had grown regularly visiting their Grandpa Albus. Several children from others that followed him had done the same. Sirius had married Marlene McKinnon and had two children. Frank and Alice had three. The Potters had four. The Bones had two. The surviving Prewitt twin had not had any, but doted on his sister's several children. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were still single.

Peter was close to Albus. Albus had come upon him being recruited by followers of Tom. Tom's people had begun to threaten him. Albus had used every resource available to destroy them. Peter was very thankful as he felt he could not have held up without support.

Another former student had also come to him for protection as he was being heavily recruited after graduating Hogwarts.

Severus Snape had been a rival of James Potter for Lily Evans' affection. When the rivalry had become violent in the students' fourth year, Dumbledore had put his foot down. His students would behave like young ladies and gentlemen or they would regret it.

After a while it had settled down and Severus had realized he loved Lily like a sister and not a romantic interest. It also helped that Albus had taken note of the poor conditions Severus seemed to live in and had taken steps. He had rescued the boy and his mother from an abusive Tobias Snape. Eileen Prince had passed away when Severus was twenty but had lived to see her son get his mastery, younger than any other in history. Severus greatly respected and loved Albus Dumbledore like a beloved uncle.

Albus had been informed that Severus had even agreed to take over as Potions Master for Hogwarts in the coming school year, the first year for many of the older Order children. He would miss their regular visits.

It was only a little over a month until the birthday of one of his favorites, Neville. And the day after would be Harry's. His pleasant anticipation of the events was what he felt as he fell asleep.

The next day, his body would be found in his home in Godric's Retreat. A nation would mourn the passing of a great man.

* * *

Albus opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a waiting room. Curiously, he took stock of his condition and noted that the catalog of old aches and pains he had felt these many years had disappeared. He looked around calmly and noted that the room was full of people apparently waiting for appointments. It was a peaceful room, with little to upset the guests.

Apparently, Albus decided, this was the first step on his next great adventure. He was sorry that he would miss his grandsons' birthdays, but maybe the small bequests he left in his will would comfort them.

He waited patiently for his turn. Several of the souls who had been present when he arrived had been called in to the office. None had returned. When everyone who had already been there had disappeared and others had taken their place, he knew his turn was coming soon.

Finally, his name was called: "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"

He stood gracefully (he was very happy to be relieved of his mortal pains) and made his way to the door that the rest had passed through before him. He nodded at the caller respectfully as he passed inside to find a pleasantly neutral room. There were files and papers and books all round. At the back were doors. Facing the door he entered was what looked to be a man perusing a thick file that was on the desk before him.

Albus stood at the door (he was VERY happy to not be in pain) until the occupant looked up. "Ah, Mr. Dumbledore, Please have a seat. My name is Peter."

He thanked the man. As he sat down, the chair changed to his image of an ideal seat. "Thank you. I take it I have begun my next great adventure?" he asked with a smile. He really was content with his life by this time.

The man in front of him nodded a bit hesitantly. "Well, yes. It is the beginning of your next adventure. But your arrival poses a conundrum." At Albus's look of patient interest Peter continued, "You actually are a few years early. Unfortunately, your injuries of a decade earlier have come back to cause a premature death."

Albus nodded. "A small price to pay for the result in my opinion; what's done is done." He smiled again. "What choice do I have? I am here already."

Peter nodded. "Yes, I can quite agree from a personal standpoint. However, it's a bit of paperwork to take care of accounts when the unexpected happens; I'm sure you remember from your earlier days."

Albus chuckled, "Parchmentwork: Tne bane of those who are placed in positions of responsibility."

Peter smiled briefly in response. "In reviewing your case, I was looking at details and trying to come up with the options available. I also consulted those who decide. In the end we decided to leave it to your choice. Alright?" Albus nodded. Peter continued. "Here are your options: One. We return you to your body to live out your days as you would have done. We place the memory of your dying under heavenly seal and your life would go on as it has until you return at the proper time."

Albus considered that but then said, "I was content to pass on with a few small regrets. Any pains felt by those left behind would be felt later. There would be little purpose in changing circumstances beyond personal happiness and such is not as large a consideration as it was in my youth."

Peter nodded. "That option was our least preferred as well. You've done what you were meant to do, and we are very happy with your life and actions. Going back wouldn't change much and that option takes far too many resources for so little purpose. Which leads us to our second choice: We accept you have died and complete the paperwork. You would remain here until your scheduled time. It would be a bit boring as you are due no real penance and aren't slated to be invited to work in the office, but the schedule is the schedule and you would hanging about until the proper time to pass on to the next stage."

Albus asked curiously, "How long would the wait be?"

Peter sighed regretfully. "I can't answer that. The ways of God are beyond us mere souls and angels. God's decree is that no man shall know his time of passing to the next great reward – whether good or bad. That yours would be good should not surprise you and I feel confident in saying that as you are properly self aware enough to know your own character. My telling you that it is so really tells you nothing more than you already know."

Albus thought about that option. It would be boring, but he could wait it out if he had to. He had learned patience over his many years. He was curious though and so asked Peter, "Are there other options?"

At this Peter smiled. "There is one last option, and honestly my personal preference is you take it."

Albus was interested, "And that is?"

Peter hesitated and then asked, "Are you familiar with the idea of a Multiverse? Chaos theory? Superstring theory perhaps?"

Albus was uncertain but explained what he knew. "Chaos theory predicts that no one can predict the future because even looking at something changes things and therefore can produce a wildly different result. The universe is chaotic and cannot be predicted in concrete. Only possibilities can be defined, and even those are questionable and subject to interpretation."

Peter nodded. "A good explanation. Really makes divination rather a wooly subject, doesn't it?"

Albus smiled. "Superstring theory is not something I am familiar with. From what I have been told and understood, the Multiverse is based upon the idea that an infinite number of universes exists, each one based on the idea that a decision made one way will result in one universe but a different decision creates another."

"There are not an unlimited number of universes, but there are much more than the 10, 11, or 26 that have been postulated by different theorists. In effect, different universes are created by major decisions. Some split off and eventually self-implode when God decides that the result is hopeless. Some reintegrate when different decisions end up with effectively the exact same result. It accounts for some of the 'conflicting history' circumstances you hear about on occasion. To sum up, although there are an uncountable number of universes, it IS a limited number. Are you following?"

Albus nodded, fascinated.

"Now, can you imagine a world where you did not place Tom in to a foster home?"

Albus thought about that. "It could have happened – at times I think I should not have acted. I regretted what happened to the family I placed him with. It was a source of great pain for me."

Peter tut-tutted. "Actually, it was one of your better decisions. It led directly to a number of changes in the universe, most of them positive." Albus was very interested – he had regretted the destruction of the Dagworth-Granger family for a number of years.

"In other universes, you did not place Tom Riddle. He remained in the orphanage. He still went dark. He still created those foul devices. He still followed the path of the Dark wizard and styled himself a Lord. The Dagworth-Granger family still died out in main line. The difference, however, was not in what Tom Riddle did – but in your own actions." Peter paused for a moment to see that Albus was following. "Imagine a world where Riddle never killed his adoptive family. Riddle never had one. You were not the cause of the death in your mind. What was your philosophy then, as opposed to after?"

Albus thought back to his naïve years as he called them. "All can be redeemed. Any price can be paid to achieve redemption and find a lost soul. Now I know better – lost souls can be found, but it is not my place to try to create it. I was not a priest."

Peter nodded grimly. "Exactly. In many universes, such occurred. Some fixed themselves, some we have fixed, and some have imploded already. We do have one, however, which could be promising but resists all attempts at repair. For reasons various and sundry, this particular one is important – but currently is on the road toward a violent end. And because of Chaos theory our efforts to repair that universe have been overridden because of one talented individual."

Albus thought about it for a moment, and then had a horrible feeling. He looked at Peter with one inescapable conclusion. "Me."

Peter nodded. "You. Well, not you. YOU are entirely blameless. Your alternate, however (we'll call him Wulfric), has bollixed things up royally and we have had few options to repair it. Even though he is single-minded in his goals and particularly blind to the negative effects, he has been remarkably effective in his path." Peter's face took on a hard look. "We suspect someone from the downward circles has been meddling but has covered their tracks too well. It seems someone minor enough not to be watched by the upward circles but not so minor as to be completely without power."

Albus sighed. He couldn't imagine a world where he could screw up so many things, but he also was a realist. Idealists were happier, but realists were more effective. "And this leads to what possibility?"

Peter looked at Albus calmly. "You aren't required to do anything if you wish. The people from your universe will move on. The people from Wulfric's universe will move on. Although it isn't what God planned through his intermediary aspects that are worshipped as gods by the magicals and some mundanes, this does not require you to perform. I do not want you to feel forced in to this. If we fail to repair the damage, the resources needed to end the negative effects can be allocated. The heavens will move on."

Albus chuckled. "You know enough of me to know that I would fight, even if I would prefer not to. Idealism is wonderful, until innocent people are hurt."

Peter chuckled himself. "Yes, I suspected such when I proposed this to my superiors." He looked seriously at Albus. "The third option is as you might have guessed: We will replace your alternate with you. If you do this, your alternate will suffer as he is not headed for as pleasant a reward as yourself. He would be denied the chance to fix his errors – no matter how unlikely he would be to do so. Can you exist with that knowledge?"

Albus looked very old, but resolute. "I long ago decided that I must walk with the angels and fight the demons. If my alternate has not reached that conclusion and, even with good intentions, walks with demons then I have no qualms about sending him to his reward."

Peter really wished more Albus Dumbledores were like the one he found in his office at the moment. He pulled out a file. Before he handed it to Albus, he had one more statement. "No matter what happens in this universe, you will not suffer – unless you decide to do something completely outside of your character. Mistakes will be made, I am certain. The universe, due to Chaos, might be unredeemable and therefore self terminate. It is far enough along that path that if you hasten it by accident or deliberately it will not change your ultimate reward.

"You shall be limited by only your conscience. Your alternate believes he enjoys a free hand to remake the world in the image he idealizes and will not suffer because his intentions are pure. He is mistaken. You, however, will enjoy a truly free hand – you have already earned our trust."

Albus nodded. He always operated by his conscience, he needed no further goading.

"Succeed or fail, you have already earned your reward. Your efforts can only help because otherwise the dimension shall be lost anyway."

Albus shook off his weariness. "Let us move forward. I have a universe to save."

Peter handed him the file. "We have stopped time as regards the target. You have as much time as needed to peruse the file. We don't know everything – free will being what it is. When you arrive, you will be aware of Wulfric's decisions and actions – but not his thought processes as these reasons are the source of his misjudgment. Do you have any questions?"

Albus replied, "Ask me after I review the file."

Peter nodded and pointed Albus to a side room to give him space.

Albus was appalled at the history he found described in the file. It gave much of the decisions Wulfric had made, what he knew, what the results as could be seen from Wulfric's point of view. Many of those who were close to him in his previous incarnation were dead or not ever born.

Wulfric really, in his opinion, was a lazy, idealistic prick. Tom's followers were mainly unpunished. Some innocent were punished. Some who were innocent were now guilty. Corruption had taken over his beloved country. It would take years to repair the damage.

He could not swoop in and change everything. Many considered his alternate somewhat senile and if he pushed too much too fast he would lose his power. Wulfric had retained much power by non-confrontation rather than ethical integrity. He had allowed things that should not be allowed, and done things that should not be done.

Albus would have to rebuild the image of "Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light." If that didn't work - he could always kill that image and replace it with something more effective.

He returned to Peter. "When will I appear?"

Peter replied, "24 June 1991, the same day you died in your own universe. We cannot send you back. We can only slip you in. This is one reason that WE can't fix it. God only allows minimal time changes. A wizard time turner only moves back eight hours at the most and those returning cannot change what they know to be true. There is a reason for this. So, you have to deal with your alternate's bad track record as best you can."

Albus nodded. "What is, is. Let us proceed."

Peter stood and took Albus to a person standing before a great mirror. He turned to Albus. "This mirror is set to the alternate universe. By walking through, you will displace Wulfric. He will move on to his reward. This will alert the downward circles that we are watching and discourage any rogue elements from interfering further as the ones in authority don't take kindly to clandestine operations. I should mention that when you pass there, you will retain the right to move between the two in the afterlife. We would not cut you off from the new connections that you might make nor prevent yourself from enjoying the old. Are you ready?"

Albus nodded. He then walked through the mirror to a new life.


	2. Albus' First Day

Albus woke early as was his habit. He had never grown use to a life of leisure. He was as active in his retirement as he had been in his most busy years. He moved from the bed, noticing the somewhat sluggish state of his new body. This would never do. He would have to get fit again.

He moved to his washroom and performed his morning hygiene. He noted that his alternate had some of the same procedures, but not quite the same. He found a beard twirler – an absolutely useless tool that had been invented a hundred years earlier. A comb or brush worked just as well to groom one's beard.

He looked in the mirror. His image looked similar to his own, if a bit pudgy. He took an effort to "remember" some of Wulfric's decisions. My, there were a lot of desserts in his memory. He would have to change his diet. There were also several refusals of allowing any healer to scan him. Merlin, his alternate was truly ridiculous.

He was a snappy dresser though: Albus always did like the colorful. It was one of his eccentricities. He didn't allow himself many, but that one he did enjoy. His grandchildren often teased him about it. He only laughed and argued that no one could mistake him for someone else.

He made his way to his office, attached to his quarters. When he entered, he noticed Fawkes sitting on a perch, sleeping. He was a bit devastated then. He had forgotten his own Fawkes in the non-excitement of dying. He had not noticed, but his sorrow had been muted. He now grieved more fully for the loss of his lifetime companion.

After a few minutes, he decided that Fawkes here would be his one confidante. He could not afford to pass on his knowledge of the old universe or the afterlife. He might be able to write it so that after his passing, some could know – it might be a great comfort to those whom had lost others. But he couldn't afford the luxury of using it now. It would make him look more senile.

He moved to Fawkes, and began petting the phoenix. Fawkes awoke suddenly. It had been a while since his human had woken him like this. He turned his head, and saw that something had changed. He tilted his head and trilled in question.

Albus chuckled sadly, "Come to my chambers with me, I will explain."

Fawkes lifted briefly to his human's shoulder and allowed himself to be carried to his human's nest. When they arrived, his human placed him on the perch found there and sat down in front of him.

"I have some regrettable news. I have been sent by heaven above to repair mistakes. The Albus Dumbledore you see in front of you is not the Albus Dumbledore you knew before. He has passed to his next great adventure."

Fawkes was confused. His human was there. He felt a little different but it was his human. He could feel it.

"I'm sorry. I come from a universe where I died yesterday, before my time. I was asked to come here to repair damage done by bad choices. I have lost my own Fawkes. I can only grieve and hope that we can work together."

Fawkes finally understood. He felt grief himself and sung loudly a song reflecting that. His human had left, even if his human had been replaced. He would stay with the new one, but would grieve for the old.

As Fawkes' song rose in grief and beauty, Albus was transfixed. The song cleansed him, and he hope that his presence could help his alternate's friend. For ten minutes they sat together and grieved. When the grief had been dulled, but not forgotten, Albus noticed the wards alert him to a visitor. It was his deputy, obviously reacting to the sound of Fawkes' song.

The two made their way to the office just in time for Minerva to cautiously make her way inside. "Albus? Is everything alright? I was completing my end of term grade report when I heard Fawkes' song. It was sad and it worried me."

Albus chuckled sadly. "Yes, Minerva, we are alright. Fawkes and I were reminiscing on the past and ran in to some unresolved grief. It is old news, nothing to worry about now."

Fawkes trilled in sad agreement. His new human would need support, obviously, and he would hold the worst of it until he could sing properly.

McGonagall was not fully convinced, but Albus was not one to pass on grief to others and she knew she would get no more from him.

"So, how long before the yearly reports are ready for submission?" Albus asked.

Minerva looked at her list. "I have received grades from all departments except Defense. The abrupt departure of the professor means I will have to take a few days to decode the records to complete it." She lifted her head and with a sigh said, "I wish it was an unexpected chore. Unfortunately, I am all too familiar with it."

Albus nodded. "I know Minerva. What is the summer schedule?"

Minerva thought for a moment. "Grades to be submitted by 30 June. Two week vacation for heads of house. Annual head of house meeting for deciding prefects and the Head students on 15 July. Muggleborn letters will be hand delivered and trips to Diagon Alley organized to be started immediately after that and completed by 31 July. Wizard homes will receive letters by 24 July, allowing a week to reply. Initial staff meeting 1 August, Books lists to be submitted. Our annual budget requests have to submitted to the board by 2 August. Hogwarts board meets 7 August. Funds disbursed 15 August. Purchases to be completed by 31 August."

Albus looked at Minerva with respect. His headmaster duties had obviously been foisted on to Minerva in this place. It wouldn't surprise him if she looked forward to the school year to get a rest!

He made a decision then. "My first Wizengamot meeting is not until the 1st of July. I think I have some time to perhaps help to tabulate Defense grades. This will free you to arrange the bulk of the annual reports for the Wizarding Examination Authority."

Minerva was dumbfounded. It was very unlike Albus to involve himself with Hogwarts outside of meetings, once the year was done. He usually spent the time politicking. She would not question it though – she would take all the help she could get.

"Thank you, Albus. That would be very helpful."

After they farewelled each other, Albus petted Fawkes once more. "We will have to take some time later to complete our grieving." Fawkes trilled in response.

Albus made his way to the Headmaster's private dining room. As school was out, meals were not as formal. Those in the castle ate dinner together, but other meals were taken in the kitchen or elsewhere.

He sat down and thought back to remember his "normal" decisions. When he had reviewed what he needed he called out, "Tippy!"

A house elf popped in. "Yes, Master Headmaster?"

"I would like to break fast for the day. If you could deliver, I would much appreciate it."

Tippy nodded enthusiastically and then snapped her fingers. A full breakfast appeared. Then Tippy popped out.

Albus spent some time enjoying the full Hogwarts breakfast. He had his own house elf in his last life, but he had missed at times the sheer variety the Hogwarts elves provided. They could cook much more without waste as there were more people to feed.

His own meal was quite large. However, he decided to eschew the raspberry jam and other sweets this morning, no matter how much he liked them. When he was finished, he called for Tippy once more. "Thank you, Tippy. It was quite excellent as always."

Tippy nodded happily and was about to return the remains to the kitchen when she made an observation. "Master did not complete the Rasberry Jam! Was something wrong with what Tippy brought?" She looked quite ready to cry.

Albus reassured the elf. "No, it was quite good. I have decided to reduce my sweets. I quite like them but have recently noticed I seem to be putting some extra around my waist."

Tippy looked thoughtfully at her Master. "Would Master like any changes in his normal meal?"

Albus chuckled. "For breakfast and lunch, please minimize the sweets. I might indulge at supper though." Tippy nodded, cheerful once more, and disappeared along with the plates and leftovers.

Soon, he made his way to the Defense corridor and used his connection with the castle to enter. He sat down with the disorganized papers and took his time to acquaint himself with the current student body. The review of grades helped him to "remember" little bits and bobs of what Wulfric had known and done and the actions and inactions.

When he had completed the task after several hours, it occurred to Albus that it really had been quite a long time since he had involved himself with students.

In his old world, he had been retired for ten years. In the new world, the Headmaster kept himself quite separate. That would never do. The Headmaster had to be accessible to all students of all houses, and partial to none.

It made his chance to become close to his grandchildren's alternates in this new world all the harder, but he would persevere.

Albus had immediately seen that his alternate had held himself aloof. He knew how much of a benefit it was that the children of his own friends had enjoyed having a grandfather they could rely on. He would not deny those in this world such benefits if he could provide.

He remembered fondly the Potter, Longbottom, Black, and Bones children. It was obvious from what he had learned that he would not have as many children to spoil. He cursed his idealistic, lazy prick of an alternate for his blatant stupidity. It would not be the last time he did so.


	3. The Scales of Justice

Albus had spent the last several days looking over the files which he found in his office. The reasoning that Wulfric employed often escaped him. Many decisions and policies were so highly irrational that he decided his alternate HAD been a bit senile.

The points book alone was a shock and revelation.

The memories he had found in the Pensieve cabinet were just as shocking. Contained therein were several as regards young Harry Potter, as well as Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Tom Riddle, and several others. Albus desperately wanted to change everything at once, but decided that this would be a labor of years.

His alternate grandsons and granddaughters were reduced to just three in the place. Harry, Neville, and Susan Bones were all that were present compared to the sixteen or so that he had in his own universe. He grieved for young Rose, Marius … he couldn't even complete the list without becoming maudlin. He only could mentally wish the ones from his past well, and hope to see them when they entered their own next adventure.

He did have some immediate plans.

* * *

It was 10:00 on 1 July and Albus Dumbledore made ready to open the floor of the Wizengamot. Unlike his own world, here he was Chief Warlock.

The Chief Warlock's position was very ceremonial. That figure only voted in the cases of a tie, kept order, and managed the agenda. Albus realized that in cases where he wanted to propose issues, he would have to use one of his (or Wulfric's) allies.

Such was the case today.

When the Wizengamot was open, several items were discussed. Finally he called for first item he was immediately interested in. "Next on the agenda is a motion to bring a matter before the assembly by Member Augusta Longbottom."

The Dowager Lady Longbottom rose. "Recently, I have been made aware of an issue that drives at the very heart of our legal system. A great injustice was visited upon a citizen of Magical Britain. Due to an accusation by a fellow student, a Hogwarts student was expelled and had his wand snapped with no trial and with no appeal. I would rectify this by granting a trial for this person."

Voices were heard in the background, most wondering whom was being discussed. Lucius Malfoy stood. "I would ask the name of the student. I was not aware of any student having their wand snapped recently."

Augusta answered, "The wizard in question is Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts."

Many voices were heard in the background. Finally, a woman with pink robes that looked like a toad, raised her voice. "Hmmm. Hmmm. Should we waste the Wizengamot's time with an issue that is so many years old? I should think that this motion should be …."

Augusta Longbottom yelled in outrage, "OBJECTION! I have not finished making the motion and it has not been presented! I still have the floor! And how could INJUSTICE be a waste of the Wizengamot's time? Is it not our job to ensure that the laws are applied? If the Minister's Undersecretary feels that the Wizengamot's business is a waste, she should refrain from attending!"

Dolores Umbridge was fuming. She was Senior Undersecretary. She had been appointed by Cornelius Fudge when he had been appointed Minister for Magic only the year before upon the retirement of Millicent Bagnold.

She had hoped to make a strong showing, but this certainly was not on her personal agenda. She was about to retort but saw the Minister looking at her with irritation.

Augusta finally continued, "As I was saying, Rubeus Hagrid received no trial. He was suspected of having a hand in the death of a fellow student. The DMLE decided not to prosecute and this was never proven, as was pointed out to me by the Chief Warlock. And yet, the shadow of accusation was never lifted. I move to direct the current Director of Law Enforcement ensure an investigation is completed within the month and a hearing held to either charge him or to exonerate him."

Albus nodded to Augusta, "A motion has been made, is there a second?"

Another Dumbledore ally stood. "I second the motion."

"The motion has been made and seconded. The motion is to direct the DMLE to investigate the administrative punishment of Rubeus Hagrid. The motion is open for debate."

After a brief debate, mostly incited by the traditionally dark faction and won by the other side, the motion was passed. Umbridge's face was pinched in disapproval.

After the day filled with motions and debates and insults, the end of the session was at hand.

"One other point of order before we recess. On 1 November 1981, under the authority of Chief Warlock, and in emergency action to prevent exploitation or attack, the wills of James and Lily Potter were ordered sealed. With their young son soon coming back to Wizarding Britain, on my authority as Chief Warlock the wills will be unsealed and read. This will be witnessed by myself, the Director of the Wizengamot Administrative Office, and I personally request the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to witness as well. Once we ensure that no issues which might create security concerns are present, the wills shall be made available to those named within."

Chatter increased even as Dumbledore dismissed the body for the day.

As he made his way to Wizangamot Administration, the Minister of Magic with his toady (really, that woman looked like a toad) approached.

"Albus! Albus! I wanted to consult with you on a few items!" Cornelius said loudly as he attempted to catch up to the Chief Warlock.

Albus paused in his stride. In the last week, he had taken steps to become fitter. It was difficult as his age, but he did have more energy. Obviously it was more energy than Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was puffing as he hurried up.

"Unsealing of the Potter will, is that really advisable? After all, the Potter boy hasn't actually appeared yet." Fudge asked with a bit of worry. His friend Lucius had expressed concerns at the announcement.

Albus continued on as he talked. "Yes, I am quite certain. The wills were sealed in a time of great confusion. However, the trials are over and Voldemort (the Minister shuddered) has not been sighted. There seems little reason to hold it off."

Fudge couldn't come up with a counter argument. "Well, I would like to witness the unsealing as well. To ensure things are handled correctly of course."

Albus stopped in his tracks. "Minister? Do you have so little confidence in the DMLE?" There were several DMLE employees in the area.

Fudge glanced around before he hedged, "No, No! Of course I am confident in the DMLE. I just wanted to ensure that the matter is given its correct importance."

From behind a voice interrupted their conversation. "I am glad to hear that, Minister. I would not want to think that I was not doing my job!" The two men turned and Amelia Bones made her way to their position. As she walked up, she nodded her head to Albus. "Chief Warlock. I agree to your request to witness."

Albus smiled at the new arrival. "Director Bones, I thank you. I was just going to the Administrative Office to have the file retrieved. Can you take the time now?"

Amelia Bones wondered when Albus Dumbledore had learned to actually refer to people properly. He had the annoying habit of using first names even in formal circumstances. Much was forgivable as he was well known to most as the Headmaster or teacher from their own time, but propriety should be respected.

Amelia nodded, "That will be fine. I am curious as to what we will find."

The group made their way to the Administrator. He was actually intimidated by the personages he was presented with.

"Minister, Chief Warlock, Director. How may I be of service?"

The Chief Warlock replied, "As Chief Warlock, I am countermanding an earlier order. I am authorizing the unsealing of the wills of James and Lily Potter. Please retrieve the file."

The Administrator ordered one of his people to retrieve the file. The three most powerful people in the Ministry talked briefly, if a little stiltedly on Fudge's part. Soon the file requested had been retrieved and he handed it to the Chief Warlock.

He drew his wand. "As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I hereby release My Seal. Let all present witness." He then made a few small motions with his wand and tapped the file. The magical seal was magically cut, allowing the contents to be removed for the first time in 10 years.

Albus opened the file, and perused its contents. So much stupidity on Wulfric's part was made obvious by what he read.

He turned toward Madam Bones. "Director Bones, this document contains evidence of a sensitive nature. I am officially handing it to you to use as a basis of investigation." He handed the file over to Madame Bones.

She took a moment and read over the will, and then the attached codicils. She understood Dumbledore's action of handing it to her.

The codicil was very indicative of the shite that was about to be turned over in the Ministry.

Amelia Bones returned the documents to the envelope and drew her wand. "Adminstrator, Chief Warlock, Minister: Witness. Under authority of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, I hereby Seal these documents until they can be presented to the Wizengamot as a part of Investigative and Criminal Procedures now instituted under the authority of the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She performed a spell, and the envelope was now sealed with the Seal of the DMLE Director.

Fudge began to object. "Why was I not allowed to see it before it was resealed? As the Minister surely I should know the reason for that!"

Amelia turned her head toward the Minister. "The document shows corruption by the Minister's office during a previous administration. I am certain that you do not want to inherit that taint."

Fudge was relieved and a little apprehensive at the same time. "Well, if it was the previous administration's error, I cannot be held responsible." He waddled off to find Lucius for some advice. Umbridge followed along after, looking disagreeable.

Albus led Amelia to a more private location. "I assume you noticed the 'Oath-Bound Godfather' aspect?" Amelia nodded.

"I will leave this in your capable hands. There will be much fallout." Albus made his way to the floos and went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Unlike Wulfric, Albus had a lot of faith in good people. He could not imagine Amelia as anything other than completely honest, regardless of universe.

He called Hagrid to his office to let him know about the investigation and why it was taking place. Hagrid was blubbering in joy as he left. He knew that clearing Hagrid wouldn't be easy under the current political landscape. But, it was right.

He also hoped Wulfric was suffering for what happened to Sirius Black.

* * *

Omake 1: The Codicel

_This Codicil, dated 26 October 1981, amends the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, dated 15 August, 1980. It supersedes and replaces any and all Codicils, and alters the following sections of the Last Will and Testament:_

_Clause 2: The Executor_

_The Executor of this Last Will and Testament shall be Arthur Weasley, Friend. He shall receive a fee of 5000 Galleons for this service, in addition to any expenses. This fee shall be paid from the Potter Family Vault. He shall receive an additional 1000 Galleons per year until this will is certified as fully executed or until the surviving spouse or Heir or the Law deem his services are no longer required by the Estate._

_Should Arthur Weasley be unable to perform as Executor, the Executor shall be assigned by the Administrator of Wizengamot Services. Any Executor so assigned be Oath-Bound to execute the Last Will and Testament and Codicils faithfully and without bias._

_The Executor is directed to ensure that the affidavits attached to this Codicil are delivered to the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. If the affidavit gives evidence of any crime, a copy shall be delivered to the Head of the Auror Office as well._

_Clause 3: Legal Guardianship of Minor Children, Harry James Potter, et. al._

_In the event of the incapacitation or passing of one spouse but not the other, guardianship automatically remains with the remaining spouse. No other family members of any degree may take custody without a subsequent agreement by the remaining spouse with freely given consent. Any undue influence by other parties shall negate any such agreement made._

_In the event both spouses pass or are incapacitated, guardianship shall devolve to the following parties in the order given below._

_Sirius Black, House Black (or formerly of House Black – disinheritance by House Black shall not negate this line), Oath-Bonded Godfather of Harry James. Should Sirius be unmarried at the time of execution of this codicil, main guardianship shall devolve to the next option with the caveat that Sirius Black may not be denied visitation. Should the next option be unable, Sirius Black shall retain guardianship in full regardless of marital status._

_Franklin and/or Alice Longbottom (Oath-Bonded Godmother), House Longbottom. Should guardianship not devolve, Alice Longbottom may not be denied visitation. Should either be unable to accept guardianship but the remaining be able, guardianship shall be given to the able spouse._

_Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Friends. Should either be unable to accept guardianship but the remaining be able, guardianship shall be given to the able spouse._

_Minerva McGonagall, Mentor and Friend. Should guardianship devolve to Minerva McGonagall and should she be available but unable, she shall have authority to choose a suitable guardian regardless of our stated preferences. Otherwise, guardianship shall devolve to the next choice._

_Penunia Dursley nee Evans, Sister. Guardianship must be approved by Petunia Dursley before being granted and must be unforced. Vernon Dursley shall not be acceptable if Petunia Dursley is incapacitated or unable. Should guardianship devolve to Petunia Dursley, Petunia and Vernon must agree to treat minor children as they would their own children. Inspections by Children Services must occur and must be passed. Magical Guardianship shall devolve to any wizard or witch available from the list of our guardianship choices, in the order that they appear in this Clause. Should none be able to perform this, Peter Pettegrew shall be his magical guardian. If Peter Pettigrew is unable, magical guardianship shall be assigned to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Any married couple or individual as chosen by Albus Dumbledore, Mentor, with married preference in the following order:_

_Couple with other children_

_Married Couple_

_Individual with other children_

_Individual_

_If Albus Dumbledore does not have capacity to decide, decision on Guardianship to devolve to Filius Flitwick, Mentor and Friend._

_According to existing Law as it exists at the date of this codicil. If existing Law is changed in such a way that this Codicil is changed in meaning, this option shall be unenforceable._

_Any Guardian as appointed by the Ministry of Magic according to Law but not the Office of the Minister. Any magical guardian appointed must be Oath-Bound to work in the best interest of the Minor Child(ren). Remus Lupin, Friend, must be allowed visitation. This may not be altered by laws regarding werewolves put into place after our passing or incapacitation._

_Clause Six: Bequests_

_Any bequests listed in the Last Will and Testament that this Codicil modifies shall be granted as given, save for the following alterations:_

_The bequests for Edgar Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and any other who is deceased at the time of execution of this Codicil for Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans shall devolve to the Heir of the named individual according to Law._

_Sirius Black is hereby granted an additional bequest of one quarter of the contents of the Wine Cellar of the main Seat for House Potter in recognition of his bravery in providing decoy for the true Fidelius Secret Keeper for our location._

_Peter Pettigrew is hereby granted an additional bequest of one quarter of the contents of the Wine Cellar of the main Seat for House Potter in recognition of his bravery in being the Fidelius Secret Keeper for our location._

_The Executor is directed to deliver the final messages as attached to this Codicil to the named individual and in the time and circumstances as dictated for each. If named individual is unable to receive the message, the final message is to be retained with the Last Will and Testament as a record._

_Set this date 26 October 1981_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Marie Potter_

_Witnesses:_

_(Solicitor)_

_(Solicitor's Secretary)_

OMAKE 2:

Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, known to his audience at present only by "Wulfric" (or Bastard for those not speaking so politely) was strapped to a chair in front of a large screen.

Each time one of his many errors or stupid mistakes was uncovered and corrected, the souls around him praise his alternate, commenting on how much better the new Albus was. It was quite painful to hear the praise his alternate got and he was denied at every turn.

At the end of each day, the souls would go to wherever they normally resided (he gleaned it was a much more pleasant location than his current one) and he would be forced to watch how his alternate had taken on the problems of his former universe.

It was not a pleasant afterlife, and it didn't look like it would get any better anytime soon.

Next great adventure, his wrinkly old arse.

A/N: I couldn't be fussed to make up names for witnesses. According to law in many jurisdictions, witnesses for wills must be uninvolved third parties. In some jurisdictions, anyone who witnesses a last will gives up the right to any bequest in that will — one reason I find it unlikely that Albus Dumbledore witnessed their last will.

As a philosophical aside: Magical oaths might make people who are witnesses unable to talk about the will unless called upon to verify their contents according to Law. This would be a valid reason why the witnesses would not have been able to do anything about crap they knew about. Remember, witnesses must be uninvolved. Some bashing in fanfics is very unrealistic.

Also, wills are never one page. Even in any other fic I have done, the will would be so much longer and much more involved and legalese than I could do. Doesn't make for a good story, so most of us authors ignore those little details.

Wulfric, in my story, is Willfully Blind (an actual term) and tarnished by Deliberate Ignorance (an actual legal term), both due to his idealism. That's what makes him the bad guy. In canon, Dumbledore does things with the best intentions – he's almost as bad as Danzo in the Naruto-verse: Ultimately wanting to do good, just doing things that are in themselves horrible or deliberately ignorant.


	4. A Letter Delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold parts are quoted directly from JK Rowling from "The Philisopher's Stone" and the quote is in accordance with Fair Use. I don't own it. She does. Damn.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen when Harry went in for breakfast.**

**It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"**Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High – like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the**chime in the front of the house, indicating a visitor was at the door.

Vernon looked at Petunia and asked, "Is there anyone we are expecting?"

Petunia shook her head. "Nobody that I know of. It's probably a solicitor or one of those Jehovah's Witnesses." Her face took on a look of disapproval.

Vernon wasn't going to be interrupted in his meal. He glared at his nephew and said, "Boy, go and get rid of whoever it is at the door. We are mid breakfast and if it's so important they can come back at our convenience!"

The family of three went back to eating – or dying clothes as the case may be – as Harry made his way toward the front door.

When he opened the door, there were two people at the door. The man, dressed in old-fashioned brown tweed, looked like the oldest man he had ever seen. The woman in a prim, old-fashioned dress looked at though she was unhappy with something. It didn't appear that she was directing her unhappiness toward him though; he was quite chuffed about that.

Harry enquired, "Can I help you?"

The man nodded, "Yes you can. We are here to see Vernon and Petunia Dursley on a matter of some importance."

Harry was a bit nervous as he tried to fend of the visitors as his uncle had directed. "I'm sorry. They are mid breakfast. I was told to tell whoever was at the door that if it's important that you can return when at a more convenient time for them."

Harry really didn't like being the "rude nephew" in the eyes of whomever Vernon or Petunia wanted him to get rid of. For the last several years, both had used him to be rude to undesired visitors when they didn't want to be bothered.

If he was rude to someone important, he was sent to his cupboard without food. No one ever really explained how to tell "important" from "undesired" though. It was rather annoying.

If they were really annoyed, Dudley was encouraged to "play" with him later too. Vernon and Petunia had never really abused him, per se, but were completely unconcerned about Dudley being a bit violent in their interactions – boys will be boys and all of that rot.

The old man took on a stern expression for a moment, although Harry got the distinct impression that he was not being stern toward Harry himself. The man then smirked a bit.

"Very well. Tell your Aunt that Albus Dumbledore and companion will be waiting in the front garden until it is convenient. We will pass the time by conversing with neighbours and passerby. Make certain your aunt and uncle know that we have all the time in the world."

Harry's eyes got a bit wide at the old man's response. If there was one thing that Vernon and Petunia Dursley did not want, it was being seen as too outside of the normal to the neighbors. Being "friendly" to random strangers was not considered normal in this neighborhood – stuffy and socially competitive lot that they were. It would drive his Aunt Petunia up the wall.

With a small, private grin, Harry decided that whomever the old man was he knew exactly how to push the buttons of his aunt and uncle.

Harry had learned through long experience how his relatives would react to things. The skill made for a much better opportunity to avoid unpleasantness. If he could avoid the indirect beatings given visa vie "Harry Hunting" he was actually pretty happy. He also had learned long ago to not try to protest, as there was no help from the average person. Complaints got you no where.

And so Harry made his way back to his breakfast, a much smaller one than his Aunt provided his cousin and Uncle Vernon of course. He sat down and took a few quick bites.

After he took what he felt he could get away with, he repeated the message he was given. "Aunt Petunia, the guy at the front door told me his name was Albus Dumbledore and he and his companion will be waiting in the front garden until it is convenient. They decided they can chat up the neighbors and passerby until you two can see them." Harry took another bite nonchalantly while watching the reactions of his relatives.

Petunia's face took on a chalk white color, and Vernon's face was not much better. Something about their visitors frightened the living daylights out of them. She whispered loudly to Vernon, "It's THEM!"

Vernon turned to Harry and Dudley and said, "Get to your rooms! Now!"

Dudley tried to protest that he hadn't eaten his full breakfast – he had the second plate still to go – but unlike the past, Vernon was having none of it. When he looked to his mother for support, he could see he would have no help there. He was allowed to take the plate with him, but he still wanted to know what had happened.

Harry, being much more programmed to retreat, was much quicker to his cupboard. Unlike Dudley, however, he was within earshot of the sitting room and so might have his curiosity fed much more easily.

Vernon and Petunia were speaking in low hushed voices. Vernon was enraged, while Petunia was whingeing a bit.

Finally he heard the front door snatched open. He heard Vernon's voice trying not to yell for the neighbors to hear: "What are you people doing here!? We decided long ago that we wanted nothing to do with your _unnaturalness_. Go away and leave us alone!"

Harry was now very curious. What was so unnatural as to create such a note of fear and anger mixed at the same time?

He also heard the door stop abruptly as though thrown closed and someone put a foot or something else in the door.

He heard the old man's voice, "I am certain that you do not want this conversation gossiped on by your neighbours." The old man sounded a bit angry, though he also sounded confident.

He heard the movements of the people in to the house. Petunia sounded like she was staying as far from them as possible. Vernon began blustering, "I asked you a question! Why are you here?"

The woman answered, "We made a discovery when we were sending out the invitations." Her voice became much harsher. "Imagine my surprise when I found the address for Harry Potter to be _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_!"

What?

They were here about him?

They had learned about the cupboard?

He strained to pick up any more information.

Vernon's voice was just as harsh. "We had to keep his _unnaturalness_ away from our son!" Petunia made a noise of agreement.

The old man's voice took on a somewhat sinister tone. As this was against his Aunt and Uncle and not himself, he was less inclined to become scared. He knew the two adults he lived with considered him diseased somehow – although he had never figured out why.

"Unnaturalness?" There was a pause. "You talk about unnaturalness? I am certain that if I asked your neighbors none would consider keeping a boy in a cupboard_ natural_!"

The man's voice was VERY scary sounding.

Vernon made a noise that sounded a bit like, "Mimblewimble."

"When I saw the address, my deputy and I made arrangements to _inspect_ Harry's circumstances. For your sake, I hope that he is _undamaged _and_ healthy._ If he is not …." At this, Harry felt a sensation of something pulsing through the house. It was not an unpleasant sensation for him – it actually felt rather warm and comforting.

Vernon and Petunia apparently did not have the same response as he heard a distinct _thump_ from where Petunia's voice had been and he heard Vernon fall in to one of the chairs making small noises.

The older woman's voice came through. "Albus, you might have pushed it a bit far. Why don't I take care of _Vernon_ and _Petunia_" (could a human voice be poisonous?) "whilst you retrieve young Harry so that we might present his invitation."

Harry nervously moved to the back of the cupboard. He was a bit frightened he could admit to himself. Although the two visitors had apparently come here for his sake, it usually paid to be a bit careful.

Suddenly, there was a polite knock on his door.

He hesitantly called, "Yes?"

He heard the old man, his voice much more friendly than when he was talking to his Aunt and Uncle. "I and my Deputy wish to discuss your schooling for the coming year. May I come in?"

Harry looked around at the small cupboard. He fit in – he was a bit short – but he didn't think the tall, older man would also fit. He finally replied, "I'll come out." He moved to the door and slowly opened it, being careful to not appear too nervous. Strangers didn't react well to that.

The old man had a very friendly look as he stood waiting for Harry to emerge. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that the man knew him quite well and quite liked him. He was immediately less nervous, if still a bit hesitant.

"Er. Hello. … Who are you again?"

The old man kept back as he answered, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster for the school your parents attended in their youth. I and my Deputy have come to invite you to attend."

Harry was now very interested. His Aunt and Uncle, when asked about his parents, claimed that the two were _no-account lazy drunks who mooched off of society living on the dole_. He also was told that they had died in a car crash caused by same. He wanted to learn more.

He stepped forth a bit more confidently. "My parents, sir? I didn't know. My Aunt and Uncle refuse to say much about them."

The old man looked upset at that. "Yes, I am learning that your Aunt and Uncle seem to have certain views of them. I can honestly say that whatever they have told you is very unlikely to be correct."

Harry got a bit emotional at that, even though he tried to hide it. He would have to make sure, but it certainly sounded like the man didn't consider them a _waste of space_.

The old man continued, "Why don't we repair to the sitting room and sit and discuss it? It would likely be much more comfortable."

Harry moved around the man cautiously, noticing the man looking with some interest in to his cupboard. Having heard that the man and woman were here to inspect his circumstances, he had kind of expected this. He let the man look. When the man was done, he appeared to lose the friendly look, although Harry felt no anger directed toward him.

Mr. Dumbledore made his way to the sitting room, allowing Harry to follow. He was quite chuffed that he didn't have to have an unknown person behind him.

When he entered the room, he saw his Aunt and Uncle both sitting on the couch. They both looked rather green. The woman who had arrived with Mr. Dumbledore was standing near the other side of the room, as though she wanted to keep as far from the couple as possible. She had a very no- nonsense look about her and her face showed great disapproval for the two.

She turned as they entered. Her face settled a bit and she seemed much less intimidating. Mr. Dumbledore took a seat to the same side as the woman, allowing Harry to sit near the door. The old man motioned for the woman to sit down.

Finally he addressed Harry. "We are here to discuss a few items including, as I mentioned, your schooling for the next year. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. This is my Deputy, Minerva McGonagall. We represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry was confused. "I don't understand."

Albus nodded. "Have you ever experienced strange things around you when you were highly emotional or when you greatly desired something?"

Harry thought about it. "Er, Yeah. I once appeared on the roof of the school when I was trying to get away from," he glanced at his Aunt and Uncle and changed his wording, "a bully."

The two beamed at him. That changed a bit when he continued. "A month ago, I accidentally set a snake on my cousin."

The woman, er, Ms. McGonagall, looked a bit alarmed, but Mr. Dumbledore just looked curious. "Set a snake on him?"

Harry was embarrassed. "I was talking to a snake at the Zoo. It was quite friendly. When Dudley and Pierce kind of knocked me down, the glass disappeared and Dudley fell in. The snake got out and then the glass reappeared." (Movieverse anecdote)

Albus chuckled. "I would hardly call that 'setting a snake on Dudley.' It seems you need to be a bit less quick to take blame. Anyway, to the point, this just proves the premise: You are a wizard."

Harry was confused. "A wizard? How can I be a wizard? Magic doesn't exist!"

Mr. Dumbledore looked a bit sad at that, although Ms. McGonagall looked quite disapproving toward his aunt and uncle. His uncle had looked like he was about to say something – but at the look he got he shut back up real quick.

"Well, I can say for certain that magic does exist. I am, like you, a wizard. Minerva is a witch. Shall I demonstrate?"

Harry nodded, quite entranced at the idea. Albus looked briefly around, until he saw the clothes Harry wore. He pulled a stick and then asked Harry, "May I?" Harry was confused, but he nodded.

Mr. Dumbledore pointed his stick and suddenly his clothes, which had been a bit loose (well, very loose) suddenly fit his body perfectly. The belt he had on, wrapped around twice to keep his pants up, came undone, shrunk and connected again – but now only wrapped around once, like a proper belt. Harry was amazed.

That seemed a lot more decent than pulling a rabbit out of a hat! "Wow! That's dead useful! Can you do that to the rest of my clothes? Can I learn to do that?"

Albus looked over at the couple in stern disapproval before answering, "You will learn such things, eventually, but let us wait to speak on that when we are closer to finished."

Mr. Dumbledore put his stick away and sat back.

"Now, having demonstrated the existence of magic, and having some anecdotal evidence that you have magic, can you accept that you are a wizard?"

Harry nodded. It made sense when he put it that way. The strange things did seem to be when he wanted something bad enough.

"Now, I am inviting you to join our school. Here is the invitation." He stood and walked over and handed Harry an envelope and then returned to his seat.

Harry took the envelope and opened it. The letter was on old-style parchment and written in green ink.

_Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

When he completed the letter, his first question was the product of shock. ""What does it mean, you await my owl?"

Mr. Dumbledore chuckled and Ms. McGonagall smiled briefly. "Ah, yes, the normal method for wizards and witches: Most of our post is carried by postal owls. Although you live with you mundane relatives, you are wizard-born. The charm which produces the letter assumed you would know of owls."

Albus was distracted for a moment. "Perhaps that is something we should modify?" He collected himself and continued, "Yes, well, a matter for another time. Regardless, as we are presently … present … you only need to speak – no owl required."

He then stopped and looked at Harry. "Do you accept?"

Harry answered enthusiastically, "Yes, of course!" Then he had a thought. "Um is it expensive? I don't have money, and I don't think my Aunt and Uncle would be able to pay for it." Well, he knew they could probably pay for it – he just didn't think that they would.

"Not to worry. I'm sure we can make sure you are outfitted and prepared. Your parents had already paid in full for your education, so that is not at issue." Mr. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at Harry.

Harry himself was relieved. It was nice that someone had planned ahead regardless. He forgot himself for a moment and grinned. "Well, I will certainly accept."

The two visitors stood at that. The man turned toward his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. His tone was much more formal – and much less pleasant. "As our talks with young Harry have shown, your responsibilities have been neglected. We will return to discuss these issues, after Harry's situation has been clarified. He is possible, even likely, to not return this night. If and when he does return, be certain that circumstances shall be changed."

He looked over at Harry and then back to Petunia and Vernon, and spoke to them all. "I want to clarify one point. I made an error, in the interest of Harry's safety. James' and Lily's will, recently unsealed, specifically stated you should have been allowed to protest his placement here."

Suddenly Mr. Dumbledore looked far older. "To create the wards to protect against those who made Harry an orphan, for both his sake and yours, he had to reside with his mother's blood. That is _you_, Petunia. These wards continue to protect you from others of our society. Should Harry decide he wishes to protest his placement or if you decide to do so, those protections will be _gone_."

Mr. Dumbledore's face took on a much sterner image then. "One item that I should have made much clearer in my original missive: Such protections are powered by _love_. Without that, the protections are_much_ weaker. Think on _that_, until our next conversation."

With that Mr. Dumbledore directed Harry and Ms. McGonagall to precede him out of the door. Harry was quite gob struck at what he had heard. It was obvious that his parents had _not_ died in a car crash of their own making. He also had a warm and yearning feeling at learning his parents' names: _James and Lily_.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was cursing his alternate in his mind. Harry had been _mistreated_. He didn't know if he had been actually abused, but he had good reason to expect at least some abuse, emotional if not physical.

This Harry was much less forward than his own grandson, if a bit more polite. He sighed to himself. One must take the good with the bad – even though in his own mind such methods were completely unacceptable. He would much rather have seen Harry cautious of attack but _loved_ than unconcerned and treated with indifference. There was more to life than mere _protection_.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was mightily impressed with Albus very recently. His actions since the end of the last term were much closer to what she thought they should be than what they were previously.

She had always followed Albus. He had singlehandedly ended the conflict with Grindelwald in which her own husband had died, and had led to fight against V … that monster.

In the past he had operated a bit above everything (completely justified in her mind). Now, however, he was getting down with the rest of them. Hagrid had finally been given a new wand and was now being tutored by herself and Filius. Hagrid was not the brightest in the world, but he had the greatest heart and both felt their time was well-spent.

Additionally, Albus had secured the release of Sirius Black from Azkaban. He now was in a ward at St. Mungo's to recover from Dementor Exposure and malnutrition. Remus Lupin had also been found and was now visiting regularly.

In a surprising twist, Albus had been informed by another Order member of the location of Peter Pettigrew once the facts had come to light. This gave Arthur Weasley some additional respect in the Ministry, as well as a decent reward. His youngest son would not be introduced to Hogwarts in hand-me-downs.

* * *

Albus moved toward Wisteria Walk, toward the home of another member of the Order of the Phoenix. As they walked, Harry interrupted his musings with an exclamation. "Are we going to Mrs. Figg's? Is she a witch?" Something had to explain all those cats.

Albus gently motioned him to be quiet as he looked around to ensure none were close. "One law you should be aware of is the International Statute of Secrecy. Due to troubles in the past, the Magical world has kept itself separate from the Mundane inasmuch as possible. When uncertain, don't talk of magic or related items unless you are certain to be unheard by those not aware. It is the main law which guides the Magical government."

Harry was rather excited to learn more, but kept his questions quiet until they were more private.

Arabella Figg opened the door as the three walked up. She opened the outer door and invited them in. When the door had been closed, they were led to Arabella's sitting room.

Albus turned to Harry. "To answer your earlier question, Arabella is an old friend and colleague. She is not a witch. Magic normally comes from older family that have magic, but at times magic will appear in parents with mundane children. We term these _Muggleborn_. In the same wise, some children with magic parents are born without active magic, even if they have a related talent. We call these _squibs_. Arabella is one such."

Harry scrunched his nose. "_Muggle_ and _Squib_ don't sound very nice."

Albus nodded, "Both are accepted and are common usage but did have uncomplimentary roots. The term squib originally was used as a term for a firework that didn't ignite with a fuse, the fuse being the parent and the fire being magic. _Muggle_ is, unfortunately, derived from the term _mug_ – a person easily fooled. Mundanes are viewed that way."

Harry glanced at the others in the room. Both looked surprised by Albus' explanation. He looked back at Mr. Dumbledore. "I notice you use the term 'mundane.' Is that common?"

Albus was startled for a moment. He hadn't even noticed. When he looked at Minerva and Arabella, both were showing signs that this was very unusual. He looked back at Harry. "Thank you for pointing that out – I didn't notice. I recently studied the terms and unconsciously began to avoid the term Muggle when I realized its source. Mundane means ordinary or average but it is not intended to be insulting. I am certain that anyone who is classified as different _could_ take offense. But it is a truth that the average person is not capable of wielding magic."

Harry was curious. "So should I use Muggle or Mundane?"

"While Muggle is considered normal and accepted, it might be of value to use Mundane or non-Magical. I think it would serve to reduce the intrinsic view of those with magic that those without magical ability are stupid or somehow less because of it. Even using _Squib_ might eventually change if an effort starts … somewhere."

Truthfully, it was a habit acquired after researching the words Muggle and Squib – but that was done in his old universe. It was one of a number of things that sparked his interest after his retirement. By the time he found out, he was no longer Headmaster or a politician. That made it quite difficult to promote the concept. His grandchildren regularly followed his own speech patterns though.

Arabella and Minerva both looked thoughtful at the idea. It did seem something that could alter the prejudice in the long term. Wizards and witches were not, as a habit, prone to dealing with small cultural changes. Muggleborns often tried to change too much and Purebloods were set in their ways.

Minerva decided to adopt the change herself.

Harry, just learning of a whole new world, had his excitement directed at the idea of positively changing society. He, of course, did not take his fame in to account as he was unaware of it.

Finally, Albus took the day forward. "Harry, as mentioned to your Aunt, I made a terrible mistake assigning custody to your Aunt in the way it was done. For that, I humbly apologize. I can only justify it by stating it was done with your best interests at heart."

Harry was very curious indeed. "Why was protection so important?"

Albus sat back. "Can you accept the premise that there are good people and bad in the world?"

Harry nodded. That was easily seen.

"That is such a basic truth that it is unneeded to be explained to most. In the same way, there are both good wizards and bad. One such _bad_ wizard was a former student of Hogwarts. Unhappy with his mundane upbringing in an orphanage, he decided to use his gifts for revenge and to control people.

"After graduating, he disappeared. When he reappeared, he had refashioned himself into what we refer to as a _Dark wizard_. A Dark wizard is one which uses magic to harm and control others for his own advancement and put others down. Dark magic is considered magic that is to the normal wizard considered evil or harmful. Unfortunately, there are always a percentage of wizards and witches who are unconcerned about methods or other people when they decide to use power to prop themselves up."

Harry could understand that. History had many men who walked all over others in their own interests. He could easily imagine that there were men who used magic to do the same.

"One belief that is all too common as a rallying point for such people is the idea that Wizards and Witches are inherently better. The often unstated implication is that Mundanes are worse. Of course, this progresses to the idea that some families are _Pure _– not _polluted_ by _Muggles_."

Albus shook his head at the history of such concepts. "Purebloods often wield political clout. It isn't really polite to promote ones heritage above others, but it is perfectly acceptable to those who believe the idea. They only marry others which are Purebloods. Muggleborns are considered tainted by such. It is a very ugly belief."

Harry could agree – people were people. Bigotry in whatever form was quite stupid. Vernon refused to allow foreign foods because of its not-normal origin. It was, of course, quite silly.

"This former student, now styling himself _Lord Voldemort _and the_ Dark Lord_, promoted these beliefs to create influence – quite ironic as he himself was not a Pureblood."

Harry snorted. "Sounds like Hitler and his Nazi party – murderers all of them."

Albus beamed at his understanding. "Exactly right! Most of the Magical world don't talk about or even know of Hitler because at the same time a dark wizard was running rampant in the Magical world and we had our own war. That person also talked about the inherent superiority of Wizards and thought we should control Mundane society for our own benefit."

Albus' face took on a sad look. "Unfortunately, I myself knew this man and we were friends. I even shared some of his less radical beliefs. However, experience showed me that such beliefs were wrong and in the end I was a contributor to his defeat."

Minerva snorted. When Harry looked over she supplied, "Albus was the man who defeated the leader in a duel."

Harry was starry-eyed.

Albus just shook his head. "I did defeat him, but I waited too long." He then concentrated back on Harry. "Anyway, to return to Voldemort," Harry noticed that the two women shuddered a bit when he was named, "he attacked many in the Magical world and in the Mundane. It was only when Purebloods began to be killed that the politicians got behind defeating him. However, he seemed unstoppable – until he met you."

Harry was taken aback. "Me? What do I have to do with it all?"

"Your parents were part of a group that I led which opposed him. Later in the conflict your parents were killed and then he attacked you. The scar upon your forehead is the remnant of that attack."

Harry reached up and brushed his scar. He was always told that this was from the car crash. With what he was learning, the whole meaning behind the scar changed.

"Somehow, through what I assume was something your mother did which called up an old and forgotten protective magic, magic normally considered unstoppable was stopped. As a result, you are celebrated with the title 'The Boy-Who-Lived.'"

Harry was a bit confused at that. "Me? Why celebrate me? You just said it was something my mother did!"

Albus nodded. "I did. However, your mother was Muggleborn. Many in society can't seem to get their mind wrapped around the idea that a Muggleborn defeated the greatest Dark wizard in history. The idea of a Halfblood – Pureblood and Mundane heritage mixed – is much more acceptable."

Harry snorted again. "Well, that's stupid. I was just a baby apparently. What could I do? Throw my nappies?"

Albus chuckled at this. "We Magicals are not a very logical sort and are often rather silly."

Harry and Albus laughed together, with Minerva being a bit insulted at the statement. Arabella actually chuckled with the two that were laughing. Finally Minerva said, "Albus!"

Albus looked over at her. "You have to admit, magic isn't always logical. It does seem to open the mind to illogical thought." Minerva hmmphed but did not argue and so conceded the point.

Albus added one more thing. "You mentioned that you spoke to a snake at the zoo?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah – it was quite nice. We talked about Brazil."

Albus chuckled. "I wish I could have witnessed that. However, the ability to talk to snakes is considered by many to be a Dark wizard's trait. You may want to be circumspect in who you inform of such an ability."

Harry was worried. "Does that make me evil then?"

Albus snorted. "Of course not! Phillipus von Hohenheim, more commonly known as Paracelsus, was a very widely respected alchemist and healer who also could speak to snakes and magical serpents. He documented the ability and in no wise was considered a Dark wizard. Parseltounge – snake-speaking – is an ability like a small number of others: You can do it or you cannot. It is usually hereditary – although not always. Through long study, I can understand some of it but cannot speak it."

Harry was a bit relieved at that – he didn't want to be considered Dark.

Albus finally looked back at Harry. "I know this has been an inordinately long explanation. But you had to be prepared for the likely reactions you will receive." Harry nodded. He appreciated that Mr. Dumbledore was up front with him. He also appreciated the background story – made it much easier to understand circumstances.

Albus stood. "We will now travel using magic, with Arabella's permission to use her fireplace. I wish to ensure you get a check-up after your long absence from the Magical world." That Harry could be checked for any damage was unstated.

Harry stood up enthusiastically. He wanted to see some magic.

* * *

OMAKE:

'Wulfric' tried to protest what he had seen – even though he was gagged. Such information should be kept confidential! Didn't his alternate know how dangerous such ideas were to Wizarding society? Didn't he care about his image?

The audience cheered and clapped at the image. A particular red-headed woman spoke to her messy-haired companion: "That was well done! Nice and responsible, taking the blame of an error, even it if wasn't really his own." At that she glared at the man in the chair.

The other members of the audience glared for a moment as well. The woman's messy-haired companion, nodded in agreement. "At least he was introduced properly. Imagine if _someone_ (glare) had prevented the full bit of information from being passed on!"

The audience nodded in agreement. One of the twins in the audience called out, "I like this guy! He needs to lighten up a bit, but he's much more admirable than _others_ (glare) I have seen. At least _he_ (glare) knows how to treat people well."

'Wulfric' groaned to himself. His current circumstance was _extremely_ unpleasant for his ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the distraction of answering reviews - I don't have another venue to answer non-privately. At least I put it at the bottom so you can skip it.
> 
> Wizco: Wouldn't the Executor be either Lupin, Pettigrew or Black? And since when is Weasley a friend of the family.
> 
> A/N: They would be beneficiaries. Usually an Executor is someone who is trusted to be impartial. Dumbledore is not a beneficiary, only given authority to make one decision so makes a good alternate. Arthur would be a friend from the Order of the Phoenix – set up through his brothers-in-law originally.
> 
> MariusDarkwolf: And I noticed another trap of fic writers you avoided, in a lot of wills they'll say something like "if you're reading this, get Pettigrew for us". Given the fidelius requires trust, at worse they should assume he was tortured not a death eater in disguise.
> 
> A/N: A peeve of mine – even if I was guilty in the past. Deliberately avoided both fallacies as the premises are emotional not logical. As a side note, one reason why I didn't make the Dursleys worse – in the books only Marge is already totally unredeemable. The Dursleys got worse in response to circumstances as the books progressed.
> 
> alix33: That beard twirler sounds like a curling iron for beards.
> 
> A/N: Probably powered by magic – Wizards are silly.
> 
> SomeGuyFawkes: I'm not sure you want to use …. to describe the affairs between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, though.
> 
> A/N: I am trying to use more formal speech for Albus' thought processes. He is a well educated man and probably uses more formal and full language than those around him, even if he tries to speak more simply because he is an educator. That is a major problem I have personally – I teach adults and I have an extensive vocabulary. I tend to use words that are correct but not colloquial (see there? not unheard of but not a regularly used word). People often don't understand. I try to tone it down – but you probably notice it in my writing style and language. If I wrote it that way (except typos) there is usually a reason. For example, Brits don't usually have porches - they have front gardens. I tend to check online on many things when I write. It also doesn't help that I'm rather opinionated and so can go on and on. Ooops! :)
> 
> OH By the way - Whingeing vs whining - it's a British thing. Give a whole new meaning to the name of the town the Dursleys live in. Just google whining vs whingeing.


	5. A Visit to St. Mungo's

Harry stood in the lobby in a queue to a desk where a harried woman was directing people as they entered. Harry was amazed at some of the injuries obvious on some of the people.

He saw people with missing or deformed arms (one man was carrying his), odd growths, ears turned in to vegetables, and a number of other assorted odd-looking circumstances.

He was amazed that nobody seemed particularly upset or frightened. Even the man holding his detached arm was joking with another person in the queue.

Mr. Dumbledore and Ms. McGonagall were looking about in interest at the others. Even they seemed to only express professional curiosity. Finally, Harry decided he had to ask.

He quietly got Mr. Dumbledore's attention. "Why aren't the people around a bit more … emotional … about their injuries?"

"Do you remember what I said about wizards in general?"

Harry thought for a moment. He said, "Logic?" He was carefully trying not to offend anyone who might be listening in.

Albus chuckled a bit and nodded. "As a result, magical injuries are not too uncommon. Wizards and witches learn potions and charms while attending Hogwarts. For the average condition, even broken bones and mild illness, these are commonly dealt at home or by friends – we Magicals are a sturdy lot. Only the things that are not common or are untreatable by simple means are brought to St. Mungo's. Read the sign." Albus nodded toward the large sign behind the desk.

_ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES_

_Ground Floor: Artifact Accidents_

_First Floor: Creature-Induced Injuries_

_Second Floor: Magical Bugs_

_Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning_

_Fourth Floor: Spell Damage_

_Fifth Floor: Visitor's Tearoom and Hospital Shop_

_VISIT THE WELCOME WITCH TO DETERMINE YOUR DESTINATION._

When Harry looked back he concluded, "If it isn't one of these things, we tend to take care of it in other ways."

Harry read the list again in confusion and then turned back. "Then where are we going?"

Albus smiled. "We are visiting the Second Floor for magical vaccines. You have not been in the Magical world since you were a child. At the same time, I will ask the Healers to perform a checkup. We might be delayed by a quick visit I must make to a friend on the First Floor."

Harry nodded and then shrugged. It would obviously save time to take care of everything at once, even a friendly visit.

Finally, the group made it to the front. When the woman at the front saw who it was, she asked, "Professor Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall! Can I help you?"

Albus smiled. "Yes. I have a student needing common vaccinations." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The woman's eyes grew wide.

"Of course! Second Floor, Ward Two." Albus, as well as the others, nodded to the woman and made their way to the elevator.

Harry was still a bit confused. "Isn't there paperwork to enter? And if there isn't did we need to stop at the desk?"

Albus calmly replied, "The records are taken by the healers in each Ward. They might not have available room in a particular Ward and may direct a visitor to another. And finally, it is only polite to check in. Magical society is conservative in terms of personal manners. Even hated enemies are expected to be polite to each other. Many who do not practice this find out that they are not treated very well in 'polite' Society." He looked with some expectation towards his young charge.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry if my question was rude." Mundane society tends to drop formality to be friendlier and he was used to this.

Mr. Dumbledore's reply was unexpected to Harry, who was used to being accused of things. "I was not implying that you were rude," Mr. Dumbledore protested. "I am a teacher – I only was interested to see if you took in the lesson."

Harry chuckled nervously. His primary school teachers only taught their subjects – none seemed overly concerned with ensuring the social niceties. "I thank you for the lesson, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus nodded in satisfaction and then continued as they traveled. "When you arrive at Hogwarts, you will find that this is pervasive. The teachers as a matter of course will refer to you with your full name or your last name so as to not show undue familiarity. Students may ignore the normal usages with each other – inadvisably so for those who are not on friendly terms – but the staff will generally follow protocol as it helps maintain discipline. You will find that such usages allow a smoother flow in your dealings with others."

Albus chuckled for a moment. "Even Magical creatures respond much better to manners. Unlike Mundane animals magic often gifts creatures with increased intelligence, often to the point they compare favorably with humans. For example, it is a stupid wizard indeed that treats a hippogriff with anything less than extreme politeness."

Harry looked confused for a moment. Professor McGonagall provided the explanation. "Hippogriff: A magical winged beast which combines the fore of an eagle and the rear of a horse. Hippogriffs are notorious for attacking those who approach without a proper exchanging of bows. Insulting one is much more serious than insulting a mere wizard – and almost as dangerous as insulting a witch!"

Harry laughed in time with Professor Dumbledore's chuckle, even as he was amazed that the Professor had shown a sense of humour. He didn't imagine it was every student who saw the stern-looking woman crack a joke.

At that, Professor Dumbledore commented to him, "You might find that some of the staff will tend to reduce their formality with you. These staff, I and Minerva included, were friendly with your parents and maintained relationships with them after graduation. Most knew you as a baby. You might have noticed Minerva and I have used your first name. It is unusual that we do so – such informality indicates a much more personal affection than is common from teachers and those in authority. I hope that you are not offended."

Harry actually felt his throat constrict for a moment. No one had ever simply professed affection for him in the past. He attempted to control his reactions.

He noticed that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall seemed to not be looking at him. He understood that this was the concept of manners once more.

Finally he replied quietly, "I'm not offended. Thank you. I look forward to learning more of my parents from people that they were close to." Albus then nodded at him with a smile. Professor McGonagall also had a soft smile for the son of one of her favorites.

Before they arrived at the Ward, Albus stopped and added one more comment while they were alone, "If we use your name more formally in the company of others do not take it as a drop in our personal affection. It is only the usage of common manners among a more diverse group so as to not offend those who are not included in such personal affection. When it will not offend, we might still refer to you in the more familiar manner to indicate to those present our personal feelings."

Harry nodded in reply, and maintained his composure more easily this time. He smiled at the Professors, indicating his happiness and understanding. Professor Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner and then led the group in to the Ward.

A healer immediately approached. "Professor Dumbledore, can I help you?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the woman. "Yes. We have brought young Harry here to ensure his inoculations are up to date. He has not been in the Magical world since he was a very young child." Harry smiled with the knowledge that Professor Dumbledore really wasn't hesitant to show his personal friendliness toward him.

The young healer looked with interest at Harry, and gasped. "You're Harry Potter!" At Harry's embarrassment, the healer corrected herself. "I'm sorry! I'm sure you're getting that a lot."

Harry's reply was a bit shy. "Actually you're the first person I've talked to in the Magical world outside of the Professors." The healer looked amazed at this fact.

"Oh. Well. Welcome back! I am Junior Healer Samantha Sanatore. Come this way, Mr. Potter, and we can look up your records to see what you might be missing." The woman moved with a happy stride to lead Harry to a bed.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry with expectation. Harry did not misunderstand this time and caught that he was to observe the lesson in action. He smiled and nodded. Professor Dumbledore's face once again took on a look of satisfaction.

Minerva observing this was happy that Albus had decided to come out of his Ivory Tower. She had noticed that his casual familiarity in the past seemed more insulting than affectionate because he still held himself aloof. He showing actual affection was much more pleasant. She did not know why he did so – she was just happy that he did so.

Presently, the healer came back with the file. "Mr. Potter, your file lists the normal inoculations for Dragon-Pox and Spattergroit as a baby. You are missing the five year Wizard's Flu. You also will need inoculation against Scrofungulus and Vanishing Sickness. I will go and get the potions and return here."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Healer Sanatore." The young woman beamed at him before she turned and flounced out of the Ward. Dumbledore nodded at Harry happily. The lesson had taken well.

After the healer had disappeared to get the potion, Professor Dumbledore added to his lesson. "That was well done, Harry. In professional settings, using the title is more polite than just referring to a person by name. This is especially true for a title indicating much study or effort to obtain. It recognizes and acknowledges the person's past efforts to obtain such a title. As a logical progression, students are expected to not only speak to teachers with professional respect, but to refer to them so when their names arise in conversation outside of a private setting or with teachers. After all, the other teachers are professional colleagues."

Harry nodded to himself: Got it. Use manners in referring to teachers.

"If you should meet Cornelius Fudge – and I find it highly likely as he is a politician and you are well-known – it would be better to refer to him as Minister Fudge or just Minister than Mr. Fudge. _Mr. Fudge_might actually be taken as insult. In personal circumstances, for example if you met at a party at which you are both guests and the party is given by personal relations rather than professional, Mr. Fudge might be acceptable. So, what would you refer to him as in those circumstances?"

Harry was socially inept in many respects save one: He had many years of experience using manners and polite responses to avoid unpleasantness. It was one of the few things he would consciously thank his aunt and uncle for at the moment. He also was very bright, even if it was often hidden. Professor Dumbledore's approach made him more confident in showing it though.

After taking a moment, he asked a question: "Is this a Magical or Mundane event?"

Albus chuckled. "Very good! It is a Mundane event, but all present know about magic."

Harry nodded. "In that case: Minister Fudge."

Albus didn't indicate approval or disapproval. "Why would that be the answer?"

"Doesn't matter that it's a Mundane event, everyone there knows about magic. _Minister_ acknowledges the time and effort he put in to reach that. If that was all, I would probably still call him Mr. Fudge except I'm a wizard, and he has some authority over me or at least he would think so. Whether he does or not he probably wouldn't care about. A Mundane at the same event should refer to him as Mr. Fudge as the Minister would have no authority and it isn't a Magical event."

Albus was amazed, as was Minerva. Their exclamations of approval were certain and quite definite. Harry glowed at the praise he was receiving, just for demonstrating his understanding.

After congratulating him, Albus added a point: "I would have given you half-credit for Mr. Fudge as an answer if it was _well-reasoned_. I would have given a passing grade for just the correct answer. Your answer would receive the highest grade: Outstanding."

The Professor's tone took on the same tone of a lesson as his earlier explanation. "That can be important. Your ability to work out an explanation which hangs together logically is a trait that most professors attempt to engender. Such is not always the case – some just expect and reward memorization. However, the highest grades are usually given only when the answer is correct, the rationale is excellent, and the answer shows real understanding.

"A poorly-reasoned answer which is wrong would be Dreadful. A well-reasoned answer which missed a major point is Poor. A poorly-reasoned but correct answer might also receive that grade. A correct answer with average reasoning could achieve Acceptable. A correct answer with a well-reasoned argument would Exceed Expectations. An answer showing excellent reasoning reaching the correct result, demonstrating clear understanding and the ability to expand is what makes an Outstanding grade.

"Remember this when completing essays for your classes and I am certain that you should be very highly placed."

Harry thought the Professor must have been an excellent teacher. His lessons were easily understandable and would help him avoid making a fool of himself. In reply to the point Harry said, "Thank youn. I think that this is the first time a teacher has ever explained why certain grades are given outside of a number on a test."

Minerva considered that as she witnessed the conversation and admired, once again, her old Transfiguration teacher's style. As she thought back, she realized that she had never heard such a cogent explanation for the reasoning behind grades. Albus' explanation was accurate in how she did her own grading.

"Albus, you should really take time to teach when opportunity arises. I think most aspiring scholars would appreciate a demonstration of a master at work." Harry, as audience to the comment, nodded quickly in agreement with that statement. "We should really include that in the students' orientation. It would decrease the ridiculousness that some turn in which demonstrates your earlier lesson to young Harry about the logic of wizards."

The three chuckled together at the comment. Harry had never really had a conversation with an adult which was so inclusive and he rather relished the chance to speak and be spoken to as more than just a mere child.

Just then, the healer returned with several potions. "These are the inoculations. These first two are drunk; the last has to be spelled-in." Harry nodded and took the two potions. He winced to himself at the taste. When that was completed he handed the vials back to the Mediwitch.

She then took her wand and handed it to him to hold in his hand. As she did she volunteered, "It's much easier if the patient can hold it. If a patient is unconscious, it's a bit more work." She then made a motion with her wand and the potion gradually disappeared. Harry felt a little tight and said so. "Well, we're adding to the blood here, so your body feels the extra. It will settle soon – the body is quite adaptable."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Healer Sanatore." The woman beamed at him again.

Professor Dumbledore then entered the conversation. "If you are able, I would also like Harry to receive a quick checkup. There might be some issues in how he was cared for as a child which might need correction."

The woman looked at Professor Dumbledore with wide eyes. "I can do that." She took her wand and muttered several things as she carefully moved it this way and than. At the same time, the file was receiving information via an old-fashioned quill.

When she was done, she looked over the record. "Well, he lacks certain nutrients." She moved further in the report. "A number of old injuries." She looked at Harry. "Did you grow with a lot of other children?"

Harry winced. "No; just one very large one – my cousin."

The healer tsked at this. "I would guess he had a habit of playing rough?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, there is nothing permanent but your tissues show repeated injuries in your face, arms, back, and legs inconsistent with someone the size of an adult doing it – the angles are all wrong for that. You need to avoid roughhousing. You also are deficient in some vitamins and minerals, indicating a somewhat poor diet, but not badly so. You need to drink more milk and eat more meats, eggs, and such. I also will have you take a potion. Give me a moment."

Albus was both alarmed and relieved: The Dursleys did not seem to physically harm Harry, but definitely allowed their son to do it. They also had not been feeding him enough. From meeting Vernon and guessing his son's likely shape, it would seem that the others in the house might not get as much of the hearty items. It was no wonder Petunia was so skinny in comparison – even if she did not look unhealthy particularly.

The healer quickly returned. "This is a nutrient potion, more commonly known as the Paracelsus Potion, devised by a healer with that name around five hundred years ago to replace minerals, trace metals, and other things that average Muggleborns often lacked when they arrived in the magical world during that time. You will learn about it in your fifth year."

Harry was amazed. It was a large coincidence he needed a potion invented by the "good" snake-speaker Professor Dumbledore mentioned.

Healer Sanatore continued on, "Take this now. You will need to take another dose once a week for about a month. The time in between gives the body opportunity to absorb the nutrients fully and adjust." She turned her head toward the two Professors. "I assume you can arrange that?"

Albus replied in the positive even as Harry drank the potion. He grimaced, wondering if all potions tasted so bad.

The healer accepted the vial back. "For that to work, you have to have a good diet, so eat heartily."

Harry nodded once again.

"Well, if you have any more questions feel free to contact any Mediwitch or Mediwizard here."

When Harry had been dismissed, the group walked to the elevator. Albus decided to take Harry to the Tearoom to prepare him for the next encounter.

Albus took Harry to a private room on the Tearoom floor and they took refreshment until Albus began.

"Harry, there is one person who is currently present at St. Mungo's whom I particularly want to introduce to you. He was great friends with your parents." Albus took a sip of his tea, allowing drama to build.

Albus really did like to make things dramatic at times.

Harry's interest spiked at the comment. "How did he know my parents? Can he tell me about them? Did my parents have other friends who I can meet?"

Albus motioned Harry to settle down. "Not to worry, I will explain. Recently, it came to light that a terrible injustice had been committed on one Sirius Black. Sirius was a contemporary of your father and shared a dormitory room with him when they both attended Hogwarts. They became fast friends – so much so that Sirius was named your Godfather."

Harry was both shocked and very hopeful. He whispered, "Godfather?"

Albus solemnly nodded. "Yes."

Harry tried to hold the tears in his eyes. "Where was he while I was growing up?" A few tears fell as he continued, "Didn't he want me?"

Minerva moved to quickly comfort Harry even as Albus calmly began to refute the conclusion. "Actually, he holds you in his utmost affection. When your parents were killed, they were betrayed by another. This other used misdirection to frame Sirius for the betrayal leading to your parents' death. He had been sent to prison without proper procedure and therefore was not available to take care of or visit with you. Do you understand?" he asked gently.

Harry nodded, and then buried his face in the crook of Professor McGonagall's shoulder as she held him to the side.

Albus sat back sadly. It was often painful but he knew from long experience that sadness and pain had to be lanced and allowed to drain before true healing could begin.

Soon Harry settled down, and Albus continued on.

"He is currently being treated for exposure to the creatures that are used to guard Azkaban, the prison we Wizards use. He has been asking to see you, and was only waiting to be released. I could tell you a thrilling tale of how we uncovered the injustice and how his release was obtained, but I wanted to allow him to contribute to the conversation. I don't think he would forgive me if he did not have opportunity to be there when circumstances were clarified."

Albus smiled with compassion toward the image of his grandson. "The reason I told your Aunt that you would likely not return this evening was because I wanted to ensure enough time for you to acquaint yourself with Sirius and your father's other close friend Remus Lupin who has been visiting with Sirius since his release." He stood up.

"Are you ready to meet your Godfather for the first time in almost ten years?"

Harry stood up, still a little emotional but quite eager. The group moved to the First Floor, Creature Induced Injuries. As they walked toward the Ward, Harry was becoming more and more nervous. Finally, they approached the entrance to the Ward. Voices could be heard from inside.

A man's voice was raised in irritation, as he talked to another person. "Damn it, Moony, this is taking entirely too long. Whatever long term care they want to force on me can wait until after Harry goes to Hogwarts! I don't care if it's 'inadvisable' to put it off!" There was a pause, as the sound of rustling was heard as though someone was pacing. The voice then continued. "I JUST WANT TO SEE MY GODSON!"

At that, the Professors led Harry in to the room. Harry stopped at the door to observe, still a bit nervous even though he definitely could put paid on the idea the man had not wanted him.

As he looked he saw a man with long, black hair dressed in an old fashioned hospital gown (one which had a back, thank god) standing emotionally gesturing to another man who looked a bit worn out. The other man was sitting on a chair next to a obviously slept-in bed.

Harry assumed the black-haired man was his Godfather. He noticed the man looked quite thin and very irritated. Harry had stopped noticing other people in the room. At the entrance of other people, both had turned toward the door.

Sirius was quite annoyed with the healers forcing him to stay in St. Mungo's. Yes, he was thin. Yes, he had been exposed to Dementors. He had been in Azkaban for Merlin's sake! But he was free now, and he felt good enough. Didn't they know that he needed to see his godson much more than he needed bed rest?

As he was ranting to his old friend Moony, he caught motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Albus and Minerva moving forward. Then he noticed the short, messy-haired, bespectacled boy standing shyly by the door. His mind went blank. The only thing he could say was a strangled, "Harry?"

(A/N: Paracelsus was a real person and would fit right in as a Wizard; the same reason Rowling used Nicolas Flamel – also a real person. Paracelsus is listed in the Harry Potter lexicon.)

OMAKE:

'Wulfric' wanted to scream in outrage.

Sirius Black would be a horrible influence! Harry Potter needed to physically safe, grateful for retrieval, and most importantly: Easily led. There was a reason he had not pursued a trial. On the off chance Sirius was innocent – as he had turned out to be – 'Wulfric' did not need a Godfather mucking up the situation!

Of course, none around his current position seemed to care one whit for his outrage.

The red-headed woman was cooing, as her companion rolled his eyes at his wife. "It's very touching. I'm happy for them both." He turned his head towards the red-headed twins seated next to the couple. "God, women are emotional." He was of course hiding his joy at the reunion, and his wistful longing to have been there himself. He was around his mates – he didn't need to look wishy-washy.

His wife hit his arm in protest, hiding the smile she felt. She knew her husband better than that. He couldn't hide anything from her. "I'm so happy that 'Albus' (glare) is doing such a good job of it. He really is so very bright! Much more intelligent than _others_ (glare)."

'Wulfric' REALLY wanted to scream in outrage.


	6. Sirius Trials

Harry stood stock still at the tone of the man's voice. He had never heard his name uttered with such a tone of love – at least not in his memory. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had expressed friendliness and even affection, but it was nothing like what he heard at that moment.

Professor Dumbledore finally broke the spell. "Sirius Orion Black, I would like to reintroduce to you your godson, Harry James Potter. Harry, I would like to introduce one of your father's best friends and your godfather, Sirius Black."

The two moved toward each other slowly until they were only a short distance away. The man looked at Harry and said, "Hello, Harry. I am your Godfather." Who initiated the embrace was uncertain, but neither protested.

After a long minute, Sirius moved back while gripping Harry's shoulder. Harry finally answered, "Hello, Mr. Black – I'm Harry."

Sirius tut-tutted at this, "Forget Mr. Black. If things were different you'd be calling me by my name or by Padfoot or even Uncle Sirius. Let me get a look at you!"

Sirius finally finished inspecting Harry. As Sirius led Harry over to the bed so that both could sit next to each other he said, "Well, you're a bit skinnier than I expected but you look good! What brings you here?"

Albus answered before Harry could, "Professor McGonagall and I delivered young Harry's letter today and are reintroducing him to the Magical world."

Sirius looked excited, "I want to hear about that! First, let me introduce you to another one of your parents' friends. Harry, this is Remus Lupin. He, your father, and I were fast friends at Hogwarts."

The man who had been sitting had stood up. He reached his hand out and said, "Hello, Harry. I am Remus. You can called me Remus or Moony or Uncle Remus. I'm not fussed about it either."

Harry basked in the familial relationship that the others in the room projected. He had never really felt he had a proper family before.

Sirius finally said, "Now tell me about your introduction!"

Albus, Minerva, and Harry all took turns explaining their introduction. Sirius was overjoyed to hear that the introduction went well, as well as furious at Harry's treatment at his Aunt's home. He was relieved that Harry had not suffered worse physically and saddened by the apparent lack of love. Remus had also reacted poorly to the description of Harry's circumstances – Sirius had to convince him that they both would ensure proper behaviour by the Dursleys in the future.

Finally, Harry asked the question he had been holding on to. "Sirius, Professor Dumbledore told me you had been framed and put in prison. He also said you were recently proven innocent. He wouldn't give me details until you were there. So, can you tell me?"

The adults all agreed to supply their parts of the stories.

* * *

(A/N: WARNING – Change in format - only for some parts. I promise to avoid it in the future)

* * *

(Sirius Speaking)

When your parents were killed I admit I went a little mad. Me and Prongs … Oh, Prongs was your father. Why that is – well that will come up in a bit. Anyway, me and Prongs had come up with a plan to prank the Dark Idiot. Yeah – Voldemort. Never called him a Lord cause I never heard of him getting a peerage. Some old families call themselves Noble, implying that they are 'Lords and Ladies' but Wizards gave up titles of Nobility when we separated from the Muggle world.

Mundane? Sure. Sounds a lot less stupid. Anyway …

As I was saying, some families still call themselves Noble – even my family – because they HAD titles but it's not really polite to say. Your family? Not certain. Possible, but not likely – I think the Potters were a merchant family. Anyway, so I never agreed to call the Dark Dingus Lord.

So, me and Prongs decided to prank the Dark Not a Lord. Your parents went under a Fidelius. ... Spell to keep a place secret, except by one person who can say called the Secret Keeper. James asked me, but I was too obvious. We decided to change to another friend. I was going to act like I knew and draw fire away.

If they went after me and left you alone? Totally worth it.

We decided to make Peter the Secret Keeper. Unfortunately, we knew there was a traitor because too many were getting killed. Moony has a condition and unfortunately he had to spend too much time dealing with people most consider Dark – even if they aren't. We couldn't use him just in case he leaked – and the traitor kept pushing that Moony could be the traitor. Turns out to be exactly wrong – Moony would have been the best.

It's his story to tell.

Anyway, here I was trying to make noise elsewhere and suddenly I had a bad feeling. I went to check on Prongs and Lily and found them dead and you with the cut on your head still alive. Dark Idiot's cloak was there but no Dark Idiot. I was, as I said, a bit mad from grief. I realized that Peter must have been the traitor. Wanted to kill him but I had to get you to safety. I knew that the Magical surge must have been detected by the Ministry. They watch for improper use of magic and this was big.

At that point, Hagrid came up sent by Dumbledore to check on the family and to get you to safety if it looked bad. Hagrid was a solution to the problem of making sure you were safe.

Hagrid? He works at Hogwarts. Been there forever. Totally loyal to Dumbledore. ... Fine, PROFESSOR Dumbeldore. You sound like your Mum… Thank you, Albus … totally loyal to Albus. Hagrid loved your Mum and Dad and you. You'll meet him soon.

Hagrid was told by Albus to take you to him to make sure you were safe if things were as they seemed – and they were. I did wonder why Dumbledore had assumed but never found out. You'll tell us soon but later? I can live with that.

Anyway, I gave Hagrid you and my motorbike to make sure he got away as fast as possible…. You remember that? You have a good memory!

After I saw him safely away, I decided to go _Rat-hunting_. I magically chased the worthless traitor all over England and Scotland, popping here and there. When he had exhausted himself finally, I had him cornered. I was about to hex him when he did something extremely unexpected: In front of witnesses, he accused me of betraying Lily and James. He then sent a spell. I put up a shield but the spell wasn't at me, it was at something which caused an explosion. I saw him cut his finger off and then he turned in to a _rat_.

He was an animagus, a person who could turn in to an animal. He was a rat. I'm a dog. Your father was a stag. Thus Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs. I probably shouldn't but … PLEAAAAAAASE, Minnie?

Maybe when you're older. And no that doesn't mean "No, Shut up." When you know me, you'll find I'm not the type to say that.

Moony has something else – if he wants to say later, he has to tell you himself. ... Wow. A goat? That IS pretty useless.

SORRY, SORRY. You ARE just like your Mum. She would have hexed me.

Anyway, so the traitor looked like he blew up after accusing me of treachery. I was just shocked. I was completely shocked. All I could do was laugh because I couldn't believe that the sniveling bastard … okay, okay, Sorry Minnie. She's just like a mother … the sniveling git had gotten one over on me.

So there I am standing laughing and the Aurors show up … Dark wizard catchers … I'm alone, the git is gone and I look guilty. The Boss decided I was guilty and sent me to Azkaban immediately. No trial. No questioning.

It WAS crazy and wrong. He was trying to make himself look good. Didn't help that his son was found out to be a Death Eater soon after. … followers of the Dark Idiot …

So, there I am in the worst place in the world … Maybe Albus can explain … yeah Dementors, they suck all the happy thoughts out of you and can suck out your soul … I wasn't guilty. It wasn't a _happy thought_, so I could hold on to it. Also turning in to Padfoot meant that the effects were blunted.

So, I'm sitting there and I don't know how long it's been. Time gets away from you in that place. And suddenly, one day, a couple of Aurors show up and tell me I'm getting a trial. Let me tell you, I was a bit surprised. I'll let Albus tell you the rest.

* * *

(Albus)

Recently I was reminiscing on all of the errors that had been made in the last decades, especially my errors. I am a man like any other and make mistakes. No one is perfect. This is one reason you must always use your own reason and logic to make decisions, not blindly follow anyone – even me.

As I did so, I thought of you and the others your age who were children of those that were lost in the conflict against Voldemort. … Really, Minerva, it is just a name. If it makes you uncomfortable, I shall refer to him as Tom as that is his name. … In recollecting, I remembered suddenly that Sirius here was your Godfather and I was lamenting that you had not grown knowing your parents. It struck me then that I did not recall the trial for young Sirius. … When you get to be my age, anyone under a hundred years can be considered young. …

I also recalled another who had not received a trial and decided to use my political influence as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to ensure proper procedure. … The body that decided the laws and acts as the judiciary for Magical Britain. … I apprised an ally of the circumstances and at the beginning of the summer sessions she, as I asked, brought up the other man's situation. … I _knew_ of his innocence and I deemed it more urgent. Sirius was to come as I also took steps there.

When your parents died there was much confusion, as we discussed earlier today. To prevent exploitation and to protect from Tom's uncaught followers, I sealed your parents' wills and placed you with your mother's blood, allowing me to enact protections against other Wizards, especially Tom and his followers.

One aspect is a mild Confundus Charm which causes others to not notice if anything strange is happening at your home. Unfortunately, this progressed to no one particularly paying attention to you and the things that were not right at your home, and for this I accept full responsibility. It was my error and my error alone and I humbly apologize.

Thank you, Harry. You are very generous to this tired old man.

Yes, I am quite old. I just turned 110 years June 14th last. … Thank you. You shall achieve 11 years in nine days, correct? I am certain that by then young Sirius and young Remus will be available to celebrate.

As I said, the first step was unsealing the Last Will of your parents. With witnesses, I did so and found a codicil which seemed to call into question Sirius's guilt. I directed Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate. The Minister, ever a politician, allowed his Deputy to attempt to derail or tone down the investigation as it would reflect badly on the Minister's Office, even if it was Minister Fudge's predecessor's error and not his own. However, Director Bones is not one to allow the Law to be so casually cast aside.

Within a week, she was ready to proceed.

* * *

(END OF FIRST PERSON NARRATIVE)

* * *

Flashback Begin

Albus Dumbledore called out, "As Chief Warlock, I hereby open the day's session. For the first two items on the agenda, I call Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement." He then sat down.

"Minister, Chief Warlock, Fellow Wizengamot members. First I submit a report from the Auror's Department as regards the investigation of Rubeus Hagrid in the death of Myrtle Malone on 13 June 1943. Mr. Hagrid was accused by a fellow student and the Headmaster at the time expelled him and had his wand snapped. There was no trial, nor investigation by the Council of Magical Law.

"In reviewing this case, the only proof was a report by the then Head Student, Tom Marvolo Riddle, that Hagrid had kept a creature which was suspected as being the cause of the death. The creature, an Acromantula, escaped to the Forbidden Forest. With no evidence of actual foul play, there was no action by the Ministry of Magic beyond the snapping of Mr. Hagrid's wand."

Suddenly, a sound was heard by the Wizengamot. "Hmm. Hmmm."

All turned toward the chairs containing representatives from the Minister's office. Dolores Umbridge was wearing Wizengamot robes with a hideous pink Cardigan below it in evidence by the collar. "It seems the matter was resolved. The girl was killed by the creature that was introduced by Rubeus Hagrid. It seems a just action."

At this Madame Bones disagreed. "Several facts actually indicate otherwise. First of all, Ms. Malone was not marked by any marks or bites from any venomous creature. Second of all, the accusing student led the teachers directly to Mr. Hagrid. The suspect creature was locked away in a magical trunk and not loose. Third of all, the accusations were made by a person who was later determined to be a Dark wizard."

Chatter was heard. "A Dark wizard? Head boy? Why are we not more familiar with this Riddle boy? I am certain someone would have heard of him had he been a Dark wizard!" The Toad looked pleased with her argument.

At this, Amelia Bones had a somewhat satisfied look. "You have all heard of him."

The Minister, getting frustrated with the matter as it was so old and wasn't particularly a help to him politically, interrupted. "I am certain that none of us have heard of this 'Tom Riddle' you mention."

At this Madame Bones said, "Chief Warlock? Can you explain this person?"

Albus nodded as he stood. "Tom Marvolo Riddle graduated in 1945 and shortly thereafter disappeared. He had the highest grades for NEWTs that had been seen in many years. Many expected him to achieve great things, perhaps even become Minister; surprising at the time as he was a Halfblood orphan."

The Undersecretary made a derisive noise. "Obviously many were deluded that such a person could become Minister of Magic."

Albus looked at the woman, wanting to hex her for the beliefs she so espoused. Instead he continued his explanation: "It would seem that he agreed it was unrealistic. After a short time working in Knockturn Alley, he disappeared. He appeared again a number of years later with the much better known name 'Lord Voldemort.'"

There were many voices raging in the chamber. The Minister was brought up short. The information passed on was explosive. He wanted to make sure it never saw the light of day.

Madame Umbridge was furious. She was not stupid. Accusing that dirty creature of a Caretaker of being in league with the "Dark wizard" would now not be an effective tactic. Everyone knew that the large Groundskeeper at Hogwarts hated the Dark Lord and followed Albus Dumbledore in all things.

Many members were shocked at the knowledge that the Dark Lord was a Halfblood and not a Pureblood. The ones who had aligned with him did not want this known because they would then have the stigma of following a Halfblood. Those who hated him were prepared to disseminate this information far and wide. Somehow.

Finally, Augusta Longbottom stood up. "For one, I would question anything ever claimed by that evil creature. It is obvious that an injustice was committed! I move that the expulsion of Rubeus Hagrid be cleared from his record. I also move that the Ministry cover the cost of reparations including his getting a new wand and getting educated on what he missed because of it." Amelia and Augusta were known as being fairly friendly with each other.

Minster Fudge objected. "The Ministry was not at fault! It was Hogwarts that snapped his wand!"

Amelia shook her head. "However, it is the Ministry which prevented him from seeking education elsewhere. As a result, he has lost 46 years worth of whatever he would have made versus what he does make. SOME reparation is in order."

Amelia knew that as soon as the facts were known, the Wizengamot could not afford to refuse – it would look like they supported Voldemort and that was political suicide at present. In the end, an agreement for the Board of Governors to cover the cost of the wand and the Ministry to cover the cost of education and 50,000 galleons was reached. It could have been much more as it was likely that he had lost 240,000 in the course of 46 years.

When the matter was concluded, Madame Bones brought up the second point.

"In recent investigations by the Department of Magical Law enforcement, we found that basic procedures were not followed after the arrest and imprisonment of a Wizard following the disappearance of He-Who-Must … Tom Marvolo Riddle." There was a small, uncomfortable stir at the blatant use of the name to refer to the Dark Lord. "Although many trials and investigations were completed as regards Death Eater activity, there was a single wizard sentenced to Azkaban without such being done. I would like to rectify that."

The Wizengamot saw a lot of shouts and questions being asked. It took several minutes for order to be restored.

Finally, one of the Witches on the panel asked, "What was the name of the wizard?"

"Sirius Black."

Loud protests were heard in the chamber. One of the most vociferous was Barty Crouch – who had sent Sirius Black to prison originally.

Crouch yelled, "I object! Black was caught at the scene talking loudly of his guilt! He was You-Know-Who's greatest Lieutenant!"

Amelia Bones took on a very stern look. "Actually, the investigation did not bear that conclusion out. No Death Eater named him. He carried no Dark Mark. And his statement according to the file, 'I killed Lily and James,' is not a confession as all know that their killer was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"He was obviously guilty and admitting his place in telling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Amelia shook her head. "Unless I get proof, I do not know that."

Another Wizard attempted to rise and interject, but the Minister of Magic interrupted. Lucius Malfoy had quietly been whispering directions. Minister Fudge would not want to disappoint his advisor. "Before we continue this, I move that the investigation be submitted to the Wizengamot so that we can determine the validity of questioning Black's imprisonment." No one missed Lucius Malfoy's satisfaction.

Albus Dumbledore interrupted before anyone could second it. "As a point, the Motion for Director Bones to submit her report is redundant – as she is in process of doing so and still has the floor. Madame Bones, pray continue."

Amelia Bones' face now took on a look of satisfaction while Lucius Malfoy's was a study in the attempt to use a mask to cover rage. Minister Fudge's face was worried.

"As I was about to report, evidence has come to light which casts doubt on the conclusion that Black was guilty. Regardless, as Director of Magical Law Enforcement I am bringing the matter here for inquest or trial."

Umbridge was heard to clear her throat. "Hmm. Hmmm. We cannot proceed to trial as the witnesses are not present and the Wizengamot has not been presented a report. I move that …."

Augusta Longbottom, who really hated Madam Pink Toad, stood up quickly. "OBJECTION! The floor is held by Director Bones! She IS PRESENTING her report! Making _any_ motion before we hear the full report is premature. Once again, Madam Umbridge, if you feel that the business of the Wizengamot is a poor use of your time – feel free to depart!"

The earlier statement by Augusta Longbottom of same had opened the door to the image of Madam Umbrige as a waste of time. Subsequent actions she had taken with other staff at the Ministry only reinforced the idea. She was slowly losing clout and did not like it.

Amelia with some amusement added, "We have all witnesses, evidence, and the defendant ready. I know of no reason for it to be put off."

Albus stood, "We have a motion to proceed to inquest and trial." Before he could continue on and before those who opposed it could object, Augusta Longbottom yelled, "SECONDED!"

The Chief Warlock chuckled. "As the next part it now moot, I cede the floor to Director Bones. There will be a fifteen minute recess for the parties and evidence to be brought in to the room and for members to refresh themselves as necessary."

Lucius began to stand up. Those who knew of families and money knew that his son was currently in line to inherit and this trial could derail that. Before he could do anything to prevent it, several Aurors at Madame Bones' direction moved a gaunt, dirty man to the chamber where witnesses were to wait until called. Another DMLE member carried several small files. That member was guarded by two Aurors. The DMLE member placed the files directly on the small table in front of Madame Bones and then left. The two Aurors stayed.

Lucius had taken on a furious look, as though thwarted in some great thing. Many observing him knew that he was not happy with the day's events. Lucius still moved to speak quietly to other members of the Wizengamot.

None of the other members he spoke to particularly wanted to run afoul of Madam Bones apparently as none seemed particularly happy to listen to his comments.

When the recess was ended, Madame Bones began. "Arculus Craftage is the DMLE member who has agreed to aid me. He will read the information I ask for in to the record." She addressed her employee.

"Mr. Craftage, please read the on site report which describes the capture of Sirius Black."

"There is the statement in which he is caught after an explosion. He was caught saying 'I killed James and Lily' and that was all."

"What else is there, Mr. Craftage?"

"The only other thing that is contained within the file for Sirius Black is an order sending him to Azkaban."

"No notes? No reason? No investigation?"

"No, Madam Bones."

"What charges was he incarcerated for?"

"There is no record that he was ever charged."

Amelia nodded. "Are there any reports from the Obliviators for the night that Sirius Black was questioned?"

Craftage pulled a sheet. "The report states that five surviving Muggles were present when the explosion occurred. All were charmed to believe it was a gas explosion and then sent on their way."

"Is there any information that they gave which was entered in to the report?"

"No, Director. Just a note that they were obliviated and sent on their way."

"Thank you, Mr. Craftage." She turned toward the Chief Warlock. "The only officer on duty that night that is still available is Alastor Moody. I interviewed him to find out his recollection."

"Mr. Craftage, please read the interview summary for Alastor Moody, dated 5 July 1991."

The man pulled another sheet. "The interview was conducted by Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It indicates that the witness was cooperative. When asked about the night in question, the witness stated that he was not on that case and so could not offer any testimony. The other Aurors in the field that he named are both since deceased. All other Aurors on duty are recorded as having been in the Ministry that night."

"Is there any other comments from the witness?"

"Just one: Black was one of his trainees and he never had any sign he was a Dark Wizard."

"Thank you. Please pass the file with the Last Will for James and Lily Potter. Call for the Director of Administrative Services."

One of the two Aurors guarding the evidence left and returned with the Director.

When his credentials had been verified, "Director, please inspect this Seal." "Were you present when this Seal was placed." "Who placed the Seal?" "Has it been tampered with?" "Describe the events leading up to this."

The man answered all of the questions and described the unsealing and resealing.

"Chief Warlock, does this match your memory of the event in question?"

"Yes, Director Bones, it does."

"I will now release the Seal and ask Mr. Craftage to read the codicil dated 26 October 1981."

When this was done, the Wizengamot was staggered. Right in the document, there was evidence that Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper. Lucius was upset with the Oath-Bonded Godfather statement, as this meant that Harry Potter was closer to the Black fortune than Draco. No one else noticed this part, as most had reacted to the last thing they heard. Lucius had stopped listening after the line which he was interested in.

Soon the Wizengamot would be forced to recognize the point. "I call Algernon Croaker to the stand."

The Head Unspeakable moved in to the chamber. "Mr. Croaker, I thank you for coming. I need testimony on magical effects and you are considered the authority." The man nodded. "Have I consulted you as regards the matter at hand?"

"No, you only asked that I appear today. I am most curious as to why."

"I will explain in a moment. Mr. Croaker, if a Wizard completed the Godfather Oath would that Wizard then be able to lead a murderer to the child's home or to direct one there?"

"It could be done. However, in the instant it was done the Wizard in question would become a Squib – or dead."

"We have a document which states that Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Oath-Bond Godfather. Sirius Black was then accused of casting a spell which killed thirteen six days after the document was dated, signed, and witnessed. What is your conclusion?"

"Either the document is wrong, or the report is wrong. Both cannot true."

"Thank you, Director Croaker. Do any of the Wizengamot have any questions for this witness as regards this matter only?"

At the silence, the man was dismissed.

"At the time of Sirius Black's incarceration, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement was Bartemious Crouch. Member Crouch, where is the investigation report for Sirius Black?"

Barty Crouch was very uncomfortable. "I do not know."

"Did you see one?"

"I do not recall."

"As the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, did you have the authority to authorize a Bill of Attainder?"

Barty Crouch was stoic. "No, I did not."

"Who holds that authority?"

"The Queen or King of Britain holds the authority but has not been consulted since the Statute of Secrecy was implemented. Since that time, only in times of War, the Chief Warlock, the Minister, and the Director of the DMLE must all agree."

"Was this done?"

"I believed so."

"They agreed to it?"

"The Minister agreed. The Chief Warlock acknowledged it when he was informed."

"Was Magical Britain at that moment in a declared state of War?"

"No. However, a State of Emergency was declared, allowing temporary Bill of Attainders until the Emergency was declared complete."

"When was the Emergency declared complete?"

"7 November 1981."

"Were you still Director of Magical Law Enforcement on that date?"

"Yes."

"You were then responsible to ensure all detained individuals received trials?"

"Yes."

"How many did not receive a trial?"

"One."

"So, while the incarceration appeared to be valid, there were legal issues with it?"

"Yes."

"Where is the Bill of Attainder?"

"I do not know."

"Do any members have any questions?"

Madame Umbridge asked, "As far as you knew, at that time you had the authority to order the Bill of Attainder?"

"In certain circumstances, yes."

"And Black's circumstance matched these?"

"Yes, in my opinion."

"Who replaced you as Director of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Madam Bones."

"So, it would have been her responsibility to ensure a trial?"

Augusta Longbottom stood up. "OBJECTION. Mr. Crouch was Director until 1990! He had MORE than enough time to follow the law. I object to Madame Umbridge attempting to cast aspersions on Madame Bones for this as she has held the post nine months vs. the nine years Mr. Crouch held the post AFTER the Emergency was resolved. Besides, isn't that what she is doing now?"

The Minister was once again looking with disapproval at Madame Umbridge. He looked to be seriously considering not allowing her to come to the Wizenmagot. She really did waste time.

She was going to object that she had not cast any doubt, but of course that had been her plan. The other Members were not listening to her! They even seemed upset with her! She decided discretion was the better choice.

"I was just showing that the Law, however belatedly, was being followed. I have no more questions."

The Members were really getting tired of Dolores Umbridge's mishaps. Lucius looked unhappy as well. If he had been forced it would have been found that he was unhappy at the Minister's Undersecretary for making the case against Black seem even more ludicrous.

"If there are no more questions …," silence met that, "I now call Sirius Black to be questioned."

The gaunt, dirty man was led into the room. He was placed on a chair in front of the Wizengamot. As this was not Courtroom 10, there was no Defendant's chair. All were surprised to see that after 10 years in Azkaban, the man seemed fairly alert.

"Sirius Orion Black, you have been brought before the Wizengamot to answer the accusation that you caused the Murder of James and Lily Potter and killed twelve Muggles when confronted by Peter Pettigrew. Are you willing to be questioned on this matter using Veritaserum?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Amelia presented the vial. "Chief Warlock, please verify that this is a sealed vial of Veritaserum." Albus looked over the bottle, label, and seal, and then nodded. "Speak verbally please, for the record."

"This appears to be Veritaserum. It is sealed and appears to be untampered with."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. I will now administer the drops to the defendant."

After being administered the drops and telling exactly what had happened, it was obvious to the Wizengamot that Sirius Black was not guilty.

When the questioning had been complete Amelia said, "I have no more questions."

Albus Dumbledore stood and asked, "Are there any other witnesses or evidence to be reviewed?"

"No, Chief Warlock."

"Very well. Does any member call for deliberation?" No one did so, though several looked unhappy. "Very well. I call now for the vote. All who find cause for this to move forward as a trial, please do so with your wands." Dolores Umbridge was about to, but one look at the Minister caused to change her mind.

Dumbledore looked around. "As this, procedurally, could only called an inquest, the Wizengamot has not found sufficient cause to move this to trial. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I dismiss all charges against Sirius Orion Black, with prejudice. He cannot be tried again for anything related to this matter."

More unhappy faces, but nothing could really be said.

"I move that he be given over to St. Mungo's to treat him for Dementor exposure. Are there any objections?" None raised their hand. After the Aurors led him away to clean him up a little before sending him, Albus asked, "Does that complete your business Director?"

"No. We have to discuss his reparations for being illegally detained. His incarceration was illegal as of sixty days after the end of the declared Emergency. That was 7 January 1982. We owe him over nine years of back pay."

Flashback End

* * *

"And that was how Sirius was freed."

Harry had been entranced. "But how was Peter caught? Professor Dumbledore, you said something about that. I want to hear how it happened." Harry had relaxed on the bed next to Sirius, looking nothing more than a child who was pestering his family for a story. All of the adults smiled at the sight.

Sirius said, "That was a bit of luck. As it happens, right after I was cleaned up I ran in to an old friend from the same group your parents were a part of. His name is Arthur Weasley. He had heard rumours about my release and when he saw me, he came up to greet me. I was amazed when …."

* * *

IN THE AFTERLIFE:

Lily Potter was relieved that Sirius was now meeting her son. She had beamed and laughed when he had corrected Padfoot's manners. Her Harry was just like her.

He was such a good boy – who had been mistreated for so many years. She wanted to yell at her sister for her actions having to do with Harry – and Dudley. Merlin, she was destroying that boy.

Marge Dursley – there was someone she wanted to hex. And then heal. And then hex again.

She, her husband, her parents, James' parents, and several other friends and relatives had been invited to watch the actions of the Albus replacement. They were admonished to not harm Wulfric or even directly talk to him.

It was explained that his punishment included hearing what their reaction was to Albus' decisions and the comparison of Wulfric's. Apparently it hurt him more to be unacknowledged than hexing him ever would. She was quite happy to help out.

Wulfric was not so pleased. He had watched as Sirius Black had been freed. He had now watched as Harry Potter was given far more information than was wise at this juncture. He was resigned to this. But he was really looking forward to having all of his tormentors see how poorly Albus' decisions would result. Then they would know of his own greatness and see why he had to do as he did.

Wulfric was really delusional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BELOW are answers to reviews and a bit of ranting – ignore it if you like.
> 
> alix33: This reviewer, who is, sadly, a muggle, would be SO screwed at that politeness requirement in magical society, even among archenemies, as I have hardly any manners to speak of.
> 
> A/N: If you ever read Emily Post's "Etiquette" it really covers traditional social practices. It's in its 18th edition. I imagine the manners that are explained in the first edition (ca 1922 entitled "Etiquette in Society, in Business, in Politics, and at Home") I am certain that some of the practices would look outdated or insulting in today's world. The point is that Wizards are very conservative. Medieval manners among the nobles was very similar to how I explained. If you couldn't PROVE someone did something, you were expected to treat them politely, even if they might have gotten family killed or some such. War, intrigue, assassination, hostage taking, poisoning – these were what was considered good politics. People who couldn't maintain their poise and grace or who acted or decided with emotion were looked down upon. Consider the Magical world's view on the Weasleys – the way they act would be considered horrible by such standards. Notice Lucius trying to get Ginny killed to overturn Arthur's Protection of Muggles Act: Such would be considered unremarkable in medieval times. Basic human kindness had no place in politics at that time.
> 
> UniquelyMi: I liked this (though I'd rather have seen Wulfric sobbing - he was relatively good-hearted). Thank you for not making the Dursleys worse. I'm really tired of the fics where Harry is beaten and half-dead because one, it's not canon or justifiable using canon, and two, it seems to downplay the abuse Harry suffered. I feel like the authors (and this is just me) have a "oh, he wasn't beaten, so it really wasn't that bad" attitude.
> 
> But anyways. I like the explanation for squib and muggle (real or made up?), but mundane is really really really (triple the "really" for emphasis) easy to turn into an insult. I once called my friend, jokingly, normal, and she unleashed onto me a full rant about stuck-up people who thought they were special. If I were Albus, I'd choose non-magical, which is true, or if he wants to be self-decrepating, logicals (though that's not always accurate, our power is rooted in logic). You know, magicals vs. logicals. Squibs can be lagicals because they border the worlds :D I enjoyed the comparison between Hitler and Voldemort - I feel like it's ignored too often. Though the Nazis actually (if unintentionally) helped modernize the world - Voldemort didn't even spark any major inventions other than Wolfsbane.
> 
> Dumbledore was described by Rowling as relatively good hearted. There is a history in fiction of the "good wizard" being a bit manipulative to get results: Gandalf, Obi-Wan, Belgarath, Polgara, etc. They tell truths in a way that will be misinterpreted to hide things so the protagonist doesn't "go evil" or to get them to do certain things for the "greater good." Even the killing of Smaug by the dwarves was such, if you read the appendixes in the books. In this story, I am implying that 'Wulfric's' mental processes actually reflect the worst interpretation of his actions. The Dursleys in canon (except Marge) mostly seemed to reflect what I am putting out up to that point – except maybe the encouragement for Dudley. That was never said in the books. They got worse and worse as the series went, but mostly it was a response to what happened. Harry being left on the doorstep, the tail, the pudding on the guest, blowing up the aunt (even if she deserved it), the prank on Dudley by the twins, the effect of Dudley by Dementors: All of these worsened and worsened their reactions. They were scared and scared people do stupid crap to overcome what makes them afraid. Wizards don't help by being illogical as they are. Convinced they are right, they do stupid things. Which mostly gets Harry in to more and more trouble as he is the source of them being affected.
> 
> Squib I don't know – it came in to use in the 15th century for the fireworks. No one knows where it came from. I am positing that one came from the other – and no one knows which.
> 
> The explanation for Mug WAS devised by Rowling from "Mug" for someone easily fooled and the end to make them more "cuddly." I think she was implying the wizards' views on non-magicals. The use of Mundane – which CAN be insulting – is deliberate. You'll see why as the story progresses.
> 
> I would much rather be called something which implies I am unremarkable than something which implies I can be easily fooled.


	7. Those Damn Gryffindor Weasleys

_Harry had been entranced. "But how was Peter caught? Sirius, you said something about that. I want to hear how it happened." Harry had relaxed on the bed next to Sirius, looking nothing more than a child who was pestering his family for a story. All of the adults smiled at the sight._

_Sirius said, "That was a bit of luck. As it happens, right after I was cleaned up I ran in to an old friend from the same group your parents were a part of. His name is Arthur Weasley. He had heard rumours about my release and when he saw me, he came up to greet me. I was amazed when …."_

* * *

"… the conversation led to the discovery of the rat. One thing about learning to be an Animagus, we learned it in secret while we were at Hogwarts."

Harry was curious, "Why in secret?"

Sirius laughed and looked at the others in the room. "Well, for two reasons really. One we will explain later. But the other is because the teachers would have stopped us. It's magic that's too easy to get wrong. And if Professor McGonagall had learned of it, we would have detentions for a year."

Professor McGonagall's face had a stern look. Harry looked over to her and was a bit intimidated to be honest. Sirius added in a stage whisper, "And you never want to get Minnie mad – it's just not a happy place to be." The Professor's face took on a smug look even as Remus and Albus chuckled in agreement.

Harry resolved to avoid getting Professor McGonagall mad at him.

Sirius continued on, "Well Arthur, as I said, was an old friend. He asked me how I was and all that and then wanted to hear what had happened. As my escort was willing, I took the time to tell him about the rat betraying me and how it happened. His face took on an odd look as I explained, but he didn't say anything. I didn't think much of it."

Sirius nodded to himself. "It probably was for the best because if he had told me what he thought of I would have gone off and got myself in trouble again."

Professor Dumbledore took over and said, "After the trial, I had taken time to speak to Amelia Bones. As the Director of Magical Law Enforcement and a fellow Wizengamot member she had brought up reparations for Sirius. The matter had been tabled until the next day. We had moved to her office when we were interrupted by Arthur, who had a very interesting tale."

Professor Dumbledore sat back. "In truth, none of the members of the Wizengamot had particularly focused on the fact that Peter Pettigrew was alive and in need of being apprehended and questioned. It was obvious – but other things had distracted them. Arthur had come to ask for clarification on what had been discussed.

"As his Department is a part of the DMLE, Madam Bones was fairly free with the details of what had been found. When the confrontation and Peter's subsequent escape were covered, Arthur asked if there was a warrant for Peter. Amelia, whom had not gotten that far, said that there in fact would be one. Arthur then explained that he possibly knew where Pettigrew could be found. She and I were both astounded."

As an aside he commented to Harry, "Should you ever feel you need an honest advocate in the Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones should be first choice. Unlike others, her allegiance is to the law and not a particular political position. In that, she is fair, relentless, and incorruptible."

Harry nodded, still entranced with the story.

"Anyway, back to the tale. Immediately, Amelia asked for details. Arthur spoke of a rat that one of his sons had managed to find when he was younger. Unusually, this rat was still alive after ten years and had a missing toe – in the same way that Peter had cut off his finger in his escape. The pet was due to be given to his youngest son as Arthur and his wife planned to reward the son which owned the rat with a new owl should he be made prefect – which he has, even if the letter has not been sent yet. So keep that to yourself." Harry nodded. "Arthur explained that he did not want to take a chance and allow a possible fugitive to remain with his children.

"Amelia immediately made plans to apprehend the rat. Arthur can be rather steady when necessary. She tasked him to get his family out of the house on a family adventure. She advanced him a sum of money to do so as he has a large family and extras are not always available."

Albus smiled as he thought of the honest man and his family and made another comment to Harry. "You will likely meet Arthur's youngest son when you attend Hogwarts. I advise making a friend of him. While each member has their own quirks, the Weasley family members as a whole are quite well known for fierce honesty and fast friendships."

Albus chuckled again. "Amelia's plan was that Arthur would floo the family to Diagon Alley and as soon as all were present Aurors would floo in to apprehend the rat. By 1700, the teams had been set and were waiting at the Leaky Cauldron pub appearing as nothing more than patrons – not an unusual occurrence for those getting off duty. Arthur flooed home with the expectation that it would take twenty minutes or so to realistically get the family out without seeming rushed. Instead, ten minutes later Arthur flooed back alone – with an unconscious rat in a cage."

Harry was wide-eyed. This Arthur Weasley sounded like a hero to him – his immediate concentration was on one man saving his family regardless of odds.

Albus, however, explained Arthur's rationale. "One item I had not mentioned was Arthur's immediate refusal to allow Amelia to advance him a sum to treat his family." He shook his head.

"The Weasleys are the archetypical Gryffindor family. While I am certain that in the past some members were members of other houses, it has not occurred in living memory. And there are many Weasleys. They are brash, inventive, generally powerful, proud – and extraordinarily stubborn."

Harry asked, "What is Gryffindor?"

Minerva spoke up, "Hogwarts students are sorted at the beginning of their education into different cohorts, each representing one of four founding Wizards and Witches. Each prized different traits and all students are placed according to a method which you will only learn when it occurs per Hogwarts traditions. We will explain more when we pick up your materials in Diagon Alley, which is the center for Magical commerce in the Magical world."

Harry nodded. Albus took back over the conversation.

"Gryffindor is a House which reveres Bravery and integrity as a matter of course. Your parents were members, as were Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and even myself. It might not be wise to mention this in front of the Head of that House," he nodded at Minerva, "but Gryffindors also tend to be a bit rash and foolhardy – jumping in where others fear to tread." Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall did not protest the description. Neither did Remus or Sirius.

He shook his head. "Be careful in offering to give a Weasley anything they have not earned. They tend to take umbrage at charity. Arthur immediately refused to accept money to get his family out of the house. Amelia couched it as something that would likely aid Sirius: The one path which might allow Arthur to accept – helping a friend. Arthur had accepted only apparently."

Professor Dumbledore grinned, causing him to look much younger, as he continued the story. "So, here Arthur comes having achieved the goal of the whole tactical exercise – without a single Auror being involved. As soon as he appeared, I used the proper spell to verify that the rat was an animagus. At that confirmation, the Aurors had cheered as none had been put in harm's way. Arthur, in a move very Weasley-like, called out that in celebration of catching the rat – the drinks were on him. Such went the money he had accepted from Amelia."

Sirius and Remus both laughed at the very likely behaviour of Arthur Weasley. Professor Dumbledore's grin was added to by an eye-twinkle. Professor McGonagall smiled in exasperation for the very Weasley approach – she had no question that the story was true.

Harry was amazed. He didn't really understand as he had been brought up to not expect anything and when you were given something you were grateful. Refusing a bit of cash for pride was outside his experience – but he could understand not accepting something not earned. His respect for the Weasley family rose.

"Arthur explained that he was not willing to take any chances and had visited his son's room on the pretext of congratulating him based on comments he had been given regarding his grades – which are after all very good. The ten minutes was five minutes longer than it took to actually catch the rat. He had to explain to his son why he had done what he had done and swear him to secrecy as he did not want the other family members to be alarmed while Peter was still present. His other sons would likely attack the rat for treachery." Albus smiled gravely. "_Very_ Gryffindor, the Weasleys."

Albus's smile became more pleasant as he continued. "Amelia was a tad exasperated at Arthur – she had given the money for his family and Arthur used it for her Aurors. In the end, she had the last laugh."

Harry was very interested in the story. Sirius and Remus, although they knew of it, were also enraptured.

"After the capture of Peter, he was quickly interrogated and convicted for his role in your parents being attacked. As a result, Director Bones got approval through the Wizengamot to apply a law already on the books. Quickly thereafter, she confronted Arthur with the news. I went with her to confirm it. I admit – it was rather enjoyable"

"Amelia was quite smug when she informed Arthur that he was due a reward. Arthur attempted to protest as he was a DMLE employee and catching criminals was a job related action. Amelia insisted as it was the Law – and Amelia is known for following the Law. A 5000 galleon reward for was instituted in the aftermath of the conflict with Voldemort for any, ministry employee or not, providing information leading to the arrest and conviction of suspected Death Eaters as long as they themselves were not a suspect. That provision had never been rescinded. She used this to ensure Arthur received the reward, and he had no leg to stand on to refuse."

All of the audience laughed. Sirius spoke through his laughter, "That was a brilliant prank!"

Professor McGonagall muttered under her breath, "The Marauders and their pranks!"

Harry looked interested. "Marauders?"

With enthusiasm Sirius interjected, "The Marauders was our name at Hogwarts. Your father Prongs, Moony, me – Padfoot – and the traitor were a group founded on the idea of having fun. We were quite famous for our pranks!"

Albus chuckled with the rest, but became serious for a moment. "I would say to be cautious in doing the same. In my old age, I have decided that I shall not be quite as lenient as I might have been in the past. I quite enjoy a good prank performed in good fun – as long as it in no way harms or is dangerous to any other student or staff. In looking back," he looked at the two remaining Marauders, "on occasion some of the pranks the Marauders pulled should have been judged more harshly."

Sirius and Remus looked a bit crestfallen and sheepish at once.

Albus looked at Harry. "As I said – fun is quite acceptable. The Weasley twins are successors of the Marauders and they quite enjoy doing the same. But I cannot myself or allow staff to look the other way if any particular person is targeted or is humiliated or harmed."

Minerva was pleasantly surprised. Albus had a reputation for allowing much and she herself was a prankster in her day. Very little protest ever came from Albus Dumbledore – she suspected he was of similar inclination in his youth. However, his current attitude was very acceptable. Teenagers were not always mature in their methods and on occasion it was harmful.

Albus smiled to relieve the tension, "As I said – I have no objection to fun. The old creed stated, 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' It is idealistically the basic rule that the Magical world is governed by. In reviewing my past actions I realized I have allowed too much unintended harm to pass. I have decided to reform my methods. Rules are rules usually for a reason. An occasional lapse in service to others or in harmless fun is acceptable. Malicious fun – or that which can be perceived as such – is not."

Minerva had been surprised – now she was amazed. Many times in the past she and other teachers had wanted to exact punishment on malicious action but had been held back if there was no permanent harm. It was one reason she allowed as many pranks as she did – there had to be something to counter the actions of those that felt they were above other students. However, with a new mandate she would feel more comfortable toning down the excesses in her house as she could also counter the excesses from other houses.

Remus, who was the reasonable one of the Marauders agreed, "Harmless fun can make the time pass more pleasantly."

Sirius felt a bit targeted, but even he had to admit – some of their actions in school had crossed a line. He would just have to teach Harry about "harmless" fun. At that, he had an idea which caused him to grin.

"Albus, Minnie. May myself and my compatriot have a few moments to discuss a family matter with your young charge?" Sirius' face was innocence personified. Remus' face was slightly puzzled.

Albus suspected mischief, as did Minerva, but Albus led Minerva out. When he had learned of Wulfric's history and decisions, he had decided that he would apprise the people around him of his 'epiphanies' as to what was acceptable. If they then acted otherwise where he had authority – well, there was a reason he was feared by those who set themselves against him. He would allow the mischief – and act accordingly.

Sirius pulled his friend and his godson in close and began speaking. As he continued on, the group was rather excited.

Harry grinned. For a prank, it could not be considered harmful at all. If such was a prank, he might enjoy pulling them.

* * *

After the professors had returned, no mention was made of what had been discussed. Harry learned many things about the magical world. He learned about quidditch, about different school topics, about Hogwarts houses, as well as a number of other things. At 6:00, they had all eaten together. The Mediwitch had suggested that it was dinner time and was set to bring a meal to Sirius, but Albus had called Tippy to bring a meal for all of them from Hogwarts.

Minerva and Albus had ended the visit at 8:00. Both had decided that they would take the day to introduce Harry but schedules would have to be returned to the next day. Neither had taken a weekday to do as they wanted for a long time – even in summer when such things were more flexible. As both had worked through the weekend neither had felt too guilty about it.

Harry was going to be set up at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. He would be taken by Remus the next day to get his supplies. Minerva mentioned that she might see him as she was scheduled to continue the Muggleborn introductions.

Albus would return Harry to the Dursleys after dinner with Remus in tow. Remus would then know where Harry was – allowing him to take Harry back to St. Mungo's to visit and to other places when Sirius was released. Harry looked forward to the next month and 8 days of summer. He usually didn't get a chance to enjoy summer – normally spending the time avoiding Dudley and friends.

He so looked forward to getting his equipment the next day – he was going to be a Wizard! That of course ignored the fact he was a Wizard. But to a ten, almost eleven, year-old Harry Potter, becoming something was more exciting than being something. And you couldn't be a Wizard without spell books, potion ingredients, magical tools – and a wand.

He would learn to think of himself as a Wizard regardless – eventually.

* * *

Albus and Minerva appeared in the office of the former after having flooed from the Leaky Cauldron. They would have brought him to Hogwarts but it was standard practice to not allow students on the grounds before attending, nor during the summer holidays. Harry did not know anyone other than the two of them, Sirius, Remus, and the St. Mungo's staff he had met and so this was the best choice for the night. Albus has asked Tom to keep an eye on the young man.

Minerva was about to take her leave, but hesitated. She turned toward her boss and said, "That was well done, Albus. I don't think that anyone else could have properly introduce young Harry. That you took the time and effort to do so properly speaks well of you."

Albus waved his hand dismissively as he peered up, lost in thought. "I am merely undoing a number of past mistakes. Tomorrow I am certain that I shall find more." He turned toward his deputy. "I shall be dealing with the Wizengamot tomorrow. What are your plans?"

"I shall be continuing on with the Muggleborn letters. Pamona and I both have students who have agreed to come but need to pick up supplies." She took a list from her pocket and looked at it. "Pamona has a Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, and I have a Ms. Hermione Granger." She looked at Albus. "Unfortunately, there are so few Muggleborns this year that we have only needed the two of us to do introductions. So many seemed to be lost during the conflict with … Tom Riddle."

Albus nodded morosely. That was another sin to place squarely on Wulfric. In his own world, there was a traitor caught that had given names of accidental magic users from Mundane homes. Many were saved by one person being caught. He had been surprised to learn how few new Witches and Wizards would be invited in the next year. He would have to consider whether the traitor was still active now – and how to trip them up.

"Thank you, Minerva." Professor McGonagall farewelled the Headmaster and left to finish the day's paperwork. Albus, whenever he was reminded about it, brooded over the actions his dimensional twin had allowed.

Fawkes sung to relive his human's tension. When he had been relaxed, Albus took the time to complete some of his own work before retiring for the day.

Something nagged at his subconscious. It was a recent thing – just recent. Something Minerva said percolated around in his brain. He was reminded of Tom's action here and in his own home dimension. Suddenly, what had been distracting him twigged in his mind.

He remembered something that Peter, the being that had sent him here, had said:

_"In another universe, you did not place Tom Riddle. He remained in the orphanage. He still went dark. He still used the same Dark magic devices. He still followed the path to become the Dark Lord. The Dagworth-Granger family still died out in main line. The difference, however, was not in what Tom Riddle did – but in your own actions_."

He latched onto one portion, "The Dagworth-Granger family still died out in main line." He was reinvigorated a bit. One of his own great regrets from his home dimension may just be repaired in this one.


	8. Neville and Hermione

Harry woke up early in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He was enjoying being away from Privit Drive. He was going to go back there tonight … with a few changes hopefully.

He recalled the conversation about that from the night before.

_Flashback_

The group had spent a wonderful day talking about his parent's Hogwarts years.

At one point, Sirius had hesitantly brought up something which both brought him extreme happiness and extreme nervousness. "Harry, you know that your dad named your Godfather. Would you like to come and live with me?"

Harry was gobsmacked. Sirius wanted him to move in? He asked, "Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and thought about their earlier conversation. The Headmaster didn't seem to be giving any indication on his thoughts – he just smiled pleasantly.

He turned to Sirius. "I would love to live with you. I think I first have to talk to my Aunt Petunia though."

Sirius was a little disappointed, but supportive. "I thought with what you and Albus told me we could make a proper home together."

Harry nodded and lowered his head. "I would love to. Professor Dumbledore told me that he put me there because he could make protections for both me and them. If I leave – those will be gone. I really do want to move in with you, but I don't want to make a decision without talking to her about it. I don't really care what my uncle thinks – but she's my mum's sister."

Harry was afraid that not immediately accepting Sirius' offer would make him angry. He was used to adults getting angry. That's why he was surprised when he felt Sirius' arm on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Sirius smiling. He also saw a look of pride on Professor Dumbledore's face. "Well, pup, I'm glad that you didn't just jump in without thinking about it." He turned toward the Headmaster. "Can you go and help him when he talks to Petunia?" His face took on a more serious look. "I want to make sure that if he has to stay there that he has no … difficulties."

Albus' face took on a determined look. "I will ensure that there are no issues." His face took on a thoughtful look. He then smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he turned toward Remus. "Mr. Lupin, as tomorrow Professor McGonagall and I shall be detained with Hogwarts business I was wondering if you were free to take a promising young Wizard around Diagon Alley to get his things."

Remus smiled, even as Sirius grinned. If he couldn't do it himself, he was certain Moony could make sure Harry didn't have any problems. Remus replied, "I do believe I will be free tomorrow." He then looked a bit sad. "I will be away on Friday and Saturday, so tomorrow would be the best time unless we wait."

Harry was curious as to why Remus would be away and why the others nodded in understanding. Maybe he could find out tomorrow.

Albus drew attention as he clapped and said, "Excellent! I can accompany you as we return to the Dursleys' home to make certain of … circumstances."

Albus searched around in the pockets of his robes until he explained, "There it is!" He pulled out a small golden key and he handed this to Harry. "This is the key to your parents' vault at Gringotts, the bank used in the Magical world. Please keep it safe and do not lose it. The bankers can be rather surly to those that are not responsible about such things and do not make it easy to replace them."

Harry carefully took the key and put it in his pocket – the small pocket inside the larger pocket.

_End Flashback_

Harry carefully ensured he had his key, realizing he would need a wallet or something to keep it in. He cleaned up as best he could – he hadn't taken clothes for an overnight stay. He had thought about mentioning it to Mr. Dumbledore but as a matter of habit he had just kept troubles to himself: Better not to draw attention to oneself. He had cleaned his underwear and socks in the bathroom sink and placed them where they have the most air flow. They were fully dry when he woke in the morning.

He finally finished dressing and made his way down to the dining area. The Professor had paid for a night and a meal – and he would pay the professor back. It hadn't come up the day before, but Harry was not one to mooch.

Tom, having been asked not to alert others that Harry was there just served him cheerfully. It was a large, if inexpensive, meal.

When he had finished, he want back to the room to wait patiently for 8:00. Admittedly it wasn't patient, but he tried.

Shortly before 8:00, Tom knocked on the door to let him know that Remus Lupin had arrived. The two had decided to do the shopping early and to take care of what Sirius had asked Harry to do – both for the Weasleys and the other instructions.

Harry made his way down to the common room. "Mr. Lupin!" He was very excited – he would get his tools today.

Remus looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. "Uh-Uhhh. What did we decide yesterday?"

Harry blushed as he replied, "I meant 'Remus.' I'm ready to go."

Remus laughed a little and put the newspaper down. It was one from the night before as the morning Prophet hadn't been delivered to the pub yet. He stood and came over. "Our first stop: Gringotts – and the very prickly bankers."

Harry was nervous as he followed Remus to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was looking around rather concerned because it was a blank wall. Remus chuckled. "This has been charmed since before the Leaky Cauldron had Muggle-Repellant charms added in the mid 1700s." Remus took out his wand and tapped the bricks in a particular order. Suddenly, the bricks moved in a eye-catching pattern until a doorway appeared. Remus looked at Harry and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Harry looked around quite excited to see the sites. It was early, and so it was quiet. A number of people seemed to be moving toward shops to open them up. Other shops had Wizards and Witches sweeping the front stoop by twitching their wand as the brooms moved the dust away. Two of the shopkeepers seemed to have a rivalry as far as how much dust could be sent to the other's stoop. They were laughing as a small pile of dust moved first one way than the other.

As the turned a curve, Harry saw a large white building, gleaming in the Alley. Unlike the other buildings around, it WAS white rather than dirty grey or worn brick.

When the building came in to sight, Remus stopped Harry and instructed him. "I have made a few comments on the bankers. The Magical bank is not run by Humans but by Goblins. A more cantankerous and touchy race I could not imagine. Be polite, and do not mess around with them. They are short, impatient, efficient, deadly when provoked, and do not care for Human sensibilities. To a goblin, time wasted is money wasted. And they are very careful with money." Harry nodded at the description.

As they approached, Harry saw that there were bronze doors. Beside the door was a swarthy, clever looking person with a pointed beard and long fingers and feet. The goblin bowed to the two as he opened the door so they could walk in. Harry nodded back and said, "Thank you," before concentrating on what was inside. If Harry had looked back, he would have seen a somewhat pleased look on the goblin's face.

There were a second pair of doors, silver this time, and engraved on the doors was a poem:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry was a bit wide-eyed at that. When they entered, Harry saw several goblins at various desks. Some were counting gems or coins. Others were making notations in large ledger books. Remus led Harry to a teller.

"Next!"

Remus led Harry over to the teller. "We are here to make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's vault, as well as to take care of this matter." He took the authorization from Sirius and handed it to the goblin.

The goblin looked over the authorization letter. He said, "We will take care of this after the trip to the vault. Does Mr. Potter have his key?" The Goblin looked at Harry with a mildly aggressive look.

Harry a bit nervously but without hesitation said, "Yes, Sir, I do." He took the key from his pocket and showed it to the teller. The teller looked over the key and, once satisfied, called out, "Griphook! Take these to the Vault in question!"

Another goblin, Griphook apparently, led them to an area where there were several carts. After looking at the key, he sat in the front a cart and waited until the two got in the back. The cart quickly took off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never knew," Harry called to Remus over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

Remus called back, "One's got a G – because it's on the ground. The other holds 'tite' to the ceiling."

Harry nodded. He was enjoying the fast-paced little cart ride. Finally they arrived.

After hopping down, Griphook unlocked the door using Harry's key. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

Remus smiled as he said, "I don't think you'll have any money problems for a while."

Harry went in, while Remus waited patiently outside. When Harry saw this, he motioned Remus forward. Harry asked, "How much should I take?"

Remus grabbed a bag from the side and said, "You probably should take mostly Galleons. Those are the gold ones. Seventeen silver Sickles make a Galleon and 29 bronze Knuts make a Sickle. A good number is probably 150 Galleons and a bunch of Sickles and Knuts for spare change."

Harry filled the bag. When he was done, he looked inside and then at the outside. "It seems smaller than what it holds."

Remus chuckled. "It is. All Gringotts bags are. Keep the pouch safe."

Harry looked around. "Is money all that there is?"

Remus thought about it. "I don't know actually. Most family's keep their papers and other valuables in the vaults as well. We can take a look."

They looked around the vault. There wasn't much light beyond the lantern and a soft glow that Remus said came from a phosphorous substance that Gringotts used to light the tunnels. Remus asked Griphook for the lantern and they moved further into the vault. At the back, Harry found two trunks. One was a deep mahogany with iron clasps. It contained what looked to be a large room with furniture and other things dumped inside. Remus said it looked to be what had been in his parents' home – and poorly organized by whoever did the cleanup.

The other was plainer, with brass fittings. It contained books, parchment, and other items that looked to be similar to what Harry had seen on his school list. Remus volunteered to shrink it so that they could bring it with them. Harry eagerly accepted the offer. Remus shrunk it and handed it to Harry and he put it in his pocket.

There were several other cabinets and other things, but neither wanted to take more of the Goblin's time without it being known beforehand. Remus promised Harry another visit later. They returned to the cart and returned the lantern. The ride back was just as fast as the ride to and once again, the Goblin at the front did not steer the cart.

When they returned, the teller had an authorization for the store which Sirius' letter authorized.

Remus asked, "So what is the first thing on your list?"

Harry looked over his list and said, "I want to look at what my parents had first. If I already have the books and tools, then I won't need to buy them. The only thing that I have to get would be the uniform. I won't know until I look."

Remus nodded but then said, "You will also need your own wand."

Harry's reply was, "If my Mum's or Dad's wand are in the trunk wouldn't one of them be good enough?"

Remus chuckled. "Each wizard and witch is different and has their own magic. You could no more guarantee that another's wand will work than you could guarantee two people will have exactly the same blood. Even twins have some differences between them."

Harry asked Remus if they could go back to the Leaky Cauldron or find another place to look through the trunk.

Remus had an idea. He left Harry at the Leaky Cauldron while he flooed out. He came back twenty minutes later having secured permission and brought Harry back to St. Mungo's. Remus, Sirius, and Harry spent two hours going through all of the belongings in the trunk, and finding out what books were available.

* * *

Harry was ecstatic. Between his mother's and father's books that were in the trunk, he had most of all seven years. For the first year he was missing only The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

Harry looked at the list and asked, "What classes are each of these for?"

Sirius took the list. "Well, you have Charms for the Standard Books of Spells. Your Mum was good at that so look at the notes she left. Transfiguration, that was your Dad's strength. History of Magic – your Mum's notes will probably be more complete 'cause most of us just slept through that." At Harry's look he added, "It's taught by a ghost: A very boring ghost, a ghost who can put you to sleep within about a minute. Most people can't really stay awake in that class – your Mum was the only one who could in our class." He looked back to the list. "Herbology is the One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Don't know who was better. None of us were really all that good at it. Potions was your Mum – she was one of two at the top of the class with Potions. That's the Magical Drafts book. Fantastic Beasts?" He thought about it. "I'm not certain on that one. Either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions. Care of Magical Creatures isn't until Third Year. Probably Defense. Same that you could use 1000 Herbs and Fungi for Potions, you can use the Creatures book to find out what each ingredient might be. Magical Theory is used in Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy. There isn't really an Astronomy text – just the telescope and your notes."

Remus looked up from the books he was sorting through that weren't from first year. "It's a good idea to take good notes. The teacher covers more than necessarily what's in the books. Also, practice using a quill. Most people from non-magical families have the hardest time because they were never taught how to use one."

Harry was worried. "What else do people with Mundane families have a hard time with?"

Remus sat back and thought about it for a moment. "It's hard to say. Children from the Wizarding World grow up around magic and so have an easier time accepting that spells will do what they are supposed to do. Children from the Muggle world are more excited about magic in general and children from the Wizarding World are more excited about learning certain spells. The only real problem that children not raised with magic have a hard time with is the social expectations. Certain things are common. Quidditch is big and children follow teams and players much like non-magical families follow football or cricket."

Sirius was excited. "We told you about Quidditch yesterday. Your Dad was a great chaser. You should get Quidditch Through the Ages. Maybe we can show you how to play before you go to Hogwarts." He smiled while remembering, "You were on your first broom when you were just a year old. Your Mum yelled at me and your Dad for getting you the broom. You almost killed the cat!" Sirius laughed along with Remus and Harry. Harry had that bit of longing, wishing he could remember. Sirius looked at Harry. "Note that I wasn't that upset about that. I'm a dog and Remus … well, anyway … as a general rule we don't get along with cats."

Harry was really curious about what Sirius was going to say but Remus would tell him when he told him.

Sirius pointed to Harry's list. "If you want a pet, get an owl! You can send letters much easier. Toads are kind of old fashioned and cats," Sirius shuddered, "I don't really get along with them."

Harry laughed at his godfather.

When it was said and done, Harry had most of the books, a telescope that his mother had when she was young (James had destroyed his in an accident during a prank), and there were no potions tools so he would have to get all of those.

Harry hugged Sirius before Remus took him to get lunch and return to the Alley. Right before they left, Remus showed Sirius the letter of credit and Sirius laughed.

* * *

The two had a good lunch – in a private dining area. Remus didn't want Harry to be mobbed. The Leaky Cauldron had shepherd's pie and Remus introduced Harry to butterbeer. Harry liked the taste of it.

Remus led Harry to Madam Malkins. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Another witch was pinning the robes on a somewhat pudgy, blond-haired boy who looked rather nervous. Harry was led to a small box in front of a chair for the seamstress to sit at.

The boy looked too nervous to speak but Harry wanted to meet other people his age. "So, Hogwarts?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I just got my letter yesterday!" He paused and then continued, "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry smiled at the nervous boy, "Hello, Neville. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He was about to say something more but the witch who was pinning Neville's robe accidentally hit him with a pin causing Neville to wince.

The woman apologized. "I'm so very sorry, Mr. Longbottom." She turned her head toward Harry. "Harry Potter! I'm so glad to meet you!"

Harry was embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you too," he said politely. He turned his head toward Neville, even as Madam Malkin took her employee aside to calm her down and get her back to being professional. "Really, I'm new to all of this too. I just found out I was a wizard two days ago! So, really you don't have to get excited. It's not that big a deal me being 'Harry Potter.'"

Neville was a bit awestruck at meeting the hero of the Magical world, but decided to try to treat Harry a bit more normal. Madam Malkin, who heard Harry's comment was quite pleased that he wasn't more stuck up. She had quite a lot of experience with stuck up wizards.

"Umm. Alright." He paused again. "Do you know what House you'll be in?"

Harry continued the conversation, even as Madam Malkin measured him. "No. I learned yesterday my parents were in Gryffindor – so that sounds okay. But Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore said that we won't know until we get sorted."

Neville was impressed. "You know Professor Dumbledore? What's he like?"

The two boys continued chatting as the witches worked to get them fitted. Neville was so in the conversation that he wasn't aware of his Grandmother having come back to pick him up. When he saw her, he got nervous again.

"Oh. Hello, Gran." His grandmother really made him nervous. He turned his head toward Harry. "Harry Potter, I would like to introduce you to Lady Augusta Longbottom, Dowager of House Longbottom."

Harry nodded at the intimidating lady who had what appeared to be a stuffed vulture on her hat. "Mrs. Longbottom, it is nice to meet you. I would like to introduce one of my father's friends from Hogwarts, Mr. Remus Lupin."

Madam Longbottom turned toward Remus and greeted him. She turned back, looking approvingly at Harry. "I'm glad to see that some people still teach manners." Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "I have not seen you since you were a young boy. Your parents and my Frank were friends."

Neville was really scared that his Gran would talk further about his father. He didn't want people to pity him, but his Gran was not cautious about speaking of his father's good points, rather proud of his work as an Auror.

Harry saw that Neville was nervous about something, and decided to head the woman off. "I'm glad to know that people remember my parents fondly." He looked at Neville and then asked, "Has Neville got all of his equipment yet? I just started shopping and still have to get a number of other items."

Augusta had been impatient in having to take Neville around. It wasn't that she didn't love her grandson, she just didn't like the time he took to decide on things. Her Frank had been much more forward, and as a result things took less time.

She turned toward Remus. "Mr. Lupin, is this acceptable? I wouldn't mind another wand to make certain nothing happens and it would give me opportunity to take care of an item or two while in the alley." Harry looked at Neville in confusion. Neville just looked like he was both trying not to get his grandmother's attention and like he was quite exasperated. His grandmother was a bit overprotective.

Remus answered pleasantly, "Yes, I think that is quite acceptable. It would be good for Harry to spend time with one of his future classmates."

Neville was very excited. Not only would he get to spend time with Harry Potter – Harry – but his grandmother might not follow around all day.

The two finished getting their Robes, Harry taking a little bit longer because he had started later.

Soon, though, both were finished and made their way down the alley. It took a bit, but Harry finally got Neville to relax by getting him to talk about plants of all things. Neville didn't know yet that he was a natural – but he knew he liked plants.

The two made it to the Apothecary and picked up their potions supplies. They then went across the Alley and picked up cauldrons. As they walked down the Alley, Harry saw Quality Quidditch goods. "Remus, should we take care of that now?"

Remus thought about it. "Well, first years can't get brooms so Neville would just be waiting. We can take care of it when we're done with everything else." Harry nodded.

Remus led the others to the stationary shop. Neville looked at his list. "Are we supposed to have parchment?"

Harry looked over at Neville. "Remus and my godfather, Sirius, told me I should get supplies to practice writing. Said it would make the teachers a mite bit friendlier if they could read my essays."

Madame Longbottom interjected, "That sounds like an excellent idea! Neville, we are getting supplies and I will want you to write an essay on the first chapter of each of your books. I do not want to see my grandson embarrass the family by poor quill work!"

Neville really wanted to sigh, but instead just said, "Yes, Gran."

When Madame Longbottom was distracted by a comment Remus made, Harry quietly said to Neville, "Sorry about that. I didn't expect her to give homework."

Neville smiled at the first friend he made that was his own age. "That's alright. It's probably a good idea." He frowned a bit. "I probably better have good essays cause I don't know how good I'll be at magic."

Harry, being supportive, said, "Hey, we're all just getting on with it. You'll start the same as the rest of us!"

Neville tried to look confident in response, but he only looked constipated.

When they left the shop, Harry saw the Owl Emporium. He turned to Neville. "Do you have a pet yet?"

Neville brightened as he said, "Yeah. My Uncle Algie got me a toad to celebrate when I got my letter."

Harry nodded and commented to Remus. "We can pick up an owl too at the end."

Remus agreed. Madam Longbottom led the group to the next storefront, Flourish and Blott's.

* * *

As the group entered the bookstore, Harry saw Professor McGonagall with two people who looked like a husband and wife. Neither was wearing robes so he assumed they were Mundane parents. "Professor McGonagall! Hello!"

She turned at the sound of her student's voice. "Mr. Potter, I see you are getting your supplies. How has your first trip to Diagon Alley gone so far?"

Harry grinned. "Brilliant. This is Neville Longbottom. He'll be starting Hogwarts this year too."

She said, "Hello, Mr. Longbottom. I look forward to seeing you in my class. Hello, Augusta. How are you doing?"

Madame Longbottom and Remus were taken in to the conversation allowing Harry to take Neville to get the books. Harry only needed one, but wanted to see what else struck his fancy, seeing has he had brought enough money for all the books but didn't need them. The two boys ran into a girl with a basket with most of the first year books and a few others.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Harry asked.

The girl looked a bit surprised that someone was talking to her. She smiled and answered, "Yes. I got my letter last week. Professor McGonagall is taking my parents and I around to get my supplies. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've want to learn all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Harry and Neville looked at each other, surprised that anyone could say so much without looking like they took a breath. Harry turned to the girl. "My name is Harry Potter, and this is Neville Longbottom. It's nice to meet you."

The girl, Hermione, smiled shyly at that. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. I'm looking for more books to make sure I know everything. After all, I'm just getting started and …." Harry put his hand up to stop her.

He chuckled a bit and said, "We're all a bit nervous. Take a breath." He exaggerated breathing deeply and letting it out slowly. Hermione did the same and then smiled a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. I don't know any other Witches and Wizards."

Harry laughed. "Me neither. I just found out I'm a Wizard two days ago."

Hermione brightened. "Really? So you're a Muggleborn too?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually, my parents were Magical too. I just grew up with my aunt who isn't." He turned toward Neville.

Neville was a bit shy. He was new to meeting people as well. "I'm actually a Pureblood. But I haven't started reading yet either, so we're all just getting started as Harry pointed out to me."

Hermione was taken aback by that. She had assumed that kids in the Magical world grew up learning magic and she had been worried she was far behind everyone else. Apparently, Wizard and Witch children didn't learn early either. She was a bit relieved, truth be told.

"Oh, okay." She looked around, looking for something to keep the attention of the others – she didn't have any friends and was hoping to make some. "Do you know where the books are? Could you use some help?"

Harry looked at Neville, who shrugged. "Sure. As it looks like you already know where everything is that would be great; if it won't take too much of your time of course."

Hermione beamed. She might make a friend. "No! My parents kind of expect me to take a while." She blushed and looked down as she said, "I really like to read."

Harry, seeing someone who probably was a bit bullied like himself in school – he knew that tone anywhere – tried to relax the girl. "That's okay. I just found my parents' books and notes for almost all of their time at Hogwarts. I decided I'm going to bring them with me and read them when I have time."

Hermione's eyes got wide. "All of the books? Can … can I borrow some to read at Hogwarts?" she asked, a little bit awestruck.

Harry laughed. Apparently this girl really liked books. "Sure. And, Neville, if you need to find something you can look at them too."

Neville nodded happily at Harry. Neville WAS happy. Harry seemed to keep him involved – he was really nervous about meeting people. Apparently, others were as well so he didn't feel quite so out of place.

Hermione, Neville, and Harry spent a bit of time getting all of the books. With someone who had just taken the time to find them all already, Harry and Neville found that the trip around to store was much quicker than it otherwise would have been. Harry picked a few more books up that looked interesting. He told Hermione he would bring those with him to Hogwarts as well. She thanked him happily.

Hermione had been a bit bossy toward Neville initially, but Harry had pulled her aside and explained about how important politeness and manners were according to Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. As it came from an authority figure, Hermione was immediately converted.

Neville was just relieved that Hermione seemed just a tad bit less like his Gran when talking to him.

When Neville was engrossed at looking at all the plant books, Hermione spoke. "Thank you for helping." She looked down. "I sometimes have a hard time making friends."

Harry replied with a kind voice, "That's okay. You and Neville are the first magical people my own age I've met. I've not got a lot of friends either. I think most people our age don't like it when people their own age point out mistakes. Makes them defensive and think that the one talking is a bit snobbish."

After Harry's explanation, Hermione had reviewed a number of times in her past when she had trouble talking to other kids. She had to admit, at least quietly and to herself, that maybe her attitude had been a major problem. She had taken on her personality in imitation of teachers, who were her role models as regards books and learning, and many teachers praised her maturity and intelligence. However, other kids never seemed to response well to her.

Maybe she should be a bit less like a teacher and more like another child when talking to her peers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, there are quotes used and I didn't even bold them. I will only say that I don't own them and it's fair use.
> 
> The below is an Author's Rant. Ignore it if such bores or annoys you.
> 
> I first did not assume Harry is super-wealthy. I assumed his family was comfortably well off.
> 
> I took a look at the image from the Harry Potter movie. I estimated (by drawing circles in MS paint to try to get a similar number) that a "mound" would have probably 10,000 galleons. Serious estimates (not using my methods by trying to guess based on what was purchased and the cost) put the vault at a value of 20,000. If a single mound has about 10,000 coins and he has mounds and columns and heaps it is likely that the vault value would be about 125,000 galleons. It might be more. It might be less.
> 
> Then I looked up the James Potter entry on the Harry Potter Wiki which said that James inherited vast fortunes from his parents. Which means that all of my work to figure out his value was pointless. It is sooooo confusing.
> 
> Rowling made a large error in writing the books in that she didn't seem to have a definite money structure beyond it being unusual – all coin values are based on prime numbers seems to be the only thing she explained well. She was a bit fast and loose with monetary descriptions, costs, etc., which led to fanfic authors being a bit fast and loose. She is also horrible with dates. She has said that she is very weak in maths.
> 
> For some amusement, you should look up Mistakes_in_the_Harry_Potter_books in the Harry Potter wiki.
> 
> I would like to point out that Harry Potter was the work of an amateur writer – which she was when she first wrote it. The concept was so good that the publisher published without the enormous amount of checking that most authors have to do to write a fantasy fiction book which holds together without mistakes.
> 
> The true greats in fantasy writing normally do a large amount of work to plan out a story – especially a multi-book epic. Tolkien invented a whole language and worked out all its rules – the actual genesis of the Lord of the Rings world. He was an English professor at Oxford.
> 
> If you ever want to read about what it takes to write a good story without continuity mistakes, I suggest the Rivan Codex by Eddings.
> 
> There is a very good reason I am a fanficton writer and not a professional author.


	9. Getting Back to Privit Drive

By the time the three had emerged from the stacks, they were talking easily about the books, Hogwarts, tiny stories about magic, and a few other things.

Hermione's parents were amazed when they saw their daughter talking confidently with two boys her own age. They were used to their daughter having trouble making friends and being very upset with how the other kids treated her. If for that alone, they were feeling more confident and happy at their choice in allowing Hermione to attend Hogwarts.

They were also quite happy that Hermione had taken so little time in the store. Normally, it was impossible to get her out of a bookstore or a library.

When the three and all of the adults left the bookstore, Harry turned to the adults. "Can Hermione come with us while we get the rest of the supplies?"

Madame Longbottom was looking at her grandson. The normally very shy and quiet boy was suddenly quite different. At his hopeful look, she couldn't find it within herself to object. Hermione's parents saw the same look on their daughter's face and had the same response. Remus really had all the time in the world, as he and Harry wouldn't meet up with Professor Dumbledore until 6:00.

Professor McGonagall thought about it for a moment. When she looked at Remus he calmly said, "The more the merrier. If you wish, I can take responsibility for ensuring she is properly introduced as I am already doing so with Harry and it would be no trouble." He turned toward the Granger parents'. "Do either of you have an objection?"

The Grangers looked at each other and then turned back. Mrs. Granger said, "As long as everything is taken care of, it should be fine." Hermione squealed a bit at that and her parents smiled happily at her.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "It would allow me to complete a number of administrative tasks still having to be done for the new school year. Ms. Granger, here is your ticket for the Hogwarts express. Mr. Lupin can explain how to access the platform. Do you have any questions for me?"

Hermione shook her head and remembering Harry's comments said, "No. Thank you very much for introducing my parents and myself to Diagon Alley. I look forward to your class."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the girl. "I look forward to having you. Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, you as well. I shall see all of you September 1, if we do not see one other earlier."

The boys replied politely and Professor McGonagall made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron to access their floo.

The expanded shopping party made their way across the alley to the magical instruments shop, where trunks and telescopes could be found. Harry already had both so just made suggestions to both of the others.

Hermione had asked why she couldn't get a more powerful Mundane telescope. Remus explained that although Magical telescopes didn't have the power of Mundane ones, they were charmed to see the sky in detail even when there was cloud cover or still light pollution from the sun only recently being down. Hermione was impressed, as were her parents.

Finally, the group made its way down the road toward the last item on the list – except Hermione who still needed her potions equipment and Harry who still was getting an owl.

Remus said, "Next stop, the wand shop."

Neville looked a bit worriedly at his gran. She didn't disappoint. "Neville will be using his father's wand, as it's an honorable wand which saw service in the last war."

Harry looked at Remus in alarm, "Umm. Remus? Didn't you say that everyone's magic is different?"

Remus looked over at the older woman and then to Neville. Finally, he answered Harry – by avoiding the issue altogether. "Well, I am certain that Mr. Ollivander can ensure that the wand is correct for young Neville."

Mrs. Longbottom was about to protest whatever Remus' response was after the impertinent question (in her mind) by Harry Potter. She was satisfied, however, by the response. Neville would see it was perfectly acceptable, and she wouldn't be accused of impropriety.

As the group made its way, Harry got more excited.

A magic wand…this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.

* * *

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

He commented quietly to Hermione and Neville, "For some reason, the back of my neck is prickling. It's like the shop is tingling with magic."

Both of the other two paused and closed their eyes. Both then opened their eyes as Neville said, "I see what you mean! I don't think I ever felt magic like that!"

Hermione also said she felt it. "It's like you're being showered with it."

The Granger parents looked over to Remus to see what his reply would be. His face took on a look of surprise. Before he could comment, a soft voice interrupted. "Rare it is for those coming for a wand to notice that. I look forward to fitting you all."

An old man was standing before the group, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

The three children flinched a bit, not expecting the sudden appearance of the man. Remus chuckled.

"Remus Lupin, cypress wood, unicorn tail hair, ten and a quarter inches, quite pliable. Excellent wand for Defense in the protection of others."

Remus smiled as he said to the shopkeeper, "Still scaring the customers, Mr. Ollivander? I remember my first trip here."

Mr. Ollivander just smiled mysteriously. "I see we have three to get their wands."

Madame Longbottom interrupted, "Mr. Ollivander, a question has arisen. I have told my grandson he would be using his father's wand – a wand with a noble history. Mr. Potter mentioned that others had suggested that such would not be proper. We would like your professional opinion."

Ollivander looked at Neville with a mysterious look. "I would have to measure him. Is the wand present?"

Augusta answered in the negative. "While the others are fitted, I shall apparate home and retrieve it if necessary."

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I shall fit the other two while you do so."

Augusta left, after asking Remus to keep an eye out. He nodded.

Mr. Ollivander turned. "A Muggleborn student, and Mr. Harry Potter. Who shall be first?"

Harry pushed Hermione forward.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ms. Granger, welcome to Ollivanders. Let's take a few measurements." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Hermione lifted her arm. "I'm right-handed."

"Hold out your arm. That's it."

He measured Hermione from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, normally you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry saw that the tape measure, which was measuring between Hermione's nostrils, was doing this on its own.

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Granger. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Hermione hesitantly waved the wand, and Ollivander snatched the wand from her. "No, that will never do." He pulled another, "Try this one."

Hermione waved the wand, and a swath of blue and gold sparks lit the shop. "Excellent. Vine-wood, 12 inches. A wand of balance, for someone with high goals and a passion for learning things." Hermione blushed as she retreated with her wand. She admired it, even as Harry moved forward.

Mr. Ollivander repeated his measurements, even as he spoke. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander paused before he continued. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Neville was becoming more convinced he would have to have his own wand. Madame Longbottom arrived back, as Mr. Ollivander was making his comments.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head, and made his way back to the stacks to get some boxes.

He returned and handed a wand to Harry. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. The Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Give it a wave."

Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy."

Harry tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Remus and the others whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…" "

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. The others in the shop, if he had asked, would have agreed with him. He asked everyone there to keep that bit quiet. All agreed.

Harry stepped back, even as Madame Longbottom presented the wand she had went to retrieve.

Mr. Ollivander looked at it. "Yes. Another Mahogany. 12 inches. Pliable. Once again, good for Tranfiguration. A powerful wand."

He measured Neville, the same way that he had measured the others. He handed the wand to Neville and asked him to wave it. Not much happened as he did so. Ollivander shook his head. "I thought not. This wand is not for you. If you were to use your parent's wand, your mothers would likely have been a closer match." He turned toward Augusta. "Mr. Potter was correct to question it. The wand would not have worked well for Mr. Longbottom."

Augusta was disappointed and in her mind equated it as failure on Neville's part. But she would keep it to herself for the moment. "Very well. Neville will need a wand."

Mr. Ollivander went and got several boxes, including one of those that Harry had not taken.

The first several had not achieved a good result. Some did nothing, others caused explosions. Mr. Ollivander was getting happy again.

Finally, he handed another wand to Neville. "13 inches. Cherry with the hair of a unicorn."

Neville took the wand and was amazed at the feeling he got as he held it. In a bit of a daze, he waved it and an enormous amount of sparks appeared.

"Very good! An excellent wand for Defense and Charms. Cherry represents death, rebirth, and new awakenings. A wand for a Wizard who is coming in to his own, breaking free from past expectations. I expect great things from all three of you."

Truthfully, he normally did not espouse on what the woods represented. However, he had seen the reaction that Augusta Longbottom had hidden upon the wand rejecting her grandson. He was a wand crafter, he dealt in truth – regardless of connotation. But he was not heartless.

Each paid seven Galleons for their wands. Before they left, however, Remus had a suggestion. "I recommend holsters and polishing kits. A well-cared for wand is a much more reliable wand."

Ollivander agreed and so each bought the extra accessories. Finally the group made it out of the shop. Madame Longbottom had not gotten away to take care of the items she had wanted, and so she said, "We have completed the shopping, Neville. Say goodbye to your new friends."

Neville, Harry, and Hermione spoke. Harry volunteered, "I'm getting an owl today. Would you mind if I write?"

Neville smiled broadly. "Not at all. Hermione, would you like to write?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not getting an owl today. I'm not sure how I could."

Harry said, "Well, I can send the owl to you before Neville and then you can send a letter on with my letter. Then Neville can send back to me and we can keep a round going."

Neville added, "I can use the owl at home and send messages as well. Just ask the owl to wait for a reply."

Hermione beamed at the two boys. She was extremely happy she had met them. She glomped Neville, who had never been hugged by a girl before and so was very embarrassed. Hermione then repeated the action with Harry.

Neville then followed his grandmother and Harry and Hermione waited until he was gone before turning to head back the other way to finish out the trip.

* * *

The reduced-in-size party moved back down the alley.

Harry was looking forward to visiting the Quidditch store. Hermione still had to get her potions supplies.

Harry, in looking around saw a shop at the end of the alley. "Remus? What about that store?" Hermione also looked at the store with interest.

The store Harry pointed to was the Junk Shop. Remus smiled as though in remembrance. "Yes, a store with many odds and ends, a good place to find the odd item which otherwise can't be found. I don't think we have time to do it justice. Let's go down to the Owl Emporium."

Harry nodded. In truth, he had interest toward everything in the Alley and resolved to see each store at some point. Hermione was also looking around with interest. "What is that Alley?" Hermione pointed to a dark entrance off to the side.

Remus looked over. "Knockturn Alley. Not a place to find yourself at night or alone. I highly recommend not exploring that until you are older. Many who are," Remus paused in thought for a moment, "unusual – unusual is a good word – in their lives or requirements are located there. This includes those that are more interested in Dark magic, hags, the odd vampire, and those that are looking for things not normally found. In a way, many of the shops are the same as those you can find in Diagon Alley – they just do not necessarily cater to ministry expectations in what they sell. There are a few pubs and the clientele is a somewhat rougher crowd."

Harry nodded in reply. It sounded interesting – but not that interesting.

Harry saw another shop. He looked over at Hermione and her parents. "How about a stop at that shop – I want to see if it's different in the Wizarding world." Harry pointed to Florean Fortescue's shop.

The Granger parents looked at each other and then Mr. Granger said, "Normally we avoid sweets as we are dentists and encourage Hermione to do so as well. I think we can indulge in a treat though."

Remus chuckled as they walked to the shop. "While I can agree with the effect that too much sugar can have on teeth, wizards and witches tend to have less problems with it. Also, we use up more energy. So what would be considered an unhealthy amount or type of food otherwise isn't necessarily so for the young witch or wizard. Most, especially the most powerful, tend to eat much more sugar than others. Albus, Professor Dumbledore, mentioned yesterday that he had only recently cut back a bit to get fitter – but he isn't fat or even chubby. He's also famous for liking candy. He's past his century mark and is far from elderly in his lifestyle."

The Grangers were interested and continued asking Remus about things, even as Harry and Hermione were looking over the menu.

The two pre-teens were amazed at the number of options. The proprietor arrived to their table. "Hello! Welcome to Florean Forescue's (that's me) Ice Cream Parlor! What would you like?"

Harry had a chocolate with raspberry with nuts. Hermione had a simple chocolate. Remus ordered a small chocolate until Harry insisted he wanted to cover it as thanks for taking him around. Harry also insisted Remus get a larger one. Remus was too happy spending time with Harry to argue the point too heartily. The Grangers got two ice creams less sweet varieties, each with their own flavor.

The group chatted about things until finished and then left, thanking Mr. Fortescue on the way out.

They made their way two doors down and entered the Owl Emporium. The witch at the counter welcomed them. "Welcome to the Owl Emporium. What can I get for you folks today?"

Harry answered, "I'm about to go to Hogwarts and decided to get an owl. I need to get the supplies for an owl as well."

The clerk nodded. "Come back this way, and you can look at the different options."

Harry and Hermione moved toward the area which contained the cages. There were many of different breeds. There were several Tawny Owls, Brown Owls, Screech Owls, Barn Owls, Long and Short-Eared Owls, and a very few European Eagle Owls. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw that there was one Snowy Owl – and no other in the shop.

Harry asked the woman about it. "Yeah, we don't normally have Snowy Owls. Just happened to have one – she's a beauty isn't she?"

Harry continued staring at the owl and nodded. "How much for the Snowy?"

The woman thought about it. "Most owls are 10 or 15 Galleons. I'd let the Snowy go for 20. Supplies for another 4."

Harry agreed. The Snowy Owl really was a beauty. She was also rather easy to get along with and seemed to react rather positively to Harry's presence.

Harry and Remus made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies, while Hermione picked up her supplies at the Apothecary. After completing that business, Harry helped Hermione at the Magical Instruments shop to get her telescope as well as other items.

Finally, the shopping was done.

Hermione, not wanting to leave one of her first friends, was very nervous. "Harry? Can we exchange addresses and phone numbers?" Her parents looked quite agreeable.

Harry gave her the info but said, "My godfather was recently made available again. I might move, but right now that's where I live with my aunt and her family."

Hermione carefully stowed the information in the trunk she had acquired - her father was happy to no longer have to carry many packages, however shrunken they were - and then hugged Harry quite hard before she left with her parents.

Harry looked over at Remus. "I have to say, two friends and it's only been two days is really nice."

Remus just smiled. "Great friends can be hard to come by. I found some of the greatest when I was your age." He looked at a pocket watch. "We have a bit before Professor Dumbledore arrives. Let's move back to the Cauldron and I can show you the Knight Bus and how we are getting to Arabella Figg's place."

* * *

Albus made his way to the records room. The Wizengamot session that day had been a bit tedious. There were no new laws proposed or debated. The most time was taken by ritual and data collection on the budget requests by the various Ministry departments. These would be debated beginning on the next Monday.

Afterward, he made his way to the Wizengamot Administrative Offices. There as one employee available. The man was a bit nervous. "Chief Warlock, how many I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Clark. I have come to obtain a records search on a particular family."

After completing the search for the files and obtaining copies, Albus made his way back to Hogwarts. He had things to complete before his rendezvous with young Harry and Remus.

* * *

4:00 saw an older gentleman walking down Privet Drive in the suburban neighbourhood of Little Whinging. He was dressed in what would be considered good fashion a half a century earlier: Grey tweed suit with a tweed trilby hat, brown Oxford shoes, probably made by Brooks Brothers. He was smiling pleasantly, but not too pleasantly. The most remarkable aspect to those that saw him was his long hair and beard, a starlingly pure white. He reminded many of the residents of grandfathers and fathers, veterans who kept themselves in fighting trim after the Great War.

Two of the residents were out "admiring the garden" in the yard of one of them - in actual fact they were gossiping. The man tipped his hat to the middle-aged women. Both giggled at the gentlemanly manners, reminding them of teachers they had fancied when they were girls going away to school.

The man made his way to 4 Privet Drive – the home of Petunia Dursley. Petunia was well-known in the neighbourhood as a gossip. She had a young son whom she verbally praised to all the neighbours and a nephew which she did not like talking about. Petunia had mentioned that Dudley was going to his father's old public school, Smeltings Academy. The nephew, Petunia had reluctantly mentioned, was going to be attending the local secondary comprehensive, Stonewall High.

Shortly thereafter, the much-touted Dudley was seen leaving the home looking less than pleased. He was shortly thereafter seen making his way to the local park speaking to another local boy, Peirs Polkiss, who was also known to be attending Smeltings.

One of the local chatterers overheard a small part of their conversation. It wasn't as though the boys were keeping their voices down – regardless of the fact that the lady in question seemed unduly hasty in making her own way to putter in her front garden, putting her in prime position.

"... second bedroom. He's also going to some school up in Scotland his Mum and Da attended. ... They didn't seem to want me to have too many details, so I don't know. Probably some ..." It was unfortunate that Dudley had moved out of earshot.

It was also noted that the older gentleman left shortly before 6:00 and made his way to another home in the area – Mrs. Figg, on Wisteria Walk. She was known by the locals as having a few too many cats, but was considered otherwise harmless. She was also known to sit for the nephew Petunia did not like talking about.

Other observations found that the nephew in question had arrived to Mrs. Figg's from ... somewhere (no one knew but none considered it important for some reason) in the company of another man. That man seemed a bit worn around the edges, but many of the younger women in the neighbourhood pronounced him quite dishy in a bad-boy-become-scholar kind of way. None of the women who made those observations could explain their impressions, but all quite agreed.

The older man, the younger man, and the nephew all made their way back to Number 4 and were ensconsed inside for at least an hour. The two men were them seen leaving. The older man still seemed to be smiling pleasantly but the younger man had a look on his face which reinforced the former-bad-boy feeling, regardless of the fact he seemed to be cheerful.

The next day, the nephew seemed to do some yard work – but not as much as he had been seen doing in the past. He also, for some reason, didn't seem quite so scruffy as in the past. Dudley, Peirs, and two other local boys that played together were seen to be walking around the neighbourhood disgruntled in some way, but none really knew why.

The next week or so saw several visitors to Privet Drive which gave fuel to the meetings of the locals.

An expensive car stopped by, and a young girl was seen to get out of it. The Dursleys, dressed in their best, were apparent as was the nephew. It was surprising to a number of the neighbours that the girl seemed to bypass the son and flew into the nephew's arms, chattering at a mile a minute. The housewife of Number Seven later identified the couple with the girl as her sister's high-priced dentist. The nephew was seen leaving with the couple and returning – once again using some means not considered important – later that evening.

Roughly a week later, a motorcycle pulled up to the house driven by a man that the younger housewives agreed was _still_ a bad-boy – and also quite dishy. Number Eleven had been in her yard and overheard the man call the nephew "godson" and, in an unguarded moment while the two were having their fun, was heard to remonstrate the nephew about treating his Godfather who was from a Noble house so poorly.

The neighbours started to get the idea that what they knew of the nephew wasn't quite correct.

The nephew was not seen as much as he seemed to come and go, none being quite certain as to his means of travel (but that wasn't important). The nephew had left for the summer after the first third of August. A red-haired man and his three red-haired children arrived in an older blue car: A classic that had been lovingly cared for in all appearance (it seemed to have a new paint job). Two of them, twins apparently, helped carry the nephew's school trunk and a cage for a bird (but no bird was present for some reason) while the nephew and the younger boy seemed to chatter on about sports ... or something. The boys seemed pleasant – but seemed to have odd colors in their clothing. The younger red-haired boy had worn an old-fashioned sports jersey that was bright orange and had the name of a sports team none had heard about: Chudley something-or-another.

Vernon Dursley had been heard to call the school the boy was attending St. Brutus' School of Incurably Criminal Boys; Vernon was considered solid but a bit unsubtle. Number Seven had heard from her sister who had heard from her dentist that their daughter was going to some selective private school for the gifted. They didn't pass on the name, but mentioned that was because many government workers sent their children there. The nephew seemed to be a school chum. It was also noted that Petunia – who normally never passed on opportunity to complain about her nephew – never mentioned the name of the school he attended. She also seemed a bit less complaining in general.

The husbands were told by their wives what they had learned. It was agreed by the neighbourhood that the boy's image as a wastrel passed on by the Dursleys in the past was cover for the nephew being from some old family or another too well known and therefore safer if mostly unknown or considered less than acceptable to spend time with.

The neighbours nodded and agreed with the Dursleys on the few negative comments, all knowing that the Dursleys were just doing their best so to protect the young nephew from some threat that would materialize if he was known to be living there and known for who he actually was. They agreed collectively to keep this information within the neighbourhood in order to protect the nephew and the family who did such an unpleasant task so completely believably – if they didn't know better.

* * *

Wulfric fumed as the images on the screen were shown. Harry was showing too much independence and charisma to be easily led. He should have been guided more carefully than Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva, and his blasted replacement were doing so.

He had suggested to Augusta that perhaps his father's wand would fit. He did not think that the other possible prophecy child should be too powerful. If necessary, Wulfric would have gotten him his own wand and saved the day.

And that Muggleborn girl could have been used to control Harry. But, Oh no! The boy had had to make nice to every damn fellow student he met. At this rate, subtle control in the background of the image of the boy could not be effective!

His only hope was for it all to fall apart.

Lily and James were celebrating Harry making friends. And then blowing raspberries at Wulfric. And then celebrating again.

This really was tedious for the old man.


	10. New Plans, New Paradigms

Harry awoke and looked around his room. It had been Dudley's second bedroom – but that was yesterday. When Professor Dumbledore had retrieved him from Mrs. Figg, he had been very nervous about current circumstances. When he had arrived home, Aunt Petunia told him that he had been moved to the room at the top of the stairs.

Not wanting to argue, the three wizards made their way up to the room.

When Harry opened the door, he noticed that it had a simple but old fashioned knob – very much like an older version of the style used in the rest of the house. He was surprised to find that all of Dudley's old toys had been cleared out. Inside, he found a small four-poster bed, the old desk, Dudley's old chest-of-drawers, and a few other small items.

However, none of the items were had any appearance of wear. It was as if all had been made new again. Harry looked on in amazement. He heard someone clearing their throat.

He turned and Professor Dumbledore began, "In discussion I have had with your aunt and uncle it was decided that this would be your room. It was unfortunate that there were so many broken items and so I assisted in ensuring that the room was in decent repair. How do you like it?"

Harry grinned. "It's brilliant, Professor!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I am glad to hear that. Now," he casually moved his wand and two comfortable chairs appeared for himself and Remus even as the chair in front of the desk changed to a more comfortable one, "tell me about your trip to Diagon Alley."

Harry was amazed that the Professor seemed so interested in how it had gone. Harry got the distinct impression that it was less about him being a celebrity and more like he wanted to ensure Harry had enjoyed himself. He lit up upon hearing about Harry having met Neville.

"Yes, that is another young man I was quite interested in checking in on. His parents worked with your parents, myself, and others in the conflict with Voldemort." Remus flinched very little but Harry noticed.

Harry was curious. "Why is it that everyone flinches a little when the name is mentioned? Yesterday, Sirius and Remus didn't but today he did. Why is that?"

Remus looked sheepish. Albus looked at the man and shook his head a little. "It is unfortunate that his deeds were so vile that most do not wish to speak using his name. It is also possible that there was some geis applied to the name which made it more fearful to be heard or spoken. Many who used his name freely were soon after attacked as well. Although it has been almost ten years since he disappeared, many find the reminder of his campaign fearful."

Albus sat back stroking his beard. "I wonder if there is a counter-curse which might affect it." He shook his head and said, "It is of little import at the moment. I think I will encourage people to refer to him by his name: Tom Riddle. He attempted to hide his identity and so most only know him by his self-produced moniker. I have begun to ensure this is known, but it might require more work."

Harry nodded. Tom was a lot easier to remember than Voldemort. It also wouldn't scare the other wizards and witches he met. Remus looked thoughtful. "I wonder why no one ever publicized his origins."

Albus shook his head to himself. Blasted Wulfric and his games.

"I admit that as I was aware of his identity it would have behooved me to do so. I had been worried that speaking about it would produce a backlash against those not pureblood but it should have been reported. An error on my part. I find that many errors have been made on my watch and by myself personally. Such errors will be rectified forthwith, as possible."

Harry respected Professor Dumbledore's statement. Very few teachers and adults he knew ever admitted that they had made mistakes and those that did rarely took the time to fix them.

Albus turned his head back toward the two. "I request that if it seems that I have made an error that you are aware of, please notify me as soon as possible. It would make it far easier to act if people were a bit less respectful and a bit more communicative."

He shook his head visibly. "So few ever call me to account when they perceive a mistake, feeling that they should respect the 'Defeater of Grindelwald.' Many do such so much that they feel that my actions are above reproach. Should anyone espouse my infallibility to you, Harry, please let them know that you have talked to me and requested that you not be so 'respectful.' I am, after all, a Wizard – which immediately makes my apparent wisdom suspect as it is likely that I am not using common sense." Albus grinned at Harry as he delivered the last portion of his statement.

Harry laughed, even as Remus and Professor Dumbledore did the same.

When they had finished laughing, Professor Dumbledore stood, followed by the other two. "Well, it is time to take our leave. I would suggest spending some time reviewing your books. Please be certain to also take some time to have some fun this summer. You are about to embark on an adventure but it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the little side trips from the journey."

Albus turned to lead Remus back out, but paused. "I should note to you that I have applied a various few charms and spells to your domicile. I have soundproofed the room, as my observation led me to believe your uncle is not someone of great patience for those disturbing him." Harry shuddered even as he nodded. "I have _spoken_ to him about that and advised him that I have taken steps to prevent your activities from distracting him. That those steps also might prevent his activities from distracting you? Well – it is a happy coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

Harry grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Also, I would like to see your wand for a moment." Harry pulled the wand from the wrist holder he had bought. "Ah, very good! A holster is an excellent purchase, much smaller chance of mistakes." Albus peered at the wand in Harry's hand. "Is that Holly with a phoenix feather by chance?"

Harry replied, "Yes, Professor. How did you know?"

Professor Dumbledore explained even as he took an old broken wooden toy that had belonged to Dudley from his pocket. "The phoenix that provided the feather happens to be my familiar. Mr. Ollivander took the time to tell me of the wands made from his offerings. I am quite certain that the second offering will be used much more positively than the first. I will advise Fawkes that you have it. I am certain that he will be overjoyed as he quite liked you when you were a toddler."

Harry smiled and blushed.

Professor Dumbledore took his wand and made a few waves at the broken toy. It changed to match the shape of Harry's wand except it was a bright blue color not found in nature. He handed this to Harry. "I recommend using this to practice the motions described in the book for your spells. As it is magically inert, it is unlikely that accidents should occur. The Ministry looks poorly upon magic by under-aged wizards and witches." His face took on a sly look for a moment. "Why, they don't even allow them to be told that the trace isn't applied until a student is sorted into Hogwarts or registers as a home-schooled wizard!"

Professor Dumbledore looked comically repentant for a moment. "Oh dear. Did I say that out loud?" Remus and Harry both solemnly nodded, even as they fought their smiles. "Well, I am certain that you won't mention that to other adults. It might make them annoyed over a simple mistake. Can I trust you two to avoid such confessions?"

Harry and Remus both solemnly nodded once more, even as they began to lose the fight to maintain their expressions. Albus was serious for a moment. "It is a good policy in that it avoids dangerous mistakes. We do have a Statute of Secrecy and violations are harshly penalized. Your needing magical healing for a poor choice of spells would be proof enough. And casting spells on Mundanes without proper training and authorization is also grounds for harsh penalties. Do you understand?"

Harry agreed – even if the book he bought couldn't be used against Dudley now.

Albus and Remus took their leave.

* * *

Harry had taken some time the night before to find a good name for his owl. He finally had decided upon Hedwig from his History of Magic book and she seemed to approve. He then let her out when it was dark so that she could hunt and fly around, which was something that the pamphlet on owls said was a good idea.

He then went to bed in a much more comfortable bed than he had ever slept in previously – even the Leaky Cauldron's beds weren't that comfortable.

When he woke up, he did his morning cleanup and made his way down to the kitchen. His Aunt Petunia gave him a plate with a much more substantial portion than normal. When Dudley tried to complain that the extras didn't go to him, Petunia – somewhat uncharacteristically in Harry's opinion – was not immediately sympathetic. She reasonably explained that his portion was his portion and not everyone else's. Dudley sulked for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast and rinsing the plates, Harry looked at the much reduced list of chores that he would normally perform. Instead of mowing the lawn, weeding the garden, cleaning the shed, washing the car, sweeping the stoop, dusting the ground floor, vacuuming the carpets, mopping the hard floors, cleaning the bathrooms, cooking the dinners, purchasing the groceries, and any other unpleasant task Vernon could conceive of, his list included only weeding the garden, sweeping the stoop, dusting the ground floor, and mopping the kitchen. It was much more reasonable and seemed to be the amount other kids he had listened to in school (Dudley never allowed him to sit with others without destroying the chance) seemed to indicate was a normal amount of work for chores. Why – it wouldn't take more than an hour at most!

After he completed his chores, he sent a letter off to Hermione via Neville mentioning the practice wand Professor Dumbledore had created for him. He didn't say anything about the trace – feeling (correctly) that such was not information to casually pass in a letter.

He then spent the better portion of the day reviewing each book and doing the practice essays that Remus had recommended to practice his handwriting.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore called Tippy to thank her for the excellent meal, as was his practice. He never quite noticed the increase in good service from his newly employed habits (his normal habits – new to the house elves). He then made his way to his office, and began reviewing the paperwork that seemed to pile up when he was away from the office.

One item that caught his attention was the book lists for all years. He carefully perused the complete list for each subject, instead of the complete list for each year that he normally reviewed. He noted something odd. He wrote a note and sent it off with Fawkes.

He then found a letter from his old friend Nicholas about a "delicate matter." He looked over his schedule and saw that he had a few hours until the next item that required his presence. As a result, he made his way to the floo and called. He was then invited through.

After pleasantries, Nicholas explained why he had asked Albus to come. "Albus, there are indications that someone or something has begun to attack our wards. The attacks are showing a bit more cunning and guile than previous attempts to gain entry. I am worried about our greatest treasure." His wife, Perenelle, agreed.

Albus looked to his old mentor. "What are you asking of me, Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked to Perenelle. She supplied, "We are so used to doing things a certain way and in a certain order that we have become predictable. Our wards have not been truly tested in over two centuries and so these new attempts are quite worrisome." Her voice had a small trace of her native French – even though neither had lived in France for over three centuries. "As one of our greatest students, we have asked you to come to provide a fresh perspective on the problem."

Albus sat back and considered. He could imaging Wulfric's answer to such a problem: Bring the treasure to Hogwarts – regardless of the fact that such an action would be an invite to any Richard, Franklin, or_Tom_ to invade Hogwarts to achieve the prize.

"Where is the treasure now?"

Nicholas said, "It is in a vault in Gringotts. I have left authorization with the goblins to act as you request, either to remove it or to change its security. You are known to have been my apprentice. Anyone else seen to be coming or going from here would be suspect and might be immediately scanned by a legilimencer to find out what they know. As a result – we cannot hope to go to anyone else for advice."

Albus thought about it. "I might have an idea. It would require the payment of one individual to achieve the safety of the treasure. He would have to be paid a lump sum or a regular stipend."

The two Flamels looked to each other and then back to Albus. "I could afford paying a salary to someone; the treasure assured that we have the means. Anyone who offered to protect it from 'the goodness of their heart' I would immediately suspect of wanting it for themselves; one reason I never took any Ministry up on offers to 'help protect' the treasure. However, if it was known that I was paying an individual, they would be immediately targeted."

Albus nodded; the Flamels' attitude was quite reasonable. "I happen to have as a graduate which might fit the bill. Do you know the dangers of attempting to perform Legilemency on a werewolf?"

Nicholas shuddered. In the Middle Ages it wasn't unheard of for Magical lords or advisors to use such methods to question suspects. On one such occasion, an unrepentant man who had Lycanthropy was caught and questioned. An attempt was made to find out his victims and crimes. The curse, however, destroyed the Wizard who attempted it. It was determined that such people were not safe to question using the Mind Arts when it happened again when other such people being questioned in that way produced the same result. The lesson was learned very completely: Never attempt to scan a lycanthrope.

Albus nodded, "I see you do. I have a graduate who suffers from that affliction. However, a more honest and careful man you could not find. He was grateful for my allowing him to attend Hogwarts even cursed as he was as a young child. I would recommend arranging to have him decide on security. You shall authorize money to me. To protect you, I shall use other means not obviously connected to you to ensure it is paid as a salary for protecting the security measures. Is that an acceptable plan?"

The Flamels wanted more information so Albus talked about Remus Lupin, the Marauders, Harry Potter, and why it would not be suspicious for Albus to contact the man as he was seen in his company repeatedly in the last month.

The Flamels agreed. Nicholas wrote out an authorization for enough to cover a year of salary – at a very decent rate. There was a reason why historically successful banks always paid employees well, even in tough economic times: Avoid temptation.

Albus agreed to require a magical oath from his candidate. Albus added one more item. "Now it comes to my remuneration."

Nicholas was a bit outraged (he had TAUGHT the man) until Albus explained. "I would request a simple thing to strengthen the image that I am the security master of the item. You have more experience than anyone else in certain things. I am in desperate need of a simple thing."

Nicholas and Perenelle listened to Albus' description of what he needed. As it was something that quite easy to do and was quite interesting for the old alchemist, he decided that it was appropriate and not unreasonable. That it would be something that would keep them mentally occupied and interested was a bonus.

Albus made his way out of the home of the Flamels and immediately apparated to the Ministry: The first step in misdirection. He would be very cautious to not enter Gringotts until the treasure was secured. He could just imagine Wulfric immediately going and inspecting the treasure and vault to demonstrate that once again he was the only one worthy of controlling such an item. Albus had recently made a breakthrough in understand Wulfric's motivations: Extend his own naiveté (before Tom's evil actions woke him to human nature) _reductio ad absurdam_. Thus you have Wulfric's motivations. As stupid as that would be.

* * *

Quirinus Quirrell, from his position he was in which he was using to inspect the wards of his target, spied his erstwhile employer leaving the premises of the Flamels. It was obvious that the attempts he had made to analyze the wards had been detected. This meant that it was unlikely that the Stone would still be here.

He would have to question people to find out where Albus had gone after leaving the area; it would give him a clue as to where the Stone was likely to be placed. His master was telling him that Dumbledore was predictable in his arrogance and urged him to find out quickly.

* * *

Albus knew that Remus would be unavailable very shortly as the full moon was close. It would be inadvisable to attempt to contact him immediately regardless. As it was apparent that whomever (and he suspected who that person was working for) had attempted to invade the Flamels' wards was not aware of the Stone's location, he felt confident that the three days it was necessary to wait for Remus would not immediately endanger the Stone.

He normally did not need to visit Gringotts in the normal course of his business, so that would not be an issue.

He considered plans as he strode through the Atrium. Finally, he decided upon a course of action. He visited the DMLE. The witch at the desk stuttered as he greeted her. "Yes, yes, it is a pleasure to visit. I am about to make my way to an abandoned Muggle area and I will be performing a few enchantments. Unfortunately, I might trip the sensors for the location and I wanted to ensure that the Ministry was not unduly alarmed."

The woman began filling in a parchment. "And the location?"

Albus replied serenely, "Wool's Orphanage in London."

After making his report, he had a request: "If after this day, the location shows up on the sensors, the Aurors should investigate with the idea that someone is attacking it."

He completed his report and made his way to an apparition point. He then recalled the room that Tom had been living in when he first met the boy. He looked around. It was quite abandoned.

Albus spent a good hour building several temporary wards (they should last no more than a year) and applying several charms to the building. If he was a bit unsubtle in masking the spellwork, it was quite fortunate that Wizards and Witches tended to be a bit illogical. None would ask why this location or what had been done. If they did a bit of speculating? He couldn't control gossip.

He had transfigured an item to look like the Stone, and then had made several traps that were a bit obvious. He was dealing with Magicals after all. The location was far enough away from others that any attack would not endanger others. So, if he made a few lethal traps on the transfigured Stone, no (innocent) person should be harmed.

Once this was completed, he called for Fawkes and asked for a lift back to Hogwarts. The phoenix acceded to the request. Once they were in the office, Albus caressed the bird. "I wanted you to know that the wand with your other feather has now made its way to the hand of young Harry Potter. As you know the boy, I thought this might please you."

Fawkes trilled in pleasure. He had liked the boy when he had met him as a new hatchling.

Albus made his way to the Great Hall, to eat with his staff. Dinner was attended by all staff in the castle during the summer time. The Potions Master was there.

After Albus served himself from the platters, Severus Snape commented, "I received your note, Headmaster. The answer to your question is quite simply that it was struck off the list by the Board of Governors in the past and has never been reinstated."

Albus made a thoughtful noise, even as the other heads looked interested in the conversation. Finally, Minerva McGonagall could not contain her curiosity, "Something to be concerned about, Albus?"

Albus was distracted for a moment, before answering his Deputy. "I was reviewing the book lists earlier today. Normally, I review by year and rarely look at the first year lists as these are largely unchanged from year to year. Today, I reviewed the lists by subject. I noted that there was no manual on Potions Safety. I sent a query to Severus as to why there was none. You observed his reply."

Professor McGonagall's face was pinched in disapproval as she continued her meal. She did not like the interfering nature of the Board. "I see."

Albus nodded to himself. Finally, he addressed the other staff. "I have decided to become more involved as I should be as Headmaster. The Potions safety book is one item. I am certain that there are others. I will need a list of all concerns submitted as soon as possible. I know that not all staff members are present as of yet – the first meeting of the year isn't for several days of course. However, I will need to see the information as soon as possible. Minerva, if you could, please send a missive to all planned staff asking for items, books, or procedures that have been in the past removed, added, or altered in such a way that it would impede the students' education. Ask them to send these directly to me. If all else fails, I need them at the first staff meeting on 1 August before the budget is submitted."

Minerva was a bit surprised. She was dreading Albus piling more on her already large plate. In the past "Minerva, please …" usually involved complicated, time consuming, activities which may or may not be related directly to the Deputy position. In asking them to be sent directly to himself, he added not one iota of work to her beyond the ten or so minutes it would be necessary to spend to send the requests. She was quite happy to comply.

Madame Hooch, returned early from her visit to family in Inverness, mentioned, "We still need new brooms. My Silver Arrow is in better shape than the school brooms and I used IT during the Great War over 70 years ago."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Are any other items immediately coming to mind?" He asked the staff.

In a dry, sneering voice Severus Snape volunteered, "I can imagine I will once again be short on supplies after the new dunderheads destroy several cauldrons and waste potions ingredients."

The rest of the staff, knowing his views, just looked annoyed by the comment. Most expected Albus to ignore the comment, as he had done for several years. None were more surprised than Severus Snape, however, when Albus was NOT silent.

In a quiet voice laced with power, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, "Professor Snape. In deference to the difficult job that you have done in the past, I have allowed opinions to be expressed without protest when there were none present who are not staff. However, your casual insult for students who have not yet even attended one day in your class I find to be most disagreeable. If you desire less catastrophic results with new students, ensure they are properly educated in procedure before beginning brewing. A professional demeanour is expected from all staff, toward all students."

Severus Snape curtly nodded in reply. However, the paradigm of his existence had shifted entirely. Albus Dumbledore had allowed him to act as he liked for the better part of a decade. Albus had quieted all protest at his actions and statements. In fact, Slytherins knew that the old man was the type to not allow any harsh penalties for poor behaviour. This opened the door to his being able to slant the system toward them.

He suspected in that moment that life at Howgwarts was about to change drastically and visibly. He was not prepared for just how true his thoughts would prove to be.

The rest of the staff, however, had a quite different reaction. All knew that Albus never allowed a word to be said regarding his behaviour as long as no permanent harm was done. That he had protested without prompt from another staff member or from a parent was like a revelation coming from on high.

Minerva McGonagall appreciated Severus Snape's dry wit. Most assumed that she did not like the man when in fact she rather got along well with him save his obvious bias. It did not distress her as much as some might assume, knowing that many others were biased in the inverse direction. She attempted to keep excess down, but was not always successful. She did, however, agree with his strict disciplinarian approach.

She was interested in seeing the change in the system that Albus' comment implied.

* * *

Wulfric lamented Albus' attitude toward Severus. Poor Severus: He had it so rough from his time as one of Tom's followers. It was unfortunate that he had to allow certain excesses but, DAMN, the Greater Good MUST be served. The man's position as spy was too valuable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reductio ad Absurdem: Reduction to the Absurb or to the impossible. This is the application of an argument to an inevitably bad or illogical result.


	11. A Visit to Longbottom Hall

Harry got up early on Saturday morning. He had been called by Hermione the day before. Aunt Petunia, surprisingly, did not complain about the call. She had invited Harry over to her house to talk about their lessons and magic and books and … Harry had interrupted her and said he would like to but he had to get permission.

Harry had then turned the phone over the Petunia just as Hermione had turned the phone over to her mother. An agreement was reached and Harry would spend that Saturday being entertained by the Grangers. Petunia found out that the couple were dentists living in what most considered an A ranked neighborhood, and was much more amenable to the arrangement as a result.

Harry dressed in trousers and a shirt he had bought in Diagon Alley when he got his uniform. The Dursleys, goaded by Petunia, were dressed to receive guests in their best.

As 9:30 approached, the whole lot made their way to the front garden. Harry tried to ignore the Dursleys and the pretentiousness made him a bit annoyed. He was careful to hide this as the Dursleys HAD improved in the last two days.

Harry saw a large, black luxury car coming up the road. When it stopped and Hermione emerged, his face took on a large grin. With a yell of, "Harry!" Hermione ran over to him and glomped him. He was not quite used to this, even though he had seen hints of it when he had met her only two days earlier.

"It took us a while to follow the directions to come to this neighborhood, the drive on M25 was quiet but it was a long trip. How far have you got studying? I've gotten through most of the History book but I'm also reading another book I bought. Did you know your name is in several books? I was quite surprised, let me tell you! Why, in one book alone …."

Hermione's parents had never seen her react that way to another child. Her chatter to them when she had a good day at school was very similar, but she normally was much more reserved around others her age as most did not respond positively to her enthusiasm. That Harry did not seem to mind was a big plus in their book.

Mr. Granger introduced himself to the boy's family. "Hello, this is my wife, Jane Miranda Granger and I am Graham Alistair Granger. I assume you are Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

Vernon was at his best, not wanting to offend someone who bought drills. Petunia simpered a bit. Dudley was quiet, but a bit mulish – he wasn't used to being the "other boy."

Finally, Harry had gotten Hermione calmed and they made their way out. Harry was looking forward to finally spending time with a friend.

* * *

Albus was in his office when a beautiful snowy owl arrived and landed on his desk. He was quite surprised as owls were always redirected.

"My. You are an attractive owl. I remember you from Harry's return to his home. How did you enter the office?" The bird just looked at him with a stern expression and held out her leg.

He took the note, and searched around his desk. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he called out to Tippy. "Tippy, can you go and get some owl pellets from the Owlery?" Tippy nodded cheerfully and disappeared and reappeared quickly. The bird hooted and ate the treats.

He read the note that had arrived.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I wanted to thank you for the practice wand. I wrote a letter to Neville and he asked where he could get his own. Can they be found in Diagon Alley or is there somewhere else you can get them?_

_Hermione hasn't asked for one yet – but I'd like to get her one too._

_I have been enjoying reading the books. My owl I named Hedwig. That's from A History of Magic. She seemed to like the name._

_Hoping you are doing well._

_Harry Potter_

_1st_ _Year Student, Hogwarts_

Albus chuckled at the letter. For one that was likely one of his first, he didn't do too badly. He looked at the owl that had finished her treats and was waiting patiently.

"Thank you, Hedwig, for delivering the letter." The owl hooted and nodded; a curiously intelligent owl, then. "I will be only a moment."

He wrote a reply on a small piece of parchment, and then tied it to Hedwig's leg. The owl moved to the window and then looked back at him and hooted. He used his wand to open the window and the owl left quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_That is an excellent idea for your friends. Practice wands aren't common, as they can be confused for a real one unless made sufficiently different in appearance; thus the blue for your own. Also, unless it is the same shape it doesn't necessarily improve familiarity._

_However, I can rectify that myself. I will attend to Mr. Longbottom today and possibly Ms. Granger. At the latest, I will do so by early next week._

_As a side comment – I am aware that the anniversary of your birth is Wednesday next. You might not be aware, but young Neville's is the day before yours. Please be certain to wish him well for that day._

_Best Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts_

Albus had wanted to meet Neville. He was another alternate of one of his grandchildren from his own past. He was quite looking forward to meeting him.

He made his way down to Hagrid's hut to check in on the gentle giant of a man. When he knocked on the door, Hagrid opened it and smiled when he saw the visitor. "Perfessor Dumbledore! Come right in! I was jus' 'bout to have a cuppa. D'you care to join me?"

Dumbledore nodded cheerfully. He sat in one of the visitor chairs – much smaller than the ones for Rubeus himself and accepted a large mug of tea. "Well, Hagrid, how are your studies progressing since the return of your wand?"

Hagrid beamed. "Jus' fine, jus'fine! It's a bit tricky, but the Perfessors been right patient and I'm makin' real progress. I fixed up a few things that needed repairin' right quick with my new wand." He pulled out his wand. "Eighteen inches, Oak, Unicorn hair." Hagrid was likely to describe his new wand at every opportunity and Albus didn't blame him.

Albus smiled. "Very good. I am glad to hear that. Now, besides wanting to check on your progress, I would like to find out if you have perhaps one or two scraps of wood that you've carved. I have been asked to provide practice wands for two aspiring first years after having done so for young Harry Potter."

Hagrid beamed. "You've seen 'arry? How's the lil tyke doin? I 'aven't seen seen him since we took 'im to his family's 'ouse."

Albus smiled a gentle smile. "He is doing well now." His smile took on a sad cast to it. "I erred in not ensuring he was treated well there. Although physically well, they were not the friendliest to him while he grew up. I took the opportunity to improve his circumstances when I had the chance."

Hagrid had been getting angered when hearing that Harry might not have been treated well. However, he trusted Albus Dumbledore when he said he had fixed the situation. Great man, Albus Dumbledore. "Well, if I'd heard about 'im being treated badly and no one else had taken steps, I'd likely 'ave got in trouble. I'm 'appy to hear it ain't needed."

Albus could imagine what Hagrid would do if someone he cared for was threatened. It would not be pleasant. Albus' face took on a slightly mischievous look as he said, "Yes. I have taken steps. However, if his family should need reminding, I will ask you to accompany me to emphasize the care Harry requires as a young Wizard."

Hagrid grinned. He wouldn't mind that chore. "I'd 'preciate that, Perfessor. Now, the scraps." He moved to a corner of his hut. "You sure you wan' scraps? I 'ave fresh if you wan' em."

Albus, having stood to inspect the offerings, replied, "Actually, in this case: No. It is a bit easier to permanently transfigure wood if it has already been worked; the fibers are already cut. I used a broken toy for Harry's. When Harry's letter arrived asking for two more for his new friends, I remembered that you liked carving and thought you might have suitable pieces."

Hagrid beamed as he moved several larger pieces aside. Finally, he found just what was asked for. "These pieces I made a mistake when trying to carve a flute. The woods now a bit too thin for other carvings, but it'd likely work for practice wands."

He held out two twelve inch pieces with the middle bored out. However, areas between the holes had apparently been weak and had cracked between them. They were just about right. "Excellent! I can use these quite easily. Thank you, Hagrid." He put the pieces in one of his pockets and then looked at Hagrid. "Harry's birthday is coming on Wednesday next. Neville Longbottom's is the day before and has made friends with Harry. By that time, Sirius should be released from St. Mungo's and I am certain that he will want to celebrate with Harry and his friends. I will ask Sirius if you can attend the celebrations."

Hagrid beamed. "I'd sure 'preciate that, Perfessor. Jus' let me know when an' I'll be there."

Albus took his leave and made his way to the closest point that Hogwarts' wards could be crossed. It would take much less time to apparate to his Ministry office and use the floo there than to make his way back to his office at Hogwarts.

When he finally arrived to his office, he moved to the floo. He got down on his knees and opened the connection. "Longbottom Hall!"

A house elf was present to respond. "This is Albus Dumbledore. I would like permission to come and meet briefly with Neville Longbottom. Please ask your Mistress is I can arrive."

The house elf replied, "Dippy be asking Mistress." The house elf disappeared.

Shortly, Augusta Longbottom appeared. "Come on through, Headmaster."

Albus stood and flooed in to the entranceway of Longbottom Hall. "Madam Longbottom, thank you for receiving me. I have come to provide something to young Neville at the request of Harry Potter."

Augusta was very curious. She called for Neville. "Would you like some tea or refreshment?" She led Albus to the sitting room.

Albus replied as he sat down, "I just had a cuppa with Hagrid. But thank you."

Neville arrived. He was quite nervous. Augusta turned and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore has come to give you something at the request of Harry Potter." She turned back, "Headmaster?"

Albus began, "How are you, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville replied with a bit of reluctance, "I'm doing well, Headmaster. How are you?"

"I am also quite well. Now, to the matter at hand: Harry wrote me a letter saying he had explained his practice wand and you had inquired as to where to get one yourself. As there are none ready-made, I have come to make one custom."

Neville looked a bit awed. "Thank you, Professor. You didn't need to come out of your way to do that."

Albus replied, "Nonsense! Your parents fought with me during the last conflict and they ultimately paid a steep price for doing so. It would be poorly done if I did not make certain that their son was properly trained. So, please bring your wand so that I know how to shape the practice one."

After Neville left Augusta said, "I thank you for taking the time and effort. Ever since my Frank and his wife Alice were struck down, I have done my best to raise him. For a time, we weren't quite certain if Neville was even going to able to attend Hogwarts. He didn't have any accidental magic until a couple of years ago."

Albus was quite curious. "That is very strange. I clearly remember his having shown signs of being a wizard at quite a young age."

Augusta was surprised. "I did not know that! Frank and Alice didn't tell me." She was quite upset. She was the grandmother – she should have been told about any accidental magic.

Albus sadly provided, "By the time it occurred, your son and his family were in hiding. It was only just previous to the remarkable defeat of Tom Riddle by Lily Potter. They might not have had time."

Augusta could understand that. "Well, that answers that question. Thank you for telling me. I can see how I wasn't told." She then asked about something the Headmaster just said. "You say Lily Potter defeated Tom Riddle? I thought it was Harry Potter that defeated him when he survived the curse."

Albus sadly replied, not commenting on Neville having arrived at the door while Augusta asked her question, "In fact, I know for certain that Lily learned several protection charms when in hiding. I am quite sanguine about stating that it was her sacrifice that allowed Harry to survive." He turned his head toward Neville, who was wide-eyed at the revelation. "I also was aware that she taught those charms to your mother, Neville. Neither Lily Potter nor Alice Longbottom would be satisfied without taking all precautions to ensure that their sons were protected."

He recalled a passage he had read recently. He was not Christian – rare was the wizard that was. However, a particular passage leapt to his attention when he was reviewing the prophecy that Wulfric spent so much time and effort on. He passed on what he could remember:

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. … Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. … And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

Augusta and Neville were visibly moved at the passage. Finally, Albus returned to the reason for his visit. "In recognition for two great friends and comrades in difficult circumstance, I have come to help their son. So, let me see your wand."

Neville took his Cherry Wand out to show the Headmaster. "It's Cherry, 13 inches, Unicorn Hair."

Albus inspected the wand closely. He took the chunk of wood and, with his wand, changed the chunk of wood to match Neville's wand very closely save the fact it was the same bright neon blue as Harry's practice wand.

Once he completed that, he handed it to Neville. "As I told Harry, using this to practice wand movements will prevent accidentally casting a spell as it is magically inert. I would not like to see you harmed or cause damage from a simple mistake."

Neville looked over the practice wand and compared it to his actual wand. "This is brilliant, Professor! Thank you!"

Albus say back. "You are quite welcome. Now, do you have time to tell me of your childhood?"

Neville looked to his Gran, who looked startled that the Chief Warlock, Headmaster, and Supreme Mugwump would take the time to chat with a prospective first year. She did not look disapproving. "Sure, Professor. What you like to know?"

"Just tell me about growing up."

Neville talked about his childhood. As he talked he became more animated. He included visits to his parents as the Headmaster certainly knew about their condition. He talked about his Gran. He talked about meeting Harry and Hermione.

Finally he mentioned one thing, "Let me tell you! I was happy to find my wand having such a reaction. The family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me. He pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight.

"Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road.

"They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Neville suddenly took notice of Professor Dumbledore's expression and the charged feeling of the air. His Gran was looking at the Headmaster with a bit of fear, for it was apparent that the Supreme Mugwump was in a towering rage.

He looked like he was trying to calm down. He looked at Neville. "Please excuse us for a short while. I need to speak to your Grandmother privately."

Neville took the chance to retreat. It was obvious that something he said had triggered a response in the Headmaster that wasn't all that pleasant. That he was excused boded quite well for his own sake. He really was curious about what was happening, but he wasn't THAT curious.

When Neville had left, Albus turned to Augusta. "At this moment, I am utterly appalled at what I just heard." Albus took a deep breath. "Before I do something I might regret, I have to ask: How long would it take to gather your relations? Especially, _Uncle Algie_?"

Augusta, normally a very severe woman which intimidated others without even trying, was peculiarly feeling quite small. She answered, "It might take the better part of an hour."

Albus said, "Very well. Please call them here quickly. I will go and calm down, but I have desperate need to address your entire family in a matter of utmost urgency. I shall return in approximately at 12:00. That is one and a half hours away."

Augusta nodded, feeling very much like a chastised school girl. Albus flooed to the ministry and went to the DMLE. He was very curt to the Wizard minding the office. "I need immediate access to the records of the investigation of the attack which put the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's. I need it now."

The man saw that the Chief Warlock was in a less than pleasant mood and decided to find the records very quickly. Before be could move Albus added, "I am specifically searching for the actions taken by the responding Aurors and any other DMLE personnel. I do not need to see trial transcripts that have nothing to do with that. I will be in my Wizengamot office." The man nodded and scurried off.

Albus made his way to his office and called for Fawkes. He really needed some help to calm down.

* * *

At 12:00, Longbottom Hall saw a gathering of most of the remaining Longbottoms. This included Augusta, Harfang Longbottom, his wife Callidora, Algernon Longbottom (he shared a first name with the head of the Unspeakables), his wife Enid, and a couple of his cousins that were all of a similar age to his parents. Neville was present as well.

Neville was a bit taken aback at the nervousness displayed by the elders in the family. The cousins were chatting with each other, curious about the reason for being called to the family seat.

At 12:00 exactly, Albus Dumbledore arrived by floo. The house elf, very nervous about the magical emissions being given off by the famous wizard, led him to the gathering. The Wizard was well-known as being a good Wizard and recently Hogwarts elves had spoken about how much better they had been treated recently. As a result, the elf's protective streak was absent.

Albus entered the room. Augusta, having calmed a bit, said, "You have requested a meeting with the Longbottom's. We are all present."

Albus nodded curtly. He took a file out of a pocket and tapped it with his wand. It expanded back out to full size. He held it as he spoke in a quiet voice.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, as I am certain all of you know. During the conflict with Voldemort," all of those present flinched, "Frank and Alice Longbottom were heavily involved with a group I headed which had the sole purpose of opposing him and trying to bring him down. They were highly decorated as Aurors, well-respected as protectors, and much loved as comrades and friends.

"On 30 July 1980, this remarkable couple had a child: Neville Francis Longbottom. At the same time, another couple – fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix – also had a son on the very next day: Harry James Potter."

"In the months that followed, both couples were targeted by Voldemort (flinch) and, as a result, both went into hiding to protect their sons. When Voldemort (flinch) was defeated other followers, trying to find information about their absent master, attacked Frank and Alice to interrogate them as to his location."

Here Albus paused. Neville was a bit wide-eyed. He knew his parents had been attacked, but not all the details. The rest of the family was fully engrossed in the tale.

"Little known fact: Both boys were targeted because Voldemort (flinch), considered by many the darkest Dark wizard in history, was _afraid of those two boys_."

The family was stunned.

"Both boys gave several indications of being very powerful wizards in the making. This was kept hidden as much as possible because none wanted any information to make its way to the opposition.

"Earlier today, in deference to the relationship I had with his parents, I took time to sit down with Neville to enquire about his childhood. Neville, please repeat the last part of what you told me when we talked."

Neville looked quite nervous to repeat it, but Professor Dumbeldore calmly encouraged him. Albus bowed his head as Neville repeated the statement he had made – almost word for word to the surprise of his Gran. He wasn't known for having a good memory.

When Neville was done, Albus – with his head still bowed – said, "Imagine my surprise. I knew Neville had shown several indications of powerful magic. When I asked Augusta to call you all here, I made my way to the Ministry to look at several reports.

"In a report given by the Auror on the scene, Neville was found in a closet. His mother was in front of the closet, having protected her son with her body – even as she was being tortured. It was noted that Neville was inconsolable due to having heard the actions taken by those attacking and so a Ministry Obliviator had cast an obvliviation on Neville to relieve him of his pain.

"Now. Neville was only just older than 15 months old. Imagine how delicate a child is at that time. Imagine a child of that age having witnessed a vicious attack on his parents. And imagine the damage that a poorly chosen spell could do on such a young mind. Is it any wonder that Neville did not show signs of magic?"

The adults in the room were all horrified. Most were about to express outrage at the Ministry for having performed the spell, but Albus headed that off before it got there. He wanted to make a point. The Longbottoms could storm the Ministry on their own – later.

In his quiet voice filled with power Albus continued. "Neville's tale filled me with _outrage_. A boy I knew as a babe, fresh from his mother's womb, has been systematically _abused_. Family members, who are supposed to protect their own, tried to _scare the magic out_. Because of a lack of accidental magic, his _loving family_ almost _killed him_. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am quite vexed with you."

The elder Longbottoms were all quite frightened at the almost visible aura of power present as Albus Dumbledore expressed his displeasure. Algie especially, as the instigator of many of these occurrences, was quite frightened for his life.

"As of this moment, Neville Francis Longbottom, Scion of House Longbottom, is under my _personal_ protection. This is not the protection of the Chief Warlock, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, or the Supreme Mugwump." He paused here, to gauge their reaction. All appeared to be getting the point. "He is under the protection of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Defeater of Grindelwald, the Wizard most feared by most Dark wizards currently in existence." He looked around the room. Yes, they all understood.

"I will be taking steps to correct, as possible, the appalling action taken by an impatient Ministry obliviator. I suggest that you all make it a point to chastise those that allowed this – which is not the current administration.

"As of right now, I will take the role of an older confidante – as I should have done ten years ago." He turned toward Neville. "I do encourage you to come to me when you might have issues you don't feel comfortable talking with others about."

"I will expect all of you to review your actions towards Neville, and make a _full_ apology. Because I know that he IS loved, I will take no further action toward you – as long as Neville is safe and happy."

He turned toward Augusta. "Madam Longbottom, you shall author and campaign for a Law in the Wizengamot that will make it a punishable offense for family to endanger children when trying to encourage accidental magic. A budget shall be proposed which will allow Hogwarts to get extra help from St. Mungo's and the Ministry at the beginning of each year to examine and interview each Hogwarts student to verify their home situation. The Law should specify that the Hogwarts healer shall have full authority to do so, _regardless_ of family wishes. And for any abuse found, charges of abuse and assault shall be proffered at the healers' recommendation. Social status shall be no shield against prosecution.

"In exchange, I will take no official action toward past behaviour. I do this in hopes such an occurrence shall never be repeated."

He paused here and finished his statement, "Be glad that I am limiting myself. An hour ago I was fully prepared to challenge all of you to formal duels – honor duels if you catch my meaning. Be happy I have a phoenix that can provide calm to me as necessary."

The family was nodding visibly, not wanting any part of duels with a steamed Albus Dumbledore – he was VERY respected in many circles for his magical prowess.

"Now, I will speak to Neville briefly before I take my leave. Good day." He moved to lead Neville back out of the room.

Neville was just a bit overwhelmed with the complete change between what he expected his day to be and what had actually occurred. He was a bit cheesed off at what had happened to him as a baby vis a vis the Obliviator, but mostly he was somewhere between completely frightened and completely relieved by the attitude taken by his future Headmaster. Such things didn't happen to him – ever.

He was a bit nervous at how his family would now treat him – but, privately, to himself, in the deep recess of his mind, he was feeling dead chuffed about someone having stood up to the family on his behalf. For his whole life, as he remembered, he was expected to take the insults and abuse and not complain. Now, he had someone who could stop it when it happened again. He was feeling quite friendly toward Professor Dumbledore at that moment.

When the two had arrived to a sitting area outside, Albus said to Neville, "I wanted to say that my protection of you is not something to brag about but feel free to let people know as necessary. I also wanted to tell you something that Harry will most likely inform you of when he next sees you in person."

Albus did not quite use the same level of humor as Neville was not the type of get that comfortable with his elders. "I did mention – on a very private basis – that the trace will not be applied until you are sorted. This is not something to talk about with those who might object. Do not try anything dangerous and do not perform any spells where you might get in trouble. St. Mungo's has many wizards who have to have reversals performed when they try dangerous magic without supervision."

Neville was in awe. "You're giving me permission to do magic out of school?"

Albus smirked a bit. "It's not permission so much as informing you of little-known facts. Such things are quite useful to some people. If you are more comfortable with magic when you start Hogwarts, it might be a good thing. We never had this conversation. Do you understand?"

Neville, feeling like he was a member of a conspiracy (he was), smiled. "What conversation were you talking about, Professor?"

Albus laughed. "Very good. Feel free to owl me any concerns. I shall take my leave of you now."

Neville waved the Professor off as he made his way back to the floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I came across when researching possible plot devices. Did you know that Emma Watson (Hermione Granger) and Emma Thompson (Sybill Trellawny) share the same birthday (April 15)? So two Emmas who worked together on a film share a birthday on American Tax Day. Scarrrry.


	12. The Burrow, The New Dursleys

Harry was in the Sitting Room with Hermione, talking about books. "I started on a History of Magic, the book on creatures and the book on plants."

Hermione was excited to have a friend. A friend who would talk about books? She was in _Nirvana_. "I've read through the first three chapters on all the course books and halfway through Hogwarts, a History."

Harry asked, "Tried any of the spells?"

Hermione looked disappointed. "Professor McGonagall said that most of that would have to wait until I got to Hogwarts."

Harry looked around to make sure Hermione's parents were still busy elsewhere. "Professor Dumbledore passed on a little information – to be kept quiet between me and my friends." Hermione looked eager; Professor Dumbledore was an authority after all. "The Trace isn't applied until we get sorted. That means that we could practice some spells and no one would know."

Hermione was torn between looking excited and scandalized.

Harry continued, "Of course, Professor Dumbledore told me how to avoid being stupid too." Harry had her interest again. He told her about the trip to St. Mungo's and all of the weird spell damage he saw. He told her the Professor's warning.

He also explained about Wizards and Witches having no common sense. When Hermione was a little offended, he added "Professor Dumbledore explained that because magic could create illogical result it tends to put users in that frame of mind. Professor McGonagall wanted to get upset with that, I saw her, but she couldn't argue against it." He grinned. "It was actually quite funny. I swear Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like Christmas lights, like his eyes were laughing when he made the point."

Hermione said, "Well, I am certainly not going to lose my logic!"

Harry looked thoughtful. "I think you have to keep your common sense and the ability to do logic. But, as Professor Dumbledore said – magic isn't always logical. I think it's more important to know that it's possible for this or that to happen than to try to apply logic to it all the time."

Hermione looked thoughtful. Intelligent girl she was – but she was just a girl. Children can suspend disbelief much more easily than adults. She nodded. "Well, I will certainly keep that in mind."

Harry thought of something. "So, Neville's birthday is on Tuesday. Do you think we should send presents?"

* * *

It was Monday. Harry had returned home via the Knight Bus on Saturday and spent most of Sunday studying his books. He figured that Hermione was going to be so much further ahead he would have to try to keep up.

Today was the day that Uncle Remus would be coming to pick him up. Sirius would most likely be out of St. Mungo's and Harry would be spending time with him. He really wanted to move in with him, but had decided that the protections that were on Number Four were important. Besides, Aunt Petunia had been much more reasonable in the last several days. She also forced Vernon to be much more restrained. Whenever he started to yell about this or that, Aunt Petunia would clear her throat and give him a look. He would then send Harry back to his room.

Dudley was also being less obnoxious. Originally, Dudley was stopped whenever he said anything offensive. However, Harry had laughed at one comment. He pointed out to Aunt Petunia that Dudley being too nice was weird so he wasn't offended. Dudley had become a bit friendlier when Harry wasn't upset with him getting a verbal jab or two in. Harry returned the favor and suddenly Dudley seemed to find Harry an acceptable age-mate.

Dudley had been curious about what had happened the week before but Petunia and Vernon refused to say. Harry had taken him aside when Petunia and Vernon were being Neighbourly (spending time with the neighbors bragging and gossiping) and explained what had happened. He told him how Harry's parents were killed and where the scar on his forehead came from. Dudley was amazed and asked to look more closely at the scar. Harry had let him. He also explained about the law on secrecy. Dudley was torn between upset he couldn't tell his other friends and chuffed that he knew a secret.

Harry had then spent time telling Dudley about the illogic and stupidity of Wizards. Harry had decided that pointing out that aspect would make him a bit less jealous about it and it had. Dudley had laughed loudly at the description of some of the things he had seen in the lobby of the Magical hospital.

Dudley wasn't very smart, but he decided that it was okay if Harry was a bit of a freak. At least he wasn't taking off his arms or giving Dudley a tail or something else stupid like that.

* * *

Harry and Remus arrived at St. Mungo's. Remus looked a little tired. Harry asked and Remus explained that it was something to do with why he had been unavailable for the weekend. He also said he would explain it soon.

The two made their way to first floor. Sirius was just getting diagnosed when they walked in to the room. "Harry! Moony! You're here. I'm likely to be getting out. Thank Merlin! These people are sadists!"

The healer checking Sirius provided, "We could always keep you to take care of some lingering problems."

Harry asked, "Lingering problems?" He wanted to spend time with Sirius out of the hospital.

The Healer looked over and, unseen by Sirius, winked. "I'm sure that there are a few things that need to be taken care of. Shouldn't take more than, oh let's say, four or five months. Tops."

Sirius began to protest, even as Remus and Harry laughed. Sirius was a bit embarrassed reacting to a simple joke. He really needed to get out. Finally he snarked, "Thanks a lot. Now Remus is going to be going on about lingering mental issues for the next four months."

Remus chimed in, "He said four or five. I'd be guessing five." He was grinning, even as Sirius gave him a raspberry.

The healer added his reply, "Well, next time don't be so insulting towards your Mediwizard or Mediwitch. We're perfectly capable of dealing with recalcitrant patients." The healer smirked as Sirius shuddered.

Harry decided to avoid needing a healer whenever possible.

Finally, Sirius was given his parole. "You have to keep taking an absorption potion for about a week and eat plenty of food. You also need about a month more on a weekly Paracelsus." Harry grimaced. He knew the taste of the two.

Sirius also grimaced. The healer said with some amusement, "At least it isn't every two or three days anymore. So be a good boy and take the medicine."

Sirius nodded, much aggrieved at the lack of sympathy. Remus just chuckled.

Sirius was almost bouncing as he walked out to the lobby. He was just fifty feet away from freedom. Sirius waved to all of the wizards in line and leered a bit at the Welcome Witch. Remus smacked him across the head. "You're a grown man! Time to stop acting like a teenager!"

The Welcome Witch nodded with a smile at the worn-looking Remus.

Sirius pouted as Harry giggled.

They approached the floo. "So, Diagon Alley?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "I have to replace my old wand." He smiled a bit bitterly. "It was snapped by the Aurors when I was sent to Azkaban." He visibly shook himself out of his thoughts. "Anyway, I'll need a new one. And a visit to Gringotts. And to pick up that package."

The three flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom look up and saw the three. "As I live and breathe! Sirius Black! 'Twas a damn shame what happened to you. I'm glad to see you out and about."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Tom." He turned to Harry. "Tom's one of the best. If you ever need a good ear, Tom's the man."

Remus nodded.

"Just come on back when you're up for a pint."

The three moved back to the entrance to the Alley. Remus opened it and they moved through. A number of people gave a startled look when they saw Sirius Black walking down the street. Most had heard about his exoneration. Some still moved across the Alley to avoid him. Sirius didn't seem to care.

Remus was annoyed. "Merlin, you would have thought that the fact you were innocent would have stopped that."

Sirius shrugged. "Don't care. If they don't want to know this manly man, then it's on them." He turned his head toward Harry. "Never care what people think. You can't control it, so don't get upset by it."

Harry nodded dutifully.

The three moved on to Ollivander's. They heard a voice. "Sirius Black. Eleven and a half inches, Maple, Unicorn Hair, good for Charms and Healing. Welcome back to society."

Ollivander enjoyed making customers jump.

Sirius turned toward the voice. "Thank you. I have come to replace my wand 'cause the Aurors snapped my first one." Ollivander nodded and began measuring Sirius, like he would any candidate for a wand.

He returned with several boxes. He took one out and handed it to Sirius. "Thirteen inches, Walnut, Unicorn Hair." Sirius waved it and not much happened. Ollivander handed him another. "Eleven and three quarters, Ash, Phoenix Feather." Once again, Ollivander snatched the wand and handed him another. "Cherry, Twelve and Three Quarters, Heartstring of a Hebridean Black."

This wand caused a number of sparks to cascade through the air.

Ollivander clapped. "Very good! This wand is good for Offensive and Defensive magic. Cherry indicates renewal and rebirth. It is time for you, Sirius Black, to become the man you were meant to be."

Sirius nodded. Harry piped up, "He'll also need a wand holster."

Remus nodded and Sirius was a bit sheepish for forgetting. He still wasn't totally one hundred percent, even if he was close to it.

The three moved to Gringotts. The Goblins bowed the three inside. Sirius went up to a free teller. "Sirius Black. Here to check out my accounts and to hire services."

The teller nodded abruptly and moved to the back. He returned with another goblin. "Slipnose will deal with taking you to your vault and then the Services department."

The three had some fun in the cart on the way to Sirius' vault. It was larger in size than Harry's. Sirius looked at a number of items that were around, many odd looking. He turned to Harry. "The Black family has a history of collecting odd and cursed items. Don't touch anything unless I tell you it's okay. Some of these things could take off your hand – or worse."

Harry nodded and moved away from a shelf with several artifacts.

After Sirius had taken a large bag of Galleons and a few papers, they left and made their way back to the Lobby. Slipnose led them to an office. "This is the Services office." Slipnose left them in front of it. Sirius knocked. The door opened and the three made their way inside.

A goblin sat behind a desk in a tall chair. He was making notes on a ledger. He looked up. "What?"

Sirius stood forward, "I need to hire a Curse Breaker," Sirius looked at the little plaque on the desk, "Grimlock."

The goblin looked Sirius up and down. "Curse Breaker for what?"

"I have a House and a Vault with a number of items my family collected." Sirius had sneered when he said family. "As I will have my Godson over and he is likely to inherit some or all of it eventually, I want to make certain there's nothing that would be dangerous."

The goblin took a few notes. "Vault?" Sirius gave the vault number. 711. "Address?" Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was the answer.

The goblin looked up. "What are you willing to spend on this?"

Sirius asked, "What are the options?"

Grimlock sat back. "The Vault will not cost anything as this is part of the fee we take to maintain them. The house will cost 1000 for inspection. Simple creatures can cost between nothing or 500 each for removal and we are free to do as we like with them. Any you want to save for some reason may cost an additional amount." Goblins had uses for odd magical creatures. "Cursed items can be as low as 20 and as high as 1500."

Sirius replied, "How much can I save if I volunteer to return a number of Goblin-Made items?"

Grimlock looked at Sirius with a piercing look. "What items?"

Sirius thought about it. "I have several silver goblets and plates with the Black crest. A few knives. I'm not certain what else."

The goblin nodded and got up, "I have to talk to someone else."

After the goblin left Harry asked, "What was that about?"

Remus answered before Sirius could, "Goblin-Made items are prized because of their exquisite workmanship. However, Goblins do not have the same views of property ownership that Humans do. A number of conflicts in the past have occurred because Wizards deed such items to others when they die. Goblins traditionally consider the owner of such items to be their makers – not their purchaser. They expect them to be returned when a Wizard or Witch dies."

Harry was confused. "If you buy it, don't you own it?"

Sirius laughed. "That's the human view. To a Goblin, the item itself is not what you are paying for. You're paying for their skill. The item is a rental which contains the skill. To them, you don't pay for the item because you can't. After a particular conflict between Wizards and Goblins, an agreement was reached that items already in the hands of Wizards could be kept – but no items could be newly bought. Anything sold now has a contract which specifies return upon the death of the purchaser."

Harry thought about it. "Why not just return the items, then? Won't they consider it an insult to hold on to it?"

Sirius nodded, "Some of the more conservative goblins DO consider that. However, the treaty specifies that such items could be kept and sold back to Gringotts. Goblins are touchy about it, but they are sticklers for agreements. A goblin breaking an agreement would be severely punished by its own kind. Profit and Honor are the watchwords with goblins. Don't waste their time. And follow all contracts completely. Whether they like you or not is immaterial to those two concepts."

Grimlock, who had stopped outside and listened to the explanation, swept in. "I'm glad to hear that at least some Wizards teach their young proper procedure." Grimlock looked at Harry as he sat. "Listen to Black and deal fairly with Gringotts. We detest thieves, Oath-breakers, and those that waste our time. Time is Gold."

Grimlock looked over to Sirius. "For each item non-Cursed Goblin-Made item returned, we will remove one lethal curse on a non-Goblin made item or two non-lethal. Any curses on Goblin-Made items of any kind will be 1500 or surrender of the item."

Sirius nodded. "Okay then. When will a Curse Breaker be available?"

Grimlock looked over his ledger. "Friday next, Tuesday the 6th, or Tuesday 3 September."

"I'll take Friday the 2nd. Better to get it over with."

Grimlock made a note. "Be here with a Portkey to the property at 9:00. We will provide our own to return or for subsequent visits. The Vault will be done before the week is out."

Grimlock presented a contract for Sirius to sign, laying out the terms. Sirius looked it over. "I need a clause for information on all curses removed."

Grimlock took the contract back and made a number of changes. "That will be 5 Sickles per item listed or one Galleon per page – whichever is more," he said as he handed it back to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. He looked it over and then signed it. Grimlock retrieved it and signed as well. Sirius was presented a copy. "Just put it in the Vault. Much safer." Grimlock nodded.

Sirius led Harry and Remus back out of the bank. Harry asked, "Kind of a surly sort, aren't they?"

Sirius replied, "Yeah, a bit. Wizards and goblins have had several disagreements. The Ministry calls them Rebellions but in truth Goblins are their own people. We wizards are a bit stuck up and try to control everything Magical, sentient or not. The more sentient the creature, the more trouble we have with it. It's the main reason that most Magical races don't really like wizards as whole, although many get along with certain wizards."

Harry nodded. "So, what are the other races?"

Sirius thought about it. "Goblins, Centaurs, Merpeople can't be understood above water, House-Elves, Dragons might be sentient but we can't talk to them, various magical snakes only understood by Parseltounge, Acromatulas can talk human languages when they get over about 40 years, pixies and gnomes each can learn the understand humans but we have a hard time learning their languages, Hippogriffs also can understand humans, Phoenixes understand humans but more on an empathic level, … that's about all I can think of. Fairy's look human, but aren't actually on the same level. Griffins are related to Hippogriffs but aren't sentient." Sirius looked over at Harry. "Magic tends to make creatures much smarter. The more magical the creature, the more likely it is to be sentient. Best to learn how to deal with each one as they go."

Harry nodded, trying to remember everything.

The three found their way to Quality Quiddich Supplies. The clerk greeted them. "Last week Remus here submitted an order for me, Sirius Black. Is it ready?"

The clerk moved to the back and returned with a large chest. "Everything is here, the funds have already been withdrawn."

Sirius nodded. "Can it be shrunk?"

The clerk shook his head. "Better not to. You could do it, but some of the items don't lend themselves to working properly if you do. You can use a Locomoter charm."

Sirius nodded. He waved his wand and the trunk followed them out. "Let's make our way to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll floo the Burrow and see if anyone's home."

Sirius set the trunk down and ordered drinks before making his way to the secondary floo used for communication. The main floo was for travel and it was likely as not that someone would knock you over if you tried to use it to floo-call someone.

After a few minutes, Sirius returned. "We're in luck! Everyone's home, even Arthur. He worked late last night and won't have to go in until tomorrow. We're expected at 12:00 for lunch." Sirius grinned. "You haven't had a proper meal until you've been to Hogwarts – or the Burrow. Molly Weasley is famous for her cooking."

Harry was looking forward to it. The three had their drinks. When Sirius tried to pay Tom, he shook his head. "First one is on me. I listened to the gossip same as most, and didn't question your guilt or innocence. Least I can do is provide a round on my own Sickle."

Sirius thanked him. He had decided that anyone who apologized, he would accept it gracefully and move on: Much less work than absolving everyone who had apologized.

After that, Remus and Sirius helped Harry to pick out a gift for Neville. Neville liked plants, so Harry got him a large book on exotic plants from around the world.

The three finished their drinks and moved to the floo at 11:55. Sirius said to Harry, "I'll go first. Moony'll send the trunk. Then you. Then Remus." Sirius paid several sickles for the floo powder as Harry nodded.

The trip was rather quick – but Harry still had some trouble making a smooth landing despite the instructions Professor Dumbledore provided.

Sirius was on the other end to clean Harry off. When all three were presentable, Sirius greeted Arthur, who was waiting by the floo. "Arthur! I'm glad everyone's home. I wanted to discuss the capture of Pettigrew, but it can wait until after lunch."

Arthur Weasley nodded. "Well, welcome to the Burrow! I was happy to get that rat out of the house. Remus Lupin, welcome! And who is this? Harry Potter? Welcome! Come in, come in. Molly almost has lunch ready."

Harry shook the man's hand. "Thank you, I'm glad to be here."

Arthur talked as they moved to the dining room. "I heard you've been living with Muggles. Fascinating people, Muggles. Why, I've got a whole collection of Muggle plugs and battries in my shed. I've been researching how eckeltricity works."

Harry was a bit sheepish as he replied, "It's _electricity_."

Arthur beamed. "Oh is it really? I'll have to look in to that!"

Harry understood what Professor Dumbledore said about how Wizards viewed Mundanes.

The group arrived to the dining Weasley was levitating in a platter with a very large bowl of soup and a several pies.

Molly set the large platter down and then turned to the three. "Welcome! I'm glad to see you out Sirius Black! And who are these?"

Arthur smiled, "Well, Molly, this is another friend from the days of the Order, Remus Lupin. You never really met him because you were busy with the children usually when he attended. And this is Harry Potter!"

Molly gasped. "My word! Harry Potter in my house? Welcome! Come and eat!" She led Harry to a chair. "You're dreadfully thin. We're going to have to fill you up! You too, Mr. Lupin and Sirius!"

Harry could have been offended by her comments, but he saw that she wasn't being derogatory but concerned.

Molly stood back beaming at the three. "Let me just call our brood in." She turned her head toward the door. "LUNCHTIME!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was just about the loudest that Harry had ever heard.

Several quick footsteps could be heard. The door opened up and several red-haired teens and pre-teens moved in. "Don't run in the house! You could fall and hurt yourself!"

The various red-heads stopped abruptly when they saw the visitors. "Come in and sit down! We have guests for lunch. This is Remus Lupin." Remus nodded. "Sirius Black." The Weasley children looked at Sirius with a little awe – all knew he had just been let go out of Azkaban. "And this is Harry Potter!"

The young girl in front of the four boys eeped and took on a shy look. Harry said, "Hello. Don't mind me, I'm just Harry."

The boys slowly moved to the table. The twins sat down and said, "It IS Harry Potter. We didn't realize Harry Potter …"

The other twin said, "… was such a specky little thing." Both twins were grinning.

The girl yelled out, "Hey!" When Harry looked over, she blushed and tried to hide her face.

Harry laughed at the twins. "Well, I do wear spectacles so it isn't really an insult."

Arthur interrupted, before the boys got too involved. "Sirius, Remus, Harry, these are most of our children. This is Percy," the older buy with glasses of his own nodded, "Fred and George," the twins grinned, "Ron," the boy wearing bright orange gave a little wave, "and finally, Ginny." The girl blushed and hid her face again. The Weasley boys were a little shocked because normally Ginny was never this quiet.

Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter. I grew up in the Mundane world; I just found out I was a wizard last week."

All of the children looked amazed, even Ginny. Ron, the youngest boy, asked, "Just last week? Didn't you grow up in a castle?"

Harry looked at Ron with amazement. "Where did you hear that?"

Ron looked certain. "All the books say so!"

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus. Remus was a bit sheepish. "There are several children's story books that were written. They are actually fiction works, but they don't say so."

Harry was shocked. "Wow. Someone needs to fix that." He looked over at Ron. "Nope, no castle here. My Aunt and Uncle don't have magic and I didn't know I had any until Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall showed up last week! I didn't know anything about being famous or anything."

The Weasley children were all shocked. Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "You can ask more questions after we eat! These three are entirely too thin!"

The Weasley children were used to their mother and rolled their eyes.

Harry had never met a woman more motherly than Molly Weasley. She refilled his plate until he insisted he was full. She did the same for Remus and Sirius.

By the end of the meal, the Weasley children were snickering at the three as they leaned back, completely unable to move, even Ginny who had relaxed as the meal went on.

Sirius said, "Molly, that was the best meal I've had in years!" Harry nodded in agreement, as much as he could being so full. Remus did as well.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Well, I'll just pack up the leftovers so you can take it with you later!"

Arthur grinned. His family might have a history of being poor, but no one left their table hungry. It was a matter of pride to the man and his wife. Molly's cooking was one of the reasons he married her – one of them.

Seeing as they had a captive audience, the Weasley children asked several questions. Sirius and Harry answered with a few comments added to by Remus. After a fifteen minute cool off period, the three visitors could finally move about without being sluggish.

Finally Sirius sat up. "I think I can move around a bit now." He grinned. "Arthur, I came to thank you and your family personally for apprehending the traitor! As a thank you, I have something for your family."

Molly and Arthur began to protest. "We already got a reward for that! No need to add to it, it's already too much."

Sirius shook his head stubbornly. "I won't hear it! Neither will Harry or Remus. You're getting a thank you and that's the end of it."

Arthur signed in resignation. He really didn't like anything that might be charity. He would see what Sirius brought.

Sirius stood up and said, "Why don't we all move outside?"

Harry got up and walked with Ron, who was his own age. When they got outside, Harry looked up at the building. Ron was a bit embarrassed when he said, "I know it's not much."

Harry looked incredulously at Ron. "Are you kidding? This is _brilliant_. I think it's the best house I've ever seen!" He looked back to the Burrow in amazement. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley beamed at the comment. Percy preened. The twins grinned. Ron was shocked. Ginny blushed.

Remus gave a soft smile and Sirius grinned. The Marauders' cub was good with people.

Sirius moved the trunk so that no one could see inside of it. There was no company logo on the trunk. He opened it and looked through it. Harry grinned. Sirius asked, "Now, I know that you Weasleys are all Quidditch mad. So, I brought a few items to say thanks for what you did for me and Britain!" He looked around. "What positions do you all play?"

The twins grinned at each other. "Beaters!" Ron yelled, "Keeper!" Percy smiled a bit, "Some Seeker and Chaser." Ginny quietly said, "Chaser."

The boys looked at Ginny in amazement. None of them knew she could even fly a broom. The parents actually knew she that she often snuck out early in the morning. They were Weasleys (and Prewitts) – flying was in the blood.

Sirius beamed. He brought out two brooms. "Two Cleansweep Eights! Great brooms for beaters!" He handed them over to the twins.

"A Cleansweep Seven! Good for most positions!" He handed this to Percy.

"A Cleansweep Nine! A Keeper's broom!" He handed this to Ron.

He looked at Arthur. "You're going to have to train her to use this one, but for Chaser it's one of the best." He took out a broom. "A Nimbus 1700!" He handed this to Ginny. She was in shock as she cradled the broom in her arms. It was as long as she was!

Sirius took out another broom. "For the Mrs., a Bluebottle!" He grinned at Molly. "I know you don't play regularly but it's great for traveling."

"And for the man of the house, a Nimbus 2000!" He looked at Arthur, "I figure you can trade with Ginny when she gets more used to a faster broom and gets a little older."

He took three more brooms out. "And for my Godson, a Nimbus 2000! A Cleansweep Eight for me! And a Cleansweep Seven for Moony!"

Suddenly the twins, who had been inspecting their brooms closely, looked at Remus. "Moony?" One asked.

Sirius chuckled and Remus smiled. "A nickname I acquired when I was younger."

The twins looked at each other and back to Remus. "Moony, of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Moony of the Marauders?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. Sirius said, "Well, yeah. He's Moony and I'm Padfoot. Harry's Dad was Prongs. We don't talk about Wormtail."

The twins moved swiftly until they were in front of the two. Both got on their knees and bowed. "Oh great Marauders! Our Heroes! Purveyors of Pranks and Mischief! We are not Worthy! Teach us, Oh Great Ones!"

Harry was amazed. The other Weasley children were rolling their eyes. The parents were alarmed. Sirius and Moony were laughing. Mrs. Weasley yelled out, "Fred and George! Get up!"

The twins grinned. Sirius whispered as he helped them up where Mrs. Weasley couldn't see him do it, "Later!" Sirius had a good idea of how the twins knew about them.

Sirius laughed as the twins moved back to the other Weasley children. Sirius brought out several boxes. "Broom care kits." He handed them out.

He grinned. "And finally!" Sirius brought out a case which was at the bottom of the large trunk. "A regulation set of Quidditch balls!"

Arthur really wanted to protest. However, his children were too enthusiastic and he didn't have the heart to say no. Finally he sighed. "We'll only accept if you agree that this pays back any debt you might have. We do not accept charity!"

Sirius laughed. "This isn't charity! It's a thank you! I was going to get pets too but didn't have time."

Arthur shook his head. "I will get them pets! This is it. I accept; it's done." He looked stubbornly at Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "Alright, alright. This makes us even. But you have to accept the two extra Cleensweep Sevens for spares!" Arthur agreed ruefully.

The Weasley children cheered.

The Weasley children wanted to immediately try out the brooms, but Sirius yelled out, "First we have to teach Harry to fly!"

The Weasleys looked amazed. Harry Potter didn't know how to fly?

Harry was quite looking forward to it.

It was quickly found that Harry was a natural on a broom. The Weasley boys were amazed that Ginny could easily handle the slightly older Nimbus. Arthur was out of practice and decided immediately that he and Ginny should switch now rather than later.

One team had Ron as Keeper, Fred and Ginny as Chaser, and Percy as Chaser and Seeker.

The other team had Arthur as Keeper, George and Sirius as Chasers, Harry as Chaser and Seeker.

Remus agreed to be Referee. Molly just watched. They decided on no Beaters as Molly didn't want to have to fix up any injuries and it wasn't a regulation pitch..

Ginny had fun beating her father several times. Her brothers were amazed at how quickly she moved. Percy was a bit slow at Seeker and finally switched with her for the dual position.

George and Sirius were both beaters by temperament but did okay at Chaser. Ron was young and wasn't as good a Keeper as he could be. This meant that it was a fairly decent matchup. Harry was quick. He didn't throw the Quaffle that well but was smooth on the broom.

The Snitch showed up several times. It disappeared quickly too. This was the impetus for Percy asking to switch with Ginny.

After a two-hour match, the Snitch finally made its final appearance. Harry and Ginny were neck and neck in trying to catch it. Finally, Ginny – who was slightly smaller, was on the same type of broom, and had a lot of secret practice – just caught the snitch in front of Harry whose hand was only a couple of inches away.

Her brothers congratulated her enthusiastically as did her father. Ginny said to Harry, "I only caught it cause this is the first day on a broom for you. You seem like you're as good as my brother Charlie – and you'll likely get better."

Harry was quite enthusiastic, even if he lost. "Thanks. I just enjoyed playing."

George was a bit comically maudlin at having been on the losing team, but Fred pointed out that it was only right as the other team was ALL Weasley. Ron was ecstatic for being on the winning team.

Sirius landed. "We'll get you guys next time!"

Ginny, who had lost much of her shyness, blew a raspberry at Sirius and grinned at him.

The Weasley brothers laughed.

Harry landed as well. "That was BRILLIANT!"

Arthur looked at Harry. "Well, you three are welcome at any time."

Harry looked at Sirius. Sirius said, "It's fine with me! The Burrow is one of the few places you can always find enough people to make up teams. I think we should leave our brooms here since I can't think of another place we could use them."

Harry and Remus agreed, as did Arthur.

Molly shooed them all in for a snack. That the snack was the size of a full meal was not commented on. Quidditch was hungry work.

The Weasley children had warmed to Harry quite quickly and the youngsters, sans Percy who chatted with his father, were jabbering at each other quite cheerfully.

Finally, it was time to go. Harry was going back to Number Four. Remus was going home. Sirius was staying with Remus until his house could be ready.

Before Harry left, Arthur brought up something to the two Marauders and Harry. "Harry, I found out recently that I was supposed to be the Executor of your parents' will. I didn't know until it was unsealed. I could do it or Albus could do it if I decided I shouldn't. What do you want?"

Harry quite enjoyed spending time at the Weasleys and had taken quite a liking to the quiet man – even if he was a little odd when it came to Mundanes. Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded. Harry replied, "If my parents named you, you should do it."

Arthur agreed. "We should get together at some point after I inspect the Will fully. It shouldn't take more than a few days. I wanted to wait to meet you and ask your opinion and Albus agreed with me. We figured a two-week wait wouldn't change much and we wanted Sirius to be available as well."

Harry thanked the Weasleys for the opportunity to visit and told them he would be back in a few days.

Sirius and Remus waited until Harry was on the Knight Bus and then made a few comments to Molly and Arthur. Both were quite thrilled with the idea Sirius had.

* * *

It was a nice day when Harry got up on Wednesday, 31 July 1991. Sirius was scheduled to pick him up at 12:00. Hermione and Neville would be picked up as well and Neville, Hermione and Harry would be spend the day together. Where, Harry didn't know. Sirius had just told him that they would be together. Harry had held off on sending his gift for Neville until today, as had Hermione.

When Harry made his way down to breakfast, Vernon and Dudley just grunted at him. This was acceptable to Petunia. She wasn't overly concerned about being nice. She wasn't fond of Harry, but she didn't dislike him as much as he might have thought. That was mostly Vernon.

When the dishes had been rinsed and Harry had loaded the dishwasher, Petunia grabbed her purse and keys. "Come on. We have things to do."

Harry shrugged. He often had to help his Aunt with groceries and things. "I have to be back by Noon. My godfather is picking me up then." She nodded with a pinched face.

After they got in the car, Petunia drove to a local retail park. One of the stores was an inexpensive clothing store. Petunia took Harry to the boys section. "Pick out two pairs of trousers and three decent shirts. No pullover shirts, only buttoned."

Harry looked at Petunia in amazement. Normally he got second hand or Dudley's hand me downs.

Petunia said sharply, "Well, hurry up boy! We don't have all day!"

Petunia moved over and looked through the undergarments. Harry had never had to wear his cousin's underwear because Petunia considered that nasty.

Harry tried on some denims and a blue shirt.

He came out and asked Petunia her opinion. Petunia looked him up and down. "These are acceptable for casual. Ensure one pair of trousers is suitable for more formal things."

Harry was very amazed.

He found black trousers and a white shirt. He also found a light grey shirt.

Petunia inspected him while wearing them and once she was satisfied she had him take all the items to the checkout counter.

She had Harry carry all of the bags. She took Harry and bought him a personal sized cake. "It's your birthday and I won't begrudge you a small cake. Don't expect such things otherwise."

Petunia was not comfortable in treating Harry well. She was so used to following Vernon's lead. However, she had taken Professor Dumbledore's comments to heart. She might not take the time to bake a full cake as she would for her son, but she would improve his conditions at home and prevent the Dursley men from being too obnoxious. He would only live at home two to three months a year and she could enforce civility for that long.

Harry was gobsmacked. He decided he would take the cake home and eat it after he had time to consider his Aunt's changed attitude.

In the past, Harry only got second hand clothes via Dudley or the charity shop. He hadn't been starved, but he never got to eat as much as he liked or perhaps even as much as he should. Vernon had encouraged Dudley to show Harry his place and Petunia had never made an effort to stop it. She had even encouraged it on occasion, even if more rarely than Vernon did. She had put him to work on many chores at a young age. She had taken time to teach him kitchen safety – if only to keep the boy from burning down the house. One mistake with a knife where he cut himself had been enough for him to avoid that in the future.

He had never, however, been treated to anything that cost a decent amount. And though it had been an inexpensive store, the clothes she bought him were _new_. And she bought him cake. It wasn't large and it wasn't the best type, but it was _his_. Harry didn't quite know how to react.

The two made it back to Number Four. Harry changed in to the blue shirt and the black trousers. He had put the denims and an older shirt in Dudley's old backpack in case Sirius had plans with a more active content. He did want to show off a bit his less scruffy look, however.

Harry thought about the interaction with his Aunt. He decided that if she was making an effort, he could as well. He still didn't like Number Four, but he could tolerate it during school holidays if he had to.

Harry heard the rumblings of a motorcycle. He hadn't heard that sound since he was a baby! He raced out of Number Four as quick as he could.


	13. Birthday Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were upset that Ginny caught the snitch: IT WAS HARRY'S FIRST DAY ON A BROOM! Even though he is extremely talented and a natural – almost supernaturally so according to canon – he still had to practice a lot. He isn't perfect. No one is.

Harry raced out of Number Four. He looked around and saw the motorbike that he had heard from inside – luckily his window had been open because otherwise the silencing that Professor Dumbledore had set up would have prevented him from hearing it.

The motorbike stopped in front of Number Four and the rider got off. He took off his helmet and glasses and Harry could see who it was: Sirius! With a yell, he rushed forward.

Sirius was laughing as Harry threw himself forward. He picked him up and swung him around. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Ready for a day of fun?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He ran back inside and grabbed the backpack. He was about to run back out but stopped. "Aunt Petunia, my godfather arrived. I will be back later tonight."

Petunia, who had been drinking tea in the kitchen, nodded. Before Harry ran off she said, "Tell … your godfather … that motorbikes are rare in this neighbourhood. It would be best if a car or some other method of travel was used in the future. I do not need Vernon to become upset because of the noise and bother, nor do I need the nieghbours complaining."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I'll tell him. Thank you, Aunt Petunia." He really was thankful: Keeping Vernon from becoming the git he was in the past was important. If it would keep him quiet, Harry was happy to pass on the message.

Petunia felt a stab of pain at the sincere thanks the boy had given. She was not comfortable with him, but even if she wasn't aware of it she disliked him a bit less now than in the past. She could inform Vernon that she had prevented the boy's … people … from upsetting the nieghbours with the motorbike.

* * *

Sirius and Harry both had maniacal grins as Sirius drove out of Little Whinging. Harry was going to spend his birthday with Sirius and Remus and Sirius was just joyful that he got to spend time with the son of his best friend.

Sirius yelled over to Harry, who was in the side car, "Hold on!" Harry gripped the sides of the car tighter and looked around in anticipation. Sirius stabbed a button on the motorbike's console and the sound of the motorbike was cancelled. He pushed another button and it began to rise up into the air.

Harry was in awe! He looked around as they leveled out, and heard Sirius whooping. He added his own cries and the two had quite a lot of fun on the trip.

Harry asked Sirius over the sound of the air streaming around them, "Where are we going?"

Sirius replied, "You'll see!"

Harry laughed in anticipation.

* * *

On a quiet street in Crawley, a sharp retort like a shotgun blast was heard – but only by one resident on the street. Hermione Granger looked out of her window and saw a man get off a large, purple, triple-decker bus. She had seen this bus when Harry had gone home on the Saturday before. She rushed to the door.

When she opened it, a tired looking man with a few scratch-shaped scars on his cheeks was walking up to her door. He looked up and smiled. She opened the door, "Mr. Lupin! Welcome! Come in!"

As he entered he said, "Remus, please. How are you doing, Hermione?"

She smiled in joy. "Excellent! I'm really looking forward to today." She quietly added, "I've never been to a friend's birthday party before."

Remus gave the girl a fond look. "I know the feeling. Before Hogwarts, I hadn't either. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me tell my mother." Hermione ran to the home office, where her parents kept their records and papers. "Mother! Remus is here to take me for Harry's birthday!"

Mrs. Granger looked up and smiled at the joy on her daughter's face. She quite liked the fact that her quiet child now had people her own age to spend time with. She also liked the man she had met in Diagon Alley. "Okay, Poppet. Tell Harry we wish him a Happy Eleventh."

Hermione quickly hugged her mother and ran to her room to get Harry's and Neville's gifts. She ran down and slowed before she walked back into the sitting room. She calmly walked in and said, "I'm ready."

Remus walked up and said, "Let me explain apparition to you."

* * *

Neville nervously got down on his knees before throwing a pinch of floo powder in the fire. He called out, "The Burrow."

He put his face in and yelled out, "Hello?" A young girl came into view. "Hi. I'm Neville. Mr. Lupin said this was where we were going to be for Harry Potter's birthday. Is this the right place?"

The girl replied happily, "Yes. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black are bringing over Harry and one of his friends. Come on through."

Neville took his face out, stood up, threw another pinch and yelled, "The Burrow!" and stepped into the fire. He was still wobbly coming out, despite having years of traveling this way. The girl said, "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley."

Neville smiled a bit hesitantly, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Is Harry here yet?"

She shook her head. "Come on, everyone is in the kitchen."

Neville followed the girl. As they entered the room she yelled to everyone, "This is Neville Longbottom. He's one of Harry's friends."

Neville looked around the room as was intimidated by all of the people. It was like a sea of red hair. Or at least a beach with several rocks colored red. Or …

The woman in the room interrupted his chain of thought, "Hello, Neville! I'm Molly Weasley. Welcome to the Burrow. These are my children." She named them all.

The twins came over. "Hello! Don't listen"

The other continued, "to our Mother. Our names"

"are Gred"

"and Forge."

"I am the better looking one so I am Gred."

The other looked at his twin and protested, "No, I'm Gred. He's Forge!"

The first twin said, "Note he didn't protest I'm the better looking one."

Before they could continue Mrs. Weasley yelled out, "Boys!"

Neville was strangely comforted by the casual attitude. He grinned a little. "Well, I'm just Neville."

The twins crowed together, "Hello, Just Neville! Welcome to the Madhouse!"

* * *

A man and a girl appeared on a dirt road in front of a field of corn. "Welcome to Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon; the location of the home of one of your future classmates and his family, The Weasleys."

Hermione looked around and saw the strange looking house. She was amazed as Remus led her up the path to the house. "That's amazing! How does it stay up?"

Remus grinned a little. "Magic, of course."

Hermione was awed by the magical nature of the property she found herself on. It was so different than the area she lived in or London or really anywhere else she had seen.

The two arrived to the front door and Remus knocked. A boy that looked Hermione's own age answered. "Hello, Mr. Lupin!" Remus cleared his throat. "Remus! Come in." He looked at the girl and asked, "Who are you?'

Hermione put her most confident self forward. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

The boy flushed. "Sorry. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Harry told us about you. Everyone's in the kitchen. Come on."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "Are you going to Hogwarts too? I start this year."

Ron nodded with some enthusiasm. "Yeah! I'm hoping for Gryffindor. My family's been there for ages. Where do you think you'll be going?"

Hermione was a bit flustered as he replied, "I want to get into Gryffindor as well. It seems the best house. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be a bad choice either. How do we know which one we'll be in?"

Before Ron could answer, one of the boys in the room they were entering interrupted. "Oh, you can't know yet! It's a secret!"

Another boy said, "It's tradition!"

The first boy said, "Suffice it to say, read everything you can …"

"about trolls and such creatures!"

The twins forgot that they were under the watch of their mother at that moment. "Boys! What have I told you about saying such things? You're likely to scare the poor girl before she even gets to Hogwarts!"

The oldest boy in the room said with a bit of formality. "Please do not listen to my brothers. They like to joke." He glanced with a stern expression towards the twins. "Hello. I am Percy. These are my siblings: Fred, George, Ronald, and Gine …"

The girl yelled out, "Hey!"

Percy paused and continued, "Ginny. This is our mother, Mrs. Molly Weasley. This is," Percy was interrupted again by Hermione herself.

She ran over and hugged the dirty-blonde haired boy. "Neville!"

Neville grinned at her and said, "Hello, Hermione." He looked around, "This is a friend of mine and Harry's, Hermione Granger."

Mrs. Weasley bustled over. "Hello, Hermione and Remus. It's nice for you to come. Welcome to the Burrow."

Hermione smiled at the matronly lady. "Thank you. I'm glad to be here." She looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Remus replied, "Sirius is bringing him. He decided to use his motorbike he just got back from our friend, Hagrid." He looked at his watch. "He picked him up about … 10 minutes ago or so, most likely. So it will be close to half an hour before they arrive."

Hermione some quick mental calculations. "Isn't that a bit far to arrive in thirty minutes? That's got to be … at least 200 miles!"

Remus just smiled and said, "You'll see."

* * *

Harry was thoroughly enjoying his ride in the sidecar attached to Sirius's motorbike. He looked around and saw a sight he had only seen just days before. He whooped.

Sirius landed outside of the large, oddly-shaped house and turned off his motor. He turned and saw several red-heads, plus extras, running over. Apparently they had heard him coming. He'd have to get that silencing charm for flying fixed.

Harry jumped out and took of the helmet and goggles. Just then, the gaggle arrived. Hermione glomped him even as the Weasley twins and Ron were pounding his shoulders. "Happy Birthday, Mate! Welcome back!"

Harry looked around and saw Neville. "Thanks. Happy Birthday, Neville."

The Weasleys looked at Neville with surprise. "It was yesterday." Ginny unobtrusively left to tell her mother.

* * *

After a quick meal, the Weasley children led their visitors to the paddock to get brooms. Hermione looked at the broom she was offered with a bit of nervousness. Neville was just as nervous. Ron was oblivious.

"Hey, it's a great thing Sirius brought extras! We can all play together!"

Harry saw Hermione's look. "Is it entirely safe? I haven't read anything about flying a broom." Neville quietly agreed.

Harry grinned. His friend was very much into books. Neville apparently was just nervous. "It's easy! Come on. We can show you how to do it."

Sirius, who had retrieved his own broom and was off to the side, called over everyone. "Okay, for those who are new and those who haven't been to Hogwarts, we will have a proper flying class." Ron made a face at the word, "class."

The Weasley Twins protested. "We already know how to fly!"

Sirius grinned. "I know. Think of it as a refresher." He looked around. "Okay, line up the brooms on the ground in a row!"

The Weasleys and visitors did as he asked. Harry was between Hermione and Neville with Ginny next to Hermione and Ron next to Neville.

"Okay, everyone put your hand over your broom and say, 'Up!'"

Hermione's and Neville's brooms did not come up as the others did. Hermione's moved a few inches. Neville's just twitched.

Harry looked at the two, one after the other. "I think this is just a matter of confidence. Think of it like … a horse! Or something like that. Be confident."

Hermione calmed herself. She had ridden horses before. In a definite tone she called, "Up!"

The broom came a bit slowly up but reached her hand firmly. Neville, however, only had a slightly better reaction than before. "Come on, Neville. Tell it who's boss!"

Neville's face took on a stern look – he tried to emulate his Gran's tone at her most domineering. "Up!" The broom rushed to his hand and smacked into it.

Remus walked down the line, checking grips. He changed Neville's hands a little – he was holding it too tightly and too high up.

Sirius called out, "Very good! Now, put your leg over it and sit on the broom while holding it firmly!"

All of the children moved to comply. "Now, to go up give a little kick. Don't push too far up or down! We don't need any accidents."

Neville kicked and he started to rise. Sirius called out, "Hold it level! That's it!" Neville's broom stopped rising. Hermione took a deep breath and repeated Neville's actions. Her broom also slowly rose (she had it more level to begin with). She took several deep breaths – she didn't like heights.

"Very good! Now, push down slowly on the front and land."

Neville pushed a bit firmly and his broom moved quickly. He jerked back and overcompensated. Sirius yelled out, "SMALLER MOVEMENTS!"

Neville pushed it flat and stopped moving up. Sirius let go of his breath. "SLOWLY. Okay, slowly push down!" Sirius was relieved that an accident had been averted. He didn't need anything to ruin the mood.

Finally Neville slowly descended and landed. Sirus said, "Okay move off the brooms."

Neville did so and then gasped in relief. That was terrifying!

Hermione was a bit better. The Weasleys were all calm. As a matter of fact, they were all grinning at the newbies.

Sirius said, "Once more!" Neville groaned.

However, after a bit of practice both Neville and Hermione were calmly flying around – at a low level. Neither felt comfortable flying around like maniacs in the way that the Weasleys and Harry were.

Finally Ron called for a Quidditch game. Sirius looked at the time and said, "No time for a full game today. We'll have to do that next week. Your father and a few others are coming in about an hour. How about something else?"

Ron was disappointed, but he had an idea. "Catch the crab apples!" He flew over to a crab apple tree at the edge of the field. The little fruits were used by Mrs. Weasley for thickening in jams.

He grabbed several fruit and flew back. "Someone will throw them and we try to catch them. The most catches wins!"

Hermione and Neville volunteered to be the throwers, thank you very much. The rest took turns racing to catch them after they were thrown. Those waiting their turn would cheer for one participant or the other.

Very soon, it was apparent that Harry was the best at this game. When it started, he was a good but could be beaten. Within the hour, though, none of the Weasleys could even come close, even Ginny who had been the best before Harry got into the feel of it.

Even when Hermione and Neville both threw at the same time, Harry accurately judged which had to be caught first and caught both as long as at least one throw was higher than twenty feet.

When it was all done, Harry was exhilarated and everyone else was awed. Fred volunteered, "It's too bad first years aren't put on the house teams. You'd make an excellent seeker!" It was interesting to note that there was no twin-speak when he said it, though George nodded emphatically in agreement.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley called everyone in. They put away the brooms and trooped over to house. Inside, both Weasley parents were present as were Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and a very, very large man Harry hadn't met yet. Sirius, however, had. "Hello, Hagrid! The bike runs great! Thanks for taking care of her."

The large man chuckled deeply, "T'wasn't no problem. I 'ad her cleaned up when I heard you was gettin' out." He turned to Harry. "And, here he is! Harry Potter! You look jus' like your Dad but ya got yur Mum's eyes."

Harry was nervous – it was a very large man – but not too nervous. "Hello, Sir. How do you do?"

The giant man laughed. "None o' that, now! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys a' Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid. Everyone does! I haven't seen ye since ye were a lit'le tyke!"

After everyone had said hello Professor Dumbledore said, "We heard that there was going to be a celebration today!" Just then, Molly Weasley came back into the room floating a very large cake.

It was a huge thing. On it, written in frosting, were the words "Happy Birthday, Harry and Neville!" Neville was shocked that his birthday had been included.

After a couple of different birthday songs, Neville and Harry blew out the candles and the cake was served. Several gifts were passed out. It was mostly candy from the Weasley children, Hermione had bought him a Quidditch through the Ages book, Remus had a gift certificate for more clothes from Madam Malkin, and Sirius had bought him a Dragon-skin coat. Hagrid gave him a carved flute. Professor McGonagall had given him a note which excused him from one detention. She smirked when she voiced the opinion that if he was like his father, it would be needed. Professor Dumbledore gave him some nice boots that would go well with his Hogwarts uniform.

Neville, with no one being really prepared, received similar items from the Hogwarts staff, the books on Herbology from Hermione and Horticulture from Harry, and two gift vouchers from Remus and Sirius. He remarked that he really didn't need the candy. Harry shared his anyway as it was too much.

A good time was had by all. Afterwards, several games were played by the various people.

At a certain point, Albus motioned Remus outside for a quiet word. Arthur had given permission to use his shed.

Albus led Remus out to the shed and conjured two comfortable chairs. Remus was curious, "What's this about, Albus?"

Albus locked the door with a charm and then said, "I wanted to speak to you about an employment opportunity."

Remus was surprised. "At Hogwarts? I thank you for your confidence, but most parents wouldn't be happy to have someone with my condition teaching."

Albus replied thoughtfully, "Actually, that isn't a bad idea. Something for the future, maybe." He lost his thoughtful tone and said, "Actually, it isn't at Hogwarts. It's for a friend."

Remus was leery. "And my condition has no part of it?"

Albus chuckled, "Actually, my friend considered that a positive."

"Please explain, Albus."

"Before we continue, I would need a secrecy oath. The matter at hand is of a most delicate nature."

Remus trusted Albus, so he gave the oath. Albus nodded, and then explained about the Philosopher's Stone. "So, when Nicolas asked me for a fresh perspective I cogitated on the problem. Having recently been in your company, I thought about you. You are an extremely honest man. Your condition makes it very dangerous for anyone to attempt to use mind magics to steal information. In other words, you are a perfect choice to devise defense for the Stone."

Remus was amazed. "Why not help secure it yourself?"

"I am too obvious a choice. Nicolas and Perenelle picked me to ask for advice because I was Nicolas' student and it wasn't suspicious that I would visit him. But I am well known to be his student. If I tried to secure it, only Hogwarts would be safe enough because anyplace else and the wards might be overcome. And I do not wish to open the door to Hogwarts hosting an item which might attract the wrong sort of attention. Secrets have a way of getting out."

Remus paused and considered Albus' statement. He had a point. Finally he answered, "I am more than willing to help, but once it's safe it should be done. It will obviously be a temporary job."

Albus shook his head. "Nicolas and Perenelle recognize that they have become too predictable in their methods. They, and I, think it would be advisable for someone who is incorruptible and unable to be attacked mentally to make decisions as to procedures. And before you protest the issue of money, both consider it important that whoever makes decisions in this matter is well paid to prevent temptation. Considering the item, money is the least of their concerns."

Remus thought about it and finally, "Okay. I will do it. What are my guidelines?"

Albus chuckled. "Whatever you want them to be. The only requirement is that you tell no one that you are the person in control of this. You cannot tell Sirius, nor Harry, nor any other. In all respects, it will appear that you live your life as you will. If you have a few less issues with money, whose concern is that? If necessary, tell them that you are making money as a consultant. If it becomes an issue, I will vouch for you. I would prefer for Nicolas and Perenelle to not be involved other than being able to reach you when they have need of accessing it. It will be at least a year before that will be the case."

Remus thought hard for a moment. "I will need to cultivate a reputation as someone searching for magical relics, largely unsuccessful but with some small success. With that, a visit to the Flamels will be as unsuspicious as you like."

Albus, knowing what he knew from his own world, smiled in triumph. "Very good. I can help with that."

Remus grinned, "I will consider it a prank of epic proportion. The Cloak and Dagger has a certain grand feeling about it."

Albus nodded and smirked in return as he took an envelope out of his robes. "Information and authorization for Gringotts. I am certain that a visit to Gringotts allowing Harry to spend time in his family's vault should give sufficient cover." He stood up. "It is time to return to the festivities lest we be missed."

* * *

No one had noticed that the two had left as Sirius had begun a game of Exploding Snap with Harry, Ron and Neville. The twins had cornered Ginny and Hermione into doing the same. The adults were chatting.

The Hogwarts staff was enjoying the last day before the big push for the new term. The first full staff meeting would be the next day.

Finally, it was time to go home. Arthur made arrangements to meet on Friday regarding the Will. Sirius was going to drive Harry home but he told Sirius about his Aunt's request. Sirius pouted. Harry would use the floo at Mrs. Figg's to return home.

Sirius grinned at Hermione. "Hermione, I'll be taking you home instead of Remus."

Hermione was very nervous at Sirius' expression.

* * *

At that moment, Quirinus Quirrel was making his way to Wool's Orphanage. Through judicious use of eavesdropping and gossip, he had pinpointed this as Dumbledore's destination after leaving the Flamels.

His master was upset at having to go to this location, but it was necessary. However, he tripped an alarm ward accidentally and Aurors apparated in. He got out just in time.

* * *

It was evening. A motorcycle's engine was heard through the quiet neighborhood in Crawley. It drove up to the stately home of the Grangers. After it stopped, a short figure gingerly got out of the sidecar. Removal of the helmet and goggles revealed the daughter, Hermione. The children who were peering out their own windows were a bit jealous of the girl. The motorbike looked _cool_.

After she had gone in, her father and mother had come out and spoken to the driver of the motorbike. Mrs. Granger went back inside, Mr. Granger and the man stood chatting and pointing at various things on the motorbike. It WAS a classic, so the men who observed this quite understood. The women decided the visitor was quite attractive.

Maybe it was time to invite the neighbours over for some tea.

* * *

OMAKE: Wulfric watched the screen with disdain. A perfect missed opportunity to trap Voldemort and to test Harry Potter. His tormentors spent time enjoying Harry's escapades, but none could see the Greater Good being damaged. He was so anticipating it all going wrong.

The large amount of damage that he had done that was being corrected was not something he even spent more than a passing thought or two on.


	14. The Hogwarts Express

It was early on September 1, 1991.

Harry had spent the past month hopping around Britain, visiting many of his new friends. He had even stayed with the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Grangers, and his Godfather for several days each over the last two weeks. The Weasleys picked him up on the 10th and he had stayed for four days.

Neville had invited him for a few days as well. Not wanting to be left out, Hermione had gotten her parents to agree to host Harry for a long weekend from the 23rd to the 26th; Neville and the other Magicals didn't feel comfortable enough to stay in a non-magical house yet. Sirius had volunteered that as an optimal window as he and Remus would be distracted for the weekend.

His favorite, however, had been being able to stay with Sirius. At least it was a lot more fun – even if there were a few too many pranks. Sirius tried to be a good adult figure, but succumbed to temptation far too much. Remus had to provide the voice of reason.

However, Sirius' lack of adherence to "the rules" DID allow Neville, Hermione, and himself to practice several spells at 12 Grimmauld Place. After the removal of several pests, curses, horrible items (including a painting of Sirius' mother) and a number of other things, the place was looking much brighter.

Sirius had taken the large bedroom on the 3rd floor – not wanting to sleep in the room his mother had slept in. That was just too weird for him. Harry had happily taken one of the other two on the same floor with Remus taking the last. The fourth floor, where Sirius and his brother had grown up, was being redone more fully to allow the Harry and Sirius to move there when it was all done.

The will reading had opened his eyes to exactly how well off his family had been. His parents hadn't even had to work – his grandfather had invented a potion that had made his family wealthy. Professor Dumbledore had told him that they had spent their time post-Hogwarts helping defeat Tom Riddle. So, in reality, his Uncle had been correct that they were unemployed. There was no Dole involved, however.

The Dursleys were another difference for Harry. He had continued to get along with Aunt Petunia and Dudley had been curious. Vernon was just kept away from Harry.

When Harry had found that the stipend for his care hadn't been paid, he could understand why Vernon had complained about costs – not that he had spent much on Harry himself. In a purely Marauder mood, he had arranged with Mr. Weasley for the Dursleys to receive the stipend in full – and pay back any amount they had received from other sources. They came out ahead, but the amount they had to pay back to the government because Harry "no longer qualified" had annoyed Vernon to no end.

Mr. Weasley had protested the fee stipulated in the will, but Harry had been adamant that it get paid as it had been set by his parents.

Sirius was going to take care of anything doing with the Magical world about Harry's care or representing him as needed. Mr. Weasley would make sure the financial estate was managed properly until Harry turned of age. He had taken an oath to not bring up details with his family or others. Mr. Weasley was very honest. Harry had promised not to mention where the extra 1000 galleons a year was coming from to his children as well. His wife, of course, had to be told.

* * *

Harry woke up to the alarm. He looked at the alarm and then yelled, "Padfoot! Moony! It's September 1st! Today, I go to Hogwarts!"

Several sounds were heard until Sirius showed up at the door to his Godson's room. "Pup, it's 0700. You don't have to be at the station for hours yet."

Remus was right behind Sirius. "Padfoot, it's his first day. Weren't you excited your first day?"

Sirius looked a little thoughtful. "Yeah. And nervous. Very nervous."

Harry was almost bouncing around. "I have to get ready! Hermione and her parents are coming by the tube and we have to be there by 09:15!" Gone was the cautious, quiet boy that had grown up on Privit Drive and now Harry Potter was much closer to a typical eleven year old.

Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Hermione's parents, Harry, and Neville would all be going out for Sunday breakfast before the 11:00 Hogwarts Express. The Grangers were coming by tube as driving in London – even on a Sunday – could be messy and it was a straight route from their home area to King's Cross. Neville would be brought by his Grandmother.

Soon, all were walking towards King's Cross. It was about a twenty minute walk, according to Sirius. Harry had snagged a small snack to keep him going until breakfast. Kreature had silently provided when asked.

Sirius had commented that Kreature, had become less surly than he was when Harry had first met him, but he still was fairly useless. The elf had complained for a week about the removal of the elf-heads and the portrait of Walburga Black that Sirius had initiated. However, as the dark items had been removed, Kreature had become less manic. It was if triggers to insanity were removed.

Hermione had been aghast at the ideas of house elves, but her lessons on keeping polite had paid off and she had restrained herself from going on a rant until she asked. Sirius had explained that house elves in general were unhappy with the idea of being freed but if one wanted that he would help to achieve it. Harry had nodded. Hermione had only asked Kreature once if he wanted to be freed and the amount of angst he had displayed at the idea had disabused her of suggesting it again.

* * *

Finally, Harry and his two minders were waiting at the platform where Line 10 disembarked. At 09:15, the train pulled in and Harry looked. Finally, he saw Hermione. He began madly waving.

Harry heard her tell her parents, "There he is! Come on!" Hermione ran up to greet them, even as her parents followed at a more sedate pace.

When they arrive, Hermione's mother was chuckling. "Oh, just leave us old folk behind. Your poor father has to drag that heavy trunk around, but don't mind him! He'll be alight!"

Hermione managed to look both embarrassed and indignant all at once. The males all chuckled at the byplay. Finally, Mr. Granger said, "Well, I suggest a locker for the books and such and then we can be off to breakfast!"

Sirius looked around and led them around to a quiet spot. "Actually, Graham, we can just keep them with us." At this Sirius tapped the trunk and it reduced down to a very small size. Harry's was already reduced. Hedwig had been sent ahead because Harry hadn't wanted to drag her through London.

Everyone trooped to the barrier and shortly, Neville and his Gran had emerged. Hermione and Harry were both amazed by the barrier to the Hogwarts Express.

After the group had eaten, they were all back by 10:40. The Granger parents stayed with the children while the rest secured a place on the train. Harry, admittedly, was a bit nervous about Sirius having free reign to "secure the compartment." He hoped Remus would keep Sirius from doing anything too obnoxious.

At 10:50, Harry heard a voice he recognized. "… always packed with Muggles. Now, what is the platform number?"

Harry spun and saw the Weasleys. He heard Ginny enthusiastically say, "Platform 9 ¾!"

Harry gave a small shout, "Hello!"

The Weasleys turned and saw the three other prospective Hogwarts students waiting. "Hello, Dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "Are we all prepared?"

The three waiting replied in the positive and they group made their way through the platform. Harry heard Ginny say, "I want to go to Hogwarts!"

Mrs. Weasley had apparently heard this often. "Sorry, Ginny. One more year. All of your brothers had to wait." Ginny looked a bit sullen at this.

Wanting to cheer the girl up, Harry said, "If you went this year, who would arrive with poor Luna next year?"

Harry had met Luna Lovegood at Ginny's birthday party. He had been saddened to hear about her losing her mother the year before, but she was so straightforward in the things she said he had liked her immediately – regardless of the strangeness of some of those things.

Ginny tried to smile, but was having a hard time.

The adults all seemed to hug the children they knew indiscriminately. Sirius said, "Now I want to hear about every detention you get for pranking."

Hermione, having heard this, yelled, "Sirius!" Sirius just grinned. Remus looked resigned as he moved to embrace his friends' cub.

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say to the twins, "Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

Sirius had also heard. He laughed a short bark-like laugh and said, "Molly! Never give a prankster ideas." Remus agreed solemnly.

Molly looked with exasperation at the twins. "Oh, it's not funny! Look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us," provided one of the twins.

"Shut up," was Ron's reply.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and everone clambered onto the train. The Weasleys leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and Ginny began to cry.

Fred (Harry guessed) yelled out of the window, "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," added George.

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry saw everyone on the platform waving. Ginny was half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Harry watched everyone disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to, but he would face it with the help of his friends.

The twins turned to Ron, ""Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

Ron – as well as the other three first years – shuddered a bit. He replied, "Right."

The twins left and finally Hermione said, "So, off to Hogwarts!"

Everyone was a bit nervous until Ron said, "Oh wait! You guys haven't seen!"

The other three looked at him. "Dad and Mum got me an owl a few days ago!" Ron stood and grabbed a cage from the shelf. Harry hadn't noticed it when the train was being loaded. Ron opened the cage door and a small owl enthusiastically flew out, twittering madly.

Neville was curious, as was Hermione. Harry just grinned at the little thing. "It's a Scops Owl. His name's Pig." The small owl twittered. "Ruddy bird."

Harry had to ask, "Pig?" The small bird flew up and began fluttering around the ceiling. He had never seen anything that looked less like a pig.

Ron sighed. "Ginny named him Pigwidgeon cause it was 'cute.' I used Pig for short and wow he won't answer to anything else." The bird joyously twittered at all of the students in the compartment. Harry made an attempt to grab him and the bird cheerfully dodged. All four had a bit of a time catching the small owl.

"It's a menace," Ron moaned. Harry noted, however, that he wasn't nearly as annoyed as he seemed. Finally, Pig had been bribed by a treat that Ron had gotten out of his pocket.

Ron looked around. "Where's Hedwig?"

Harry replied, "Sent her ahead. Didn't want to drag her cage all over so Sirius shrunk it in my trunk."

Hermione and Neville both took the opportunity to pet the small, enthusiastic owl.

Finally, Neville went to take Trevor out and noted something. "Trevor's gone!"

Hermione said, "Oh no! Where did you last have him?"

Neville thought back. "I remember checking when we got on the train. So it was after that."

Hermione stood up, "Come on, let's check out the compartment." It was soon obvious the toad was not present. Hermione suggested checking the rest of the car and the two adjacent.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron didn't look like he wanted to go anywhere. "Ron, you keep our things safe. We'll be back." Ron nodded, now looking less happy about staying in the compartment.

They checked the current car and then moved out. Harry found it in a car with several other children all about his age. "Sorry for the interruption. My friend's toad did a runner."

The two girls and the boy all accepted the apology. The boy said, "My name's Wayne Hopkins. These are Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott."

Harry nodded, "Harry Potter."

All three were gobsmacked. "Really?" Susan asked.

Harry grinned a little. "Yeah" He held up the toad. "And this is Trevor; owned by my friend Neville. If he comes by before I see him, tell him I got him." The two girls blushed a little and Wayne nodded and smiled.

Harry made his way back to his compartment. He absently noted Wayne passing behind him. Hermione and Neville made it back at the same time. Harry held up the toad. "Trevor!" Neville was very happy to receive his toad back.

Neville took down his trunk (with help from the others) and got out his glass container for his toad. "Couldn't carry him in it as you can't carry animals in your trunk." Neville put Trevor in the case and then dropped in several live insects. The toad ate them all. Neville then went and washed his hands. He suggested to Harry he do the same. "You have to wash your hands if you handle a toad. Some of them have poisons coming out their skin."

Harry and Neville took their robes with them so they could change at Hermione's suggestion. Ron accompanies them and Hermione used the compartment.

* * *

The four pre-teens were interrupted by the snack cart at around 1:00. Hermione had taken out a book and was reading. Neville was watching his toad. Ron and Harry were both napping a bit.

There was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Harry jumped up. "Sirius gave me a Galleon. What can I get for a Galleon?"

The Snack Cart lady started listing prices. Apparently, the snack cart was cheaper than a candy store because a Galleon could apparently get A LOT. In the end, there was a Sickle and 6 Knuts change which Harry gave to the lady as a tip.

Harry turned and dumped the last load of snacks on one of the seats.

Ron took out a lumpy package. There were four sandwiches. Ron looked inside and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Harry turned and said, "How about we each eat a sandwich and all of you help me eat up the rest."

The four quickly ate the sandwiches. Harry hmmed as he ate his. Ron looked at him. "Love the food your Mum makes." Ron's face turned pink. He thought they were kind of dry.

When the sandwiches were done, each took several snacks – although Hermione took the fewest saying, "My parents would kill me if I ate too much sugar."

"Want some of these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"See what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

Hermione asked, "What?"

Ron looked at her. "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect. They have famous witches and wizards on 'em. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"Remus has gotten me into collecting them. This is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

Ron took one. " I might get Agrippa - thanks-"

Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,_

_Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel._

_Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned the card back over and saw that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "I'm still not used to pictures leaving." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, even as she took the card to look at it.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… any of you want it?" Hermione took that one as well. The cards contained information, after all.

Harry commented as he opened the next chocolate frog, "In the Mundane world, people just stay put in photos."

"What, they don't move at all?" Neville sounded amazed. Ron was just as amazed.

After Harry nodded, both Neville and Ron chorused, "Weird!"

Ron and Neville were more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry and Hermione looked at each one that presented itself. Soon they had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally handed away from the Druidess Cliona, who was scratching her nose, to Hermione so he could open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor- you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Ron took one and tasted it. "Bleaaargh- see? Sprouts?"

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans and naming the flavors as they went. Even Hermione got into it a bit even if she was nervous about eating something without knowing what it tasted like.

After the snack break, the four chatted about several things. Hermione even got Ron to talk about classes, much to Harry's surprise. Ron wasn't enthusiastic about studying.

Suddenly the door slid open. Three boys entered. Two were thickset and looked extremely mean; they looked like bodyguards. They were standing on either side of a pale blonde boy with slicked back hair.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Before Harry could say anything further, the boy said, "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry shot up and stood straight in front of the pale blonde. He, Remus, and Sirius had worked out what to do in case this happened. They had told him about the Pureblood attitudes and the children of Tom Riddle's followers.

"_Mister_ Malfoy! Please desist from being so rude! Why, if I didn't know better I would think that your were a _Mundane_ _teenager_!" He shook his head and looked off thoughtfully. "So many Mundanes forget to teach manners to their children these days."

Harry refocused on Draco. "Of course, we are not _Mundanes: _Common, everyday, _non-magical_. We are Wizards and Witches. I am certain your parents impressed upon you the importance of good breeding and manners?"

Draco spluttered out, "Of course!" as though the idea that his Pureblood parents would neglect such a thing was ludicrous.

Harry nodded. "I am exceedingly happy to hear that. We cannot act like some _common rabble_." Harry looked at Draco as though he expected him to have exactly the same mindset. Draco nodded, still confused-looking.

"So, as good manners dictate: Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle: These are my _very close and dear_ friends Mr. Neville Longbottom, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley. I am Mr. Harry James Potter." He held out his hand to shake; the three boys each mechanically responded. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Although we may or may not become close friends, we can ensure that we remain polite acquaintances as _good manners and breeding_ dictate, yes?"

The three boys nodded dumbly and retreated. All three had confused looks on their faces. Harry closed the door, trying to maintain his composure.

Finally Harry turned around and saw the shocked looks on the faces of his compartment mates. He lost it and laughed loudly. Finally the three joined in.

Ron crowed, "That was AMAZING! My Dad told me about his family! I don't think I ever heard of anyone getting over on them."

Harry shook his head. "Professor Dumbledore warned me about manners in the Magical world. According to him, you even have to be polite to your enemies." He grinned. "Besides, as my Godfather said: Out-snobbing the snobs is a prank worthy of the Marauders."

Hermione giggled. "He can't even complain to anyone because it would make him look silly."

Harry obviously winked his eye so that all three could see him. They continued laughing.

Harry finally said to Ron, "I've seen you react sometimes. In the long run, it's more fun this way than reacting to whatever they say."

Hermione was a bit curious – and then a little upset. "Why did you insult Mundanes?"

Harry placated her with, "You and I both know that non-Magicals are just as intelligent as any Magical – they just know different things. Muggle sounds insulting and implies 'easily fooled'. Mundane, even if it can also sound insulting, really isn't; it only implies they aren't uncommon like Wizards and Witches are. He's going to be insulting anyway. Why not redirect him to ignore the idea of _Muggleborn _vs_Pureblood_? And you have to admit, a lot of the flowery manners have been dropped in the last 50 years in regular society. Those are still used a lot on the Magical world."

Hermione thought about it. She couldn't find fault with Harry's argument. Still she grumbled, "I don't like anyone implying my parents aren't special because they are, _to me_."

Harry put his arm around Hermione. "I know and I agree. I love your parents. It's about slow changes. Let's get them away from 'Easily Fooled' to 'Ordinary' before working on 'Each Person is Special in Their Own Way.'"

Ron and Neville were a little surprised at the arguments used. Thinking about it, they couldn't really disagree.

Suddenly, they heard a voice: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. Hermione looked resolute. Neville got a bit nervous. They all (except Hermione) crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. All four got into one boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles and up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	15. Sorting; Culture Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reviewer mentioned, there is a lot of cannon - but changed according to the new paradigm.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Harry immediately recognized Professor McGonagall. Harry noted that many of his fellow-first years were quite nervous at her appearance. She did look quite intimidating.

Harry himself was not nervous at all – he quite liked the woman.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done.

Finally she addressed them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked around the room to see if there was anything obvious.

Harry tried to flatten his hair, as impossible as it seemed to be. Professor McGonagall's lip twitched the slightest amount. Nobody noticed.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Before she turned away Harry said, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Several other voices repeated this, most sounding quite nervous.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement with a very slight smile and then left the chamber.

The other first years were looking at Harry. He looked around. "What?

One of the other first years (sandy-haired with an Irish accent) said, "That's a scary looking woman! She might have taken offense to someone talking out of turn!"

Harry was about to reply when a drawling voice came in from the side. "It's only good manners. Any _Pureblood_ knows that you should treat those in authority with respect." Several turned to see Draco Malfoy standing to the side with a snobby expression. Hermione, Neville, and Ron all looked at Harry and rolled their eyes.

Harry grinned to himself: _Gotcha!_

Harry immediately said, "Mr. Malfoy is correct." Draco looked smug. His friends looked disbelieving. "But it's not just teachers. When I got my letter, the Professors told me that manners were extremely important in dealing with others, including other students. You don't have to like everyone. But many Magical races are much easier to deal with if you're polite. It's just good sense to get into the habit early." Harry took on a look as though what he said was obvious correct in all respects.

He missed a number of speculating looks by others who knew Draco Malfoy. Was this all that was needed to get him to shut up? Hermione also took on a thoughtful look. Harry knew she was a bright girl – she would work it out. He'd likely have to explain to Ron and Neville.

_Flashback_

Harry shook his head. "I know that's kind of funny. But Professor Dumbledore seemed to act like he would crack down on that type of thing in the future. So I can't do anything like that."

Remus had nodded and Sirius looked morose.

Harry said thoughtfully, "How do you prank the idiots and keep good etiquette?"

Sirius' faced had also taken on a thoughtful look – and then one that was quite manic.

Harry looked at Sirius. "What?"

Sirius grinned as he said, "Well, the big problem with the pureblood bigots is that they act superior and insulting. You just have to 'Out-Snob the Snobs'."

Harry was confused.

Sirius leaned closer. Remus was also quite interested. "The first opportunity, the very _first opportunity_, find the biggest ponce you can." He thought about his cousin and her son. "I'm sure you'll find one. Anyway, as soon as he or she acts the slightest bit rude protest their lack of _good manners and breeding_ as _politely_ as possible but very loudly."

Harry asked, "How will that help?"

Sirius laughed. "Cause most Purebloods can't let anyone else have anything that they can be called on. They have to be 'the authority'. Whoever it is will take the first opportunity to point out his _good manners and breeding_ in front of witnesses."

Harry thought about it. "Well, it will make it harder for him to be rude. But it's not much of a prank."

Sirius looked at the other two. "Ah, but you have to do one more thing."

Harry got interested. "One thing? What is it?"

Sirius sat back and took on a superior look. "Agree with him."

"Huh?"

Sirius looked like the cat that got the canary. "Agree with him and applaud his manners in front of all witnesses. Point out how the Dumbledore and McGonagall explained about good manners and how important it is. Don't be condescending, cause other students will take offense, but hammer home how important good manners are. The ponce will have no choice but to keep it going. And if it's the biggest ponce around, you know he will have to correct the _other_ ponces to show how superior _he_is. The Professors will agree with him, too. He'll feel superior. And then, you can call the ponce on insulting other people. Just act insulted and disappointed that such rudeness is taking place. Cause you know the ponce will slip. After a while, he will stop being insulting because he will HAVE to be superior because he's 'A Member of Good Pureblood Society' and better than everyone else." Sirius' grin got bigger. "It will defang the ponces and you don't even have to hex them to do it."

Remus looked amazed at Sirius' explanation. Where was this logic when they were going to school? Harry just grinned, making plans in his head.

_End Flashback_

The students were contemplating what Harry had said, until suddenly something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost — I say: What are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Harry, having just espousing the importance of good manners, volunteered, "We're waiting to be sorted, Sir."

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling suddenly extremely nervous, Harry got into line behind the boy with sandy hair, with the other three behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it_, Harry thought, _that seemed the sort of thing_— noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Harry heard Ron mutter, "And the twins were going on about a troll – it's just a hat." Harry remembered the twins' comments when he visited the Burrow the first time. He had taken it as a joke because of Mrs. Weasley's response.

Harry was quite nervous about getting sorted in front of everyone in the Hall. It was quite intimidating.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" Harry recognized pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails as she stumbled out of line. She was one of the girls from the compartment where he found Trevor.

She sat on the stool and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. Harry politely clapped as well. Hermione, Neville, and Ron followed suit – even if Ron was a bit more hesitant. Finally, the other first years also started clapping.

The Professors and all of the students looked over at the first years and many non-Hufflepuffs began clapping as well. The Great Hall was now filled with applauding students.

The girl blushed furiously at the applause.

"Bones, Susan!"

The other girl he had seen in the compartment moved forward and donned the hat. "Hufflepuff!" She moved to sit next to Hannah Abbot as applause once again filled the hall.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

He moved to table second from the left; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Harry observed that this table held the most people which looked like ponces. He clapped regardless, forcing the other first years and thus the rest of the hall to continue doing it, even the Gryffindor table which was most hesitant. He missed the surprised look from the tall figure on the dais with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

Harry started to feel a little queasy as his turn came closer. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. He didn't like the reminder of his time with the Dursleys.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at other times it took a little while to decide. "Finnegan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry's clapping became much more enthusiastic for his friend. Hermione shot him a grateful look.

When Neville's turn came, he fell over on his way to the stool. Harry was close enough to help him up. He chuckled a bit ruefully as he patted Neville on the shoulder. Neville looked a bit less anxious at the gesture.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. Finally, it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," and Neville ran off – still wearing the hat. He jogged back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Harry gave him a commiserating look.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry politely clapped, giving Ron a bit of a glare when he didn't immediately join in. Ron reluctantly clapped as well.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "I'd prefer to stay with my friends in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head. Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen for Gryffindor, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.

Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Professor Dumbledore. His silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted a professor looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He was getting a bit hungry as the substantial snacks had run out quickly.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry laughed: Professor Dumbledore certainly knew how to grab everyone's attention. He looked around at the other first years to see their reactions. Percy lifted a plate and asked, "Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry looked down and saw that the table was now full of food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

Harry had a grand time eating with the other first years. The ghost had introduced himself — Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington — and Seamus Finnegan had relayed his more common nickname. He decided to keep with 'Sir Nicolas' as 'Nearly-Headless Nick' didn't seem to go down as well.

Harry learned his year mates' stories. Neville related his learning of his magic. He also related Professor Dumbledore's response. The listening Gryffindors were quite taken with Neville's description and all turned an impressed look toward the Headmaster.

Harry was a bit surprised that Neville volunteered the information. He had become less hesitant but was still a bit shy. Harry guessed that Neville had breaking out of his shell and apparently wouldn't be crawling back inside of it.

Hermione wanted to talk classes and Percy Weasley humoured her.

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. The purple-robed teacher in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly.

The hook-nosed teacher looked past the turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"Nnothing." Harry tried to pass it off. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Who are the teachers with the turban and the one talking to him?" he asked Percy.

"The one with the turban – that's new – is Professor Quirrell. He was the Muggle Studies Professor but took a year off. No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after the DADA job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"A few words now that we have full bellies and empty heads: Please welcome back Professor Quirrell. Some may remember him from before his sabbatical. He has returned to take up the vacant Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts position." He politely began applauding and the Hall followed suit.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch or their House Quiddich Captain."

A number of students cheered.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore motioned for quiet. He took on a serious look. "We have, in the past years, allowed a bit of latitude in terms of behaviour and punishment in order to avoid stress to those distracted by circumstances outside of Hogwarts. However, it has been ten years since the last major conflict was resolved to a degree. It is now time to return to proper behaviour."

He looked out at the audience, not targeting any particular House or Individual. "I will now, as the saying goes, take the 'train-brakes off' of the staff. They will be watching for proper behaviour and civility toward your fellow students and the staff."

Albus hated doing this. He cursed Wulfric mentally for his reputation of being lenient with troublemakers. He had to come up with a reason for his 'changed policies' which would be acceptable and this was his best choice.

"In the normal course of life, there will be disagreements and there will be those you do not like nor get along with. This does mean that improper behaviour will be excused. I do not expect students to have to accept poor treatment from others. Professor McGonagall," he motioned to her Deputy, "will have de-facto authority on the validity of punishments both in loss of points and in detentions assigned. Should any student still disagree with a punishment assigned, they may appeal to myself as Headmaster."

Professor Dumbledore hardened his expression at the looks of relief on the face of many students. "I will warn you ahead of time: This will no longer be the 'soft' option. If I find an appeal particularly frivolous, a doubling of the penalty is likely to be assigned." Those that had relaxed tensed once more.

He relaxed his expression and took on a kindly look. "That being said, I may not agree with a _politely_ expressed appeal but I will not spuriously create harsher penalties. I am the last authority within Hogwarts when a student or parent has an issue or problem with Hogwarts' staff, facilities, or classes. Aiding students is my job. As it is for all Professors. So do not hesitate to come to me if other options have been exhausted."

The students as a whole relaxed – a little.

"We are Witches and Wizards! Magic is for use and I would encourage you to do so! The rule on magic in the Halls is to prevent accidents as are many other rules. This does not mean that you should avoid magic where it is safe." He took on a sly look. "I have even been known to appreciate a finely executed prank or two." He smiled even as the students laughed a bit. "There is an old credo: 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' Whilst this is a bit too lackadaisical to be a proper guide, it is the general idea that we shall follow. But heed my warning." He looked around. "Just because a counter-curse might correct a spell which otherwise is uncomfortable, that does not give leave to you, or anyone, to cast the spell because 'it didn't cause harm'. A stinging hex is still a hex, and if you use it on a fellow student without permission, it is still harm, even if temporary. Are there any questions?"

The Weasley twins looked at each other and then raised their hands. Professor Dumbledore nodded at the two to ask.

"Who decides what is harmful"

"And what is not? There are"

"Some who might disagree and"

"We need guidance in"

"The proper art of pranking."

In unison they added, "Guide us, Oh Magnificent One!"

The students were split between laughing (mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs) and rolling their eyes (mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws). The Headmaster chuckled a bit, as did a couple of the staff. Some of the staff (Professor Snape) looked annoyed. Finally the Professor answered, "All you have to do is ask. I shall encourage the staff not to retaliate if asked on the subject. Questions are not worthy of receiving a penalty. I am, once again, the last authority on what is acceptable."

The twins grinned and gave each other high fives. The students laughed again.

"Any more questions?" None volunteered. Finally he completed his statements with, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you go!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry noticed that most were chattering about Professor Dumbledore's comments.

Harry's legs were like lead, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Harry remembered the Slytherin ghost that was pointed out to him during the feast.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks above Neville's head. He ducked to the left and the sticks landed with a loud clatter. They heard Peeves zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – some of the shorter ones needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, wasn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings.

Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he wanted to stat in Gryffindor; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

* * *

The staff met in the chamber off of the Great Hall. It was too far to trek all the way to the Headmaster's office.

Professor Snape was almost apoplectic. "Headmaster! How could you encourage those two menaces in their juvenile pursuit of idiotic tomfoolery?"

Albus' face took on an exasperated look. "Severus! In the years that you have been involved with Hogwarts, how often have you wished that the teachers had control of those that 'pranked' others incessantly?"

Severus Snape nodded, admitting that such had been a common thought.

"By allowing controlled options, the staff will now have a way of preventing those actions which are truly malicious or damaging. How can such be a bad thing?"

The Potion's Master sneered. "And what happens when the idiots hurt someone with their antics?"

"Then they will be punished. Harshly. As will any student who harms another. If necessary, I will even submit reports to the DMLE. This is not a prison – but it is a respected institution. We shall ensure the students act properly and those that refuse will not be here."

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were all nodding in agreement with the policy. The other staff were amazed. Professor Snape reluctantly nodded. "And what happens if a report is received but cannot be verified?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed. He really hated Wulfric's lackadaisical policies. "Are we not Wizards and Witches? We have oaths, pensieves, and methods to inspect wands. If necessary, we shall receive permissions and waivers from parents or the Ministry. A student might even request Veritaserum through the Ministry. We shall not turn a blind eye."

Severus Snape, once again, realized that life had changed drastically in Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention. "Now, tomorrow morning the newly mandated screenings shall begin. First years shall be given examinations in the morning. As shall Sixth years after their NEWT schedules are set. Seventh years shall be after Lunch. All other years shall be inspected during their first scheduled History of Magic class."

"Why H-H-H-istory of M-M-Magic, H-Headmaster?" Professor Quirrell asked.

"Because it will prove the least disruption and all years First through Fifth attend it. This year is the only year all students will require a mandatory screening. In the future, it will be only First and Fifth years." He looked around. "I recommend that once the First and Sixth year examinations are completed the Sixth Years be assigned to take one or two First years and show them where classes are located. As all classes will be postponed until Tuesday, tomorrow will give ample opportunity. As the Sixth years are not preparing for OWLs or NEWTS, they will provide the most stable source for younger years to ask questions of if the prefects are not available. Impress upon your advanced students that the staff and I expect their good behaviour in dealing with the younger years. Are there any questions?"

The staff indicated not.

"Another item: I expect the bylaws to be followed. A monthly Head of House meeting should be scheduled for Monday next and then as appropriate. Coordinate between yourselves so that all meetings occur simultaneously. If your time is becoming difficult to manage, talk to me so that things may be rearranged as needed. Tell your students that I may drop by to each meeting."

The Headmaster made his way out and to his quarters. Many of the staff left as well. The Heads of House remained. Filius volunteered to the other Heads, "Albus' methods have changed. He has never been so invested."

Minerva nodded her head, "And a welcome change it is. I find it most refreshing to be certain that we will receive the Headmaster's support in ensuring proper behaviour." She turned to Severus. "I will impress upon my Lions the change in culture. You control yours and I will control mine."

Severus nodded. "I shall inform my Snakes of the lack of cunning in challenging the Headmaster in this." He swept out of the room, robes billowing.

Filius commented on his way out in the company of the other two Heads, "I still am curious as to how he creates that billow _every time_."

* * *

Professor Quirrell was feeling terrified and in pain. His Master was not terribly happy at the changes his old Transfiguration Teacher was implementing. The only reason they were still here was to attempt to goad out of the Headmaster the composition of the protections placed on the location in London. It would be a dangerous game.


	16. The First Week

Albus looked to the senior staff, waiting for an answer.

Pomona began, "There were no real issues with my Puffs. Some needed vaccinations, but for the most part all was well."

Minerva continued. "Mr. Potter had some issues, but as these were already addressed this wasn't something that needed further attention. Mr. Weasley was found to be harboring a magical parasite, causing him to need to eat much more than he otherwise would. Poppy has him reporting to the hospital wing after dinner each night for treatment, which will last another four days. I have noticed his eating has decreased a bit. His brothers and sister were also checked, but none of the others were infested. Molly was both appalled and relieved."

The staff nodded. All could imagine the reaction Molly Weasley would have to something being found wrong with one of her children.

"Nothing untoward was found beyond those two."

Severus Snape was hesitant, but the Headmaster had nixed the idea of privacy in this matter. "There were a number of issues as regards my Snakes. As some may know, one factor which might create … ambition and drive is poor treatment in the past. A number of issues were found to have already have been confronted by myself. The DMLE has agreed to withhold further action – so long as there are no further indications. Several families were notified of the interest of the DMLE. There was one exception. Mr. Crabbe was found to have suffered in the past, and his father has been … asked to help the DMLE investigate."

Minerva was curious. "What was the issue?"

Severus was reluctant, so Albus answered. "His father used an unforgivable curse as punishment. The evidence during the health check led to the home being inspected. There were more family members who had suffered. Mr. Crabbe's father was taken into custody during the investigation." He looked toward his staff sternly. "I hope I do not have to iterate that only here will we discuss issues found with students. The students have a right to privacy, even as they have a right to our protection."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Severus was a bit relieved. He didn't need problems with students' families to become common knowledge.

Albus considered the issue. Although such behaviour was rare, it wasn't unheard of. Magical children were usually treated well as there were far too few of them. But those families that were traditional felt they had a right to do as they pleased in the home. He then nodded his acknowledgement of their understanding. "Is that all, Severus?"

Snape nodded curtly.

Albus turned to the last Head of House. "Filius?"

Filius Flitwick sighed. "There were no issues found in students who have been here. However, a first year was found to have been … violated by a family member. Ms. Perks is undergoing treatment and some counseling. The Aurors are liaising with Scotland Yard to affect the arrest of an uncle. It was apparent from the interviews that her parents were unaware. She has received permission to visit with her parents at the Headquarters of the Muggle police in London when the uncle is captured. After, she will be allowed to visit with her parents at home for one month. The DMLE has graciously provided means for her to be transported each Saturday for several hours. A mind healer shall visit Hogwarts thrice a week until she is deemed stable."

Albus nodded. "Very well. Those that were found to have issues shall be regularly checked for up to a year. Are there any other issues to cover?"

Minerva replied, "Two students have received penalties for malicious use of magic." Albus looked enquiringly at her. "Mr. Cormac MacLaggan jinxed a Slytherin second year. Upon interviewing, it was found to be in retaliation for a jinx he received from Mr. Graham Montague. I performed a Prior Incantatum with Severus present. Both had points taken and were assigned detentions."

"What jinxes and how many detentions and with whom?"

Professor McGonagall described the jinxes and the detentions given. Albus nodded distractedly. He thought about it. He then asked Severus and Minerva to bring the three involved students directly to the meeting. Once the two left, he asked the other two senior staff to bring two others.

* * *

The three students were brought in to stand in front of the senior staff. They also noticed that Hagrid and Filch were also there.

The two Heads of House that led the students in sat down.

Albus looked at the three. "I was highly tempted to force this issue in front of the student body as a whole. I, however, decided that this was too cruel for a first offense. However, should these steps need to be repeated, it will occur during an evening meal when all are present." He turned to the Gryffindor. "Mr. MacLaggan. You will apologize to Mr. Vaisey for the tripping jinx you cast at him after Transfiguration."

Cormac looked around at the staff present, looking for someone to protest this. Even McGonagall was waiting expectantly. Finally he turned and apologized to the Snake.

Albus nodded. "Mr. Montague, you shall apologize for the leglocker you cast at Mr. MacLaggan after dinner on Wednesday."

Graham looked to his Head. Snape sat there with a disapproving look, but did not protest. Finally he turned and apologized.

Albus nodded again. "The next time either of you is found to have committed a similar offense, you will apologize in front of the Great Hall. A third time will come with your victim's family and your family being summoned – and you shall be suspended a week. After that … well, best not ponder such unpleasantness." He turned to the innocent student.

"Mr. Vaisey. You are excused. Please feel free to tell anyone you wish what occurred here. As of Monday, however, the matter will be disposed of and I am requiring you to cease mentioning it at that point, unless specifically asked." He looked at Cormac and Graham. "I require you two to answer any who ask exactly what your punishment was and why you received it. You will be polite to any who enquire. There shall be no retaliation, regardless of House. Do you understand?" The two boys nodded, both a bit surly.

"Mr. Vaisey, you may go." Once the actually innocent boy left, Albus once more addressed the two. "I said, at the opening feast, that I am the last authority as regards occurrences at Hogwarts. I have some pleasant news for you both – and some not so pleasant news. The detentions assigned to Professor Snape and Mr. Filch have been cancelled." Both boys looked hopeful. Snape and McGonagall looked annoyed.

"However, you shall both be attending an alternate detention." The boys' faces fell. The Heads of House looked curious. "Mr. Hagrid here is in charge of the stables. On Saturday morning, you shall both arrive to his residence immediately after breakfast at 9:00 AM. For two hours each, you shall work together to clean the thestral stables under his supervision. For the first hour, you shall use no magic.

"For the second, you may use the charms as appropriate. If you cannot perform the charms that Mr. Hagrid finds acceptable for use, well, then of course you shall be completing the task by hand. I recommend taking the time to look Mr. Hagrid up before Saturday with charms you might wish to use and getting approval. Just because you are being punished, it doesn't mean you shouldn't take the opportunity to learn." Albus' face took on a smirk. "Of course, if you don't arrive on time or slack off, the detention will be repeated. Repeat detentions will require ALL actions to be done without magic."

Both boys were now a bit morose. Cleaning under Filch or preparing potion ingredients under Snape were unpleasant – but didn't usually involve equine manure. The two were dismissed.

He turned toward Minerva. "I do apologize if I overstepped my usual role. I, however, need to overcome the crass behaviour that I have allowed too long. A thoroughly unpleasant task will hopefully drive home the point. And it will be educational." He turned to the gamekeeper. "Please consult with Filius as to useful charms so that you can perform them yourself Saturday, or at least properly supervise."

Hagrid nodded. He and Filch made their way out.

Dumbledore sat up. "Now, I should mention that I will be taking a greater interest in the education of students at Hogwarts. At times I shall be obvious, at other times – not so much. Should you become aware of me as I observe your classes, ignore my presence."

Severus Snape felt a real sense of fear at that, while the rest just nodded in agreement.

"Now, is there anything else we need to cover?"

* * *

Harry was having a good week to start off his Hogwarts education. The tour of the classrooms by the sixth years had helped enormously. Without that, he – and most of the other first years – would have been completely lost.

It had taken a day or two for the stares to stop and the comments to disappear. He was just thankful that they had, because it made him uncomfortable.

He had been a bit stressed at the homework, but only because he needed to get in the habit. The material was fairly easy as he had spent the time studying before the school year started.

Neville was also a bit stressed. Although the changes the Headmaster had made in his life had improved his lot immensely, he still was getting used to formal schooling.

Ron had tried to slack off, but pressure by Harry, Neville, and Hermione had meant that he finished his work early too. It was a good thing too, as the Professors seemed to have no love for students who slacked.

The boys had played several games with their dorm mates. It was harder getting Hermione to relax, but it occasionally happened.

Finally, Friday rolled around. Most of the first year Gryffindors were already th. "Potions this morning, right?" The others who were present all verified they had the same.

Ron groaned, "Double Potions, with Slytherin." Harry looked curiously at Ron. "My family don't get along with Slytherins."

Before Harry could reply, a voice interrupted. "I find that quite curious."

The two boys turned. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes. Good morning. Mr. Weasley, you say that your family doesn't get along with Slytherins, correct?"

"Yeah. They call us blood traitors."

"Quite. Do you know why?"

Ron was confused, as were those around him. Finally he shrugged. "Probably because we don't believe in blood purity."

Professor Dumbledore had sat down and had taken some toast and tea.

"While that may be a contributing factor, the real issue has to do with your great-grandmother." Ron looked interested. "I remember your Great-Grandfather Septimus. He was a Gryffindor during some of my early years as a teacher. He fell in love with another student and she greatly returned his affections. That, of course, was your Great-Grandmother Cedrella. They had a whirlwind romance and, during the Christmas break in 1934, ran off and married before they returned to finish their 7th year. When the news broke, it was quite the scandal as Cedrella had been promised to another family. The dowry that had been held for her was reclaimed by her family and given as recompense. It made your great-grandparents quite destitute but being young and in love, they persevered."

Harry was interested. "What does that have to do with Ron's family and Slytherin?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he chewed the last bit he had taken. Once he was done with this and had taken a sip of tea, he looked at Ron and said, "Because Cedrella was a Slytherin herself. Which is why it is so curious to me that your family doesn't get along with them, being descended from one yourselves."

Dumbledore sipped his tea. "Of course, the Weasleys and the Malfoys haven't gotten along since. Sometimes, I think we magicals hold on to things far too long. In a way, most got much that they desired from that situation: The Malfoys achieved great wealth from the recompense and the Weasleys overcame a very low birth rate due to Cedrella's fecundity."

Ron sat there with his mouth wide open.

Dumbledore had a distracted look as he sipped his tea again. "And then of course your mother's Aunt Lucretia Prewitt was also a Slytherin. It is unfortunate that I believe you haven't met her. She isolated herself after her husband died and her son was found to be non-magical. Regardless, I found her a delightful girl as a student."

Dumbledore finished his tea and firmly placed it further in. "Anyway, while I was a Gryffindor as a youth, later life has taught me that there are good and decent people from all houses, just as there are those who are not so good and decent or who have lost their way. Mr. Potter's father had a friend who decided to follow a dark path and he was a Gryffindor. Do not mistake the politics of families with the politics of houses."

Dumbledore stood up and, with a cheerful smile, made his way to the head table.

* * *

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Hedwig had been to Sirius and back just as Ron's owl, Pig, had been to the Burrow and back.

This morning, Hedwig came in unexpectedly with a letter. He took it and gave Hedwig a bit of bacon as a treat and caressed her even as he read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

_As a friend of your Mum and Da, I want to hear all about your first week. Bring any friends you like. Send an answer back with your owl._

_Hagrid_

Harry took a quill out and scribbled, _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

He then, with a few of the other Gryffindors, made his way to class.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call and, somewhat like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. He appeared to want to make a comment, but then moved on.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. "A sleeping potion, Professor?"

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "A sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draught of the Living Death." He paused and then continued. "Let us try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Umm. Stomach of .. a goat?"

Snape's sneer was firmly in place. "And its use?"

Harry thought furiously, even as Hermione attempted to raise her hand. Snape ignored her. "I don't remember, sir."

"Tut, Tut. Clearly fame isn't everything. It is an antidote to most poisons."

Snape appeared to be preparing to ask another question, but a sudden warm feeling in the room seemed to distract him and his eyes darted around. Harry tried to remember where he had felt that before….

"Why aren't you all copying that down?" he asked the students in general. Once all the students had frantically made a few notes as he continued his lecture, Snape put them into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when suddenly a spell was heard. Snape looked up suddenly, as most students did, and saw the Headmaster holding his wand over Neville's cauldron. There was a bubble around the cauldron and within it was a thick green vapor.

Snape's face drained of color.

"A slight mishap, Mr. Longbottom." His faced turned toward the Potion's Master, and Harry had the distinct impression that he wasn't feeling as cheerful as he looked. "Professor Snape, would you clarify Mr. Longbottom's error."

Snape took a breath. "Yes, well, such an occurrence can take place when the cauldron is not removed from the heat before the porcupine quills are added." He paused, "Is that not correct, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville nervously looked at the instructions on the board and gulped. "That's right, Professor Snape. I missed that step."

Before Professor Snape could comment the Headmaster said to the class in general, "Potion-making is an exacting art especially at your level, students. This was a good reminder to you that exact instructions should be followed until you are sufficiently educated in possible variations. As someone trained in alchemy – a related field to Potions – I can testify to the importance of this."

Albus performed another casting and suddenly the fog inside the bubble disappeared and then the bubble followed. "Clean the cauldron thoroughly, Mr. Longbottom. You and Mr. Finnegen should then have just enough time to complete the potion correctly. Perhaps Ms. Granger could help you two as her technique was excellent, as was Ms. Greengrass' and Ms. Davis'. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy can aid Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe, as Professor Snape has so lauded his skill." The Headmaster cast another spell and the mess in the cauldron in front of the two Slytherins disappeared. He then tapped himself on the head and then faded from view.

All of the students were gaping until Snape barked out, "Begin!"

There was suddenly a flurry of movement as Neville, Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle all moved to clean their cauldrons and the remaining students moved to complete work at their own stations.

For the rest of the period, Snape was much more reserved and more helpful to the rest of the students. When each had finished, Snape took a vial from each pair and then dismissed the students. When the last six students had left, Snape returned to his desk to find a note.

_Professor Snape,_

_My office. 7:00 PM._

_Dumbledore_

Snape paled again.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all made their way to Hagrid's hut. The talk of the first years was what had happened in potions. Word made its way out from them to all of the houses. It was interesting that Professor Snape was not at lunch.

Hagrid, according to the Weasley twins, lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door as the four approached.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang – back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"Hello, Mr. Hagrid. This is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Jus' call me Hagrid, everyone does," said Hagrid. "Another Weasley ey? It seems I spent half me time chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but the four pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git" after describing a run in they had with him. Hermione was scandalized, but kept her mouth shut.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Fitch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson and Dumbledore's intercession.

"Great man, Dumbledore. Got me m' wand back an' everything." He pulled out a very long wand. "Eighteen inches, oak, Unicorn hair." He waved it and several sparks shot out.

"Why did he have to get you your wand back?" Harry asked curiously.

Hagrid, while drinking tea with them and (only Hagrid) eating rock cakes, told the four about how he had lost his wand and been expelled. He also told them how Professor Dumbledore had gotten him cleared so that he could own a wand and learn magic again.

This led to some stories about magic as well as some magical creatures that Hagrid dealt with regularly.

At 4:30, Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "It's 4:30!" When everyone looked at her, she shrank back a bit. "We have a potions essay to finish."

Hagrid nodded and stood up. "Well, ye better get back an' do tha'. Come back, nex' week, Harry. I'll tell ye some stories 'bout yer Mum and Da'. The res' of ye are welcome, too."


	17. Legacies

Amelia Bones was sitting at her desk at the DMLE, finishing up paperwork regard several matters that had been dealt with that week.

Suddenly, there was a flame in the middle of her office and out of it appeared a phoenix. The bird landed on her desk and held out his leg. She was curious as to why Albus Dumbledore was sending her a letter.

She thanked the phoenix and opened the small roll of parchment to read it. Fawkes waited for the response.

_Madam Amelia Bones;_

_In recent months, I have begun considering my past and the legacy that I am leaving behind. And while I have lived a long life and done many things, one area that I have never experienced has been a personal legacy._

_While I am well aware of the regard I am given by the average witch and wizard due to the positions I have held or the actions I have taken, there is something that is missing: I have no children, no grandchildren, no one who will carry my memory on a personal level once I leave this plane._

_In considering this, I realized that the closest I have ever come to a personal legacy would be those who have worked closely with me in the past; those such as James and Lily Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom, as well as your own brother and his wife._

_One thread which might be noticeable regarding those that are named is that each of these was lost in some manner in the conflict with Tom Marvolo Riddle, styling himself Lord Voldemort. Another thread, which I will emphasize here, is that each of these left children behind who have grown without, perhaps, as much of a family presence as one would hope for._

_This leads me to a personal request._

_Whilst I have no desire to usurp those that have raised these fine young people, I wish to make the effort to become closer to them. Not as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, nor as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and definitely not as one who wants young followers; but one who is looking for a personal connection._

_I wish to make the effort to become viewed by these as a surrogate uncle, perhaps grandfather if you will, as I do not believe that I will ever have another chance to leave such a personal legacy._

_It is obvious and it is proper that someone such as I taking such personal interest in such young people might concern family members. As a result, I have made no effort to accomplish this as I first wanted permission, as would be considered mannerly, to take such a step._

_So, I ask you, as an old man who is missing much, if I might be allowed to spend time with your niece, Susan, so that I might become closer to her. I have already met with Mr. Potter's guardians as well as Mr. Longbottom's and these have allowed me access._

_Please consider the matter. If you wish to ask me more, please feel free to respond via my familiar, Fawkes. Should you decide either way without need for further thought, you may also respond via Fawkes._

_Awaiting your reply, I am_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Prospective Surrogate Family Member_

Amelia was moved by the personal tenor of the message before her. She considered what she should send back and then took a quill and wrote a reply. She thanked the phoenix again and tied the message to his leg before the magnificent creature left once again in its traditional manner.

Severus Snape mentally prepared himself as he stood in front of the gargoyle which led up to the Headmaster's office. Once his mind was clear, he spoke the password and the stone protector moved aside.

The stairs deposited him in front of the door and he knocked three precise times. "Come in, Severus." He moved inside and stood in front of the Headmaster's desk. Upon the Headmaster's motion, he sat down.

Albus looked at his Slytherin Head of House for a moment and said, "We need to discuss what occurred earlier, in addition to a number of things." Severus nodded curtly. "Do you remember the conversation we had in the Great Hall, just after the book lists were submitted?"

"I do."

"And what, may I ask, were my directions as regards professionalism?"

Severus thought back briefly and said, "A professional demeanour is expected from all staff toward all students."

Albus nodded. "It is good to see that your mental faculties seem to be as sharp as ever. We shall test them further. Please explain to me how your demeanour today in the First Year class might have strayed from that."

Severus mentally groaned. "I perhaps favored certain people more than others?"

"Perhaps?"

Severus, who had been dreading this conversation all afternoon, still had his pride. "It has been my experience that my House often receives short shrift. I only attempt to ensure that they know they have one staff member that will not allow bias against them!"

Albus' expression at this did not make Severus feel relieved. It made him even more nervous. "Do you remember the meeting we had last night?"

Severus nodded. "Do you remember the student who was found to be completely innocent? How he was treated?"

Nod.

"Which House was that student a member of?"

"Slytherin."

"Do you remember the two that were penalized?"

Nod.

"Did I penalize your House member any more than I penalized Minerva's?"

Shake.

"Which House did the person who began the chain of events belong to?"

Severus was reluctant, but answered. "Slytherin."

Albus nodded. "Yes. But as both were guilty, both were penalized." Albus looked very old suddenly. "The errors of the Hogwarts' Headmaster toward Slytherin and Gryffindor during your schooling were egregious."

Suddenly, Albus' face looked much more resolute. "But that is now in the past. One of your tormenters is dead. One is in Azkaban. One suffered ten years in Azkaban innocent of the charges which sent him there. And one suffers continuously the discrimination of most of his peers. However, you – who committed a number of very egregious errors of your own – have enjoyed protection and a position of authority. In the end, who was done more poorly by?"

It was obvious that this was a rhetorical question, so Severus remained silent.

"I have recently reviewed the records of points and detentions given these past ten years. As I said nothing then, I will say nothing further now. But these were in the past. The past is now dead.

"You will not punish the children of those who did poorly by you for mistakes not their own. I will not punish the children of those who committed horrific crimes against their magical brethren for mistakes not their own. However, I will expect every student to be treated fairly."

Albus paused and then asked, "Have I made my position perfectly clear, Potions Master Snape?"

Severus nodded curtly to his boss.

Albus said, "You are dismissed."

Severus stood and moved out of the office. He made his way to his office and locked the door. He took a tumbler of firewhiskey out and poured himself two-fingers worth and downed it quickly.

He poured another before sitting back and reviewing the conversation he just had in detail, looking for nuance and hidden aspects – he was still a consummate Slytherin after all. He rolled the glass containing the whiskey around in his hands as he did this.

After careful review, the only thing that came out as curious was the third-person reference that the Headmaster made regarding the previous ten years and the time he attended Hogwarts. He considered it more, but made no decisions as to why that was so important.

In the end, he dismissed it. He would have to be more cautious in his behaviour. He thought about the House meeting he would chair on Monday next and began working out what he would tell his snakes.

Albus was irritated once Severus had left. He cursed, in his own mind, Wulfric's handling of the Gryffindor-Slytherin conflict. He was considering what steps he could take when Fawkes flamed in bearing the response to the missive he had sent earlier.

With some small trepidation, he opened the reply to the message he had sent.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore;_

_I address this reply in this way because I recognize your message was sent without regard to your vaunted positions within our society._

_In thinking about your message, I was reminded of my own lack of a personal legacy other than my niece. All of us lost much from the conflicts of the past, and it would be a tragedy if the memory of those that went before was lost as well._

_In reviewing your request, I found that I quite liked the idea of Susan being able to claim someone other than myself as family._

_I also considered that this is a tricky matter, as you hold much authority as regards these young people._

_So, while I like the idea, I would ask that you make an effort to ensure that they are not treated better or worse than those around them. If I had heard of a staff member at Hogwarts taking personal time with students not directly related within the school, I might be personally offended – both as a guardian for a young witch and as a Law Enforcement Officer._

_My suggestion to you would be that an original meeting between yourself and these children take place outside of an area under your control. Between us, we can contact Madam Longbottom and Sirius Black and make arrangements for a Sunday brunch at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade._

_Perhaps you can make arrangements to allow any student's family opportunity for occasional visits with their children in Hogsmeade. Many parents do miss opportunity to spend time with them once they have gone off to Hogwarts._

_I will say this: I do find it touching that you would make an effort to become closer with Susan and I do not find it inappropriate in the least._

_I will contact you within the next week for a possible date, once I have messaged the guardians of the others._

_Best Regards,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Susan's Aunt_

Albus' felt a happy tear move down his cheek.


	18. Pointed Lessons

Flying classes Thursday. With Slytherin.

Harry had enjoyed coming to Hogwarts. Most of the teachers were pretty good and he had made new friends. They had just had their first House meeting and one announcement had been that the first years would be taking flying lessons.

Harry both looked forward to the chance to fly again and dreaded the stilted interaction he had with the members of Slytherin house.

His efforts on the train had borne fruit. The first year Slytherin and first year Gryffindor students were studiously polite to each other. He had had to hold Ron back from making a comment or two, but all in all the traditional tensions had reduced, according to their older house mates.

However, maintaining such a polite tone had been wearing at times.

One thing that had been decided at the meeting was that first years could be trained as reserves on the quiddich team. McGonagall had seen Harry flying during the party at the Burrow and really wanted to see him on the team, but Dumbledore had requested that every effort be taken to find an older student.

As a result, Percy Weasley had been designated the seeker. He wasn't flashy but he was a Weasley – and that meant he hadn't quite escaped his quiddich-man family sessions. He promised to have his father send him the Nimbus 1700. He had brought the Cleansweep Seven with him, but the 1700 was a bit better for the seeker position. Percy didn't want to even attempt to borrow his sister's Nimbus 2000.

In exchange, Harry promised to practice as a reserve that year so that he could take over as starting seeker the next. Ron would practice as reserve keeper. McGonagall had nixed the twins' suggestion of allowing their brooms to be sent. They would practice with school brooms and, should they need to come in, would use the broom of whomever they were replacing. Oliver and Percy both agreed to that.

Oliver had brought up the age of the school brooms. This expense had once again been nixed by the Hogwarts Board of Governers. McGonagall would bring it up to the Headmaster before she retired for the night.

* * *

Severus Snape looked out toward his snakes.

"Have any of you noticed anything that might effect our House?"

One of the third years lit his wand. To Slytherin, doing something as Muggle as raising your hand to get attention seemed ridiculous. Out among the other Houses, they followed such conventions, but in the Pit – magic was used for everything.

Snape nodded toward the third year. "I've noticed that the first-year Gryffindors seem less abrasive toward ours."

Malfoy lit his wand and Snape nodded toward him. "When I met Potter on the train, he made an effort to keep civil. He has stressed to the other Gryffindorks and the other houses the value of manners. Of course, we as Purebloods are much better than those as we have been learning manners since we were children. Ignoring proper protocol is so … Muggle."

Snape nodded his head in acknowledgement to his godson. "Yes. You might have noticed that I have made no statement regarding Mr. Malfoy's use of 'Gryffindork.' Within the Pit, we can speak as we like among ourselves. However, Hogwarts is changing. It would not be wise to challenge the Headmaster's sense of decorum at this time."

One of the older students, Flint, said angrily, "We have a right to establish our prerogatives! The mudbloods and blood traitors act as though they are superior!"

Snape pinned the burly sixth-year with his eyes. When Flint finally seemed to back down, the Slytherin Head-of-House said quietly, "Are we not Slytherin? Have we no guile? No cunning?"

Those that contained the least amount of such qualities began to look mutinous. Those that were true Slytherins took on a blank look as they considered the words of Severus Snape.

Severus noticed. He said, "Everyone freeze their facial expressions now!"

Some faces changed, but most followed this direction.

"Look here," he pointed toward one sneering Fourth Year, "and then here." He pointed toward another Fourth Year – who had a stoic and unreadable expression.

"Who can guess the thoughts behind their expressions? What would this one's face tell an enemy or ally?" The sneering face was gradually losing his expression but the House had seen it. "And what of this one's face?" The other maintained his expression – and calmly looked back at his house mates.

Snape nodded. "You both shall receive five points for helping me to demonstrate my point. We are within our own halls for the nonce, and your opinions spoken and demonstrated here shall not be fodder for gossip." The two boys nodded at their Head of House.

Snape looked at his snakes. "We shall be returning to basic principles. Slytherin is not the house of thugs and criminals as the other Houses paint us. Slytherin is house for the cunning, the ambitious. It is the House for the future leaders of our world."

He sighed. "It is … unpleasant … of course, maintaining such calmness in the face of the aggression that may be heaped upon is. I do not require you to be victims or lambs ripe for slaughter. I DO require you to show the traits that helped to establish this, the finest House within Hogwarts. While I have enjoyed a free hand in recent years, the Headmaster has recently decided to become more involved."

Several sneering faces appeared. Snape carefully noted each one and then pointed to them. "Each of those I just pointed to, stand up."

Looking at each other each of them slowly stood up and faced their Head of House.

He considered the students in front of him. "Tell me, do any of you feel that you could magically challenge Albus Dumbledore?" All looked nervously at each other and back to Snape.

"Your faces, once again, provided me your thoughts. When I mentioned the Headmaster, all of your faces … to the last … showed disapproval of the man. Now, perhaps you have cause. Perhaps you feel his values pollute our world? Maybe he has been a power for too long and you feel him senile? Perhaps you feel it would be better for our world if he would just quietly retire and become a recluse."

The faces of those standing began to consider the words being spoken and all became quite cheerful at the ideas being expressed. Until Snape spoke again."

"You are all fools."

Their faces became mutinous again.

"Albus Dumbledore is 110 years old. He has maintained a position of authority of one type or another within our world for over 60 years. He holds three positions which give him influence within our world. And while none of them are particularly overly influential on an immediate basis, together they ensure that he may act pretty much as he pleases with very little concern for the things that your might consider proper and correct. He has recently taken steps, even, to set aside his laid-back ways and to become directly involved again."

Snape paused then. "Does this sound like a man in his dotage? Or a man who would capitulate under pressure?" The sneering faces suddenly looked nervous or disappointed. "Given his widely acknowledge magical ability and magical level, he could easily live another forty years without losing any of his acumen. The oldest wizard on record is, if memory serves me properly, turning 755 this year. Make no mistake, Albus Dumbledore shall be a factor in Magical Britain for much of your lives. Making an enemy of him would show a distinct lack of cunning."

Snape nodded. "So. We shall listen to young Mr. Malfoy here and take his advice," Draco's face took on a distinctly pleased look, "and we shall practice manners and decorum. And if a Gryffindor or another student become trouble, I have seen evidence that such matters shall no longer be allowed." He turned to a particular student. "Mr. Vaisey, please relay your experiences on Thursday last as regards what occurred earlier that day."

Vaisey stood and described the meeting he had been brought to and what had been said and done. Snape nodded. "Now, Mr. Montague, explain your experiences please."

Much more reluctantly, Montague told everyone what happened and what had been said and done. He also described exactly how unpleasant the detention with Hagrid was.

Snape nodded again when he was finished. "Two guilty parties. Both punished. Mr. Montague started that unfortunate chain of events. Professor McGonagall used magical means to determine the events and assigned punishments. Albus Dumbledore changed those to punishments that were vastly less … convenient."

Snape then described the progression of penalties that the Headmaster had outlined. That a third offense could cause suspension surprised the students – especially those that had been at Hogwarts for years. That another offense could be even worse was very worrying to them. The Headmaster had never been so involved.

When all of the students were suitably nervous Snape asked, "Do you all understand what I am trying to tell you?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood at the front door of Hogwarts.. Hagrid was performing his Keeper of the Keys duties, allowing entrance at the gates. Dumbledore would be joined, shortly thereafter, by all twelve members of the Board of Governers.

Suddenly, four Hogwarts coaches appeared from around the bend. He had sent them so that the Governors could flue to the Three Broomsticks and be comfortably brought.

When some of them had complained about not being able to floo directly, Dumbledore pointed out that current policies only allowed that under emergency circumstances. Those that complained were not happy, but Dumbledore was not very accommodating.

When all four coaches stopped and those within exited the coaches, the Headmaster welcomed them.

Lucius Malfoy sneered. "What is so important that we must be called away from our busy schedules?"

Dumbledore calmly replied, "An issue that was brought up in the summer sessions was resolved in a manner I disagree with. However, as you are the Board, there isn't much I can say. I wish for you to see the results of your decision."

Lucius sneered. "If it was so important, you should have brought it up then."

Albus shrugged slightly. "Well, you are all here." He performed a tempus spell and then said, "Come this way."

Instead of being brought inside, the twelve were brought to a nearby field. Dumbledore conjured several comfortable chairs and then performed a masking charm so that those observing would not be seen.

Soon, Rolanda Hooch led several students out and they all stood in lines. The Governors noticed that the students included sons, daughters, grandchildren, or grand-nephews/nieces to all of them. They were a mixture of all age groups.

Rolanda magically removed a covering and suddenly the students and the Governors all saw several brooms laying on the ground.

"As was explained, each of you shall receive a flying lesson. For some, this is your first. For others, this is an old lesson. The purpose of this lesson is for the Staff to work out kinks in the curriculum. As all of you are related to those who run the school, it was decided that your words to your families shall carry more weight than random comments."

Draco Malfoy sneered and said, "Why are we using such horrible brooms?"

The Flying instructor said, "You will retain a respectful tone! As to the brooms, they are the Board-approved brooms for flying lessons. Now, each of you line up next to a broom!"

The flying instructor then began the standard lesson. Each of the students succeeded in calling the brooms to their hands. Madam Hooch went down and inspected each broom. She took two of them and showed the class bent bristles that were present and explained how that should be avoided. Those two brooms were replaced with two others that were marginally better.

The watching Governors were nervous. They did appreciate that the Flying instructor made an effort to ensure that the brooms used were the best available.

The lesson proceeded – and disaster struck. Draco Malfoy, a boy who had grown up on brooms, kicked off properly and the broom beneath him went crazy. Before anyone else could take steps, the Headmaster moved quickly to snatch the boy out of the air and slowly bring him to the ground.

Everyone saw the broom that he had been on continue moving until it made its way over the Forbidden Forest and was lost to sight.

Dumbledore quickly moved to ensure his student was okay before removing the masking magic he had employed. All of the students could now see the Board of Governors rooted in their chairs with chalk-white faces.

Dumbledore turned to the students and said, "Please move over to the doors to Hogwarts. Your family members shall join you in the Great Hall before dinner for conversation after I have spoken briefly with them."

The students moved off. When they were out of earshot, the Headmaster turned to the wizards and witches, who were still rooted in their spots. If he had used magic to ensure they didn't move? Well, he was keeping them from disturbing the lesson.

Finally he waved his wand and asked them all to rise. He banished their chairs and then said, "I hope that I have made my point. Flying lessons proper for the first years are scheduled to begin Thursday. Your family members are waiting to speak with you at the entrance to the school."

Dumbledore approached the students waiting for their elders. He looked at Draco and ensured the boy was not too damaged. "My apologies to you, Mr. Malfoy. I did not anticipate that the broom you would use was defective – just old." He turned to the other students and said, "I will require that all of you maintain decorum on what occurred there."

Dumbledore considered the ability of information to pass through Hogwarts at the speed of gossip. "As you just heard, Mr. Malfoy's mishap was NOT of his own making but of ours and the Boards. Students insulting other students due to our error will be punished – and I will track down who began such comments. Civility and proper decorum shall be enforced."

The Board, who had followed behind the Headmaster more slowly, were both feeling relieved and guilty at the same time, especially after hearing the Headmaster defend Malfoy's son so vehemently.

Albus made his way inside.

* * *

After an hour, he was summoned back to speak with the Board. Their suggestion that the first years be allowed to receive brooms was nixed. He allowed that if a first year became a member of the quiddich team that they would allowed their own broom, but he refused to allow the average student to be handled differently due to their background.

In the end, the Board capitulated. Each had pledged a certain amount from the fees they received as Board members toward buying decent brooms for the lessons. After the parchment was signed, the Board members left by coach and Albus made his way to his office. He would send the message to the Quiddich Store in Diagon Alley to send the thirty brooms he had asked them to gather just that morning.

As a bulk sale, he had negotiated a cheaper price per broom. The Authorizing letter from the Board would allow the payment to be disbursed upon delivery.

* * *

Draco reflected upon what had happened to him earlier that day. As he made his way into his common room that night, many students were waiting to ask him what happened. Being the attention-deserving person that he was (in his own mind), he was quite free with details.

He did have one comment which reinforced the lesson that Professor Snape had passed on in the House meeting: "Dumbledore is much more cunning than our families told us. And he was very serious about proper manners."

* * *

Harry and his friends made their way out to the field where Madam Hooch would be giving lessons. All were a bit nervous as they had heard rumours that there had been an accident just two days before due to a defective broom.

After the Gryffindors had coolly greeted their Slytherin Counterparts, the Flying instructor appeared.

"Okay, chaps! Each of you grab a broom and line up!" She pointed to a large stack of brooms that she had just uncovered.

The students noticed that the brooms looked to be in great condition. In fact, they looked brand new.

Most of them were Comet 260s, but there were a few Cleansweep Fives as well. Madam Hooch ensured that anyone who had never been on a broom was on a Comet 260. Those that felt they were experienced were allowed to use the Cleansweeps.

In the end, only Harry, Ron, and Seamus among the Gryffindors and Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini among the Slytherins were allowed (or wanted) to use the faster brooms. (Hermione and Neville both had admitted to having flown, but neither particularly wanted a fast broom.)

The lesson had been pretty tame for Harry. Once everyone seemed comfortable, those that wanted were allowed a bit of leeway. Madam Hooch had been quite nervous that a first year seemed so pull tricky maneuvers so easily and had asked him to take it easier. She didn't want those that felt too competitive to try to follow his example.

Harry understood – but it was much more fun flying completely by instinct.

Madam Hooch DID give several students permission to join their House teams as reserves only.

All in all, Harry had a grand time with the lessons.

* * *

And because so many asked:

OMAKE

Wulfric watched the screens. He really wished he himself had done some of the things which the thief accomplished. He could have done so much with that influence …

"OUCH!"

The damn chair he was strapped to began heating up if his thoughts went in certain directions. He didn't like it much.


	19. Halloween

It was Sunday afternoon. The staff was meeting as the first month of classes was very near to completion.

Albus opened the meeting. "Very well. Down to business. Are there any issues that have immediate importance?"

There were no responses to this as the staff shifted and waited for any response. Albus nodded. "Very good. Now, how have our newest students taken to life at Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall signaled that she would respond and Albus nodded to her. "My Lions have become fairly stable. The first years have been remarkably prepared for classes and their work has been excellent. There also have been very few episodes of friction between them and the other Houses – even Slytherin."

Albus nodded and asked, "Severus? Do you agree?"

Severus, his face set in his most unemotional and rationale expression, replied, "I would have to agree. The normal … rashness … that I have come to expect from most first year Gryffindors has been pleasantly absent. The normal expected rudeness that Slytherin first years are warned against by their elder peers has been much quelled. It has allowed my students to adjust more smoothly."

Albus nodded. "I took steps, before the year began, to teach the student I felt would be most … scrutinized … in his interactions the value of civility. I am glad that the lesson has borne fruit."

Filius was curious. "Which student was it?"

"As Minerva could attest, that was Mr. Potter. As I led his parents in the last conflict with Tom Riddle and that conflict saw them lost to us, I felt it was my place to ensure he was properly re-introduced to the magical world. In the midst of that, I emphasized the need for proper manners and civility. He has proven remarkably able to influence others to follow that trend."

Severus Snape sneered. He would have commented, but Albus' most recent attitudes dissuaded him from the response he would have given.

Quirrell felt a pain as the wraith he was harboring suddenly became furious. The casual use of the name of "Tom Riddle" and the implication that Dumbledore was molding Potter causes Voldemort to become enraged.

Albus moved on. "Filius? How have the first year Ravenclaws adapted?"

The cheerful Head of Ravenclaw House replied, "No complaints. The civility seems to have spread and I noticed there are far fewer clashes between Houses, at least among the first years. It has helped that the most influential of the first-year Slytherins has kept his house mates in check." At everyone's curious look, Filius supplied, "Draco Malfoy."

There were shocked faces around the table. Everyone knew exactly who and what the Malfoy family was – even it it wasn't polite to speak of it in polite circles. That Draco Malfoy, of all people, contributed to holding the normal rudeness in check was astounding.

Severus nodded and volunteered, "In our first House meeting, Mr. Malfoy pointed out to his fellow House members that properly raised wizards and witches were well versed in correct manners. He mentioned that failing to follow the lessons they all learned as children would be a Muggle-like failing and would show poor breeding."

Albus nodded, even as he grinned internally. It was heart-warming to see that his efforts had started to bear some small fruit. "30 Points to Slytherin. Please inform Mr. Malfoy that I personally assigned points for his contribution to the decreased strain and rivalry."

Severus nodded. Draco had begun to act more properly Slytherin after the incident involving the school brooms. While he didn't like the Headmaster any more than he had, Draco had pointed out the Headmaster's cunning in his approach. That, more than the meeting, had driven home the warning to Slytherin House to avoid attracting Albus' ire.

Albus turned to Minerva. "20 Points to Gryffindor. Please pass on to Mr. Potter that his efforts are appreciated."

At Severus' annoyed look Albus said, "I can hardly award Mr. Malfoy for his efforts without acknowledging the similar efforts that Mr. Potter has made. I even awarded Mr. Malfoy greater points because his efforts have moved beyond his own year group."

At Severus' grudging nod, Albus turned to the last Head of House. "And Pamona. How have your Badgers adapted?"

Professor Sprout was a vision of contentment. "After an initial bout of homesickness and nervousness for the new environment, the first years have begun to settle in nicely. Your direction to have the sixth years directing the new students was enormously helpful. It contributed to a far easier transition into Hogwarts' life for the newer students."

Albus nodded in response to the acknowledgement. "Very good. It leaves me uncertain as to why we had not implemented such a policy in the past. But no matter. How are OWL preparations progressing for the fifth form and NEWT preparations for the seventh form?"

After getting his questions answered, Albus moved the meeting forward. "In passing, I have gotten a suggestion which I would like to investigate as far as plausibility and effect. One guardian mentioned the idea of allowing greater family access to our students by allowing visits with family on Sundays within Hogsmeade. Your thoughts?"

Minerva said, "Students' families have always had the ability to set up such meetings. I don't understand the point."

Albus sat back. "Yes. But how many have taken advantage of this? How many families know that such is possible? Under what circumstances are students normally permitted to accompany their family outside of the school?"

Professor Vector interjected, "It's almost always because of some family emergency, some illness or death or some such."

Pamona nodded. "I cannot recall any student being asked to join family in Hogsmeade or anywhere else for any other reason."

There was a consensus that the idea had some merit. Albus had a thought and tabled the discussion until he could consult a few other people. He would need to get the permission from the Hogsmeade council, the Board of Governors, and the Wizengamot. First, he wanted to talk to potential backers.

* * *

At the conclusion of the meeting, Albus stayed behind as one of the Professors wished to speak to him. "What can I do for you, Quirinus?"

"Headmaster, d-d-during my sabbatical I encountered a n-n-number of d-d-different things I wish to l-l-learn more about. One thing was the i-d-d-dea of protections and wards for l-l-locations. If you were to p-p-place such protections, what would b-b-be a l-l-list of suggested wards?"

Albus reflected that the annoying stutter had not reduced as it should have considering that it had occurred during his sabbatical to learn more on his new subject. Not being trained as a speech therapist, he failed to note the inconsistency in the pattern of the stutters.

"It is an interesting question. It would depend upon the location and the purpose of such protections, I suppose," Albus replied.

"Well, if I p-p-put together a l-l-list of situations, c-c-could you perhaps offer ideas?"

Albus nodded. "I shall await your list."

"Thank you, Headm-m-aster."

Albus reflected that there was something wrong with the man who just left. He resolved to keep a closer eye on him.

* * *

Harry was enjoying his first year. There were a few things which he didn't like, but it was a small list.

As reserves, he and Ron practiced with the team only once a week. Oliver wanted more, but McGonagall had put her foot down: First years were not supposed to be overworked by quiddich. Percy had let him use his broom for a couple of practice grabs and Harry looked forward to being the starting seeker the next year.

Studies were going well. The notes his parents had made were exceptionally useful. However, they did cause a certain amount of tension in once instance.

Harry was avidly reviewing the small changes his mother had listed for the potion the class was brewing. Suddenly, the Professor's voice rang out. "Mr. Potter! I have given instructions for the class to begin. Why are you sitting there like a gormless village idiot?"

Harry really wanted to made a comment back but held it back. "I am reviewing the potion from my text."

Snape pointed to the board. "The instructions are there."

"Yes, but I am seeing of there are any changes to be made."

Snape looked at Harry with a certain amount of disdain. "Do you think yourself so talented that you can do a better job than the author of your text? Are you a Potions Master?" The Professor's sneer was in full bloom.

"No, of course not, Professor, but my mother – in her notes – often remarked on small changes to make the brewing more effective," Harry replied.

Severus Snape was stunned. "Let me see these 'notes'."

Harry turned the book to allow Snape to see the book.

Severus was torn. The little changes were, especially at the first year level, the product of his own work with Lily Evans. It had taken her until third year to start coming up with her own modifications that hadn't originated with him. Lily had created some modifications before that, but it often began with his own musings.

He was almost livid that that man's child was benefiting from his own work. And if he took away the book, the boy could reasonably complain that Snape himself was stealing what could be considered family knowledge. That would not endear him to his house in the least.

Finally, he decided a course of action.

"Mr. Potter. While I am certain that the notes your mother left might prove valuable and/or efficacious, you are not educated enough to judge when such alterations are appropriate. Before you may use any such alteration, you must submit to me a detailed request to employ the information in class with explanations as to why prior to your doing so."

Severus thought that this would see the boy unable to use the modifications. As a general rule, the Potions Master did not tell the students what they would be studying the next week so there would be no way to know WHICH potion he would have to study and research.

He did not calculate the boy's cunning or his determination.

* * *

Harry went to Fred and George Weasley to ask about which potions were brewed in first year and had taken meticulous notes as to what had happened in their own year. In exchange, Fred and George were allowed to study the notes for their own use.

It helped that the two were somewhat budding geniuses in experimental potions. They intended to use the knowledge for their dream of a line of joke products of their own manufacture and design. It would annoy the Potions professor to no end when both twins achieved an Outstanding grade on their Potions OWL and they had to be allowed into his NEWT class.

For Harry, each week saw him prepared with a detailed request once that week's potion was named. Snape would name the Potion and Harry would pull out the request.

Bowing to pressure, he had begun putting his own modifications on the board so that his own House could benefit. It irked him to no end that the Gryffindors did as well.

Hermione was overjoyed. She had studied both the notes from Harry's mother – with his permission – and the changes that Snape began teaching.

* * *

Soon, it was Halloween.

In Charms, Harry was paired with Neville and Ron was paired with Hermione. Ron hadn't pre-studied so was having some issues.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was difficult. Harry and Neville swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just twitched a bit.

Behind them, Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Dean had to put it out with his hat.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

By the end of the class, however, Ron had gotten it to work. It helped, perhaps, that he had a proper wand.

Still, he was quite annoyed with Hermione. "Merlin, you're bossy! Can't you just let me work at my own pace? We're not all teacher's pets you know!"

Hermione, who had truly only been trying to help, started to feel the tears well up in her eyes. Before much else happened though, a voice cut through.

"Ron!" The two looked over and saw Harry and Neville. Harry was looking quite annoyed. "Would you have succeeded if Hermione hadn't helped you? Who's gone out of their way to help us whenever we were confused? I think you owe her an apology."

Ron had felt more and more embarrassed as Harry spoke. It was true. Hermione had done a lot to help them out and his mother was very happy with his grades. So, he did what he should have and apologized. His voice was very quiet as he did so. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just I don't like it when someone acts like I'm stupid."

Hermione was horrified and the tears that had welled up started. "No, no, no! I didn't think that at all! I just wanted to help you. I'm sorry if it seemed like that!"

Hermione rushed to the bathroom. The misunderstanding had opened an old would and it took a while for her to calm down. When she reappeared for the last class, Ron – who had been horrified by her tears – took the time to make certain she was alright.

Tensions were smoothed and both resolved to be a bit more sensitive in the future.

* * *

By the time the feast started, the tensions had fully disappeared. The decorations had definitely put it out of the minds of the first years.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

As Quirrell lay on the floor, he listened intently for the anticipated response.

In truth, the reason he had led the troll inside was in hopes that it would attack Harry Potter. Although the Troll had been let in on the Dungeon level, Quirrell had transfigured an image of Potter and applied the Imperius curse to attack the boy looking like that. By the time the teachers had searched the Dungeons, the troll would already be attacking the Gryffindors.

He would be sorely disappointed as Dumbedore responded quite differently than he had anticipated. Although there was uproar and confusion, Dumbledore never lost control.

It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he called, "I require a head count immediately! Are there any students missing?"

While the prefects and Heads of House worked on this, Dumbledore magically reinforced the Great Hall. The only real soft point were the doors – and the Headmaster changing them to stone and then magically reinforcing them prevented them from being an easy access for a troll.

Soon, the prefects reported that all students were accounted for. "Very well. The teachers shall take care of this. No student shall be permitted to exit until we give the word."

He called out, "Tippy!"

Suddenly, a house elf popped into the room. "Yes, Master Headmaster?"

"I need the help of the House Elves. A troll has been reported and I need the elves to silently and invisibly locate the troll. I must caution you to be careful as I do not wish any to be hurt."

Tippy nodded. "We look!"

The house elf disappeared. There were several murmers as the students started talking about what was happening.

After two minutes, Tippy returned. "Master Headmaster, Sir! Troll is on third floor near bathroom! It be moving toward stairs!"

Albus nodded. "Fawkes!"

Into the room, the Headmaster's familiar flamed in. "Fawkes, I need to be taken to the third floor near the main stairs to prevent a troll from attacking students. Minerva, Severus, with me. The other Professors will ensure the students stay safe. Filius, you are in charge."

The Ravenclaw Head of House nodded even as the three flamed out. Filius tasked Madam Pomfrey to check on Quirrell. The Professor awoke before she made it and she verified that he was alright. She ordered him to the infirmary once the threat had been answered.

She would be quite annoyed when he failed to show later, claiming he had just fainted.

The Headmaster and the two Heads appeared just behind the troll by about twenty feet. The troll had started to move up the stairs. "Minerva. I will be freezing the stairs. You are to protect myself and Severus. Severus, aim for the eyes once it turns. It's one of the only weak spots."

The troll was confused when the stair it was on suddenly stopped mid motion. It was between two landings. It grunted in annoyance and then turned around.

The troll's eyes lit up when it saw prey.

Severus and Albus carefully aimed at its eyes. "Severus, take the first shot."

Severus shot a stupefy but was a bit off – less than five inches. The troll roared and dropped its club to cover its eyes to protect them.

No one ever said a troll was very smart.

The allowed the Headmaster to carefully point and catch the legs of the beast in chains.

The troll opened its eyes when it felt the chains and looked down. Severus didn't miss the second time.

The stupefy spell hit the troll's eye directly and, being an easy access to the brain, the troll dropped.

"We shall move it outside. Minerva, keep guard!"

Once the troll had been returned to the forest and sent on its way, the three returned to the Great Hall where Dumbledore signaled the all clear.

"Students, the troll has been banished from the grounds. Please finish your feast and wait until your House returns to your common room. No one will be walking the halls alone until I have had the opportunity to check the wards. Each House shall be accompanied by the Head of House and another professor. Prefects from all years and the seventh years shall help take each House back when I give the signal."

* * *

Albus quickly ate and turned it over to his Deputy. He left to inspect the matrix.

Upon entering the ward room, he saw exactly how many wards were currently out of commission – the runes had lost their charge. He cursed Wulfric, sent a Patronus message to Minerva telling her he would be a while, and began repairing the damage.

One particular ward began sounding an alarm as soon as he repaired the charging rune. "The dark object detector is rather loud." He silenced the alarm even as he contemplated how to deal with this.

In his old world, he had tasked a ward specialist to inspect and repair the wards. He had been too busy dealing with Tom to learn details. He would have to ask the portraits of the former Headmasters as to why this ward had been disabled.


	20. Quiddich, Security, A New Policy

Albus was cursing Armando Dippet and Phineas Black. Both had disabled several wards which prevented dark objects from being brought to Hogwarts as well as alerts for certain types of magics.

Armando had cited the war and the necessity of practicing spells which might be needed. Phineas had cited privileges that Purebloods enjoyed. He could somewhat understand Dippet – but Black's response nearly caused him to destroy the portrait.

Although recharging the wards would prevent further incursions once reset, they did not in any way help to locate the objects which were in the castle.

This meant that he would have to get the castle inspected for objects – and do so without creating an interruption which would leave him politically open to attack from elements that were less than appreciative of his stewardship.

He had accomplished the recharging and resetting of the wards, though. Resetting them meant that everything already present was accepted and offending items had to be manually located.

However, if any current student transported such an item across the ward lines – they would be caught quite easily. He was planning on announcing a thorough inspection for contraband items in the New Year. He hoped that current items would be taken away and not reappear subsequently.

Paranoia could so easily be used as a tool when those you opposed were gullible.

* * *

Sirius Black and Amelia Bones sat across from the Hogwarts Headmaster. Augusta Longbottom, much less forward than most who knew here would expect, sat off to the side.

"As my earlier missive suggested, I would like to make an effort to get to know the children of those that followed me. However, Amelia pointed out – and quite correctly – that people such as Susan, Harry, and Neville could not and should not be treated any differently than any other student. This led me to a question: Why do we not allow family members to visit with students at the local village? While family visiting Hogwarts directly might create interruptions, Sunday trips out of the castle should not."

Sirius, Amelia, and Augusta all looked at each other. Augusta said, "I know of no rule that prevents it."

Sirius had a thought. "Except that Muggleborn students couldn't have that – it would make it so that different students were treated differently."

Albus nodded. "My precise conclusion, dear boy. So, I asked myself: How do we solve the issue?"

The three looked to each other and were at a loss. Amelia said, "Portkeys could allow it, but that's a massive expense and a lot of work for the Ministry. They'd never approve such a use to help Muggles."

Sirius said, "Using the Hogwarts Express to take Muggles from London to Hogsmeade and back would be a good 12 hours out of a day plus the time getting there and back. I don't think a three hour visit for such a thing would be attractive."

Augusta said, "And we can't give directions to Hogsmeade for them to make their own way. The Wizengamot would be up in arms and I believe they would be correct."

Albus nodded at the comments. All points he had considered. "However, a thought occurred to me."

All three looked at Albus with interest. "The Hogwarts Express wouldn't need to be just an Express." He looked at Sirius. "How would you like to waste some Black Galleons to help Muggle parents of Hogwarts students?"

Sirius' laugh came out as a bark. "If that doesn't show you know me well, Albus, nothing else would. What's the plan?"

Albus smirked as he brought out a map – a very secret map.

"This is the map which holds the route for the Hogwarts Express. It is one of only four. Two are held here at Hogwarts, one is held at the Ministry, and one is in a vault at Gringotts." He pulled a folded sheet out and started unfolding it. Unlike the other, this was on non-magical paper and was vividly colored. "This is a Muggle map of Scotland – specifically the area surrounding Glasgow. Note that just north of that city is a park: Queen Elizabeth Forest Park."

He showed the Muggle map to the three and then moved to the other map. "The Hogwarts Express, as you can see, passes into and through that park. The lack of Muggle housing made the route much easier – or perhaps the warding prevented Muggles from building around it. It matters not. What does matter is that it is accessible from Glasgow. I believe we could build a station for the Hogwarts train – should proper precautions be taken."

Amelia, as an officer of the DMLE, was interested. "What precautions?"

Albus sat back and stroked his beard while talking. "In my mind, the Hogwarts Express serves the purpose of allowing students to socialize for a few hours just before and after the Hogwarts year, free from too many constrictive adults. And while there are disadvantages, the advantages are many. However, during other times – Christmas and Easter – the student body as a whole are not present. The trip only serves the purpose of transportation."

He stopped stroking his beard and said to Sirius, "I propose that you fund a station just at the edge of the park. You could charge for its use if you need to collect maintenance funds. Students' parents could be ferried every two weeks on a Sunday to Hogsmeade at 11. This means that they could arrive in Hogsmeade at approximately 12:30. Students could be taken from Hogwarts at 12:00 via carriages and families could visit. At 6:30, the train could return to … Elizabeth Station. For families that don't want to travel all the way to London because they live closer to Scotland, it would provide a way for the long train ride to be avoided for the random holidays. For visits, parents could even begin at 6:00 AM in London and return at midnight Sunday night if they wish."

Albus and said, "Tradition is maintained for those that it is important to, Hogsmeade would see a financial boost from additional customers for those that find that important, Hogwarts would become more acceptable to parents who worry that they won't see their children for months at a time, Muggle parents could see their children in an environment where they can use their magic, and … just to spite your family, Sirius … the pureblood bigots would get a poke in the eye."

Sirius' eyes gleamed at the idea. This was BEAUTIFUL.

Amelia said, "We'd have to get a patrol for Hogsmeade and the train. Too tempting a target for idiots who get spell-happy."

Augusta said, "I'd be willing to back it in the Wizengamot. I'll use the argument that it sees more gold in the coffers of wizards and witches."

The four stood up. Amelia said, "I believe the Christmas holiday will be the best time for you to get to know the children – perhaps just after term ends. This idea – we'll begin taking steps. It will be a struggle, but I think we can pull it off."

Augusta and Amelia both exited back to the Ministry. Sirius watched them go and said, "Show me the maps again. I'll buy the land anyway and set up places for Muggles to park and begin building a platform. I can research how to get Muggle transportation from Glasgow to Elizabeth Station." He grinned. "I'm kind of bored so this will be a good distraction."

Soon, Albus was watching cheerfully as Sirius made his way to the floo. He was on his way to Gringotts about buying some land.

* * *

It was Harry's first game. Percy had "hurt his arm" and so had requested relief by the substitution of the Reserve Seeker. Oliver Wood had been ecstatic. Harry also noted that Percy was not that broken up about missing this game: His smirk when he told Harry he needed to play was quite interesting.

Harry had immediately sent a letter to Sirius who had then replied he would definitely come to see the game. Sirius was in the teacher's stand waiting for the game to start. He was completely pumped about it.

When Severus Snape arrived, the man sneered at him and said, "Black. I see you're here to see Potter's spawn act like the gloryhound he is. You should not be too disappointed when he loses – he faces a much better and more experienced team."

Sirius blew Snape a raspberry. "Whatever, you greasy git."

Minerva interrupted before the insults could escalate. "You two are adults! Act like it!"

Sirius grinned at her. "Sorry, Minnie."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes as she made her way next to the announcer's stand. Lee was a wonderful Gryffindor and enthusiastic as announcer – but she felt it might be prudent to be on hand to squelch … unprofessional commentary.

The game started and it was a typical example of a Gryffindor/Slytherin game: Hard fouls and vicious competitiveness. Sirius cheered and jeered in concert with many Gryffindor-supporters in the stand.

However, he wasn't here for the whole team. He was here to watch his godson play. He thought the strategy of staying out of the action was a good one considering Harry's size. When Flint blocked Harry, Sirius was as loud as any in expressing his protest.

He laughed at the student commentator. Minerva gave him the gimlet eye.

But, because he was watching his godson more than the main action, he was the first to see the sudden trouble Harry had with his broom.

His gasp attracted attention. When he stood, he unintentionally blocked Quirrell's line of sight – thereby breaking the spell on the broom. Suddenly Harry was in control again and continuing on his pattern. Whenever he looked to be having trouble, Sirius would stand and the trouble would stop.

Sirius was a Pureblood and so at times missed the obvious. He never looked behind to see whose sight he was blocking. Severus Snape, who also noticed the sudden issues, did. He would have to bring this up with the Headmaster.

Luckily the trouble never escalated to the point that Hermione needed to intervene. As a result, there were no distractions when everyone saw Harry suddenly dive straight down. He pulled up very close to the ground (there were many gasps and screams from the audience) and raced across the pitch very close to the ground. He tumbled off of his broom in the end – but stood up with the snitch clearly in his hand.

Sirius was cheering loudly even as Snape was looking at the spawn in disgust.

Sirius quickly made his way down so that he could congratulate Harry.

Snape kept an eye on Quirrell until the man made his way toward the castle. He then moved toward the Headmaster's office.

Sirius congratulated Harry for the great catch. And then asked, "What happened up there? You kept jerking on occasion."

Harry said, "I don't know. The broom would suddenly buck and I would struggle to control it, and then it would go back to normal. That didn't happen over the summer. Right terrifying, I can tell you."

Sirius grabbed the Nimbus from Harry's hand. "How about I get it checked out, see if it's been tampered with?"

Harry nodded. "We won't be playing again until March. If I need to, I can practice on the school brooms."

Sirius nodded and said, "I'll get this back to you over Christmas. You're still coming back to spend it with me and Remus, right?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely!"

Sirius shrunk it down and said, "You should get back to the common room. After-quiddich parties in Gryffindor are not to be missed. I'll yell at Remus for you for missing the game. He is trying to get this thing done but he could have taken a few hours."

Harry hugged Sirius and cheerfully hurried off to celebrate with his housemates.

* * *

Albus sat back. "Are you certain it was Quirrell?"

Severus, with his most guarded and blank expression in place, "Not entirely. But each time Potter appeared to have trouble, Black stood up blocking his view and Potter regained control. I believe that only Black, I, and Quirrell were watching the boy as closely. Black's action allowed me to be able to look at my surroundings rather than needing to concentrate on countering."

Albus was livid. "I require you to keep a close eye on Quirrell, as I will. If he is guilty, he will soon be gone. I will not accept students being placed in danger!"

Severus Snape looked away as he cautiously volunteered a suggestion. "Headmaster. You know of the prophecy. … Perhaps some adversity in a controlled environment is not out of place. The boy could use some … honing."

Severus then looked back at the Headmaster … and realized his colossal mistake. The Headmaster had a look of such barely controlled anger with magic so controlled it was almost visible that he was suddenly very afraid for his life.

The Headmaster slowly stood and regarded the Potions Master with barely controlled rage. "Severus Snape. If I ever hear of a suggestion from you that we actually allow any student to be threatened in any way again, I shall call you out for an end-of-line duel to the death." Albus paused. "Do I … make myself … perfectly … clear?"

Severus nodded curtly and waited for the Headmaster to calm down. As soon as he sat down Snape asked quietly, "I take it that the discussions we had in early summer are to be ignored?"

Albus wanted to groan out loud. He wanted to curse Wulfric loudly … and then travel to the afterlife so he could curse him directly.

Finally he ground out, "We shall make no effort to help the prophecy be accomplished. Instead, we will do our duties as proper ethics and morals and our consciences dictate. We will operate as though the ADULTS, and not a child, are responsible for taking care of Tom Riddle. I have decided: No child shall be blindly sacrificed to some ethereal concept of a 'Greater Good.'"

He paused then and then continued, "A Greater Good is meaningless if we ignore such things."

Severus nodded curtly and excused himself. He would ponder again at the paradigm shifts that had occurred since the summer began. There was something he was missing, he was certain of it.

* * *

Wulfric wept as he watched the large screen. The Greater Good was being sacrificed for a meaningless life. Didn't the fool know that individuals were transitory and sometimes needed to be used properly?

It was early December and at dinnertime the students were cheerfully chattering away and eating. There were two weeks left in the term and, while the more studious were a bit stressed preparing for the end of term exams, most students were looking forward to the holiday.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a loud clinking. All of the students looked up and saw Professor McGonagall calling for attention. When it was quiet enough, she sat down and the Headmaster moved to stand at the rostrum in front of the hall.

"I have an announcement to make to all students. In the last several weeks, plans have been made to make your lives, and the lives of your families, a bit easier. First, however, an announcement as regards Hogwarts security."

He looked out, a bit stern, and said, "Recently, it has come to my attention that items of a questionable nature might have made their way into the castle at sometime in the past. As a result, the wards have been strengthened and I will be ensuring an inspection of the entire castle is accomplished sometime after the next term begins. Any item found to be in a student's possession that is deemed harmful will result in confiscation and, if serious enough, a possible visit from the DMLE."

Several older Purebloods listened to this with trepidation. They had questionable items either on their person or in their dorm. An inspection would not be welcome to them. They would have to ensure they were taken home before the new term began.

Albus paused and drunk a bit of pumpkin juice before continuing in a much more cheerful demeanour, "Now. Some good news. Due to the generosity of an alumnus and work by several Ministry officials, Wizengamot members, and members of the Board of Governors, several policies shall now be clarified or put in place.

"First of all. Hogwarts students shall now be allowed to visit Hogsmeade once a month with family members. ALL students, including first years, shall have this opportunity. A new Hogwarts Express station has been built in Scotland which will, upon a defined schedule, take any parent – Magical or Mundane – wishing to see their children to Hogsmeade. A full schedule of dates and times shall be provided to each student. Those parents using mundane means of travel shall be able to park their automobile carraiges in the facilities built specifically for this purpose or take a bus from Glasgow to the new station. Access to the station shall be one galleon or five pounds for any vehicle."

There was a murmuring throughout the Great Hall.

"Let me be clear here. ALL parents shall be given opportunity to take their child for an afternoon in Hogsmeade. Parents may floo or apparate to Hogsmeade or either station that the Express will now access. To maintain security, no one may drive a non-Magical vehicle to Hogsmeade. And the station in Scotland can only be accessed with a token that can be delivered to your families upon request. Ministry Aurors will be on hand to ensure that no Mundane that does not have a child at Hogwarts is allowed to come via the Express."

Albus paused and said, "This brings us to another point. Only the initial trip on September 1st and the final return at the end of the year shall require you to come here directly from or return directly to London. It might not be common knowledge but there are two Express engines. Those who are coming to Hogsmeade from London can be on the 7:00 O'clock train and arrive at 12:30. Those who wish to come from Elizabeth Station can be on the 10:30 and arrive at 12:00. Trains shall depart at 5:45 for London and 6:00 for Elizabeth."

He took another drink. "Students who wish to travel to and from Elizabeth station for Winter or Spring holidays shall leave at 12:00 when returning home or 3:00 when coming back to Hogwarts. Students may also arrange other transportation to and from Hogsmeade."

He considered his audience. "The Hogwarts Express is a wonderful tradition. The time you spend at the beginning and end of the year is given to you so that you might socialize with your peers and enjoy several hours without undue pressure from adult supervision. This doesn't mean that you should run amok and wreak havoc of course. But it does mean that you should take the opportunity to strengthen the bonds between yourself and the other members of your generation.

"However, Hogwarts is not a prison. These additional opportunities to see those you leave behind when you come here shall see the bonds between families strengthened as well. Your parents can meet with you in a place where you can demonstrate the skills that they send you here to learn. Should this be respected for the opportunity it is, the bonds of community shall be allowed to flourish. Thank you."

There was a thunderous applause from the students in the Great Hall, save for the more polite and quiet offering from Slytherin.

To be truthful, several Purebloods were privately outraged at the idea of allowing Muggles in Hogsmeade – for WHATEVER reason. They weren't outraged enough, however, to protest directly to the Headmaster. The lessons from the beginning of the year saw to that.

Even parents who dealt with him in the Ministry and in the Wizengamot had noticed the difference between the Dumbledore of the past and the more recent version. The Headmaster was known to be able to demonstrate casual, merciless determination as necessary.

* * *

Hermione was very excited as she approached Harry.

"Harry! Can I use Hedwig to send a letter?" Her enthusiasm broke through and she squealed. "Can you believe it? My parents can come and see Hogsmeade! They can see me do magic! Isn't it wonderful?"

Harry grinned at his friend's enthusiasm. "Sure, Hermione. I'm certain Hedwig will be more than happy to take a letter for you."

Hermione then bounced out toward her dorm to collect parchment and ink to send the letter. Harry moved to his own dorm where his roommates were talking about the announcement.

Dean and Seamus were cheerfully jabbering away. Seamus thought that being able to get to and from Hogwarts via Scotland was much better than going all the way to London. Like many with parents who were magical, he would sign up for the Elizabeth Station for this trip home, even if in the future they came directly to Hogsmeade. Dean was excited for the same reason that Hermione was: He wanted his folks to be able to see him do magic.

Ron and Neville were more blasé. Neither particularly had an opinion on the new policies either way but would find out what their family thought.

Harry would have to write Sirius and find out exactly what he wanted Harry to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that while the new Albus IS a good guy in the best sense – he still can be a conniving bastard. That he has a much better moral compass is what makes him far better than the one he displaced.


	21. Elizabeth Station, End of Term

Harry and his friends were eating breakfast and talking excitedly. This morning at 11:30, they would be getting on the train and heading home.

Hermione could have taken the 11:00 all the way to London, but her parents – as many did – wanted to see the new station and so had driven up to Scotland for a long weekend.

Neville's Grandmother had been reluctant in allowing him to go all of the way to the new station rather than flooing directly home, but a very polite request through Sirius had changed her mind.

Ron and his brothers would also be flooing from Elizabeth. Ron's dad was fascinated by the idea of a muggle-friendly Wizarding area.

Harry was told by Sirius that he would be picked up from Elizabeth as well.

Soon, all of the students were making their way to the station. Instead of the ten to twenty that normally stayed over the holidays, Hogwarts would see – surprisingly – no students over the two week period. Even the four or five that Hogwarts would always see – regardless of outside influences – had found alternate lodging with friends.

The 11:00 train and floo opening had seen only about one in ten students leave the hall. Several Purebloods had no interest in allowing their children access to the muggle-friendly station. As a result, these would floo directly out from the new floo access at Hogsmeade. A few others were going all the way to London and were satisfied in seeing the new station as they passed by.

The vast majority, however, were leaving on the 11:30.

Ron had been sad to find out that there would be no snack cart on this trip. To many who were in higher years, it felt very odd to only be on the train for one and a half hours instead of the six they were used to.

* * *

Harry, who was watching out the windows as they traveled, called out, "Here it comes!"

They all looked out and saw the new station. Instead of a platform enclosed within walls all around like at King's Cross, the platform was completely open on the sides. As a result, all of the students could see the parking lot.

The friends all exited together and Harry heard, "There they are!"

They all turned and Arthur and Molly were standing there with Ginny. "Hey, Ginny," Harry said as he watched Mrs. Weasley crush her youngest son in an embrace.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said shyly.

Harry was confused. He and Ginny had talked a couple of times during the year via owl and he couldn't understand why she was acting so odd. Before they could continue their conversation, Molly took the time to embrace Harry almost as enthusiastically as she had Ron. Ron looked relieved – he felt he was getting too old to be hugged like that in public and Harry distracting her meant that he was saved from too much more public displays of affection.

Ron almost desperately started talking with his father so as to avoid any more of that.

Once Molly was satisfied that Harry was well and, yes, as far as he knew he'd be visiting over Christmas, Molly went back to watching for the rest of her sons and Harry went back to talking to Ginny.

"Looking forward to Christmas?"

At this Ginny broke out of her shell. "Oh, yes! Bill and Charlie are coming to visit! Originally, we were going to have to go visit them but Dad said that now they were coming to visit us."

Harry grinned. "I'm looking forward to meeting them. Ron's told me a few stories."

Ginny smiled at that. "You're staying with Sirius, right?"

"Yeah. And Remus. We're going to visit friends and family. I'm sure we're going to be stopping off at the Burrow."

Ginny was suddenly shy again as she said, "I'll be sure to have a present ready for you."

Harry, who was eleven, was flummoxed by the rapid changes in Ginny. Girls were weird, he decided. "I'm looking forward to it."

Suddenly there was a commotion and the two looked over. Percy and the twins had found the group. Molly repeated her hugs all around and Harry grinned as he said, "Hey, Percy."

Ginny was confused. Why was Harry so friendly with Percy? As a matter of fact, why were the TWINS being so friendly with Percy? It confused her because the twins, in the past, missed no opportunity to make fun of their studious older brother.

Instead, the twins, Ron, and Harry were _all_ being very nice to him and Percy seemed to be much more relaxed as well. She would have to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Sirius was walking with Amelia Bones. Susan had already found them.

Sirius asked, "How many are on duty?"

Amelia replied, "Four. There are two watching the apparition points and floo. The other two are on the platform." She looked around. "I think I like this better than the London station. It's much more open."

Sirius replied, "Yeah. 9 ¾ was always a bit closed in to me. When I got it built, I looked into a few changes. Even the windows are different."

Amelia looked over at what Sirius was looking at. "Those are some big windows."

Sirius grinned. "And they're not even glass. It's some new muggle thing called plasiglass or plaxiglass or something like that. It's a bit sturdier and the unbreakable charms worked really well on them. It was also easily-enough installed that this could all be put up in a matter of weeks." He looked around. "It's amazing how quick this could be made because it was already within the areas charmed to make the Express uninteresting."

Amelia was curious. "Why cover it?"

Sirius replied, "I wanted it to look really Muggle but be comfortable. The windows prevent wind from blowing on the platform when the train is in and selective warming charms heat air which is pushed out of the vents. If any non-magical who didn't know about magic ended up here, they would assume it was a regular station. Besides, it was easier and cheaper than setting up charms like there are in London."

* * *

Susan was fascinated by the discussion. She looked around and conceded that without wizards and witches there was nothing which screamed, "MAGIC!" about the new platform or station.

The building in the middle of the platform was brick on three sides and large clear walls facing the platform.

Inside, she could see a large fireplace for a floo and two areas which looked to be apparition points - but only because she knew what those were. To the untrained eye, it looked like an old fireplace and two vestibules.

There were rows and rows of chairs which looked to be connected to each other. On either side of the building were large clear walls which extended fifty feet beyond the building and curved back to the platform on the north and south sides. The train fit just below a ceiling which covered the area and prevented rain and snow from landing on the platform. Looking through the train, there was nothing on the other side, but that was okay because the train blocked most of the winter weather.

* * *

Sirius finally saw his godson surrounded by people with red hair. He called out, "Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Sirius and the sudden grin was all James. Sirius almost sighed but kept it to himself. Instead, he waved cheerfully. Harry said something to the Weasleys and rushed over, dragging his trunk.

"Hey, Sirius! I'm ready!" Harry was in good cheer.

"Well, we have to stick around a bit until most of the people have left because … well, I kind of run this place."

Harry was agog. "You run it? Not the Ministry?"

Amelia volunteered. "This is a cooperative effort. Sirius bought the land and built the station. He pays for overtime for a few Aurors and a few others to run it. The Ministry pays the base salary for the Aurors."

Harry looked around. "It's nice."

* * *

Hermione had almost immediately said goodbye to her friends and started looking for her parents. It didn't take her long to see them inside the station waving through the windows.

She furiously waved back and rushed to join them. She had a bag which held a couple of books and her shrunken trunk, set to unshrink at her wand-tap. Percy had shown her the charm and helped her with it. (Percy had badgered Sirius for a demonstration of the exact variant before the train ride to Hogwarts.)

Hermione rushed up and threw her arms around her mother first and then her father.

Graham smiled down and said, "Where are your things?"

Hermione smiled. "In my bag. A prefect helped me shrink them like Sirius did before we went."

"Excellent! Now, We're going to stay in Glasgow tonight after a bit of Christmas shopping and then go home tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon, your Headmaster wanted to stop by and talk to us."

Hermione was confused. "Why would Professor Dumbledore need to talk to us?"

Both parents shrugged. "He said it was something for the family and he'd explain when he arrived."

Hermione was very curious, but soon was distracted with the car trip from Elizabeth Station to Glasgow.

* * *

Vincent Crabbe was met by his mother when he flooed home. His father had been sent to Azkaban after he and his sister were found to have Cruciatus exposure.

He was of two minds about that. On the one hand, his family was no longer whole. His mother had control of the family businesses and estates until he reached seventeen. On the other hand, he didn't have to worry about his father's tendency to use pain to enforce his instructions or punishments.

When he saw how cheerful his younger sister was, he decided that maybe it was better this way.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had both been waiting when Draco flooed into Malfoy Manor. As soon as he had cleaned up any ash (as was proper for any Pureblood – they had standards of course) he bowed to his parents and said, "Hello Father, Mother. I have returned for the Solstice and Yule celebrations."

Lucius nodded in approval even as Narcissa moved to embrace their son. As soon as she let him go Lucius said, "It is good that you are home, my son. We shall have lunch and you can tell me of Hogwarts, your teachers, and your classmates."

Draco nodded. His father always wanted to know everything so that he could properly manage things. Merlin, did Draco have a few things to tell his father.

* * *

Sally Anne Perks found her mother and father waiting for her in the parking lot just as the letter from home had said. She was far more content about going home and attending the family Christmas gathering now that she knew that … the Bastard … would no longer be around. He was locked up and would not be getting out until after she was a legal adult and could hex him if he made a bad move.

Her father was still very apologetic about the whole thing. He had blamed himself for not seeing the bad in his own brother. His semi-employed brother volunteering to take Sally Anne for her dance classes and recitals had been thought to be a godsend.

Now that the truth was out, Sally Anne had no more interest in dancing. She wanted to learn to be a mind healer instead and help other children who had suffered as she had. Her parents were very supportive.

She didn't find out that she would never have to actually see the Bastard again until three years later when word filtered through the family grapevine that the other people he was locked up with had taken care of the problem. Bruce Perks would spend the rest of his life in a medical facility.

* * *

The Hogwarts staff made their way to the Great Hall. They would be eating and talking about the just-completed term at the same time.

The Headmaster had called for the meal to begin and everyone served themselves before Albus said, "So, how was the first term? Pomona, let us start with you. How did the Hufflepuffs fair?"

Pomona swallowed the bit that she had just taken and said, "There are no real problems at all. The upperclassmen, taking their cue from the introduction, have all taken the younger years under their wing. I think it has produced a far better term than we have had in a while."

Albus nodded even as he drank some pumpkin juice. "Very good. Filius?"

Filius Flitwick was obviously thinking as he slowly chewed his food. Finally he said, "I'd have to say it's an improvement over past years. However, part of that is because a number of long term issues have come to light."

At the rest of the staff looking at him with interest, he sighed. "I have found an unfortunate trend. Over the last several years, it has become somewhat common for older students to bully younger students, especially those that are not 'perfect Ravenclaws.' Because we have had many more house meetings this year, the hidden hazings have become far less hidden. I have had to discipline several students for such behaviour."

Albus looked at his Ravenclaw head of house with some sadness – and a small edge. "Do you need, perhaps, some additional support from myself or any other? I would be willing to aid your efforts to stamp it out if asked."

To the surprise of the rest of the staff, Filius suddenly grinned. "You already have, Albus."

"Oh? How so?"

"When I first began punishing those that were caught, there were a few protests. They claimed it was tradition – although I refuted that as such was not the case when I attended Hogwarts. I offered to allow them to present their protests to you if they were dissatisfied with my adjudication. Your handling of the Gryffindor-Slytherin incident at the beginning of the year, your inspections, and the tale of how you convinced the Board to buy new brooms, have made the protesters much more nervous about going that route."

Albus chuckled grimly. "I am happy that is so." He then looked at Filius and asked, "Have there been repeat offenders?"

"Not as of yet."

With a gleam in his eye (far different than his traditional twinkle) Albus said to Filius, "I would ask that the first repeat offender be brought to me."

Filius had a very similar gleam when he said, "Of course, Headmaster. That sounds an excellent idea."

Albus nodded and then said, "Minerva?"

Even as Severus listened to the conversation, his conclusion that the Headmaster had changed was very much confirmed. This was not the laid-back Albus Dumbledore, friendly and distant. This was the Dumbledore that his former master feared to cross.

Professor McGonagall had a small smile as she spoke to her boss. She was very happy with Albus' new interest in being involved. It had made her job much easier, after all.

"I have had remarkably few incidents this year with the Gryffindors. The Weasley twins have become much more temperate in what they do and the few incidents that have occurred have not risen to the level of being malicious or dangerous. There have been very few incidents this term. It is notable that the first years have had no interhouse conflicts whatsoever. I believe that is a first."

Albus nodded in satisfaction. "I am very glad to hear that. I have noticed that the first year Gryffindors and the first year Slytherins have been remarkably behaved." He nodded at both Heads of House in acknowledgement. "I hope that this will continue. Severus, Minerva, please relay my compliments to each group. Pomona, Filius, you should also relay my compliments as I have had no reports of bad behaviour from either of your house First years either."

Suddenly, before anyone could respond, Albus changed his mind. "Disregard that last. I believe I will take the time to pass on my compliments personally. I shall write letters to each student and their guardians."

The staff was amazed. This was a VERY different Headmaster than they were used to dealing with from past years. Normally, the Headmaster only got involved when things went poorly. None could recall Albus Dumbledore giving positive reinforcement to any student until he had first become involved because of a negative incident.

Albus then asked, "Minerva, is there any other comments regarding the Gryffindors?"

She shook her head and Albus turned to Severus. Before the Headmaster's prompting Snape said, "The Snakes have been behaving well. The incidents that Filius remarked upon and the House meetings have been most educational in their public faces. There have been no academic disasters. I have nothing else to say."

Albus nodded. "Very well." He addressed the other staff. "Are there any issues that anyone wants to bring up to the rest of us?"

Filch had a couple of complaints but it was mostly a matter of form rather than particular students creating trouble. Hagrid had nothing, as did Quirrell and the others.

"Now, as there are remarkably no students staying this year, we shall have our staff party on the 23rd, thus allowing any staff member to spend Christmas with family or friends. I shall, of course, be here every night and most days, as will the staff that lives full time at Hogwarts. Are there any objections?"

There were none given verbally. Quirrell, as directed by his master, would send a letter the next day saying he had been called away for the holidays. He had no need to celebrate with these pathetic fools. He would spend the time trying to break into the wards around what he assumed was the Philosopher's Stone.

"Now, beginning on Boxing day, there will be some inspections of the grounds and castle in an effort to find any cursed items. Should any of you be available to help in this, please let me know. It will take some effort but I want to ensure that the dormitories and classrooms being used, at least, are cleared."

Later that evening, Albus sat thinking about the inspections he needed to get done. He had a sudden thought. "Tippy!"

There was a pop and suddenly there was a house elf in front of him. "Master Headmaster called for Tippy?"

Albus smiled at the small female elf and said, "Yes. I, once again, have need of the help of the house elves."

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and the Grangers had arrived home. It had taken some time to unload the car as they had completed a large amount of shopping in Glasgow. Hermione had succumbed to the need to get to her other books and her trunk was once again full size.

Graham Granger was a bit put out about that but Jane, his wife, had promised to make up for it. She had a very particular smile on her face when she offered.

When Hermione saw that, she cried out, "Ewww! I did NOT need to hear or see that!"

Jane just grinned at her daughter and said, "It's alright, Love. I'm just doing my part to ensure family tranquility."

Hermione looked aghast at her parents – who by this time were both grinning. As soon as the laughing started, she put her nose in the air and "Hmphed" at them and made her way to her room. She really didn't need to know about some things.

She kept to her room for the next two hours, not wanting to take any chances of walking in on her parents doing anything that she didn't need to see. Instead, she read a book she had borrowed to read over the holiday. It had taken some convincing on her part for Madam Pince to allow her to take it home.

She was engrossed in the large tome until she heard her mother call up, "Hermione! The Headmaster is here to talk to us. Please come to the sitting room."


	22. Primogeniture

Albus sat calmly watching as his hosts bustled around preparing tea and settling down. He nodded in thanks as he accepted a cup.

Finally all were present and Ms. Granger's father sat back and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, welcome to our home. You asked to speak to us. What would you like to talk about?"

Albus carefully sat his cup down and said, "Yes. Thank you for seeing me. A matter occurred to me upon first learning of your daughter's enrollment in Hogwarts." He paused and then continued, "I believe that your daughter could confirm that I am quite a bit older than most non-Magicals would assume."

The two looked over to Hermione and she blushed a bit as she said, "It's true. Professor Dumbledore graduated Hogwarts in 1899. So, he's known to be about 110."

Albus smiled, "I was 110 as of July 26th last. Since my youth, I have met many and learned much history. It might be uncommon knowledge, but I am considered a Half-blood according to current labels."

Jane looked at Graham and then said, "That's all very interesting, but what does this have to do with why you are here?"

Albus sipped his tea and said, "I will soon get to the point. I just wanted to establish a bit of background." The three Grangers nodded. "Now, my mother – like your daughter – was considered a Mundane-born witch. Of course, back then, it was far less a matter of interest than it is today. But it is and was a matter of interest. So, I asked myself, where did the magic come from?" He looked at the two parents and said, "Where do children get their traits from?"

Jane and Graham looked at each other and then Graham said, "Well, it's genetics. Children get their traits from the father and mother who get traits from their parents and so on."

"Exactly! So, how do children achieve traits that neither parent has?"

Hermione began almost bouncing on her chair in her enthusiasm to answer. The Headmaster looked at her and said, "Ms. Granger?"

"I learned about this in school! Sometimes, genes become recessive. Two parents with brown eyes will most likely have brown-eyed children. But if both parents had a parent themselves with blue eyes, there's a chance that a child with brown-eyed parents could have blue eyes. It's a," she thought about it for a minute, "one in eight or a one in sixteen or something like that," she shook her head and got back on track, "there's a chance anyway that a child will have blue eyes."

Albus looked at Hermione with some interest. "Well. I did not expect such a detailed explanation. If we were at Hogwarts, I would be assigning points." He turned to Jane and Graham. "This is common knowledge?"

Both parents nodded. Jane said, "Modern Genetics is a scientific subject that is perhaps … a hundred years old? I'm not exactly certain, but I know that it is younger than you are." She said this with a bit of a smile.

Albus considered this. "Could I ask you to obtain a basic text on the subject which could explain it? Such a recent discovery in the non-magical world would not necessarily have had time to become well known in the magical world. I would like to study the subject in some detail if possible. The beginning sounds appropriate as a good place to start."

Hermione suddenly jumped up and rushed upstairs. Albus looked at the Grangers with some curiosity even as the two smiled and shook their heads.

Jane said, "She only gets this way about books."

The three sat for a few minutes drinking tea. It gave the parents time to enquire about their daughter and Hogwarts in general.

Soon, they heard Hermione quickly coming down the stairs. They looked over as she rushed in, books in hand. She placed one in front of the Headmaster.

"This was my book from my last year of Primary. There's a chapter on basic genetics." She placed a second book on top of the first. "This was an additional book which explains it in more detail that I begged Mum and Dad to get me when we studied it. In the back, there's a list of books where the information came from, which would tell you other books which you can use."

Albus looked over the two books. He was often surprised, when he came across such books, at how well such books were put together and organized. These books, however, were far, far more sturdy – and colorful – than almost any book published in the magical world.

"Excellent! I shall peruse these and then return them in the future."

Hermione exclaimed, "Oh, no! You can have these. I've already read them fully and I can always find more books on the subject if I need them. Take them as a gift."

Jane and Graham were amazed. Graham stage whispered to the Headmaster, "She must really like you – she never gives up books."

Hermione blushed and Albus smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Granger. I shall study them thoroughly."

He tapped the two books with his wand to shrink them and stuck them in a robe pocket.

"Anyway, seeing as all seem to have an excellent understanding of the subject, my further point shall be easily explained. My question becomes: If young Hermione here is Magical, where did that magic come from?"

Jane and Graham had talked about this a bit. "Maybe we had ancestors who were magical," Jane said.

Albus nodded. "Precisely. And your family name gives us a clue." He turned to Hermione and said, "Have you heard of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ah, well then. The society has been around for about a century. Its founder was a man by the name of Hector Dagworth-Granger."

All three were startled by that. "A possible great-grandfather?" Jane asked her husband.

"I don't know. But if not, it's possible that he was named after two families which combined: The Dagworths and the Grangers. It's possible we're related several generations earlier."

Albus nodded. "When I heard your daughter's name, it reminded me that many families have been lost in the past half-century. In the 1950s, the Dagworth-Grangers family died out. All of the children had been lost in the previous decade due to war."

Graham was both saddened and curious. "I am very sorry to hear that. It would have been nice to find magical relatives if they existed."

Albus nodded. "Yes. Family bonds are important. However, when a family becomes lost, it often occurs that there is a legacy that remains. Such legacies are often claimed by those branches of the family that split off in recent generations or even further back. The Dagworth-Granger legacy, however, remains unclaimed 45 years after their passing. It is my thought that your daughter might qualify to claim it."

Graham was curious. "Isn't there some means for such things to be dealt with within a certain number of years? Any large legacy that is unclaimed is usually resolved by an appointed executor."

Albus replied, "I don't know how things are handled outside of the magical world, but our government and our institutions are based, in large part, upon systems put in place centuries ago. And we are notoriously slow to change. So, in magical matters, inheritance is dealt with under the laws and traditions of Primogeniture. In some families, it requires a male to inherit, in others female, and in still others either can but one gender or another is given preference. In the magical world, traditionally, either men or women can inherit but sons are given preference over daughters. However, due to treaties created in the past, the Ministry of Magic does NOT control who may inherit. They will distribute estates according to a will but if there is none, such legacies fall under the purview of an ineligible and uninterested third party."

Jane looked thoughtful as she said, "It would be difficult to find such a third party if the number of families are limited. Depending on how interrelated families are, there might be almost no third party that is ineligible and uninterested."

Albus nodded. "The crux of the matter. Almost all families are related in one way or another to some degree – no matter how distant. And depending on the size of the legacy, uninterested is almost impossible to find." He turned to Hermione. "Ms. Granger, whom within the magical world deals with wealth but is almost certainly unrelated to most any family?"

Hermione thought about it and then exclaimed, "The Goblins!"

Albus nodded in satisfaction. "Exactly. They have means which allow most any legacy to be examined for eligibility. And unlike wizards and witches, they do not bend to external pressure in deciding such things. The law allows any legacy to be assigned by Gringotts if not distributed according to a legal will. They are, in fact, the executors of any unassigned legacy. In the past, laws were attempted to limit such legacies to Purebloods only but Gringotts inheritance laws were set according to treaty centuries ago. Unless a subsequent treaty is accepted by both Gringotts and the Ministry, it cannot be changed. And the likelihood of such a treaty coming into place is as unlikely as the possibility of Pureblood bigots embracing goblins and calling them brother."

Hermione chuckled at that. Albus joined her. The two Grangers were confused. Hermione said, "Basically he means it's impossible." There were nods of acceptance.

Graham then asked, "So, what is it that you wish us to do?"

Albus said, "The Dagworth-Granger family was of particular interest to me in that I knew several members. I fought with members during the war and I was on good terms with them due to my status as an alchemist. It would do my heart good to see their legacy properly placed. So I ask that young Hermione go to Gringotts and take a test to see if she qualifies for inheritance. There is some small cost involved – goblins do nothing for free – but they are utterly honest and unbiased in such matters."

Hermione looked at her parents, who were looking each other in the eye – communicating without speech.

Finally Graham said, "We can go tomorrow when we visit Diagon Alley to complete our holiday shopping."

Albus nodded once again in satisfaction. "I would be most relieved to find that Hermione does in fact qualify. If you could let me know what you find, I would be most appreciative."

Jane said, "Of course. And thank you for visiting and explaining."

All four stood. Hermione said, "Thank you, Headmaster. And if you need help finding more books I'd be happy to help."

Albus chuckled. "If I need your assistance, I shall let you know forthwith. Now, I am off to a dinner appointment. Happy Christmas to you all."

The Grangers all replied with "Happy Christmas" before the Headmaster apparated out.


	23. Rampup to Christmas

Albus was feeling somewhat nervous as he approached the dinner meeting. He used his skills at apparition to arrive at the Ministry and, subsequently, flooed to his destination: Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Such was the location for the meeting between himself and a few families.

Albus casually cleaned himself even as he was confronted by an older house elf. "Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I have been invited to dinner."

"Kreacher knows that name. Master said that Twinkle-eyed wizard was coming. Twinkle-eyes should follow Kreacher." The house elf turned and walked out of the floo area. Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, followed. As he was approaching a door, he heard Kreacher speak. "Twinkle-eyes is here."

He heard a laugh from Harry's voice as well as his age-mates even as he walked in the door to a sitting room. Sirius and Amelia, who were also present, he could see barely holding their amusement. Augusta looked somewhat stern, but he noticed her slight amusement.

Sirius had stood. "Welcome, Headmaster, to the Black ancestral home."

Albus paused in his movements and bowed briefly. "My thanks for your welcome. However, you may refer to me as Albus as I am not here as Headmaster, am I?"

Sirius nodded. "True enough." He turned to the others. "Well, since we're all here, it's time for dinner." His face became a little more serious as he addressed his elf. "Kreacher. We will be going to the dining room now – begin serving as soon as we are all there."

Kreacher mumbled and retreated from the room. Sirius just sighed. Albus remarked, "Unusual elf you have there."

Sirius, who had begun moving, replied, "Yeah. He doesn't really like me – product of my mother's words. And he was six years without any other company than her portrait, which I had moved to the family vault. But he's been getting better."

The group trooped back down one flight of stairs back to the ground floor (the floo was in the basement as was the kitchen – the formal dining room was on the ground floor).

Sirius moved to stand next to the head of the table. The others moved and sat at various places, leaving Albus to sit at the other end. "Have a seat. Kreacher will be bringing butterbeers and wine to start."

Everyone was happy when suddenly the promised refreshments appeared on the table. While normal meals were in the basement, the first floor could be served using the same system as was used in Hogwarts: The food was placed on the table in the basement and Kreacher would use magic to serve the food by transferring it up one floor.

Albus moved to grab his glass of wine and inspected it. After looking at its color and briefly smelling its bouquet, he took a sip. "An excellent wine, if I may say so."

The other adults all agreed. The pre-teens just watched the byplay. Sirius replied, "Thank you. Although I don't really like the pretention of my family – they had excellent taste in some things."

The meal passed rather pleasantly. Albus, as he insisted he be called by even those underage, took great effort to draw out the children. Harry, who had spent a bit of time over summer speaking with the Headmaster, was much easier to involve than the other two. Neville had gotten better – but was still a bit guarded. Susan was shy, but seemed to enjoy the conversation.

At the end, once dinner was completed and the final bit of refreshment was being consumed, Amelia finally spoke to the youngsters. "Did you three enjoy the meal and company?"

All three nodded cheerfully. They had become freer in their mannerisms as the meal progressed.

Amelia nodded. Sirius took over. "Well, Albus here was invited, as were the rest of you, for a particular reason." The youngsters looked interested. "You three represent the children of those that followed Albus during the conflict with the Dark idiot. As we can attest, we were all fairly close during the last couple of years. Because of the war, much of your family was lost – none of you grew up with your parents." The three all acknowledged the truth of that solemnly. "Albus here pointed out a truth that we, your magical guardians, agreed with: You are the closest thing he has to grandchildren."

The three eleven-year olds appeared startled by that thought. They all looked at each other with wide eyes and then to the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore sat looking calmly at them with a sad smile. "Recently, it has come to my attention that I am looking at my twilight years. I could have as many as fifty years and as few as a handful left. I have no children or grandchildren. The closest people I have had in my life were your parents. In other circumstances, you would have all been raised together and you would have known me personally. Alas, it was not to be. However, if it is agreeable, I would like to get to know you better and to provide an additional person with whom you can speak to and know as family."

The three children looked at each other and back to the Headmaster. Harry, being a bit more comfortable that the other two, decided to break the solemn atmosphere. "Does that mean you'll get us out of detention?" Harry asked with a small grin.

Albus chuckled. "No. Sorry. As regards school you'll be treated the same as everyone else."

"Rats. There goes my Get Out of Jail Free card."

All of the people at the table chuckled even as they looked confused for a moment. "What's a Get Out of Jail Free Card?" Sirius asked finally.

Harry looked with wide-eyes at the people at the table and then looked understanding. "Oh. Right. Wizards," he said as he rolled his eyes. "From a game called Monopoly. I'll have to teach it to you sometime."

Albus was feeling both relieved and a bit sad as he returned to his quarters at Hogwarts. The dinner had gone very well. The three families had been very gracious. Unfortunately, bonds of love took much time and the alternates of his claimed grandchildren had only just begun warming up to him – well, except for Harry.

Albus smiled as he thought of the young boy he had come to know. He was very different than his alternate – but not as different as he first had seemed. His basic character was exactly the same: A generous and fun-loving soul that had a heart as big as Hogwarts. This Harry was much more reserved than his own, but he couldn't help notice he was also far more obvious in his kindness.

Neville and Susan had both warmed a bit and stated their desire to spend time with him and perhaps hear some stories about their parents. Albus decided that he would take the necessary time to "recall" the involvements his alternate had with the children's parents: His own recollections were from another world.

* * *

Harry, Sirius, and Remus were cheerful as they walked into Gringotts on Monday, the 23rd of December. Harry needed to get some money from his vaults and to get some changed into British pounds. Sirius was acting as guardian – and fool. Remus, who had returned from whatever had kept him busy had offered to be the responsible one (which resulted in Sirius blowing a raspberry even as Harry laughed).

The three got in line (it was fairly long). Harry noticed someone in line. He got the two "adults'" attention and pointed. Their face lit up. Harry moved a bit to the side and said, "Hermione," – not very loud but not in a whisper.

The three Grangers all looked around upon hearing the name. When they spied a grinning Harry, they all waved. Hermione murmured something to her parents and then moved to greet her schoolmate.

"Hey, Hermione. Getting money changed?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Actually, getting something checked out that the Headmaster mentioned." She looked around and saw some mild interest from strangers around them and decided not to explain. "I'll tell you about it at Christmas. You're still stopping by, right?" She looked hopeful.

"'Course I am! I have to deliver you gift – even if I haven't actually picked it up yet." Hermione's face dropped a little. "Oh, don't worry. I know what I'm getting you – I just haven't got time yet to get it. I think you'll like it."

Her disappointment abated and her face took on a look of curiosity. "Any hints?"

Harry grinned. "Nope! Gotta wait till Wednesday." Hermione was about to reply when Harry saw her parents wave – they were at the front of the line. "You're next," he said as he nodded forward with his head.

Hermione turned and saw that her parents were indeed next. She turned back and said, "Well, Happy Christmas. We'll see you Wednesday." She gave him a brief hug and rushed to join her Mum and Dad.

Sirius, ever interested in teasing, said, "So. Got a girlfriend already." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I feel so proud."

Harry blushed as he said, "Sirius! I'm ELEVEN." Sirius laughed even as Remus chuckled.

* * *

Hermione was shocked when the lineage test confirmed that she qualified for the Dagworth-Granger estate. The estate was mostly liquid – there was no real property involved other than a vault and its contents.

Hermione and her parents took the carts for the first time. While Dan quite enjoyed it, his wife and daughter did not. Hermione barely held in her scream. Emma just closed her eyes. She called out, "Can this cart go slower?"

The goblin called back, "One speed only!"

When they arrived at the vault, Hermione's legs were rather wobbly. The goblin barely held his smirk. "This is a high security vault and required a Gringotts employee to open it and the vault holder or his – or her – proxy to be present. Do you wish me to open the vault?"

Hermione had gotten herself under control. "Yes, please. Open the vault."

The goblin reached out and slid one elongated nail along the seam between the doors. A large number of clicks and whirring could be heard until there was a loud "click" – and the door opened up.

Hermione and her parents looked in and were amazed. There was a very large pile of coins – mostly golden Galleons. Along one side of the vault was a shelf containing HUNDREDS of books. Hermione virtually ignored the money as she was drawn to the shelves. She exclaimed out loud, "These are all potions books!" She looked again. "Well, mostly. There are a other books here as well." She turned toward her parents with a delighted smile. "I have a library." Her joy was obvious.

Her parents laughed at her reaction – but not derisively. The whole family loved books and so the couple could understand her reactions.

She moved along the shelves. One shelf held piles of parchment. She looked at these and saw that they were documents. She briefly looked at some of them and was confused. She called her parents over. "Take a look at these."

The two adults looked at the documents and saw that they were contracts for royalties for different potions and practices. Jane looked at Graham. "You think they've been paying these?"

Graham Granger, Hermione's father, shrugged. "We can check." He turned and called out, "Er." He had to think a moment and then he remembered the cart driver's name. "Longtooth?" The goblin waiting outside looked in. "There are a few contracts here regarding royalties and a few other things. How would we get them checked to ensure they are being honored?"

Longtooth paused for a moment. "When you return to the main floor of the bank, inform a teller that you wish to visit an Asset Manager from the Contracts and Legal Section. Contracts are an exception to the rule which requires you visit with a Gringotts employee to retrieve items from the vault."

Hermione nodded.

Graham said, "Fill up a bag. We can come back for you to look through the books later. Probably better we have an expert ensure they are protected from being damaged before you start removing them."

Hermione considered that. "Alright." She reluctantly retreated from the shelves and took a money bag that was present in the vault. She filled it with coins and then asked, "You think that's enough?"

Jane and Graham chuckled. "It's your money, honey. Is it enough?" Jane asked.

Hermione considered that. "Maybe a little more." She smiled a small smile. "I have friends to buy Christmas presents for." Both could see the joy their daughter exuded at that simple statement.

* * *

Harry and the Marauders had traveled to a Mundane shopping area. They had spent a bit of time at Diagon Alley and gotten some shopping done. Harry thought that he'd like to look over a few normal stores for gifts as well.

As the group entered a large department store, Harry asked, "What do you think for the Headmaster?"

Sirius shrugged as he looked at Remus, who considered the question. "Maybe … a book?"

Harry looked at his uncles. "You guys have no imagination. He's Headmaster of a school. He probably has hundreds of books. I'm certain he'd rather have something else."

Moony smirked as he said, "Chocolate." Padfoot laughed.

Harry looked at the two. "He's not you, Uncle Moony. He prefers tart things but said he's cut back on sweets."

Remus nodded in acknowledgement – he really was a fan of good chocolate.

Harry led the two adults further into the store. "Let's just look around."

Harry struck gold when they entered the Men's accessories section. His face lit up as he led the adults over. "Look here! I think Albus would love these!" Harry had finally agreed to call the Headmaster Albus when it was not Hogwarts business at the dinner the night before.

Remus and Sirius looked at the display before them and grinned at each other. Their cub/pup was spot on.

Harry looked at them. "You'll help me enchant them, yeah? Without adding any pranks?"

Sirius pouted. "How can you say no to pranks?"

Remus chided him. "It's a Christmas present."

Harry looked at Sirius and grinned. "We'll buy several – and prank just one. That one can be from you."

Sirius nodded cheerfully. Remus just rolled his eyes. They continued on through the store until Harry found a section he was looking for. He pointed to several boxes. "I want to get these for Susan and Neville. And some for Grimmauld Place. We can have fun with them."

Sirius and Remus looked at the boxes and then shrugged. "Looks good to us," Sirius said.

They continued on and Harry found gifts for a few other people – he really was going all out as this was the first Christmas he had friends to exchange gifts with. Some casual friends he bought small gifts for. Others he spent more on.

The three found an interesting area. Harry looked at the two adults and asked, "Can charms be transferred?"

Remus was curious. "What do you mean?"

He pointed to a particular item. "I'm thinking about Ron. He likes this but I don't know how they make them magical. I figure we get a cheap one in Diagon Alley and then transfer the charms to these."

Remus and Sirius considered that. Sirius smiled a bit. "That's actually kind of brilliant, don't you think?"

Remus nodded. "I never thought of that. Gets around the need to recreate all of the charms."

Harry grinned. "That's good. Worst case – we buy two and if we can't do it I'll just give one as is."

The two adults nodded.

AS they were leaving the store, Harry noticed a particular section. He stopped. "Hey. Remember Luna?" Sirius and Remus nodded. "You think she'd like this?"

They thought about it. "Probably," Remus said. Sirius agreed.

* * *

It was the morning of December 24th when Albus Dumbledore made his way to a location that he hadn't visited in this particular universe. In reviewing some of the memories of the local version of himself that he was given when he accepted coming here, he had run across a few memories that reminded him of something that he had neglected.

And so, as it was Christmas, he resolved to take care of the oversight.

He walked along the path in Hogsmeade until he reached a particular business. He steeled himself and then resolutely entered. There wasn't really anyone about except the person he had come to see.

Alberforth Dumbledore looked at the person who had just entered his Tavern and his face took on a mutinous look. "What are you doing here?" His counterpart hadn't spoken to his brother in years.

Albus sighed. "I think that there is some information that you need to hear."

Alberforth was struck by the open honesty that his brother had never before shown; so, he quashed his immediate gut reaction of throwing him out and said, "Well, out with it then."

Alberforth Dumbledore became only the second being (the first being Fawkes) that learned that the Albus Dumbledore that he had grown up with was no longer around. It was an emotional and long morning for the two brothers (different universal origins notwithstanding).

* * *

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry in amazement. "You want to do what?"

Harry said, "Well. It's a story that children all over the world believe. I just thought that we could actually do it." He gave a teasing smile. "Think of it as a prank – but a good one."

Sirius looked at Remus. "What do you think?"

Remus considered it. "I can't imagine the backlash – we'd have to be careful not to get caught. But," he smiled as he thought about it, "it would be fun to do."

Sirius thought about it and said, "I'll floo Albus."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying his day. He had had a long heart to heart talk with Alberforth and the two had bonded quite well. He had sat within the Hogshead and drunk butterbeer with his brother most of the morning.

Alberforth had been only a bit saddened to find out his original brother was on to his "great reward" – but mostly he had expressed vindication: Alberforth had long been angry about the manipulations that he had witnessed and been forced into. That this new version had been much more honest and open and willing to take responsibility for past actions had allowed Alberforth to heal somewhat from his bitterness.

It would take much more time, but the two Dumbledores quite looked forward to having a family relationship they could enjoy.

Albus was sitting at his desk, listening to the Wizarding Wireless, taking a break from everything. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Albus?"

He looked over and saw a head in his fireplace which he recognized. "Sirius? What is it? Is everything alright?"

The head paused and said, "Yeah. My godson had an idea. I want to get your take on it. Can you pop over?"

Albus considered it. "Certainly."

After Albus had arrived and greeted the three he asked, "What was this idea you wished to ask about?"

Harry grinned as he explained.

Albus barely held his laugh as he heard Harry's idea. He looked at the three and said, "Well, it stretches the Statute of Secrecy just a bit – but I think we can get away with it. You mind if I get my brother in on this?"

Harry asked, "Is he as old as you?"

Albus chuckled. "Nearly – only a couple of years separate us."

He grinned, "Two would make it faster than one."

It was, perhaps, a good thing that Gringotts did not particularly celebrate human holidays. Most of the business that they would do had already been done and there were no lines when the group of wizards entered.

Sirius led Harry, Remus, Albus, and Alberforth into the bank at 4:00 PM on Christmas Eve. Sirius went up to a teller and said, "I need to make a large withdrawal from the main Black account and I need it converted to Muggle pounds."

The goblin looked at the group of wizards and then called out, "Griphook!"

* * *

It was 5 O'clock. Harrods would close in one hour. There were a very few final shoppers, trying to get the last bit of shopping done. One of the sales associates was approached by a group of strange men. The young woman was taken by the roguish look of the one who spoke. "Can we speak to a manager? We have a large purchase to make and could use some help."

The woman said, "Is there anything I can help with? Why would you need a manager?"

Sirius explained. She nodded. "Let me get my boss."

A deal was quickly made. Due to the amount that Sirius was buying and why, a discount was worked out which still made a decent profit for the store, a decent commission for the sales associate, and didn't completely wipe out the funds that the group had brought.

* * *

If anyone would have walked into the Great Hall at Hogwarts, they would have been struck by how odd it looked. There were over a hundred elves wrapping gifts of various types and sizes. At the front, two elderly wizards were perfecting their costumes.

Two adults were gathering the packages and filling two red magical bags which had been charmed to fit much more than their size would indicate.

The elves had been ecstatic for the extra work. One requirement was new for them: Each elf had to complete a sticker which said, "Wrapped by Elf: (Name)." When they were told exactly where these things were going, they had been ecstatic to do as the Headmaster asked.

Harry had large phonebooks which listed the places the group was looking for.

Albus and Alberforth were finally set: They each had a time-turner and a bag. They also had a list of elves that would help pop them all over Britain. (If they had relied on their own power, they would have been exhausted very quickly: House elf magic would be vital for this "Prank.")

* * *

Anna Cunningham, long time manager of a London group home for un-placed foster children, sighed as she contemplated Christmas. She currently had twelve under her roof. It was always sad to see children who could not be placed in time for a family holiday. Resources were tight as well.

Even though they got some help from charities and Children's Services, there wasn't much extra to give the kids the holiday they deserved.

Suddenly, she was startled when she heard a noise coming from down the hall. Curious to see if one of her charges was walking around, she quietly exited her office and went to the main room at the front of the place.

She was shocked to find a pile of wrapped gifts right next to the tree. She walked in a daze over to the pile and saw a piece of fine parchment on top. She reached out to take it. The contents startled her:

_Dear Caretaker,_

_Happy Christmas. As you can see, a number of gifts have been delivered to your facility to ensure that your charges will each receive gifts – note the plural._

_As we do not know the names of your charges, we have left the labeling to you. Note that the gifts wrapped in blue are for boys, the red are for girls, and the green are good for either._

_As we knew the number but not the age of the children, a key has been included below which will indicate which gifts are appropriate for which ages. Hopefully, the selection is sufficient._

_If there are any that are unsuitable for your charges, please ensure the extras are delivered to any children that might not have the chance to receive a gift otherwise._

_We're good – but we have our limitations._

_In the decorated envelope you will find an additional sum, suitable for whatever needs that might not be otherwise met. Food, utilities, pocket money for the children – we leave it to you to ensure the money is properly used._

_There is no need to trumpet this particular donation toward your facility. Please accept it in the spirit it presented with._

_Sincerely,_

_Father Christmas and his Elves_

She reached out and picked up the envelope. Opening it to look inside, she triggered a mild compulsion charm that had been placed on each envelope to ensure it was used properly.

She looked at the money and at the pile and felt a deep joy: Perhaps it would be a Happy Christmas for her charges after all.

* * *

Albus, suitably dressed and under a glamour which made him look much larger than he was, smiled as he cast the revealing charm at the next group home. He counted the number of people revealed as well as the other information the charm gave and carefully counted three gifts out for each child revealed.

He heard a noise and looked over. A young girl was staring at him in awe. "Father Christmas!" she said quietly.

He put his finger to his lips with a twinkle in his eyes and the young girl nodded carefully as she repeated his actions. He cast a wandless privacy charm and said, "Shouldn't you be asleep, young lady?"

The girl blushed. "I was excited for Christmas."

Albus laughed merrily. "Well, if you go back to bed, maybe it will come faster." He laced his voice with a slight amount of magic. He also cast a mild charm which made the girl yawn. She smiled as she waved to Father Christmas and made her way back to her bed.

Albus chuckled. "Harry was right: This is quite fun," he said to himself.

He took the cookies that had been placed out for "Father Christmas" and put them in a small bag – save one. One he tasted and rather enjoyed. As Harry suggested, he ensured that crumbs were left upon the plate.

He vanished the milk though – he couldn't even contemplate drinking as much milk as he found in the various places he visited.

* * *

Finally, Albus and Alberforth met up and used the time-turners one more time. At 12:01, they moved under a notice-me-not charm and placed the remaining gifts in a large pile in front of a receiving area where donated gifts were being loaded up into various vehicles to be delivered overnight to those who would not otherwise receive gifts.

Albus left a note on the pile. He nodded to his brother and then cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He then removed the notice-me-not charm as soon as he was reasonable certain no one was looking.

Alberforth, who normally was quite a curmudgeon, was enjoying himself immensely. This caper had been tiring – but a lot of fun. Alberforth took the bells he was holding and shook them loudly.

* * *

The collected firemen and police officers and other volunteers were working quickly. They didn't have much time. They had quite a few gifts to deliver and only about six hours to do it.

Suddenly they heard bells which were very loud. Everyone looked and saw a man dressed in a Father Christmas suit beside a very large pile of wrapped gifts. The man laughed in the traditional "Ho-Ho-Ho! Haaappy Christmas!" and then waved. He walked behind a tree that was nearby – and didn't reappear.

Several police officers moved to look – and there was no trace of the man.

They looked at the pile and saw the fine parchment which had been left on the pile.

One of them took it and read it out loud to the others who gathered around.

_Happy Christmas!_

_As you can see, there are quite a number of wrapped gifts that are present (present – get it?) to add to your efforts. The color coding for age and gender is as follows:_

_(Description)_

_Also, please note that the following places have already had gifts delivered:_

_(List of various group homes and hospitals)_

_Being uncertain of where else these donated gifts (bought as a donation specifically for underprivileged children), we have left the remainder in your capable hands to ensure they are placed where they will be appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_"Father Christmas and his elves"_

The various people looked at each other in shock and joy.

One of the people running the drive said, "Maybe we should keep this one to ourselves and just appreciate the little bit of Christmas magic we've seen."

All of them quietly agreed with the suggestion.

* * *

Alberforth and Albus were laughing as the final two house elves popped them in front of the Hogwarts gates.

Alberforth looked at his brother. "I don't think I've had that much fun in years."

Albus nodded as he laughed. "Oh, I quite agree! I hope we can do that again next year – as long as we aren't caught of course!"

The two laughed as they made their way through the gates. Alberforth would be staying with his brother in a guest room. The Hogshead would be closed and Rosemerta at the Three Broomsticks had agreed to accept the patrons that would be directed her way by the note left on the door of Abe's tavern – she actually appreciated the extra business.


	24. Christmas and a Ball

It was 6:00 on Christmas morning when Harry was woken by a wet nose burrowing into his neck. When he jumped up, he saw his godfather in his animagus form acting as though he was a puppy given to a new boy.

As happy has he was staying with Sirius and to have a real Christmas with family, it was far too early. "Padfoot. It's too early!"

The black dog morphed into a grinning Sirius Black. "It's Christmas!"

Despite himself, Harry grinned. "Fine. I'm getting up." Sirius left and Harry got himself out of bed. He heard Sirius making a ruckus in Remus' room and he couldn't help but laugh evilly.

Soon, those present were downstairs around the tree which was lit up with small fairies.

Harry felt a bit overwhelmed with the size of his pile of gifts. For too many years he had watched Dudley getting a mountain of gifts and he himself had gotten very little.

He hoped his friends liked the gifts he had sent. He had sent mostly toys, books, and sweets – with a few special t-shirts for Luna. He had also sent a quill set to Percy (with a thank you for letting him play Slytherin) and an assortment of spices for Mrs. Weasley. The containers held more than was obvious and the unused portions were kept under a stasis charm. Hopefully, they would last a long time.

Harry was looking forward to playing the Scrabble game he sent to Hermione along with a two-volume miniaturized set of the Oxford English Dictionary. He knew he would be beaten as much as he was certain that Ron would beat him in chess, but sometimes it was about playing the game.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying himself quite a lot as he ate breakfast at Hogwarts. He was wearing the splendid socks he had gotten from Harry Potter, the slippers he had gotten from Neville Longbottom, the earmuffs he had gotten from Susan Bones, and the wonderful sweater he had gotten from the Weasleys. Strictly speaking, the earmuffs and sweater were a bit much for indoors – but he had been so ecstatic to get gifts that were not books that he went quite overboard.

After the late night on Christmas Eve, he planned on spending the morning lazing about before visiting various people later that day.

With no students staying at Hogwarts, he didn't have any duties he had to take care of. Except for Rubeus, Argus, and Severus, he was quite alone for Christmas if he stayed in the castle.

Over the next days, Albus was seen more by "average" witches and wizards more than he had been seen in decades. Many considered that it was good to see the old wizard acting more like a regular person and less like a hermit.

Albus also, surprising many, accepted the normally pro-forma invitation sent by the Malfoy family to attend their New Years Eve Party.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing in their front parlour, receiving guests as they appeared. They were quite nervous but hiding it quite well. Suddenly, the floo lit up green and a man appeared in the flame. They stood straighter as the venerable Headmaster of Hogwarts appeared out of the flame with a smile. As the Malfoys approached, the watched as the Headmaster casually removed the ash from his clothes.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Your acceptance of our invitation came as a surprise," Lucius said.

"Thank you. I know that I have, in the past, tended to avoid such functions but I have recently … come to a new understanding. My heartfelt apologies for any slight I may have given for seemingly ignoring the invitations of the past." He looked around. "I will say that your home is as beautiful as all reports indicated, and perhaps more so."

Lucius and Narcissa thanked him and completed the fairly ritual acceptance of a guest with a promise of safety during his stay.

Many guests indicated their surprise at his unexpected attendance, although it was kept very polite: It would be less than cunning to get into an argument and it would be insulting to the hosts.

* * *

Albus, shockingly, managed to make himself less than noticeable. As a result, a few guests who got further into their cups were much freer with their comments than they would have been otherwise.

One said, "Our world would be in much better shape if Grindelwald hadn't have been defeated in 45!"

The room was shocked when the discussion was interrupted by a loud chuckle. Everyone looked over and noticed the man that most had forgotten was present: Albus Dumbledore. And it was he who had the amused look on his face. He could see Severus Snape in the background discretely pinch his nose at the stupidity of the wizard who had spoken.

"What's so funny?" the drunk wizard asked.

"I am amused by your statement. I happen to disagree."

The drunk man had then noticed exactly who he was accosting and so he tried to be more polite as he replied, "How can you disagree? Grindlewald was working for Wizardkind. We would have been safer from Muggles if he had won."

"Actually, as the man who had to take Gellert down and out of the fight, I believe I know a little more of the circumstances. And I can state that your assumption is 100 percent incorrect." Albus was quite calm under the scrutiny of those who watched him.

Lucius was actually curious. "I assume you objected to his casual use of the Dark arts."

Albus replied, "Actually, I truly understand why he did as he did. I just believe that he was entirely wrong in his assumptions as well as his goals."

"He was fighting Muggle influence!" another wizard said. "Even if you think that Muggles are superior, many old families don't agree."

Albus looked at the man in surprise. "You think that I believe that the non-Magicals are superior?"

"It's obvious from you disdain for the old ways!"

The room was shocked when Albus chuckled again. "I think that, perhaps, you need a bit more information. Were any of you aware that in my youth I personally knew Gellert Grindelwald?"

The room was taken aback. Lucius replied, "No. We were not aware."

"Oh, yes. As a matter of fact, we were friends - the _closest_ of friends. We had many long discussions regarding the idea of a benevolent supremacy of wizards over the non-Magicals. We considered them so violent that it could not help be an improvement if wizards ruled them. However, later circumstances would prove that his thinking quite flawed."

"And what circumstances were those, if I may be so bold?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

Albus Dumbledore took on a very serious look. "The death of my sister."

The room was shocked. Narcissa asked very gently, "How did she die?"

Albus sat back and took on a sorrowful look. "When I was just graduated, Gellert worked to convince me to go off with him to learn more and to make plans for how we would implement our ideas. However, my younger brother rightly admonished me. Our parents had died and my sister, who had been attacked by non-Magicals when she was a child, suffered greatly from the trauma that resulted. It was one reason I so agreed with the idea of Wizards controlling the non-Magicals. As the head of our family, I was responsible for ensuring she was properly taken care of and could not go with him on his quest. Gellert objected and a duel ensued. In that duel, my sister was killed and Gellert ran off. I finally saw that Gellert's seeming benevolence was a sham – he was only interested in power and did not care who was harmed in his efforts to achieve it."

Albus looked around. "How many Pureblood families were lost in the conflict against Gellert Grindelwald?"

Those present considered that. "Many," one finally said. "Thousands."

"And you disdain the idea of new magical blood coming into our world because their parents are Muggles? Perhaps it is Magic's way of ensuring we survive. Or perhaps it is the return of lost magic to the squibs we kick out of our world."

Lucius asked with a slightly startled look, "Do you truly believe that?"

Albus chuckled. "Over the Yule break, I found a purported Muggleborn who, through Gringotts, found she was the inheritor of a legacy from a family thought dead. I wonder how many Muggleborn are truly the children of squibs. Perhaps it is more than we know." He paused. "My mother was a Muggleborn. It might be interesting to see what can be found of her ancestors."

One of the Purebloods said, "We would be interested to see the results of such an inquiry." Considering the acknowledged power of Dumbledore, his mother being squib-born rather than Muggleborn was, perhaps, more palatable.

Albus nodded. "But we were discussing the conflict with Gridelwald and its results. Gellert claimed he was working for the good of Wizardkind but he destroyed much Magical blood. That should be a sign of exactly what his intent was. His actions were catastrophic."

"We have had many such conflicts in our history. You can't claim that it was worse than another," the originator of the discussion said.

Albus nodded. "That conflict, along with the conflict with Voldemort, has almost destroyed our future. Do you know why we need to understand Muggles better? During the war we had with Grindelwald, his Muggle ally Hitler also had a war. We lost perhaps 5000 wizards. The Muggles lost 75 Million in total. And still there were over two and half billion who survived … 25 hundred million. The number of Muggles is now closer to six _billion_. The conflict forced them to learn new techniques and new technologies. They can now communicate to anyone in the world in seconds with the push of a few buttons. The Muggles can kill a hundred thousand at the touch of a single button. The Muggles can record the empty streets and we would never see them, thus allowing them a hint of what is happening under their noses. They are starting to record even what happens in their homes. And if there are three million Magicals in the world, the Muggles outnumber us 2000 to 1. For every wizard, _2000_ Muggles. Can we really stop them if they gather a concerted effort against us? We can't kill them all. We can't control them all. And trying to do so would mean they would band against us. Understanding them means we can keep ourselves from being overrun by them. Ladies and Gentlewizards: We learn how to live amongst them unnoticed or our world will be destroyed utterly. Such is my reason for promoting Muggle terminology and concepts. So that we can better hide ourselves."

Albus had learned much in his old world and this world was quite similar. He did not like talking about the loss of his sister but this was the only way he could see to inform the old families that he was not the naïve fool that his alternate had painted a picture of by his actions.

Finally, Albus added on last comment. "And the true shame of the more recent conflict was that its instigator was such a hypocrite."

One of the Purebloods said with some heat, "You call the Dark Lord a hypocrite?"

Albus took on a look like steel. "I do. He claimed he was trying to cleanse our world of Muggle influence. That he was trying to uplift those Pure of blood. In truth, he only cared for his own power. And he wasn't even a Pureblood himself, as I told the Wizengamot this summer."

"He was a Scion of Slytherin!" was the retort.

"Yes. He was. His mother was Merope Gaunt, a family who had married into the Slytherin line. It destroyed itself with its tendency to interbreed and the hatred of everyone and everything. They lived in squalor and they claimed to be superior to all others. His father was Tom Riddle, a wealthy Muggle who lived near the Gaunts whom Merope took a fancy to. Her use of a love potion ensnared her hope for a better life but she deluded herself when she decided he truly loved her and stopped giving him the potion. He immediately left her, though she was with child.

"She died seeking refuge in a Muggle church and her son was raised an orphan. He hated those around him and, when he came to Hogwarts he saw who had the political power. He was resolved to hold power over all who knew him and he was so afraid of death that he wanted to live forever. And so he claimed to be a Pureblood so they would listen while he engineered the killing of those he considered beneath him. I would point out that his victims included not only Muggles and Muggleborns but Purebloods as well. And those that followed him were never given equal power. He expected them to serve him and him alone. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, was a hypocrite."

* * *

It was a much more sober group of Purebloods who left the Malfoy party later that night.

The last to leave was Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy had already sent his wife to bed as it was very late. And so he was the only one who witnessed Dumbledore's departure.

As Dumbledore approached Lucius at the floo he stopped. "There is one more matter that I should mention."

"Oh?" Lucius asked. He had already been thrown a few surprises by the elderly wizard.

"Yes. The discussions tonight, I hope, left you somewhat more enlightened as to the man whom held the chains of his followers during the 1960s and 1970s. Perhaps you learned a few things that you did not previously know."

Lucius nodded cautiously. "There were a few surprises."

"Yes. Quite. Perhaps this will give you reason to consider things. But even if it does not, there is still one more matter that needs to be brought up."

Lucius waited patiently and then finally said, "And that is?"

"The object entrusted to your father and therefore now controlled by you. A school diary if memory serves me correctly. With the name Tom Marvolo Riddle on the spine."

Lucius was caught flat-footed. He had assumed that no one knew of the Diary other than his former master and himself. That the Dark Lord's greatest enemy was aware was cause for some consternation. "And what if such was the case?"

Dumbledore gave a mysterious smile. "That item exudes a certain … dark taint. I believe it would be in your best interest to hand it over to someone who can ensure it was … removed from influence."

"I see. If I come across such an item from my father's personal effects, perhaps I will do as you suggest," Lucius said somewhat calmly.

Albus had helped to find and destroy it in his own world. And so he knew much more than Lucius could imagine. "I believe you only have to look below the trap door in the Master Study. Would you like to know the password?" he asked congenially.

At that Lucius could barely keep himself from immediately pulling his wand and cursing the Wizard who so casually bore secrets that he himself had though beyond anyone's knowledge.

"I will look through the records to find it myself," he ground out to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Do that. I should mention that if I should find such an item sent to me in the next … oh, let's say, 48 hours, I would take steps to ensure it was taken care of. Quietly. If I have to take care of it after the students return on Sunday, then I would have to explain why the newly reinforced wards were triggered by such an item. If I did not receive it or proof that it was destroyed, I would perhaps have to ensure that those who watch and plot to 'get the goods on the Malfoys' were apprised of where such items could be found. Something to consider. Have a good New Year, Master Malfoy."

The Headmaster quickly exited through the floo.

Lucius immediately retreated to his collection of fine liquors for something to help calm him down.

It was 36 hours later that Albus Dumbledore received a package carried by the Malfoy postal owl. He immediately went to speak to the Head Unspeakable.


	25. The Good, the Bad, the Ugly

Albus Dumbledore calmly got off the lift at Level Nine. The Department of Mysteries had one single black door as its entrance and what lay beyond was the purview of the Unspeakables.

Calm as could be, he walked up to the door and knocked loudly. He then stood back.

As expected, it was a matter of minutes for the door to open and a figure appeared, wrapped in robes concealing everything. "The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot comes to visit the Department of Mysteries. Of what purpose is your visit?"

"I need to speak to speak to Professor Saul Croaker on a matter of arcane macicks that threaten the Magical world."

The figure looked at the visitor for a few moments and then nodded. "Wait here."

Albus calmly waited as directed until the door opened again and the man himself was present, his face visible above his robes. At the inviting motion, Albus walked forward. As the door closed behind him, the room he entered reordered itself and now twelve unmarked doors appeared.

Albus was led to one and the two walked through. A set of offices appeared, looking much like other areas of the Ministry.

Once they were in a private room Saul "Algernon" Croaker asked, "What is all of this about, Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus started explaining, placing the wrapped item he brought onto the desk before them.

* * *

It was a more congenial Albus Dumbledore who welcomed the students back after the Yule break.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered, I would like to make a few announcements. First of all, as you all were told last term, the wards protecting Hogwarts have been strengthened over the break. Items that are questionable will be confiscated and, once deemed legal otherwise, shall be returned to their owners at the end of the year. Any item deemed illegal shall be reported to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the student who brought it shall, as they say, spend time 'assisting in the investigation' as it were." With that Albus had an amused smirk, far different than his innocent smile of the past.

Those who were planning on testing the wards during later returns were suddenly more cautious. They didn't like that rather Slytherin look.

"That being said, there are items on the Proscribed Items list that are not particularly likely to trip the wards. And those being found in possession shall enjoy the normal penalties which could include permanent loss of the items. If you have questions, once again, feel free to peruse the list which Mr. Filch maintains at his office."

He took a drink from his goblet.

"As announced last term, all students … ALL students … may visit with their guardians on any Sunday within Hogsmeade. They only have to notify us that they are coming directly or through a written letter delivered by any student to their Head of House. This is quite in addition to scheduled Hogsmeade weekends that are open to students Third Year and above with the permission of their guardian." He took on a serious look. "These visits to Hogsmeade, as perhaps has not been made clear, are a privilege and not a right. Whereas your Guardians have a right to visit and review your progress, the normal Hogsmeade visits may be forbidden due to detention or poor academic progress as determined by your Heads of House. This is not a prison, but the tuition paid to Hogwarts is for a quality education, not for your personal enjoyment per se. We do try to ensure it is enjoyable – but that is of secondary concern and not of primary importance."

He quickly thought through any other information and finally said, "That being said, I hope that all have enjoyed their holiday break. Classes will begin again on Monday morning. Have a good night." He then dismissed the students.

* * *

The school year progressed as normal save the additional visits of guardians. It proved to be very successful. Those who came from non-magical families were the biggest change as they quite enjoyed the chance to demonstrate their spellwork for their guardians.

Sirius Black had bought a location in Hogsmeade and made it into a Magical game house. For a nominal price, students could play games which used simple spells. There were places for spectators to stand or sit and watch games of Magical Dodgeball (the ball had to be banished at the opponents magically and it was charmed with a spell to make the hits less painful), Magical Paintball (students wore special robes and engaged in mock battles using a spell which spit out a blob of paint which was removed when the student left or wore off three hours later), Magical versions of carnival games which included filling a balloon at a distance with water to make it burst, shooting games using wands instead of toy rifles, and many others.

And just like carnival games, students could win small prizes or tickets that were charmed to not being able to be duplicated. Sirius had partnered with other Hogsmeade businesses and students could cash in these tickets for different items sold in Hogsmeade. Twenty tickets for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, thirty tickets for a bottle of ink at Scrivenshaft's, etc. etc.

Hogwarts saw a plethora of students who started trading tickets for such things as chocolate frog cards and other such things. Albus could have forbidden it but he instead instituted limits on when students could engage in such things.

It would not do for it to become a distraction away from classes.

Albus, upon being asked by several students, allowed a gaming room to be created. As requested by Madam Pince it was as far from the Library as he could make it. It was a space where students from different Houses could play games that they brought themselves or games that were donated such as Wizard's chess or Exploding Snap.

The Game Room was only open to students on the weekends (Friday night after classes until Sunday night at 8:00) and only until 8:00 pm. Friday and Saturday nights, however, older students (fourth years and above) could stay until 9:00. Any student who was under detention would be excluded from being able to enter and no student could spend more than ten hours a month (entrance and exit was magically recorded) if they were behind in their assignments being turned in.

Severus Snape had grudgingly agreed to abide by the spirit of its purpose and had agreed to not unduly hamper those who were not Slytherin from its use. Each Professor had a way of entering the name of any student who was behind in his work or who subject to detention.

It proved a remarkably effective method in curbing students who had a tendency to be late in their work from continuing that trend. Ron Weasley was quite embarrassed when he had stayed too long (he was behind in his Charms homework) and those other students present were both amused and warned when he was surrounded by a red flashing light and an alarm right in the middle of trouncing Terry Boot in a game of Wizard's chess.

Ron was never late on an assignment for the rest of the year.

* * *

It was a tense atmosphere as the gathered students watched the two combatants duel across the chosen field of contention.

The older made his move. "Attack. With that placement, I believe that is 24." He calmly gathered his replacement troops and sat back waiting for his opponent.

After a long moment, the younger combatant showed a small smile and made her own move. "Fluxgate. And with this, this, and this – 279."

The audience gasped and oohed.

The older calculated and said, "Challenge!"

With a growing smirk, the younger moved the large tome from its place and opened it. Rifling through she paused and then turned the book so the other combatant could see and pointed. The older combatant looked (using a magnifying charm) and then sighed. "Rats."

The audience, many of them, laughed and applauded.

The younger combatant said, "And since you lost the challenge you sacrificed your move. And with four left …" the younger moved the final four to the battlefield and said, "12 more. Taking the value of your remaining pieces off of your score … and you are defeated, 533 to 247."

The older man paused, the audience holding his breath for the reaction, and then (shocking some) the older combatant laughed. "This is quite the most delightful game I have ever encountered. I shall have to practice so that I will not be fleeced the next time we meet."

Hermione smiled a shy smile and said, "Scrabble can be a lot of fun."

The other first years watching as well as some older students started clapping and cheering. At Harry's suggestion, the Weasley twins hoisted her on their shoulders and started singing, "For she's a Jolly Good Fellow!"

Albus Dumbledore watched in amusement. The game was all in good fun and he quite enjoyed the time he was spending in the Game Room getting to know the various students in a way that was not based on previous experience.

With a casual wave of his wand, he moved all the pieces back to their small bag and returned the board to the reinforced box. It was close to 8:00 and Ms. Granger and the other first years would have to return to their dormitories.

As Albus stood up and moved over to the watching staff who were present Minerva said, "That should teach you to battle against Ms. Granger in a battle of words."

Albus had a small grin. "Until that move, we were fairly evenly balanced. I was certain I was going to come back and beat her."

"Better luck next time," was the amused reply.

Minerva checked the time and called out, "Okay, students. There are five minutes remaining. Time to clean up and start exiting the room."

The students present cheerfully did as directed and soon only the staff remained. "I quite believe that this has been quite the success," was Albus' comment.

Walking next to the Headmaster as they exited the room and locked it Minerva replied, "I was dubious when you allowed it. But instead of a burden upon good order and discipline it has actually helped. I see more and more interactions among the various houses and a decrease in tension. And the use of it as a carrot has been quite successful."

"It is good to see that even the most studious can still enjoy childish fun."

"Well, I have some Single Malt waiting for me before I make my way to my bed. Have a good night, Albus."

"Good night, Minerva."

* * *

Albus was preparing to leave the Great Hall after dinner when Hagrid pulled him aside. ""eadmaster?"

"Yes, Rubeus? What can I do for you?"

His long time friend looked worried. "I need t' show you sumthin' near me hut."

Albus nodded, a bit concerned. He left with Hagrid and, walking past the hut, followed him a bit further into the woods. Upon coming to the first clearing, he gasped.

Laid out before him was am adult unicorn. What had caused him to gasp, however, was the jagged wound it had which had, from what he could tell, killed it. "Where did you find it?"

"I was searching fer Bowtruckles fer Professer Kettleburn. As I went through the woods, I came upon this. I noticed that it's been bled dry."

Albus looked at Rubeus with alarm. "That is a crime against nature."

Rubeus nodded. "It mus' o been powerful dark magic to kill a unicorn. Nothin' in the forest shou' ha' been fas' enough to catch one. This reeks of somethin' new."

Albus thought quickly. For this to be near Hogwarts, there were dire things afoot. "Have you seen anything which could have done this in your travels within the forest?"

"I ain' seen nothin' which woulda' done this."

"Thank you, Rubeus. I will retrieve Professors Kettleburn and … actually, I have another idea. Carefully wrap the unicorn and keep it outside of your hut. Tomorrow I will have help."

The Headmaster went back to his office and made a floo call. There was some opposition to his solution, but eventually – after he personally visited those who argued – there was agreement.

* * *

The next morning saw Albus Dumbledore entering Gringotts along with Dirk Cresswell of the Goblin Liaison Office.

When they reached a teller Albus said, "Hello. I would like to speak to someone who can speak of possible services for hire."

"What type of services?" the teller asked gruffly.

With a vicious smirk Albus replied, "Pest control."

The teller looked at the two wizard for a long moment and said, "Wait here." The teller turned his sign to 'Closed' and dropped down to enter one of the many doors behind the counters.

After a short time, the teller returned and led the two to a senior goblin. "I was told that you were enquiring about Gringotts' services. Explain."

"Honored Manager. As you are aware, I am Headmaster at Hogwarts. Recently, my Gamekeeper brought my attention to a great issue within the Forbidden Forest next to the school: A unicorn killed and drained of its blood."

The older Goblin took on a hard look. "That is a true travesty. Such an act goes against all that is good and decent."

"I quite agree. If this was a case of simple poaching, the Aurors and the Department of Magical Creatures could handle it. But this reeks of Dark magic. And the Aurors do not have the resources to place enough people long enough to ensure that whoever and whatever caused this is caught. And so I demanded permission to come to you."

The Goblin considered that. "And what would you ask of Gringotts?"

"I would like to hire a squad of Warriors to spend up to two weeks within the Forest, specifically overnight, to watch and to try to catch, kill, or defeat whatever this is causing it. Your people are without peer when it comes to combat in the Dark – and this must be prevented."

The Goblin considered that. "And how, exactly, would this be paid for?" he asked.

"While not exhorbitantly wealthy, I do believe that my vaults are fairly well stocked. I believe I have as much as 25,000 Galleons that could be earmarked toward the necessary price. And the body of the unicorn that showed this could also be retrieved, cleansed, and used appropriately. Otherwise, it needs to be destroyed."

The Goblin asked Cresswell, "And your Ministry does not object?"

"Although the Ministry and Gringotts have treaties, Hogwarts has been traditionally controlled by its Headmaster. And according to precedent, the Forbidden Forest is considered under the Headmaster's purview. Although he cannot use Ministry funds to secure such services by treaty, he has a right to personally decide what is appropriate."

He looked back to the Headmaster. "And why are you willing to spend your own Gold on this?"

"My students' safety is paramount. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that they are kept safe. I will not be stopped by petty arguments over jurisdiction, tradition, or propriety. I have a sacred charge and I will exercise it as I deem necessary." His utter confidence in his position was obvious.

The Goblin gave him a long look. Finally, he nodded. He then addressed Cresswell. "This is no longer a matter between the Ministry and Gringotts. This is between Hogwarts and Gringotts. Your presence is no longer required. You shall receive a report when the matter is settled."

Cresswell nodded and stood up. After a suitable farewell, he left.

"I will speak to my superiors. Wait here."

And thus the beginning of a quietly historic agreement was made. Rather than an agreement that was two weeks long and several thousand Galleons, the Goblins were given permission to use the Forbidden Forest for training for a period of ten years, subject to renewal, and there was a thousand Galleon reward for the capture of whatever it was that was killing the unicorns.

* * *

Two weeks later, he was contacted by Gringotts.

As he exited Hogwarts, he was confronted by the arrival of several others: Madam Amelia Bones, Dirk Cresswell, and shockingly, Minister Fudge. Unfortunately, he had his chief toady with him. Each had two guards with them.

Fudge asked, "Why were we summoned here?"

The Headmaster sighed. "I contracted Gringotts to help find and catch what it was that was killing unicorns within the Forbidden Forest. We are going to speak to the one in charge of the contingent."

With that, he started walking quickly. The others were forced to follow. When they arrived at the tree line, there was a Goblin who was armed waiting. "As per the agreement, we have captured the creature responsible. Due to its nature, we have called for the Ministry to send representatives as well."

"Show me,"Albus said.

The Goblin led the group into the forest. They encountered a group of warriors surrounding a figure covered by robes. The figure appeared to be trussed up and sleeping.

"This is the creature that was caught in the act of attempting to capture and kill a unicorn."

Umbridge was incensed. "Hmm Hmm." When everyone looked at her she said, "It appears to be a wizard. He needs to be turned over to the Ministry for proper action."

The Goblin in charge sneered. "You are all present to decide. We captured it according to the contract. First, let us identify it."

One of the Warriors near the figure pulled the hood down and Albus gasped. "That's Quirinus Quirrel, our Defense Professor."

"Not quite correct. Come around the back and look."

The wizards walked as directed and they were horrified to discover a face on the back of Quirrel's head. The Warrior poked the figure and the face opened its eyes.

The witnesses were horrified when the face took on an angry look. "DUMBLEDORE!"

With a grim look Albus said, "Hello, Tom."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT!" the angry face said.

Albus replied calmly, "I see that you have fallen on hard times. I see you're limited to possession. And murdering unicorns to keep your cursed life."

"It is the fault of that damn Boy! Do you see what I have been reduced to? That talentless Potter should never have defeated me. But I have cheated death. And I shall cheat if further! I will return and repay all of those who oppose me!"

Albus replied with some heat, "You will do no such thing! I will stand opposed to you and I will see you utterly defeated. Consider this … a down payment." He motioned to the Goblin guard and the head was covered once more.

It was obvious that there was a silencing charm on the hood because the figure was obviously screaming.

Fudge was protesting. "No! It cannot be!"

Albus looked at him. "You would deny it when proof sits before you? Are you mad?"

The Goblin in charge said, "For a suitable fee, we will take steps to capture the spirit though the body it inhabits is dying as we speak."

Fudge, backed by Umbridge, immediately protested. "Lord … thingy … is a wizard and we shall take care of it ourselves."

The Goblins shrugged. "We then turn it over to you for handling. The fee will be deducted as per the agreement. Your Guards can take care of it." He handed a device over to Albus. "This is the key on the bindings. As long as it is kept, the bindings will stay."

With that, the Goblins left the figure and moved together. As a single unit, all left by Portkey.

Albus created quickly cast a portkey charm on the bindings which held Quirrel. "The activation phrase is 'Base'. Take it quickly. I suggest consulting the Unspeakables." He handed the master lock to Amelia. Take a hold of the excess rope which the Goblins left for those who were to control the prisoner."

Dumbledore watched as the group portkeyed to a room at the DMLE which was for prisoners being sent there.

* * *

Albus would be completely incensed when he learned later that day that Voldemort had escaped by killing the host body and exiting it. This was due to Madam Umbridge demanding that the bindings were to be controlled by the Minister's Office and grabbing the master lock. Amelia had not been expecting that and was horrified when it dropped and broke – freeing the prisoner.

Unfortunately for Fudge and Umbridge, there were many witnesses who saw exactly what happened. Umbridge was quickly arrested for interfering with a DMLE operation. Fudge could not protest as several Ministry staff and members of the public (including one Prophet reporter) saw exactly what had occurred.

After the headlines the next day, Magical Britain felt the sudden decrease of their sense of security and safety. Even if nothing was heard of Voldemort in the next several months.


	26. Repurcussions

Albus Dumbledore stood up at the morning meal. With a casual wave of his wand, a loud retort sounded and the room looked over in shock to see the old man standing there with his wand.

"Very good then. Now that I have all of your attention …." With that he gave a brief smile and then became serious again. "This morning the Daily Prophet will be delivered. In it will be the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also called Voldemort, having been captured as a shade and then, due to incompetence by a certain witch, having escaped once more." He sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to personally confirm that this is the case."

There were immediately cried of fear and horror. Dumbledore took a moment and then cast the noise spell again.

"Yes. Quite horrible. And worse yet, he was possessing – with the wizard's permission – one of your professors: Quirinus Quirrel." More sounds of surprise but, getting the hint, the students settled quickly. "It is a tragedy that any, especially a Muggleborn who would be under threat if Riddle returned, agreed to such a horrible fate. They were caught when they were attempting to kill a unicorn in effort to use its blood to stay alive."

At that, sounds of horror came from those purebloods who understood.

"As many of you know, use of unicorn blood, and causing the death of a creature so pure, is truly a despicable act and one which causes a curse on the one who would commit such a crime." There were murmurs of agreement.

"That being said, the wards at Hogwarts have been strengthened and will be strengthened even more this coming summer. The immediate threat is gone. But I have secured the services of Sirius Black, former Auror and current head of the Black family, to complete the remainder of the year as the Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

With that, Albus noted a look of complete rage on the face of Severus Snape as he glanced over, though Snape tried to hide it quickly. He spoke again to the students. "I highly recommend that you take advantage of a trained Auror teaching you, especially those who are preparing for OWL and NEWT exams. There is only a few weeks until those exams and the time spent could be invaluable. Thank you."

As the students sat down, the Headmaster quickly looked over and said, "Severus. See me before class starts. We can speak in there." He pointed to the small room off the back of the great hall.

Severus Snape nodded shortly and quickly started finishing his meal.

The two wizards entered the room. Minerva McGonagall followed.

Before Snape could speak, the Headmaster cut him off. "I do not want to hear of your protests. I am well aware of the history between yourself and Black and his friends. I have warned him as well. I will accept no foolishness. I do not have the time or energy to be dealing with juvenile pranks between adults who should have grown up already!" The Headmaster's voice was becoming more strident. "Sirius will only be here to the end of the year while I work on finding next year's Professor. If you experience any incidents tell me – I will correct it. But I will not deal with hormones that should have been resolved 15 years ago. Do you understand?"

Snape nodded, holding himself back from comment.

The Headmaster turned to Minerva. "I ask that you keep an eye out. Feel free to use whatever means at your disposal to control these two – they are adults and should act as such. You have complete authority."

Minerva gave a small smile and said, "Thank you, Headmaster. I will supervise."

"Thank you. Now I need to go and speak to that fool Fudge and his toady, as well as Amelia Bones about what needs to be done next." With that, the Headmaster exited with purpose.

Severus Snape watched the man walk out, a blank look upon his face. "There is something decidedly strange about that. There is no question."

Minerva was curious. "What do you mean?"

Snape, who had forgotten about her, looked over. "Have you noticed that the Headmaster has been quite different since the summer began? I do not know why. But there is definitely a difference between the Albus Dumbledore of June 1991 and the Albus Dumbledore of July 1991."

Minerva considered that for a moment. Finally she said, "Yes. And I quite like it." Severus looked at her with some curiosity. "I have, for the last fifteen years, been put in charge of the Gryffindors, made Deputy, and – at times – had to act as Defacto Headmistress as Albus Dumbledore waved troubles and concerns away, ignoring issues that caused a festering hole in Magical Britain." She gave a smile. "Now, the duties that should be taken care of by the Headmaster are being taken care of. Concerns are addressed. Student discipline has been returned, though there is also still a certain flexibility needed when dealing with merging new arrivals into a new culture. For the first time, Mugglebron students are truly embracing Magical culture and Magical society is being forced to accept that it has to evolve. Injustices are being corrected. Threats are being confronted. Students are becoming better educated. Yes, the Headmaster changed quite abruptly. But at this point … I don't care. I like the way it is now and I hope it continues."

With that, the Deputy Headmistress left the room and Severus Snape had to contemplate the words she said.

While he would admit to there being improvements (the Headmaster had even cracked down on the prejudice against Slytherins by those who had labeled them all as Dark), the marked change was still a mystery. And Severus Snape hated mysteries. He finally left to go and prepare for the first lesson of the day.

* * *

In the meeting, Cornelius Fudge was being obstructionist. "I doesn't matter! There is no room in the budget for any increases in the Auror department!"

Amelia Bones was frustrated. "Minister. You yourself saw the wraith of … Tom Riddle and heard the threats it spoke against Magical Britain. You lived through the troubles that we had the last time he had power. You know how close the Ministry came to being toppled. You know how many were killed. You heard him say he is coming back. And yet you refuse to listen to reason?"

Albus Dumbledore was getting incensed. Finally he cried out, "Enough!" The two bickering officials looked over in surprise. "Enough." He looked at Amelia. "I wish to see a plan for improving the conditions within the DMLE and a proposed budget. All efforts need to be made to keep expenses down," Fudge smirked and Amelia scowled, "without sacrificing skill and efficiency. If that means firing ineffective staff and hiring competent ones, then that is what we will do." With that Fudge scowled and Amelia just looked startled. "The Wizengamot, this summer, needs to have a budget in place that will deal with the current threat."

And then, Dumbledore took on a very serious, though smug look. "On my authority as Chief Warlock, I am now informing you that I have left instructions with the Auditing Department at Gringotts Bank to thoroughly inspect the financial dealings of the Ministry of Magic to ensure that there is no graft and corruption. For an agreed amount three percent of any funds recovered, they will ensure that any who illegally received funds are forced to return them. I suggest you both ensure this information is broadcast to those who need to know. I have already informed the Daily Prophet. Madam Bones, be prepared to prosecute as needed."

With that, Dumbledore left the meeting.

Cornelius Fudge, who had started looking more and more horrified as Dumbledore spoke, nearly fainted at the news of what was about to happen. Amelia Bones, though shocked, was quite sanquine about it. She had a small smirk as she quickly went to speak to her people.

* * *

The Headmaster worked to ensure that the students were not distracted with what was happening outside of the walls of the castle.

Classes went on, games were played, parents visited on weekends, and the economy of Hogsmeade had seen a small boom.

The Headmaster also spent some time with those students who he claimed as Grandchildren as they were children of those who had followed him in the last war. Harry, though terrified of the idea of Voldemort coming back, was quite satisfied that the adults were doing what they could to ensure that he was taken care of.

The various houses, though in contention for the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, had also seen a marked increase in congeniality, enforced by the staff and especially by the Headmaster.

All in all, Albus Dumbledore, who had come to this world to replace a manipulator and coward, had done much to ensure his time in this dimension was off to a good start.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, currently known as Wulfric to his tormentors and those in charge of his current "life", was suffering terrible anger and frustration at the terrible way his doppelganger was treating his beloved Magical Britain.

His pawns were being moved to become rooks, knights, bishops, and queens. The power he had hoarded was being redistributed away from a central source to those who had different visions and goals.

The students were being taught to think and to observe and to act for themselves, thereby decreasing the central vision he had created.

Even if he could somehow return, replacing that …. wizard … some changes were irreversible.

He was quite dissatisfied with what was going on – and there seemed nothing he could do about it.


End file.
